¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer!
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Uno de los inventos de Giannini falla, y como resultado ¡Tsuna se convirtió en mujer!, ...pos, harem inverso para Fem!Tsuna ¿no?, ahora el capo tendrá que adaptarse a vivir como una mujer, mientras que su tutor se aprovecha de la situación para divertirse a su costo, ¿volverá Tsuna a la normalidad?, ¿los guardianes morirán de sangrado nasal?, ¿que hará Reborn?, entren y averigüen.
1. Pechos

**Ohio/Konichiwa/Kombawa mina**

Sé que apenas hace dos dias actualice después de varias semanas, pero, ayer después de comerme un gran trozo de pastel y galletas oreo se me ocurrió esta idea, **recuerden niños, no consuman mucha azúcar o terminaran como yo. XD**

La verdad no soy muy fan del yaoi, pero **adoro a Fem! Tsuna** y su harem inverso con los guardianes, es tan kawai, todavía no sé muy bien cuál será la extensión de este fic, ni siquiera la pareja final, **será un final cerrado**, odio cuando en este tipo de historias (ya saben con muchos pretendientes) terminen en final abierto. A si, la historia es post-manga, pero mencionare muy poco los hechos, solo serán algunas participaciones de Enma y Mukuro.

Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar

Recuerden que **los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano.** Ahora a leer.

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 1 "Pechos"**

Era un domingo tranquilo en la pacifica Namimori, claro, ignorando el hecho de que en ella vivían nuestros escandalosos mafiosos favoritos, y que en el cuarto de un castaño, los movimientos que se hacían dentro fueran suficientes para despertar a tres manzanas a la redonda, claro, que por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los vecinos se percataba de esto, ni siquiera el mismo castaño que estaba durmiendo en es habitación, el cual dormía plácidamente.

Claro, plácidamente hasta que dos bombas detonaron y para su suerte, fueron suficientes para despertarlo y poder esquivar el martillo gigante que amenazaba con golpearlo.

—Hieeeeeee—grito mientras esquivaba el arma que salía del techo, lo que provoco que callera estruendosamente de la cama y chocara de cara contra el suelo

—Parece que has mejorado dame-Tsuna, ahora despiertas ileso—dijo el ex arcobaleno al saltar y posicionarse frente a su alumno.

—¡Reborn!, ¡es domingo, al menos déjame dormir hasta tarde hoy!—le contesto tomando una posición más cómoda en el suelo, sentado y con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué no ves que hoy tenemos visitas?—ante lo dicho, el futuro jefe comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente su habitación notando gran cantidad que herramientas y aparatos extraños.

—Buenos días Juudaime—hablo una voz desde una esquina del cuarto.

—¡Giannini-san!-grito poniéndose de pie—¡¿Qué hace aquí?!, ¡¿Y cómo metieron todo esto a mi cuarto mientras dormía!?—agrego aún más fuerte, desesperado mirando hacia todas direcciones y jalándose el cabello.

Una patada voladora derivo al nipón.

—Porque duermes como un tronco dame-Tsuna—le contestó su tutor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Y yo estoy aquí para mostrarle mis nuevos inventos, Juudaime—le dijo mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse desde su navecita.

—¿I-inventos?—cuestiono Tsunayoshi mientras una gotita de sudor al estilo anime le salía en la frente, el bien sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa, problemas.

—Así es Juudaime—dijo emocionado—he trabajado mucho en ellos desde la última vez que nos vimos, mire, este es mi mejor creación hasta ahora—saco una bazoka color verde muy similar a la de su guardián del rayo—este está basado en "la bazuca de los diez años", pero a diferencia de esa, mi creación intercambia tu cuerpo por tu versión "mejorada"—enfatizo la palabra—dándote una mayor musculatura, velocidad y unos sentidos mejor desarrollados por ese mismo tiempo—termino con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—¿Por qué no la probamos ahora?—hablo Reborn sabido, escondiendo sus ojos en su fedora y tomando la nueva bazuca para apuntarle al castaño.

—M-matte, ¡Reborn!—muy tarde, el ex-arconbaleno había disparado con lo cual una nube color amarillo envolvió al chico, pero, al dispersárse la figura que salía de ella sorprendió a los presentes, incluso al mejor asesino del mundo.

—Que extraño, no me siento más fuerte—rompió el silencio "el" decimo vongola, al captar la mirada sorprendida de los hombres frente a él, se miró por inercia las manos, y aun con la pijama cubriéndole todo el brazo pudo observar que estas se habían tornado más delicadas.

Al inspeccionarse mejor pudo notar que no era solo ese el cambio, sino que también su cabello había crecido llegándole a media espalda y lo más notorio de todo ¡tenía un par de protuberancias en la parte del trente!,¡Por Kami-sama, tenía pechos!.

El trauma fue demasiado grande, su cuerpo reacciono yendo a refugiarse en su cama y cubriéndose "completa" con las sabanas.

—Ji-a-nni-ni- el aura asesina del ex arcobaleno comenzó a surgir mientras separaba las silabas al pronunciar el nombre en un tono sádico.

—R-reborn-san, le juro que no sé lo que sucedió—trato de excusarse moviendo frenéticamente las manos frente a sí.

—Arréglalo—el aura asesina y el tono sádico no desaparecieron de hitman.

—¡N-no se preocupe!, seguramente volverá a la normalidad después de que los efectos pasen en 5 minutos—dijo tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Enserio crees eso Jiannini-san?—pregunto tímida la recién convertida chica sacando la cabeza de entre las sabanas.

—Así es Juudaime, se lo aseguro- le contesto tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

El asesino miro su reloj para tomar el tiempo y luego se dirigió al inventor.

—¿Por qué no nos hablas más sobre tus otros inventos mientras esperamos—le dijo recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

—H-hai, Reborn-san— respondió el técnico.

Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente para los ocupantes de esa habitación, en los cuales nadie ni el mismo Jiannini, estaban muy atentos a la explicación.

—Ya pasaron los 5 minutos—anuncio el tutor.

Tsuna revisa bajo las sabanas con mucho miedo.

—¡Sigo igual!—grito al volver a cubrirse descubrirse de la manta, al tiempo de que el técnico trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que encontraría la manera de volverlo a la normalidad y este se negaba a escuchar negando efusivamente.

El escandalo era tal que ninguno se dio cuenta de los dos chicos que entraban en la casa.

—¡Buenos días Juudaime!—saludo emocionado como siempre al entrar en el cuarto el guardián de la tormenta.

—¡Yo, Tsuna!—también saludo el moreno con su habitual sonrisa.

—¡Hieeeee!—grito la castaña al escucharlos entrar y se envolvió completamente en la manta otra vez.

—Perdone que no pude quitarme a este friki del béisbol en el camino—se disculpó—¿Juudaime le sucede algo?—cuestiono preocupado al notar el bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Tsuna sobre la manta.

—S-si, digo no, Gukudera-kun no te preocupes—trato de calmarlo y no levantar sospechas.

—¿Seguro que no estas enfermo?—pregunto el guardián de la lluvia cambiando a un semblante serio.

—Sí, chicos, no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien—contesto nervioso, le era muy difícil no soltarse a llorar por ser descubierta por sus amigos, cosa que noto su tutor. Tal vez podía sacarle provecho a esta extraña situación y divertirse a expensas de su alumno

—Ya deja de lloriquear y sal de ahí—le dijo el arcobaleno para luego quitarle con rapidez la manta.

La escena provocada por el arcobaleno, hizo que los chicos se quedaran estáticos y un gran sonrojo cubriera el rostro de los dos jóvenes, los cuales podían competir en un concurso de tomates maduros.

Es que, como no hacerlo si se encontraron con su "jefe", en una pose digna de manga ecchi, el cabello largo suelto y despeinado con los primeros botones de su pijama desabrochados dejando ver parte del escote y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza pero más importante que nada, según ellos recordaban Sawada Tsunayashi era un hombre, ¡y lo que tenían en frente era una mujer!

—Chi-chicos, no me vean así—dijo la chica tratando de cubrirse, error, solo provoco que se viera más tierna.

—Jj-ju-juda-judaime—el medio italiano trato de articular palabra—¿qu-quien le ha hecho esto?—termino por sacar unas bombas de sabrá Dios donde.

—Gokudera-kun, no hagas eso, fue un accidente con el invento de Giannini-san—el peli plata ya no lo dejo seguir porque se apresuró rápidamente a tomar al inventor por el cuello de la camisa y amenazarlo en que volviera el Juudaime a la normalidad.

—Pues yo pienso que tsuna se ve muy linda—hablo Yamamoto por fin, ganándose un sonrojo de la "chica" y un "no seas irrespetuoso con el Juudaime" de parte de su compañero, mientras el ex-arcobaleno miraba divertida la escena.

—Ya basta chicos—los callo el hitman—Tsuna-chan—dijo enfatizando el "chan" en un tono borlón el cual fue respondido con un puchero—,sera mejor que te cambies antes que a estos chicos les dé un derrame nasal—termino en el mismo tono burlón dirigiendo su mirada a los guardianes quienes a diferencia del cielo, si captaron la indirecta tan directa.

—P-pero Reborn, no puedo hacer eso mientras este en el cuerpo de una chica—se quejó.

—No seas idiota—le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con el "león martillo"—aunque seas una chica este sigue siendo TU cuerpo ¿no es así?.

—Ci-cierto— dijo tímida mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde había ido a parar y atrapaba con la cara la ropa que su tutor le había lanzado.

Se terminó de poner de pie y tomo la ropa proporcionada por el niño, la dejo sobre la cama y se dispuso a desabotonarse la parte de arriba del pijama.

—¡Juudaime/Tsuna!—le gritaron sus guardianes mientras se tapaban los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre chicos?—pregunto deteniéndose a la mitad de los botones.

—No debería hacer eso —le contesto nervioso sin descubrirse los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?, yo no veo el problema, este sigue siendo mi cuerpo y ya me han visto en ropa interior decenas de veces por la bala de última voluntad.

—Tal vez para ti no cuente como algo "malo" porque eres tú, pero para nosotros sí, recuerda que ahora eres una chica y nosotros chicos—le respondió ahora el beisbolista abriendo los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras procesaba la información, hasta que un "Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" más largo que los anteriores salió de la boca de la castaña, la cual tomo su ropa y salió corriendo al baño para cambiarse allí.

***Momentos más tarde***

Una bastante linda chica salía del baño de la casa Sawada, vestía unos pantaloncillos negros deportivos que le llegaban unos dedos por sobre la rodilla y una camiseta con las mangas naranjas y un numero veintisiete en el centro, por suerte su tutor también le había dado una camisa de interior, además su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas.

La chica se dirigió a uno de los cuartos y al abrir la puerta se encontró con cuatro chicos sentados alrededor de su mesa de té, dejando libre la cabecera para ella como era costumbre.

—He convocado a toda la familia a una reunión de emergencia—anuncio el hitman mientras tomaba otro trago de su taza de café.

Conociendo a su "familia", estos no tardarían ni diez minutos en llegar, y así fue, en menos de ese tiempo sus guardianes y "candidatas a esposa" se reunieron en su habitación, naturalmente con excepción de Hibari quien mando a Kusakabe en su lugar.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí—comenzó a hablar Reborn ante la mirada de todos— podemos comenzar.

—¿Todos?, pero Reborn-chan, ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san?~desu.

El ex-arcobaleno solo se limitó a apuntar en dirección a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cabecera.

—¡Oh Sawada!, ¡Te diste un cambio de imagen EXTREMO!

—Les presento a Fem!Tsuna—anuncio el asesino como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¡Es una chica!¡Ahora Haru no podrá cumplir su sueño de casarse con Tsuna-san!~desu

—¿B-bossu?

—Tengo que anunciarle esto inmediatamente a Kyo-san.

—Una nueva esclava para el gran Lambo-sama.

Los demás guardianes no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron callados mientras miraban a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿P-pero como le ocurrió esto a Bossu?— pregunto Chrome desde una esquina.

—Giannini- contestaron al unísono el ex arcobaleno del sol y los guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta vongola.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al acusado.

—Fue, un accidente—se excusó.

—Aun así tenemos que hacer algo con esto—siguió Reborn—no podemos dejarla así.

—Yo encontrare la forma de volverlo a la normalidad—hablo de nuevo el técnico—pero no se cuánto tiempo pueda llevarme, Reborn-san y yo ya discutimos la forma de no crear un escándalo, como sería mucho pedirle a la señorita Chrome Dokuro que mantenga una ilusión del Juudaime real por tanto tiempo, creemos que usar otros de mis inventos podría ayudarnos como opción secundaria.

—Todo mundo ajeno a la mafia creerá que Tsuna siempre ha sido mujer—dijo yendo directamente al punto el asesino.

Los gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar pero fueron callados por una mirada del tutor.

—¿Entonces tendré que estar así por tiempo indefinido?—se quejó Tsuna pero no recibió su obvia respuesta.

—Yo pienso que Tsuna-chan es muy linda—hablo Kyoko por primera vez en la reunión.

—Yo dije lo mismo—comento Yamamoto.

—¡Chicos!—los reprendió la "Donna"

—¡Dame-tsuna!—la llamo Lambo al momento en que se subía a la mesa para estar más cerca de su cara.

—¿Qué pasa Lambo?

—¿Ahora tienes pechos?— pregunto inocente, provocando una violenta reacción en los demás—¿Son reales?—volvió a preguntar, pero, no espero respuesta y estiro sus manitas para apretar los nuevos pechos de la castaña para comprobarlo el mismo.

—Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡Lambo no hagas eso!—le grito mientras retrocedía.

—¡Si son reales!—siguió el bovino.

Una poderosa aura asesina comenzó a formarse en la habitación, los otros guardianes presentes se levantaron, la tormenta saco sus bombas y las encendió, la lluvia transformo su estaba y el sol se apretó las vendas de los puños, para luego comenzar a perseguir al rayo con claras intenciones de matarlo

Tsuna suspiro, volverían a destruir su habitación.

—Tsuna-kun, perdón Tsuna-chan—le hablo Kyoko acercándose al igual que las otras chicas—,te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—Sí, nosotras ayudaremos a Tsuna-san en lo que necesite~desu

—Solo díganos qie hacer Bossu.

—G-gracias chicas—les contesto la castaña mientras una gotita le escurría por la frente.

Y por su parte, Reborn, Jiannini y Kusakabe observaban divertidos tal escena, si los días de la décima familia vongola no eran normales, ahora lo serias aún menos.

* * *

**¡Y así termina el primer capítulo! Lambo es todo un loquillo XD**

Espero que les gustara esta introducción, ¡spoilers!, el próximo capítulo veremos las reacciones de Hibari y Enma al conocer a Fem!Tsuna.

XD, **nos leemos la próxima**, recuerden, comentarios, opiniones, critica constructiva, pasteles, sobres bomba, zorrillos en un caja, reviews, tomatazos, confeti, todo es bien recibido.


	2. Lecciones

**Ohio/ Koniwiwa/ Kombawa mina-san**

Perdonen la demora, pero **la escuela me tiene como zombi**, tenía planeado actualizar para el pasado puente del 16 de septiembre pero estuve tan cargada de tarea que apenas tuve tiempo de ir con mi abuela a la cena.

Pero gracias al ciclón odile, y que en mi ciudad hay alerta naranja no tuve clases, eso significa tiempo para gastarlo en lo que yo quiera, ñaca ñaca ñaca….

**Quiero agradecer a: miharu vargas, tamarahc, crazy2803, CassGoto, Angel corus, Amelia Kurokawa, Annima, RebornXTsunaV y algunos fantasmitas por ahí**,por darme su opinión, dare lo mejor por ustedes y tambien por todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia.

No tengo idea de cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que **en el primer día, esta historia supero las visitas y seguidores que mi otro fic en 8 capítulos**, no sé si ponerme a llorar o sentirme feliz, porque, porque, o mi otro fic es muy malo o esta es muy buena.

Aun así **me alegra de que les gustara**, ¿les pareció divertido?, nunca había intentado hacer una comedia.

Y para no hacerla más largo: **"Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato y provocarle fuertes shoks emocionales a nuestro querido Tsuna"**

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 2 "Lecciones"**

***Momentos después de donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior***

-Me alegra que se ofrezcan chicas- dijo reborn mientras saltaba a la mesa frente a ellas y daba un sorbo a su expreso que saco de sabrá Dios donde- porque necesitaremos su ayuda.

-¡Cuente con nosotras Reborn-chan!- contestaron las chicas muy animadas dirigiendo su atención al arcobaleno.

-¡R-reborn!¡No las metas en esto!-grito la recién transformada chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No me repliques- le contesto el "bebe" con un aura oscura, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, de esas que predicen problemas- "Tsuna-chan"- término con burla y sarcasmo.

-¡Reborn!-la castaña soltó un grito mientas sus mejillas comenzaban a tornaban rosadas para luego formar un tierno mohín.

-E…entonces para que necesita nuestra ayuda Reborn-kun- rompió el silencio Kyoko.

-Fácil- contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- si todos van a creer que es una chica tiene que actuar como una ¿no?, quiero que ustedes le enseñen todo lo necesario.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, para luego asentir.

-Sera un placer~desu- contesto haru mientras todas hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-Entonces que las clases de "como ser una señorita al estilo Vongola" comiencen- anuncio dejando su taza sobre la mesa en la que estaba parado.

La poseedora de la llama del cielo se tensó- _Es que nadie pide mi opinión aquí_-se quejó mentalmente.

***Momentos más tarde***

-Reúnanse todos- exigió el arcobaleno.

Al llamado los chicos que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, dejaron de torturar al pequeño bovino y se dirigieron de vuelta s sus asientos. Seguían molestos claro, hubieran deseado poder asfixiarlo solo un poquito mas, lo suficiente para que este callera en coma, pero no podían negarse a las órdenes del bebe, y menos en una situación tan delicada como esta, por ello tuvieron que dejarlo escapar.

-Bien, antes de que comencemos con el lavado de cerebros- una réplica se escuchó por parte de tsuna pero fue ignorada- quiero dejarles una regla bien claro a todos que a partir de este momento está prohibido dirigirse a esta "dame"- y otra replica por parte de la aludida fue ignorada- con pronombres masculinos, lo mismo va para ti Tsuna.

Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron.

-No se preocupe juudaime, estaré aquí para todo lo que necesite- le apoyo su guardián de la tormenta haciendo uso de su bipolaridad al dirigirle una gran sonrisa, aunque esta vez, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color rosado, que para su suerte paso desapercibido.

-De eso nada- le corto el arcobaleno- todos los guardianes me acompañaran para el proceso de lavado de cerebros.

-¡Pero Reborn-san!, ¡"el" Juudaime necesita del apoyo de su mano derecha!- le replico

-¿Qué acabo de decir?- le pregunto con una voz fría, al momento que transformaba a León en un arme y le apuntaba en la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su descuido al desobedecer no una, sino, dos de las órdenes del arcobaleno se quedó estático y solo atino a maldecir por lo bajo.

-P-por favor Gokudera-kun, creo que serias más de ayuda si vas con Reborn- trato de calmarlo tímidamente la "chica".

El rostro del peliblanco se tornó violentamente de un color rojo tan intenso que competía con un tomate maduro, porque una cosa es que su jefe lo llamara así y que siempre le dirigiera esas sonrisas tranquilas para calmarlo, pero, ahora que era una chica, el chico bomba no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al escuchar ese "Gokudera-kun", con una voz que a él le pareció demasiado tierna y por aun al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en la chica, dirigida a él.

-S-si usted lo dice Juudaime- atino a decir mientras miraba retomaba su lugar y miraba al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bien, ya con este punto aclarado, solo nos queda esperar hasta que el pedido de Jianinni llegue para poder comenzar, ¿cuándo dijiste que llegaría?- el arcobaleno se volteo para poder estar frente a frente con el mecánico.

-Llegara muy pronto Reborn-san –dijo con tono nervioso, sabiéndose culpable de la situación- ya son las 10:00 am, así que no debe tardar

-¡Esperen un momento!- grito agitada Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que se hacía bolita en el suelo y se tiraba de los cabellos- ¡olvide que Enma-kun vendría hoy a las 10:00 a mi casa!

-Habrá que crear una distracción- hablo Kusakabe desde el fondo.

-¡Hahi! Miren Enma-kun ya está cerca- señalo Haru hacia la ventana.

-¡Yo me encargo al EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la ventana…

***Pov Enma***

Era domingo, y había quedado con Tsuna de ir a su casa ese día, ya estaba por llegar cuando unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de la casa de mi amigo me sorprendieron, no es que eso fuera extraño, es más, raro seria el día en que no sucediera eso, pero mi intuición me dijo que estuviera alerta.

Unos segundos después vi una gran nube de polvo dirigirse hacia mí.

-¡BUENAS KAZUTO!- me grito un chico que salía da la nube, que pude distinguir como el guardián del sol de los vongola.

-O-Ohio, Sasagawa-sempai – le contesto con su tono característico

-¡Ven, vamos a trotar AL EXTREMO!- dijo tomándole la muñeca para comenzar a caminar

-Pe-pero, sempai, tengo que ir a ver a Tsuna- replico tratando de soltarse

-No te preocupes, solo serán unas cuantas vueltas EXTREMAS por la ciudad- dijo sin soltarlo y comenzando a aumentar la velocidad.

-_P-por la ci-ciudad-_ se decía asustado en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Aldehil era tan "extremista" en sus entrenamientos, para luego darle una última mirada a la casa de los Sawada, tendría que disculparse mañana, pero, la figura de una chica en la ventana lo dejo muy sorprendido, cosa que no duro mucho pues el boxeador comenzó a correr a gran velocidad mientras aun jalaba a su kohai.

***De regreso a la base vongola, léase, la habitación de cierta castaña***

-Parece que oni-san lo logro- dijo Tsuna mirando hacia la ventana cuando creyó que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos- ¿ha?, ¿Qué son esos?-pregunto confundida mientras apuntaba a unas grandes limosinas negras que se estacionaban frente a su casa.

-Parece que nuestro encargo ha llegado, Juudaime, ya podemos comenzar- le contesto el técnico.

-Bien Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kusakabe, acompañen a Jianinni, él les dará las instrucciones, yo los alcanzare en un rato.

-Cuente conmigo Reborn-san- contesto el de peinado extravagante mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Ya lo vera Juudaime, daré todo de mi-dijo con seguridad el peliblanco.

-Ma, y yo que quería quedarme más tiempo con Tsuna-chan – soltó el beisbolista de una forma natural y sincera que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la aludida y una mirada asesina por parte de la tormenta.

-Por cierto Kusakabe- dijo el arcobaleno acercándose a este- ni una palabra de esto a Hibari, dejemos que se dé cuenta el solo- termino con un tono divertido, cuando los chicos salían de la habitación, dejándolos solos a todas las chicas asistentes y a él, ¿y Lambo?, comiendo algún dulce en la cocina.

***Lección numero 1***

-Bien comencemos- dijo el "menor", dirigiéndose a las chicas que se habían acomodado de una manera más cómoda alrededor de la pequeña mesita de te – primera lección, referirte a ti misma de forma femenina (N/A: Osease, que utiliza el Watashi para referirse a sí "mismo")

-Bi-bien – contesto esta con resignación.

\- Inténtalo Tsuna-chan – le apoyo la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no te presentas? – le sugirió.

La castaña asintió, aunque todavía se sentía incomoda por la situación- Yo, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo 15 años y soy un...- una pistola fue apuntada a su cabeza por parte de su tutor- ¡perdón una! Estudiante en la secundaria Nami-chu.

-Y…-lo invito a seguir el pequeño, la chica se quejó por lo bajo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Y soy la décima líder de la Familia Vongola- término ante la mirada de sus amigas y su tutor.

-Tsuna-chan, lo hizo muy bien~desu

-Hai- la apoyo Chrome (N/A: por Kami-sama, nuestra querida Chrome habla tan poco que hasta a mí se me había olvidado de que estaba ahí XD)

-Bien, eso será todo por mi parte, les dejo el resto a ustedes chicas- dijo Reborn mientras se levantaba de su lugar- toma Chrome- le extendió una revolver a la peli morada- no dudes en usarla si dame-tsuna vuelve a referirse a sí mismo como un chico.

La pequeña del parche solo atino a asentir con nerviosismo.

-Chao chao- se despidió mientras saltaba por la ventana.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-chan, nosotras nos encargamos- la calmo Kyoko notando su nerviosismo.

***Lección numero 2***

-Si Tsuna-chan va a ser una chica, tiene que aprender a y sentarse como una~desu.

-Primero, cuando una está sentada en una mesa de te, no es muy diferente a la de los chicos- prosiguió la Sasagawa.

-Pero tenemos que estar más derechas y cuidar bien muestra postura~desu- termino Haru.

-Inténtelo bossu

-Bi-bien- contesto nerviosa mientras cambiaba su posición imitando la des sus tutoras- Hiee- soltó con un deje de dolor- esto duele mucho.

-La belleza cuesta- le contestaron al unísono sus "candidatas a esposa".

-Bien, ahora sigamos en como sentarse en una silla- volteo hacia los lados buscando una, hasta que una delicada niebla cubrió una esquina y de ella aparecieron 2 sillas- Gracias Chrome-chan- Esta no contesto nada, solo se sonrojo apenada.

-Mire a Haru Tsuna-chan, las chicas tienen que sentarse derechas y recargarse sobre el respaldo, además de cruzar las piernas~desu.

-No creo poder hacerlo- dijo apenada la otra castaña, rascándose tras la cabeza.

-Vamos, tú puedes Tsuna-chan

-Ha…hai- contesto cuando se dirigía a la otra silla junto a Haru, sentándose en la posición indicada.

-Ahora cruza la pierna- le indicaron

Intento hacerlo, subió su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, pero se sentía demasiado incomodo, por lo que las descruzo rápidamente.

-Intente pasar un talón tras el otro bossu- dijo desde su lugar la peli morada que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de su jefa.

Tsuna volvió a intentarlo, y para su sorpresa esta posición no se sentía tan incómoda y antinatural como la otra- Gracias Chrome.

***Lección número 3***

-Tsuna-chan ya sabe cómo sentarse, ahora debe aprender como caminar~desu.

Las demás chicas le dieron la razón.

-No hay una forma rígida para hacerlo, solo se debe de ver femenino- siguió Kyoko

-No se preocupe Tsuna-chan, no es necesario que mueva las caderas o ponga un pie frente al otro, no todas hacemos eso~desu, solo trate de hacerlo delicado.

-Gracias chicas- les contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle, mejor dijo dos.

-No, no Tsuna-chan lo está haciendo mal~desu.

-¿Y ahora que hice?, Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien- le contesto.

-Técnicamente si te movías de la forma correcta, solo que...- dudo un poco en decirlo- debes tratar de que los pechos no boten mientras caminas- termino con un deje de vergüenza, claro, nada comparado con la de la castaña a la que se dirigía.

-Bi-bien, pero no estoy seguro…segura de poder lograrlo-se corrigió, sabía que Chrome no dispararía, pero sabía que era mejor ir acostumbrándose.

Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero logro el mismo resultado.

-¡P-perdón!- se disculpó llena de vergüenza.

-No hay problema Tsuna-chan, solo trata de no hacerlo esta vez, de todos modos es más difícil lograrlo si no llevas un sostén.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con eso~desu- la apoyo Haru y Chrome solo asintió.

-¿Quieres decir algo Chrome-chan?- le cuestiono Kyoko al ver el semblante de su amiga.

-No- contesto- bu-bueno, solo es que me había dado cuenta de que los pechos de bossu son más grandes que los míos- dijo con vergüenza

-Hieeeeeeeee- soltó la mencionada con la cara más roja que antes.

***Lección numero 4***

-Bueno, después de varios intentos por fin logramos que caminaras bien Tsuna-chan –dijo Kyoko con su habitual paciencia.

-S-si – contesto con nerviosismo.

-¿Le sucede algo Tsuna-chan?- le cuestión la otra castaña

-N-nada, solo que tengo ganas de ir al baño- le contesto.

-¡Entonces es el momento para otra lección!

*Una plática muy vergonzosa después*

-Bien Tsuna-chan, ya sabes todo lo que necesitas- le dijeron las chicas frente a la puerta del baño.

-Gr-gracias- les contesto, para luego entrar al baño.

Se quedó estática, mirando hacia el excusado, estaba demasiado nerviosa_\- ¿enserio tendría que sentarse para orinar?-_se cuestionó en sus adentros.

-Usted puede bossu- escucho desde afuera.

Se armó de valor para comenzar a bajarse los pantaloncillos deportivos que llevaba- esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- susurro

* * *

**Y fin del segundo capítulo**, perdón si quedo medio soso pero me avisaron que tenía otra tarea que entregar y me apure en terminar porque quería actualizar hoy ya que no creo poder otro día.

**Tres cosas**: **1\. Ya sé que prometí la reacción de Enma y Hibari**, pero la trama de este capítulo originalmente iba a ser la primera parte de lo que tenía planeado, pero **desarrolle mucho las ideas que tenía, aun así les di algunas pistas…ñaca ñaca ñaca.**

2….**¿Quieren spoilers del manga**?, puse a Enma porque de todas maneras todos sabemos quién es el, pero les pregunto si quieren que hable de más detalles o no por respeto a los que todavía no lo leen.

3…**No tengo contemplado de en este fic Reborn sea un "pretendiente" de Fem!Tsuna**, claro, esto puede cambiar según su opinión.

**Bueno, nos leemos luego**, espero poder actualizar más rápido el próximo capítulo.


	3. Falda

**¡Minna-san!**

Cuanto tiempo, estaba yo muy feliz de la vida cuando decidí pasarme por mi perfil y me di cuenta ¡de que no actualizo esta historia desde hace un mes! según yo habían pasado máximo 2 semanas, pero bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes la cabeza metida en libros de texto y Wikipedia todo el día, pierdes el sentido del tiempo.

**Le agradezco a**... **MyaBL26, crazy2803, Mindnight Desperfect, nicole o.0, Marlene, Ana, yume y aky,** por sus reviews, **gracias a su apoyo** y diversas opiniones me animan a seguir.

Para no hacerles el cuento más largo les recuerdo... **"Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato y provocarle fuertes shoks emocionales a nuestro querido Tsuna"**

**¡A leer!**

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 3 "Falda"**

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la casa Sawada en Namimori, mientras comenzaba a sonar un despertador, una figura (que parecía ser un humano, pero con Vongola y en especial con Reborn nunca se sabe) se retorció bajo las sabanas, para después incorporarse y frotarse los ojos.

¿Desde hace cuánto no se levantaba tan tranquilamente?, detuvo sus pensamientos un momento y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba completamente despierta, justo a tiempo para esquivar unos dardos que se dirigían hacia su posición, cayendo de sentón en el piso al realizar el último movimiento.

-¡Reborn ya estaba despierto!- grito nuestra "figura", la cual resultaba ser un Sawada Tsunayoshi un tanto distinto a los otros días.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- el hitman salto hasta quedar posicionado frente a él y le apunto con su León-pistola, nada fuera de lo común por cierto- "Tsuna-chan"- remarco la palabra- creí haberte dicho ayer que no usaras el femenino.

-¿Qu...-trato de reprochar hasta que bajo un poco la mirada- ¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! yo, yo...yo-trato de articular palabra mientras se tomaba un pecho con cada mano para asegurarse de que fueran reales y no una ilusión.

No mucho después las imágenes del día anterior comenzaron a rondarle por la cabeza...

...La bazuka extraña de Jiannini...

...Reborn disparándole con dicha bazuka...

...El trauma al ver que era una chica...

...La escena medio ecchi que presenciaron sus guardianes...

...La reunión con sus guardianes...

...Lambo tocándole sus recién adquiridos pechos...

...Las clases de las chicas...

...La primera vez que fue a orinar...

Más avergonzado que nunca se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se hizo bolita en el suelo.

-...Soy una chica- susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el arcobaleno pudiera oírla.

-¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste Dame-Tsuna?, qué más da, apresúrate- termino con una sonrisa sínica mientras León volvía a transformarse en un Camaleón.

-¿Apresurarme?¿Para...- La castaña se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-¡Tsu-chan, Kyoko-chan acaba de llegar!- le grito su madre al poco tiempo.

-¡¿Tsu-chan?!-se cuestionó internamente Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie- Esperen un momento ¡Kyoko-chan está aquí!¡Lo había olvidado completamente!- ahora había comenzado a correr en círculos.

No era momento para traumatizarse de que su propia madre lo llamara como una chica, la pelirroja estaba allí. Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron sus pensamientos.

-Tsuna-¿chan?, ¿Puedo pasar?- cuestiono la chica tras la puerta.

-P-perdón por la espera Kyoko-chan - le contesto la castaña al abrir rápidamente la puerta.

-Gracias- le respondió al entrar y dejar una maleta pequeña sobre la mesa.

-Las dejare haciendo sus cosas de chicas- dijo el asesino a sueldo, apareciendo mágicamente con su pijama puesta- Me voy a dormir- dicho esto, se recostó en su hamaca, se envolvió y una pequeña burbuja salió de su nariz.

-¡Reborn!- se quejó Tsuna avergonzado, aun no se acostumbraba a ser tratado como una mujer, se quedó mirando un rato su tutor, percatándose de las profundas ojeras que él bebe tenia, seguramente el trabajo de hacerles creer a todos que era una chica había sido muy complicado...

-¿Tsuna-chan, ya quieres comenzar?- le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos al poner frente a sus ojos una cajita de maquillaje.

-H-hai - contesto avergonzada, mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama donde momentos antes se había colocado la peli naranja.

-Primero que nada la ropa interior- dijo mientras sacaba un par que paquetes de la maleta- toma, estos son sostenes deportivos, como aún no sabemos tu talla será mejor que utilices estos, además...-hizo una pausa mientras miraba avergonzada hacia un lado y un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- aquí están tus pantis- le extendió un pequeño paquetito- lo siento, pero como tampoco sabemos que talla de chica eres, compre los únicos unitalla que había en la tienda, gomen.

Tsuna no dijo nada, estaba hipnotizada por la imagen de su amor platónico débilmente sonrosada, por supuesto, el que su género haya cambiado, no cambio su orientación sexual, claro, si antes su amor era platónico, ahora, ambas siendo chicas lo sería más. (N/A: ¿Yuri?)

Abrió mecanizadamente el paquete que la otra chica le había entregado, sin dejar de mirarla, no fue sino hasta que lo abrió completamente y saco de el unas pantis y las puso frente a sí que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

-Po-po-¡pollitos!- grito mientras sujetaba la prenda justo frente a sus ojos.

-Lo- lo siento Tsuna-chan, pero eran los únicos que habían- contesto con la cabeza gacha.

-¡No es tu culpa Kyoko-chan!- le respondió moviendo agitadamente los brazos frente a si, con las pantis aun en su mano derecha - no es gran cosa, además, ¿solo estaré así algunos días no?- le cuestiono a lo que recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-Hai, ahora Tsuna-chan, ve a ponerte la ropa interior- le contesto mientras la empojaba levemente por la espalda dirigiéndola al baño.

Momentos más tarde una castaña con un top deportivo color blanco y ropa interior blanca estampada de tiernos pollitos amarillos entraba a la habitación nuevamente. Sus mejillas tan rojas que su cara se confundía con un tomate maduro.

\- Tsuna-chan, ¡eres tan linda!- le dijo la pelirroja- hasta tengo celos- dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla, levemente sonrojada, para luego extenderle un uniforme femenino de Nami-chu, a la décima Vongola- Aquí tienes.

La mafiosa no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir avergonzada y comenzar a ponerse las prendas.

-_No sé qué es peor, que Kyoko-chan me vea en ropa interior o el hecho de que estoy llevando ropa interior de chica_-pensaba mientras unas cómicas lágrimas al más puro estilo anime salían de sus ojos.

-¡te quedan perfectos!, lo sabía eres la misma talla de ropa que yo- dijo emocionada la pelirroja mientras la miraba con detenimiento, ahora solo falta…-le mostro un cepillo a su acompañante, entendió la indirecta y la castaña se dirigió a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de la chica para que esta le arreglara el cabello.

-Tu cabello es muy rebelde Tsuna-chan –menciono sonriente, mientras comenzaba a desenredarle el cabello.

-L-lo sé, siempre ha sido así, pero...¿te molestaría que cuando estemos solos no te refieras a mi como una chica?-le cuestiono- será solo cuando estemos solos...solas- se corrigió.

-Pero, fueron ordenes de Reborn-kun –le contesto la chica mientras tomaba un pasador que cabello y le arreglaba el flequillo.

-Por favor, será un secreto.

-No veo el problema, Tsuna-kun o Tsuna-chan, ambos son tú al fin y al cabo, dijo deteniendo su tarea y girando la cabeza hacia un lado, ocultando un sutil sonrojo, curiosa, Tsuna se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente, un poco sonrosada también. (N/A: ¿a alguien más esto le huele a Yuri?)

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, si es un problema, no tienes por qué…- trato de decir agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

-Yo no dije eso- la interrumpió nerviosa- solo que…¿Qué tal si te llamo solamente Tsuna?¿está bien por ti?.

-P-por su puesto Kyoko-chan, si es lo que tú quieres-se apresuró a responder tremendamente sonrojada.

-Bien entonces- dijo terminándole de acomodar el flequillo- estas lista "Tsuna".

La mencionada se levantó lentamente con un poco de nerviosismo, producto del hecho de verse por primera vez arreglada completamente como una mujer y también porque la pelirroja había borrado todo sufijo de su nombre.

Camino despacio hacia el pequeño espejo en su habitación, hasta ayer era un hombre, ahora lucia completamente diferente, sus rasgos estaban más delicados, su estatura había bajado, su cabello, ahora largo, estaba lacio y bien peinado, con algunos cabellos rebeldes por supuesto.

Además, ahora su cuerpo tenia las caderas y los dos bultos de enfrente de una chica, en este momento, en el que usaba falda por primera vez en su vida, se sentía extrañamente cómoda, además de que el uniforme femenino era mucho fresco y la tela era más suave, con mayor facilidad de movimiento, las medias, que le llegaban sobre las rodillas tampoco le molestaban, nunca pensó sentirse tan cómodo vistiendo algo así.

-Te ves muy bien Tsuna- le recalco la Sasagawa, sacándola de su estupor.

-Ha…hai-contesto bajando la cabeza.

(N/A: Después de hablarlo con mi One-san, decidimos que lo mejor sería darle a Tsuna-chan una descripción muy ambigua para que ustedes se la imaginaran a su gusto, pero, si están faltos de creatividad pueden usar la imagen de portada del fic)

-¡Tsu-chan, kyoko-chan, el desayuno ya está listo!-escucharon a Nana gritar desde la cocina.

-Vamos rápido o Lambo se comerá todo- dijo Tsuna al momento que abría la puerta y la pelirroja la seguía.

***En ese momento en algún otro lugar***

-Aléjate de mí ¡friki del béisbol!

-Ma ma, Gokudera, no tienes que ponerte así.

-¡No es necesario que vayas a recoger a Juudaime!, ¡Yo, su mano derecha puedo hacerlo solo!

-Eso es injusto- le respondía con una sonrisa- Yo también quiero ver a la linda Tsuna en su uniforme- rio divertido pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Como que también!, ¡No me compares conmigo, estúpido, bastardo pervertido!, ¡Aléjate de la Juudaime!- grito entrando en modo tsundere, soltándose del moreno y preparando algunas cargas de dinamita, obviamente, todo sonrojado.

Estaban tan "entretenidos" con su "charla", en el camino a la casa Sawaga que no se percataron que ya casi estaban allí hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta, dudando algunos segundos Yamamoto tocó el timbre.

Algunos segundos después se escucharon pasos hacia la puerta, y en un rápido movimiento la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando salir a la pelirroja que la volvió a cerrar rápidamente, ante el extraño comportamiento a ambos guardianes les corrió una gotita por la sien.

-Sasagawa-san, que ocu…-el espadachín fue interrumpido.

-Les presento-dijo animada- ¡A la nueva Tsuna-chan!- concluyo mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver la figura de la aludida.

Si antes Gokudera ya estaba rojo, ¡ahora lo estaba a un más! ¡Y el beisbolista lo seguida de cerca!, ¿Quién eran para estarse sonrojando así por ver a si "jefa" en uniforme escolar?, ¿Mokuro Rokudo?, ¿O algún otro fetichista?, el pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz no se hizo esperar y ambos se taparon disimuladamente la nariz, tratando de contener también el vapor que salía de sus orejas.

-Chi-chicos, ¿podrían dejar de mirarme así?, es muy vergonzoso- pidió, y de manera tan tierna y vulnerable que dejo a sus guardianes a punto de desmayo, y como respuesta recibió que estos se voltearon rápidamente.

-A-apresurémonos décima, o llegaremos tarde- dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido del moreno y poco después por las chicas.

***Momentos después***

Si bien el sangrado nasal ya había parado y sus caras ya casi recuperaban su tonalidad normal, la tormenta y la lluvia no se podían tranquilizar al estar al lado de la castaña, no podían dejar de mirarla y su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha rapidez.

-¡Tsuna-san!, ¡Kyoko-chan!- escucharon gritar a otra castaña, quien corría hacia ellos, seguida por una chica de apariencia débil y con un parche.

-¡Haru!- la saludo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ¿en qué momento había llegado al punto de encuentro?, su mente se había ocupado en ignorar la atención del lugar.

-Tsuna-san –volvió a gritar mientras se abalanzaba hacia la líder mafiosa- Eres tan linda, hasta estoy celosa.

-¡Suéltala de una vez mujer estúpida!

-¡A quien llamas mujer estúpida!

-Ma ma, chicos calma

-_Al menos hasta ahora todo va normal_\- se decía a si mismo Tsuna mientras una gota le resbalaba por la sien. Después una extraña nube de polvo se comenzó a acercar velozmente a ellos, sí, todo seguía siendo normal.

-¡Kyoko!¡Sawada!, las encontré, ¡Las estuve buscando AL EXTREMO!- dijo/grito al salir de tanto polvo.

-Oni-chan, te dije que iría a la casa de Tsuna-chan a ayudarla a arreglarse- le respondió con un mohín, mientras Tsuna sentía un pequeño vacío al volver a escuchar el "-chan", en su nombre, pero también sabía que eso era un pequeño secreto entre las dos.

-Ahora que lo dices- el boxeador dirigió su vista a la Vongola- ¡Sawada se ve EXTREMADAMENTE bien!- comento, provocando que la mencionada se sonrojara.

-Sí, Bossu se ve muy bien- aporto desde un rincón la peli morada, provocando que el sonrojo de esta aumentara.

-V-vamos a llegar tarde chicos, mejor apresurémonos- trato de cambiar el tema mientras comenzaba a caminar y todos la seguían.

-¡Hahi!, Haru lo olvidaba- dijo mientras buscaba en su maleta, y cuando por fin encontró lo que aparentemente buscaba se lo extendió a la otra castaña, quien miro el objeto confundida- es tu nueva identificación de Nami-chu, Reborn-chan le pidió a Haru que hiciera una.

-_Eso es falsificación- _quiso decirle, pero, para alguien que heredaría la mafia más poderosa del mundo eso sonaba muy tonto- Sawaga ¿Tsunako?-dijo confundida mientras le volvía a escurrir una gotita por la sien, sus amigos sí que tenían imaginación para los nombres.

(N/A: ya conocemos los nombres tan creativos que les dan los Vongola a sus cajas arma y demás mascotas, así que, siguiendo la regla; Tsuna= diminutivo de Tsunayoshi, ko= que este al final le añade el significado de "niña" o "chica", ejemplo Hanako: niña flor, Minako: niña del poblado, entonces, Tsunako= Tsuna niña)

-Se ve muy real Haru- le dijo Kyoko viendo la imagen por sobre el hombro de la décima- Es un lindo nombre- menciono mientras todos le daban la razón.

-¡Juudaime!, por favor, ¡déjeme cargar su maletín!- le dijo su "mano derecha" mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia.

-No es necesario Gokudera-kun, yo puedo cargarla sola, no te preocupes- le contesto.

-¡Pero!, ¡es mi deber como su mano derecha que usted no haga esfuerzo y más mientras esta en ese cuerpo!- le señalo.

-Aun así no es necesario- le dijo avergonzada, levanto la mirada y vio los ojos suplicantes de su guardián y suspiro profundo- b-bueno, solo esta vez- le dijo mientras le estiraba el maletín y este lo tomaba.

-G-gracias Juudaime- le dijo emocionado.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso- dijo Yamamoto interrumpiéndolos- ¡Yo me llevare a Tsuna!- termino mientras alzaba a la castaña y la cargaba al estilo princesa, provocándole un terrible sonrojo.

-Ya…yamamoto, por favor…- trato de decirle.

-¡Baja a Juudaime ahora mismo!

-Hahi ¡baja a Tsuna-san!

-¡Déjala en el suelo AL EXTREMO!

-Agárrate bien Tsuna- le dijo este mientras se daba vuelta y hacía gala de sus habilidades atléticas corriendo a toda velocidad, y no tardó en ser perseguido por sus demás amigos.

En algún otro lugar, un pelirrojo caminaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha, cuando de pronto, vio pasar velozmente junto a el a uno de los guardianes de su amigo Tsuna, cargando al estilo princesa a una hermosa chica castaña la cual estaba completamente roja mientras se aferraba al pecho del moreno, momentos después también vio como pasaban junto a él el resto de la peculiar familia de su amigo, si una familia era más extraña que la suya propia, esa era la del Decimo Vongola.

No les presto mucha atención después, pero por su mente no podía dejar de pasar la imagen de la chica castaña y al recordarla en brazos del guardián de la lluvia, fruncía levemente el ceño.

***Nami-chu, minutos después***

Yamamoto por fin había dejado de correr, pero no por eso había soltado a Tsuna, quien seguir muy sonrojada por el comportamiento de su guardián de la lluvia quien en ningún momento borro la sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

Pronto los alcanzo el guardián del sol, y tras él, llego el de la tormenta, tiempo después también llegaron las 3 chicas.

-¡Te dije que la soltaras Friki del béisbol!-lo regaño

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de pulpo!

-¡A quien llamas cabeza de pulpo! ¡Cabeza de césped!

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- al escuchar esa voz, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, mientras que el prefecto los miraba a todos mientras buscaba al recurrente causante de esos gritos que era el herbívoro castaño.-}

Muerta del miedo y la vergüenza, Tsuna se aferró inconscientemente a la camisa del espadachín quien aún no la soltaba.

\- Los morderé hasta la muerte.

**Hasta aquí…Ñaca ñaca ñaca, suspenso**

Creo que todo lo que tenía que ser aclarado ya lo hice arriba, solo tres cosas:

**Para quienes han pedido** **que Reborn participe** **en el Harem**, he decidido que lo hare hasta que sean en total 10 votos positivos, hasta ahora van 3 positivos y un negativo, dando un total de 2. Aclarando que si lo agrego, será Adult!Reborn.

Es su última oportunidad para **decir si quieren spoilers del manga **o no, si no me contestan si los agregare, puesto que hay muchos personajes a los cuales sacarles provecho.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que cuando la familia está reunida, es imposible que no se la pasen gritando.

**Eso era todo, nos leemos la próxima. **Ya saben, criticas, comentarios, palmaditas en la espalda, patadas voladoras, reviews, pastelillos, tarjetas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo sera bien recibido.


	4. Pantis

**Ohio/Konichiwa/Kombawa minna-sama**

**¡Cuánto tiempo chicos!*reverencia nivel gokudera*** Siento la tardanza, pero son tantas cosas que explicar que me llevaría un capítulo entero…

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!, enserio me animan a seguir escribiendo**

Entonces… **¡¿Quién quiere ver a Hibari violándose a fem!Tsuna!?** (*Insertar aquí a cientos de lectores levantando la mano*), pues no porque es ranking K+, aunque estoy segura que los niños de 12 años tienen la mente más pervertida que los adultos.

Sin más demora **"Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro"**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 4 "Pantis"**

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- al escuchar esa voz, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, mientras que el prefecto los miraba a todos mientras buscaba al recurrente causante de esos gritos que era el herbívoro castaño.

Muerta del miedo y la vergüenza, Tsuna se aferró inconscientemente a la camisa del espadachín quien aún no la soltaba.

\- Los morderé hasta la muerte-dijo el prefecto mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

-Hahi~, y-yo mejor ya me voy, llegare tarde- se despidió Haru mientras huía rápidamente del lugar.

Los demás, quienes no tenían tanta suerte como la castaña de estar en otra secundaria, se congelaron en su lugar al no saber cómo responderle al guardián de la nube.

No es que esa escena no fuera muy común, solo que, esta vez era diferente, al parecer el pelinegro no estaba enterado del "cambio" en su "jefe" y ninguno quería tener que ser el portador de la noticia.

-Hablen herivoros-volvio a decir mientras tomaba posición de ataque

-¡M-ma-mate! ¡Hibari-san!-se apresuró a gritar Tsuna aun en los brazos de Yamamoto y este, al notar sus intenciones la dejo en el suelo suavemente.

El mencionado relajo los hombros y alzo una ceja, en señal de que según él nunca antes la había visto.

-E…etto…hiba…Hibari-san…etto…yo-trato de articular palabra, pero la intensa mirada de su guardián la tenía paralizada, al igual que los demás presentes- veras…es que…yo-siguió.

De pronto una patada voladora, de sabrá kami-sama de donde salió, que el dio en la cabeza la lanzo al suelo de manera brusca y se quedó allí tendida quejándose del dolor.

El prefecto no entendía nada de lo que ahí ocurría, pero claro que nunca, NUNCA, lo demostraría solo siguió ahí y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña persona que le había proporcionado ese golpe a la herbívora a la que casi le da un ataque de nervios al hablarle.

-Ciaossu Hibari- le saludo el "pequeño" asesino cuando estuvo en el suelo, a lo cual el aludido respondió con un gruñido y a esto Reborn hizo una pequeña mueca.

Los demás presentes se habían quedado estáticos en su lugar, ninguno quería inmiscuirse en esa discusión, pero tampoco querían perderse de nada.

-¿Ya viste a esa dame de ahí?-le pregunto el ex-arcobaleno señalando a la chica semi-inconciente y como era de esperarse recibió un gruñido de respuesta mientras el más alto dirigía su mirada a la castaña tendida en el suelo, y un lugar en especial llamo su atención-Pues esa chica es dame-tsuna – soltó el tutor sin ningún remordimiento.

El guardián de la nube quien no pudo ocultar completamente su sorpresa abrió un poco más los ojos, para luego, sutilmente desviar su mirada a un punto en particular.

-Por diversas razones ahora es una chica y todo el mundo cree que siempre lo ha sido- continuo explicando, sonrió al notar el lugar que el chico miro disimuladamente- así que por favor cuida bien de ella-termino con una pequeña reverencia mientras una trampa del suelo se abría y el asesino desaparecía de la vista de todos.

Los presentes (menos hibari y tsuna medio inconsciente claro) pestañaron un poco mientras trataban de digerir todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Juudaime!-grito Gokudera al darse cuenta de que su adorada decima seguía tumbada en el suelo, mientras ayudarla a levantarse.

Hibari solo se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, le había sorprendido un poco lo del…la herbívora, pero no es como si fuera su problema, ahora entendía lo que Kusakabe le había estado ocultando desde ayer, al menos a él si le dio un buen merecido por tratar de ocultarle algo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta situación podía ser muy interesante, pero, primero tenía que comprobar lo que había visto hace unos momentos…

-Chi…chicos, ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto una mareada Tsuna con la conciencia recién recuperada-…¡Reborn!-grito cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados tratando de buscar a su tutor, al no encontrarlo soltó un suspiro.

-Hibari reacciono mejor de lo que creí-dijo el beisbolista soltando una risita y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Tsk, no confió en el-mascullo Gokudera, para luego entregarle su portafolio a Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Para mí que Hibari ha madurado al EXTREMO!

-N…no creo que sea el caso oni-chan- le dijo la castaña mientras una gota escurría por su sien.

-Reborn-chan fue muy amable al explicar la situación- menciono Kyoko inocente, mientras Chrome a su lado asentía dándole la razón

-Creo que Reborn debe sentirse un poco culpable por esto- dijo tomando su falda-¿Qué estoy diciendo?, seguramente solo lo hace para divertirse-termino con aura deprimente.

-Ma ma Tsuna, seguro él bebe solo quería ayudar-trato de calmarla, mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-¡Yamamoto es Reborn!, ¡Re-born!, él nunca tiene buenas intenciones, el siempre…

-Bossu, ahí viene Kozato Enma- lo interrumpió Chrome.

-¡Ah!, Enma-kun- corrió Tsuna a su encuentro olvidando completamente la situación-¡Chicos adelántense!

El pelirrojo iba caminando tranquilo, tratando de comprender un poco la escena que acababa de ver, y seguía sin entender quién era esa extraña chica.

Cuando se acercó a la escuela, diviso a la familia de su amigo haciendo el típico escándalo de siempre, caminando un poco más pudo darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba con los demás, eso le pareció extraño.

Escucho como alguien lo llamaba y levanto la vista, para encontrarse nuevamente con aquella chica que nunca había visto.

-Enma-kun, perdón por haber cancelado ayer y que oni-chan te secuestrara, solo que surgió una emergencia-comenzó a explicarle la castaña cuando llego junto a él.

-¿Eh?-no entendía quien era ella ni por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad .

-Todo fue culpa de Reborn otra vez y…¿te ocurre algo?-le pregunto al notar la cara de completa confusión del pelirrojo.

-¿Qui…quién eres?-se atrevió a preguntar después de unos momentos, mirándola de cerca se parecía a Tsuna, ¿sería su familiar?

-¿Qué estás diciendo Enma-kun? Yo soy…¡Hieeeeeee!- el repentino grito de la chica lo sobresalto, mientras que por su lado el vongola estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco ¡Como rayos pudo haberlo pasado por alto!.

El timbre de entrada sonó y ambos dejaron sus respectivos pensamientos para cruzar una mirada y comenzar a correr hacia el edificio antes de que Hibari o Adelheid los atraparan llegando tarde.

En la entrada del edificio se encontraron con el resto de los vongola y caminaron tranquilamente a sus respectivas aulas. En el camino, Tsuna se acercó a Kyoko y Chrome dejando al Simon en la parte de atrás, no quería verlo por el momento, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación.

Al entrar al aula, saludaron a sus compañeros, si la décima había pensado que la situación era extraña, pues ahora se sentía aún más rara, era bastante incomodo ver como los demás la saludaban como si cambiar de genero fuera lo más normal del mundo y a que no le voltearan la mirada o llamaran dama-tsuna, ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado sus recuerdos?.

-Buenos días, Kyoko, Tsuna, Chrome- las saludo Kurukawa antes de que tomaran asiento.

-He…buenos días- ¿desde cuándo ella lo/la llamaba por su nombre?- Ha…na-dijo su nombre con algo de nerviosismo esperando no cometer un error.

-¿Hmn?, ¿Qué mosca te pico hoy?, parece que estas apunto de desmayarte- le contesto con aires de superioridad, pero también se podía notar algo de preocupación.

-Tsuna-chan se encontró con Hibari-san en la entraba- trato de excusarla la peli naranja.

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo cruzando los brazos para luego tomar asiento.

Desde una esquina del aula, el poseedor de la llama de la tierra miraba todo con gran confusión, había escuchado a sus compañeros llamar a la chica "Sawada" con completa familiaridad, ¿entonces si era su familiar?, pero también ese par de chicas la llamaron "Tsuna", ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

El profesor llego y todos se sentaron, las clases pasaban lentas, mientras la castaña miraba con el rabillo del ojo a su amigo que se encontraba completamente nervioso.

-Pr…profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto algo apenado el Simon, con voz tan baja que el maestro tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera para luego dejarlo ir.

La super-intuicion de Tsuna le decía que este no iba al baño, y que era el mejor momento para aclarar la situación, pero tenía que encontrarlo primero.

-¡Profesor yo también tengo que ir al baño!- hablo la vongola poniéndose de pie.

-Ya le he dado permiso a Kazoto, ¿no puedes esperar?- la chica negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, el educador suspiro-Ve

-Hai, gracias-dijo para luego salir corriendo del aula.

-Yo iré con el-dijo el peli plata levantándose también y siendo seguido por el espadachín.

-Yo también-dijo el moreno.

-¡Esperen chicos! No puedo dejar salir a tantos-trato de detenerlos el profesor.

-¿Hmn?, ¿Qué acaba de decir?-lo reto gokudera.

Después de una pequeña "discusión", en la que estuvieron implicadas algunas dinamitas, los guardianes siguieron a su jefe. Mientras, aun en el aula las chicas vongola se miraban entre sí.

Tsuna corría con todas sus fuerza por los aun vacíos pasillos de Namimori, tratando de alcanzar a su pelirrojo amigo para explicarle todo esta extraña situación.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como alguien la lanzaba contra la pared y como su espalda chocaba contra el duro concreto.

Para cuando pudo ser consciente de la situación y abrir los ojos, vio el frio semblante del hombre quien la arrinconaba contra la pared y el brazo izquierdo de este, estaba junto a su cabeza, impidiéndole el escape.

Comenzó a sudar frio y trato de moverse, pero el prefecto rápidamente se lo impidió colocando una de sus tonfas contra su cuello, provocando que la castaña tuviera que hacer puntas en los pies para poder respirar correctamente.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos, mientras los ojos violeta se clavaban la mirada castaña de la joven. Esta se hallaba aterrada ante la situación, pero había algo que no encajaba, si esto era por correr en los pasillos, ¿no tendría que haberla mordido hasta la muerte ya?, o al menos dicho su típica frase. Los pensamientos pasaban a mil por hora en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.

El pelinegro se hallaba realmente concentrado en estudiar cada pequeña respiración de la pequeña chica que temblaba ligeramente, algo que la súper intuición de ella pudo notar.

-Hibari-san, de verdad yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi- le dijo comprendiendo a que se debía tal comportamiento de su guardián.

-Eso fue lo que dijo él bebe- le respondió de inmediato.

-Etto…en…entonces…Hiba-trato de articular palabra.

-Comprobare el cambio por mí mismo-la interrumpió, y por alguna razón, esas palabras le causaron más temor que cualquier "te morderé hasta la muerte" de su parte.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica cruzo su espalda cuando sintió la fría mano del prefecto tocar su cadera por debajo de la blusa, y la misma sensación perduro mientras el pelinegro delineaba delicadamente sus curvas con lentitud y de vez en cuando esta se pasaba a explorar la delicada piel de su vientre.

-"¡E…e…estoy segura de que esto es acoso sexual!"-pensaba para sí mientras su cuerpo no respondía a la orden que le mandaba su cerebro de salir huyendo del lugar y las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina.

Cuando la mano del mayor llego al inicio de su pecho, un extraño sonido quedo ahogado en la boca del castaño y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esta haiga surgido del miedo. Mientras que su acosador tenía una mirada de completa complacencia.

-"¡Acoso sexual!, ¡Acoso sexual!, ¡Esto es completa y absolutamente ACOSO SEXUAL!"-se repetía mentalmente mientras sentía el rose del prefecto en sus pechos sobre el top que llevaba puesto.

Cuando termino su recorrido por el torso de la castaña, movió a un lado su tonfa y con el brazo que aun seguía dentro de su blusa tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-"¡Alguien sálveme!"

Dudo unos cuantos segundos, tenía que comprobar algo que le había llamado la atención la primera vez que la vio, sintió como ella trataba de respirar para mantenerse calmada y sonrió ante la vista de la chica con el rostro completamente sonrojado y ambos en esa posición.

Sin esperar más, coloco su arma en el cuello de la chica de nuevo y saco su brazo de la blusa de la fémina, quien cerró los ojos esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Con la misma delicadeza y lentitud de antes, rozo la pierna de la chica hasta que llego al inicio de su falda, la cual fue levantando cuidadosamente hasta encontrarse con lo que había estado esperando ver.

Los tiernos y abordables pantis de pollitos que Tsuna portaba.

Se quedó un momento paralizado, mientras la chica se tapaba el rostro con la cara completamente avergonzada.

-Hi…hibari-san, espere…no- trato de decirle, pero escucho el sonido de alguien más acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Y en un rápido movimiento, y aprovechando que el prefecto no se movía, salió del alcance del carnívoro justo cuando sus amigos daban vuelta en el pasillo y se arregló un poco la ropa.

-¡Juudaime, la encontramos!-grito desde lejos Gokudera al divisar a su jefa. Seguido por Yamamoto y el Sasagawa mayor que en algún momento del camino se les había unido en su búsqueda tan EXTREMA.

-¡Chicos, por….-vio a sus espaldas, descubriendo que el prefecto ya no se encontraba allí-…aquí…-negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar los últimos momentos de sus recuerdos y comenzó a correr de nuevo rumbo al tejado.

Tsuna abrió la puerta tan bruscamente y entro a la azotea tan rápido que se golpeó con un chico que estaba por salir.

Eso no era lo peor del caso, lo peor era el hecho que con la fuerza del choque Tsuna había caído completamente sobre el pelirrojo. Este mientras sentía la presión del cuerpo (y de un par de bultos) de la chica sobre él se quedó en chock y sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de rojo.

Tsuna estiro los brazos para ver mejor al chico-¡Enma-kun! por fin te encuentro, dijo mientras las mejillas del chico antes mencionado comenzaban a competir con su cabello- tengo algo que decirte...

Trato de decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando la jalaron con fuerza hacia atrás, alejándola del chico.

De un momento a otro Gokudera había levantado del suelo a Enma por el cuello, mientras este veía una furia en los ojos del peliblanco que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera durante sus peleas en la isla Simon, un par de metros atrás se encontraba el siempre sonriente yamamoto, esta vez, tenebrosamente serio abrazando protectoramente a la extraña chica castaña por detrás.

No le tenía tanto miedo a Gokudera, sabía que por ser amigo de Tsuna-kun, su mano derecha no le haría daño, o al menos no mucho, estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del italiano que lo estaba dejando sin aire cuando sintió un escalofrío detrás de si mientras el guardián del sol vongola le sostenía los hombros con ambas manos, rodeado de una oscura aura morada.

-Chicos…esperen, ¿Por qué se ponen así?-trato de calmarlos- no me paso nada, estoy bien- siguió, moviéndose para tratar de liberarse.

-¡Como que nada Juudaime!, ¡Este chico trato de aprovecharse de usted!-le contesto colérico su guardián.

-Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna-le dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-¡No sean tan sobreprotectores chicos!-grito ella.

-Eh, ¿Tsuna-kun?-mientras, en su posición, ósea casi ahorcado, Enma se confundía cada vez más.

-¡Kozato quería robar tu pureza EXTREMA!-grito elevando los puños al aire el sol, provocando que los más bajitos, se sonrojaran a niveles inimaginables y que la chica por fin lograra zafarse de los brazos de la lluvia.

-¡Ya basta!-grito, haciendo que sus guardianes se relajaran y su mano derecha aflorara su agarre contra el pelirrojo-Enma-kun –lo llamo acercándose a este- Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero yo soy Tsuna-termino de explicarle con un aura deprimente.

-¡Ehhhhh!, pero…pero-los presentes se miraron entre sí, era de las pocas veces que oían al simon levantar la voz- tu eres una chica-le dijo volviéndose a sonrojar recordando el contacto que había tenido con ella hace unos momentos.

-Es una historia algo complicada…-le contesto está mirando al piso, con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas, el cual provoco que el corazón del pelirrojo se acelerara…

Un flechado mas

* * *

**Y así se termina otro capítulo…**

**¿Qué tal la escena de Hibari?,** ustedes saben a cual me refiero**, ¿Cómo quedo mi primer lemme o intento de este?, ¿quieren más de este tipo de escenas?**, y se alguien tiene algún consejo para mí por favor dígamelo.

Por ultimo**…¿alguien tiene alguna cicatriz?**, yo solo tengo una en el pulgar por engraparme el dedo, una en la cadera cuando me atropellaron, otra junto al tobillo de cuando tuve en accidente en bicicleta y la más reciente es en la pierna cuando me caí de la escalera…(soy más torpe que Tsuna ), pero no es lo que necesito para el siguiente capítulo.

Ok, eso fue todo, espero que les gustara este capítulo, **nos leemos la próxima**.

**Por cierto ¡comenzare a contestar reviews!**


	5. Compras

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

¿Alguien noto que cambie un poco el summary?

Para no hacerlo más largo…**los personajes y el universo de KHR! No son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para divertirme un rato jugando con la poca cordura que le queda a Tsuna.**

¡A leer!

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 5 "Compras"**

-Así que por eso habían pasado esas cosas tan extrañas desde ayer-dijo en un susurro el Simon más para sí mismo que para los demás-Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio.

Después de haberle explicado correctamente la situación a Enma, quien quedo igual o más confundido que antes, se dirigieron de vuelta al aula. Ahora se encontraban en la hora del receso sentados en la azotea formando un círculo.

-¡Yo mismo aun no lo asimilo!-grito colérico a su lado la víctima.

-Bossu-le llamo la atención Chrome.

-Misma-mascullo entre dientes de mala gana, con un pequeño mohín y un rojo en las mejillas al estilo Tsundere.

-Perdón por llevarte ayer a la fuerza Kozato-se disculpó el boxeador-¡Pero fue en entrenamiento verdaderamente EXTREMO!

-Me consta-respondió con voz baja el aludido mientras un aura deprimente se formaba a su alrededor.

-Te comprendo-lo apoyo la castaña poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro y unas lágrimas cómicas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro.

Ambos jefes se miraron por un segundo para luego soltar cada quien una pequeña risita adorable.

Los guardianes (masculinos) presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse molestos ante tal escena, pero sabían que si se atrevían a tocar al pelirrojo otra vez Tsuna se molestaría.

-¡Ha!, Tsuna-chan, acabo de recordar algo-lo llamo la peli naranja interrumpiendo el momento (N/A: ¿Abra sido a propósito? Ñaca ñaca ñaca).

-¿Qué ocurre Kyoko-chan?

-Haru, Chrome y yo te llevaremos de compras mañana-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿C…compras?-hablo nervioso comenzando a deslizarse hacia atrás para tratar de huir.

-Es necesario-apoyo a su amiga la ilusionista.

-¡Tú también me abandonas Chrome!-más lagrimas cómicas aparecieron en su rostro.

-Deja de quejarte dame-alumno –se escuchó una voz desde la parte alta de la reja de protección.

-¡Reborn!

-Bien hecho al corregirlo Chrome, pero la próxima amenázalo con el revolver que te di ayer- la mencionada asintió algo tímida- Y tu dame-Tsuna, tienes que ir con ellas, salir de compras es algo esencial en la vida de toda adolescente- le dijo ocultando sus ojos en su sombrero y con una risa que advertía problemas para la décima vongola.

-Matte Reborn, no iré de compras, me las arreglare con lo que ya tengo-se quejó su alumno.

-No puedes hacer eso Tsuna-chan- hablo la Sasagawa antes de que el ex arcobaleno pudiera abrir la boca- Una chica no puede ir por ahí paseándose con ropa de chico, necesitas la vestimenta adecuada.

-Sí, tampoco se puede quedar con esa ropa interior-continua la peli morada, enterada de las compras a último minuto de su amiga.

A Tsuna y todos los demás que se habían mantenido al margen de la discusión se les subieron los colores al rostro, la castaña por recordar el "incidente" con el prefecto hace unas horas y los otros por imaginarse la ropa interior que llevaba esta.

-Así es, también necesitas maquillaje-siguió Kyoko sacando a la Décima de sus recuerdos.

Y así mientras seguían explicándoles lo que necesitaba y la moda de temporada cada uno de sus guardianes estaba entretenido en sus fantasías.

Hayato imaginaba unas provocativas pantis de color rojo oscuro con adornos en el elástico y un sostén que se abrochara por el frente.

Enma por su parte, en una delicada ropa interior blanca de seda con un moñito adornándola justo a la mitad del elástico.

Ryohei era más tradicionalista una pantis sencilla de color beige y un sostén deportivo, pero en algún momento de su fantasía sus pensamientos se habían desviado de Tsuna para dirigirse a cierta pelinegra.

Mientras Yamamoto pensaba que unas lindas pantis rosas con encaje alrededor y un sostén a juego le iban mejor.

El asesino se quedó mirando a todos desde su posición, su alumno sí que había conseguido una buena familia, luego puso su atención en los chicos que estaban comenzando a sangrar por la nariz, podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba por sus mentes sin necesidad de leerlas.

Les dirigió una mirada rápida antes de voltear a su alumna por última vez para luego salir del lugar, imaginando una sexy lencería negra de encajes…

***Al día siguiente ***

El grupo Vongola se encontraba saliendo de clases, mientras una castaña era llevada a la fuerza por una peli naranja y una peli morada que la jalaban sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

-Matte…chicas, ¡déjenme ir!-se quejaba mientras trataba de zafarse la Décima.

-Bossu-la llamo la ilusionista y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados creyendo que esta estaba de su lado-Por favor deje de resistirse, no nos haga usar la fuerza-termino para luego seguir arrastrándola.

El alma de la oji castaño comenzó a salir por su boca mientras su cuerpo se ponía de color blanco.

Haru llego corriendo hacia ellos y saludo a todos con cortesía, ignorando olímpicamente a la semi-inconsiente cielo.

-¡Ah cierto!, chicos- les hablo la Sasagawa a los guardianes llamando su atención- ¿alguien podría acompañarnos?-pidió con cara de cachorrito.

-¿Para qué rayos necesitan que las acompañemos?-cuestiono el cabeza de pulpo.

-¡Pues para cargar las cosas~desu!-respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¡Por que tendría que cargar yo tus cosas mujer estúpida!

-¡Por que no son las cosas de Haru, son las cosas de Tsuna-san!-contrataco con un golpe bajo-¡Y no llames a Haru "mujer estúpida"!

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo tengo actividades en el club de béisbol-se excusó Yamamoto tratando de librarse de la situación.

-¡Y yo tengo practica EXTREMA en el club de boxeo!-si, Ryohei tampoco quería ir.

-Entonces solo queda Gokudera-san –hablo la Idol de Nami-chu, mientras le pasaba el cuerpo sin alma de la décima a la guardiana de la niebla.

-¿Acaso creen que yo quería ir?, También tengo cosas que hacer ¿saben?-se quejó mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía mágicamente para llevárselo a la boca.

-Pues para espiar a tu jefa mientras se prueba ropa interior-dijo Reborn "cayendo desde el cielo" frente a él, literal.

Ante tal comentario el peli plata comenzó a toser (y sonrojarse obvio), provocando que escupiera el cigarrillo-¡Reborn-san!, ¡Yo nunca le haría tal cosa a la décima!

-¿Estás seguro?-inquirió juguetón.

-Y...yo…-La tormenta dudo ¡Dudo!, ¿Cómo podía una buen mano derecha tener intenciones como esas?

Reborn les hizo una señal a El sol y la lluvia, cosa que nuestros idiotas/despistados guardianes comprendieron, desaparecieron mientras podían y hasta ellos podían entender que si se quedaban un tiempo más, tampoco les iría como miel sobre hojuelas a ellos, ya tendrían otra oportunidad para ver a Tsuna-chan en ropa interior.

-¡Perdóneme Juudaime! ¡Dude de mi respeto y voto de protección hacia usted!-comenzó a sollozar mientras se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo casi inerte de la aludida.

La disculpa tan desesperada volvió su alma a donde correspondía, a su cuerpo- N…no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, ya puedes levantarte-trato de calmarlo- "espera ¿dudo?, ¿de qué dudo?"- pensó para sí mientras su cuerpo se quedaba congelado.

-¡Juudaime!, no se preocupe-le dijo tomándola de las manos-¡yo mismo como buen mano derecha la acompañara para asegurarme que ningún pervertido dañe su pureza!-termino, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-Que les vaya bien-los despidió el tutor, sin dejar a su alumna quejarse.

Los demás (menos la Décima) se despidieron, y salieron del edificio rumbo al centro comercial, con Chrome arrastrando al, de nuevo, casi inerte cuerpo que su jefa con una cuerda hecha de ilusiones.

***Primera parada, la estética***

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto una ya consiente castaña al verse frente a tal edificio que olía a tinta para el cabello y fijador-creí que mi cabello estaba bien.

-Pero esta pasado de moda-dijeron al unísono Kyoko y Haru, a lo que se miraron y sonrieron.

Sin más, comenzaron a empujar por la espalda a la chica para adentrarse en el local seguidas por el par de guardianes. Ya dentro un extraño hombre al que Tsuna le hallo parecido con Lussuria saludo animadamente a las chicas y la hizo sentarse frente al espejo.

-Bienvenida Sawada-chan, no se preocupe, deje todo en mis manos-le dijo aquel extraño hombre, con tono afeminado, pasándole las manos por el cabello-Wow, tu cabello sí que es suave y manejable, estoy celosa-termino con un movimiento de caderas.

A la décima le recordaba más al sol de varia a cada minuto. (N/A: A Lussuria siempre le he encontrado parecido como las parodias de los estilistas que salen en algunas series, conste que no solo de anime XD, todos afeminados y "excéntricos")

-Cariño, tu cabello parece desafiar la gravedad-le dijo jugando con algunos mechones castaños, y luego se volteo hacia la ilusionista-y tu pequeña, ¿vas a hacerte un corte también?, solo mirar tu peinado hace que se me antoje una piña.-termino apuntando hacia ese extraño corte.

-N…no- hablo tímida abrazando su portafolio-este peinado es muy especial para mí, es lo único que me queda para sentirme cerca de alguien muy importante…-negó con la cabeza corrigiéndose-no, la persona más importante para mí -dijo sonrojándose en completo bochorno, agachando la cabeza mientras que los jóvenes la miraban con ternura.

-Si no fuera por esa historia tan linda, no te dejaría andar por la calle como una fruta-le contesto luego de la pausa y con un puchero el estilista- Bien, comencemos contigo…-dijo para que al instante la "Donna" se paralizara y comenzara a pedir ayuda internamente.

-Gokudera-san tambien debería hacerse un corte~desu

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerme yo un corte?

-¡Porque Gokudera-san parece un delincuente~desu!

-Bienvenida a la tierra ¡soy aun peor que un delincuente de cuarta!, ¡Soy la mano derecha del gran Decimo Vongola, líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo!-hablo entre molesto y orgulloso.

-Gokudera-san –le llamo la atención la peli morada haciendo el ademan de sacar un arma de su maletín.

-Pe…perdóneme Juudaime, ¡La gran DECIMA Vongola!-se corrigió.

-¡Kyaa!...amor ya estas lista-escucharon el grito del "dueño del lugar"

***POV Gokudera***

Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, Juudaime se veía muy hermosa con tan solo algunos pequeños cambios.

Las mujeres se lanzaron sobre ella diciéndole lo bien que se veía así, aunque al parecer la décima no veía diferencia alguna.

Me concentre tanto tratando de guardar esa imagen en mi mente que no me di cuenta de que ellas ya se iban hasta que me empujaron por la espalda y el extraño estilista me mando un beso-"_maldito travesti"_

***Segunda parada, tienda de lencería***

Decidí quedarme afuera mientras las chicas escandalosas y la seguidora de Mukuro luchaban por meter a la décima en la tienda.

Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a repasar en mi mente el código gokudera, tratando de distraer mis pensamientos de lo que pasaba en el interior.

-¡Hieeeeee!-escuche un estruendoso grito desde dentro, el cual reconocí perfectamente, por instinto, entre rápidamente, encontrándome con Juudaime casi completamente fuera de uno de los probadores del lugar, con una lencería roja de rayas negras.

Pare mi carrera y me voltee rápidamente hincándome en el suelo y tapando mi rostro con mis manos, por su parte, al parecer Juudaime dio otro pequeño "Hie" y se tapó con la cortina.

-¡Chicas mi ropa...no…!- trato de decir.

-Gomen, Tsuna-chan –le dijo la Sasagawa

-_¿Acaso ese plan había sido de ellas?_

-¡Pero si no lo hacíamos Tsuna-san no nos dejaría verla~desu!

-_Ohh, si habían sido ellas ¡dense por muertas!_

-¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Regrésenmela!-suplico con los ojos húmedos.

-_Están haciendo llorar a Juudaime ¡Su muerte seria lenta y dolorosa!_

Las amigas se miraron entre si y le hicieron una seña a la ilusionista, quien hizo aparecer una lanza y golpeo el suelo con ella, provocando que un bulto de ropa apareciera en el fondo del vestidor. (N/A: si, dije lanza, si se preguntan por qué aparece casi al final del manga)

Juudaime dio un gran suspiro y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡Tsuna-san tiene muy buen cuerpo!, hasta me siento celosa~desu-hablo para luego abrazarla por el cuello.

-Sí, Tsuna-chan es muy linda

-Mucho-susurro la guardiana.

-¡Oh!, Tsuna-san es tan hermosa, por ella Haru podría caer un el amor prohibido entre doncellas, ¡Nada puede detener el fuerte amor de Haru~desu!-gritoneo la mujer estúpida frotando su cara contra al de Juudaime.

_Ahora si me moleste._

-¡Matte…Haru…suéltame!-trato de zafarse la chica en paños menores.

Cuando me levante y reuní el suficiente valor como para enfrentarme a ver a Juudaime en ropa interior tan cerca, alguien me gano.

-Haru-chan, creo que te estas sobrepasando-dijo tranquila la peli naranja.

-"_Demasiado tranquila diría yo"_

-¡¿Ahhhhh?!, ¡Haru ama sobre todas las cosas a Tsuna-san, aunque sean dos chicas Haru la sigue amando!…

***Tercera parada, boutique***

Cuando la ilusionista pudo separar a Haru de la décima, sali de nuevo y al poco tiempo llegaron con algunas bolsas, que por su puesto yo como maldita mula de carga tuve que llevar-_"Al menos son de Juudaime"_

Nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa, y esta vez entre junto con ellas, apenas pisamos el lugar Sasagawa y Miura casi desaparecieron y tras unos momentos volvieron con una pequeña montaña de ropa.

Las chicas empujaron a Juudaime a uno de los vestidores, mientras le arrojaban algunas prendas, pensé algunas veces en salir del lugar mientras podía, pero, no podía dejar sola a la Juudaime, era mi deber como mano derecha protegerla de más bromas de las chicas, además Reborn me había encargado especialmente a mí de cuidarla, ¡Daria mi vida si así fuera necesario!. Después de unos momentos y algunas replicas por fin salió…

Después de un par de conjuntos en los que la décima se veía… ¡jodidamente hermosa!, en donde use toda mi determinación para no sonrojarme y recordar que en realidad era un chico… las mujeres escandalosas volvieron a llevar a Juudaime al vestidor y le lanzaron a la cara algo de ropa.

Con algo de vergüenza, Tsuna salió del vestidor. Una blusa negra de tirantes ceñida con una caricatura calavera en el centro, una falda plisada color rojo a cuadros de rayas negras y para terminar un cinturón de cuero.

_-"Contrólate, contrólate,¡ contrólate!"-_me decía tratando de contener mi derrame nasal, ya me parecía al idiota de Lambo- "_¡¿quién rayos había hecho eso?!, ¡¿porque ahora su tan amado jefe estaba convertido en chica y llevaba puesto ropa tan sensual?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios se veía tan bien?! Joder ¡Perdóneme Juudaime no soy digno de ser su subordinado…!"-_comenzó su debate interno y a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y a ocultar con sus manos el violento sonrojo que se apodero de su cara en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Quién escogió eso?~desu

-Fu…fui yo- respondió nerviosa desde atrás Dokuro.

-¡Tsuna-san se ve tan sexy~desu!-respondió abalanzándose nuevamente sobre la mencionada, casi tirándola al piso.

-¿Verdad Gokudera-san?-le pregunto la Sasawaga colocándose junto a él.

Al verme descubierto, solo asentí con la cabeza y dije todas las maldiciones que me sabia por lo bajo_-"!¿Qué clase de mano derecha soy¡? ¡Ni mi propia vida justificaría tal falta!"_

(N/A: No sé si sepan, pero se ha mencionado varias veces que Chrome Y Gokudera tienen los mismos gustos en cuanto a estilos)

Mientras las féminas la observaban de todos los ángulos posibles, pude ver como Juudaime me dirigía una mirada de "ayúdame", mientras trataba de taparse de lo avergonzada que estaba.

No pude evitar emocionarme ante el gesto, podría ser de ayuda para la Juudaime_-"Rápido, rápido, aparenta enfado"-_me dije a mi mismo tratando de calmarme para luego negar con la cabeza y poner mi mejor ceño fruncido. (N/A: Kya, amo la Tsunderidad de Gokudera)

-Eso no es apropiado para una Donna, muestra demasiada piel, parece una chica fácil-dije lo primero y más creíble que se le ocurrió.

Las chicas se ofendieron un poco, pero al final parece que aceptaron que tenía razón.

-¿Entonces tu que propones?-me pregunto mi compañera de clases.

Sin pensarlo mucho, comencé a revisar muy seriamente el estante de atrás y usando todo mi conocimiento sobre moda, elegí un conjunto simple y se lo pase a Juudaime.

-G-gracias Gokudera-kun – me contesto para rápidamente dirigirse a cambiar, a lo que yo me emocione.

Después de un momento salió con el sonrojo más grande que había visto hasta ahora. Todos nos quedamos un momento observándola. Ahora vestía con unos pescadores de mezclilla claro y una camiseta blanca que dejaba un hombro descubierto, además de un logo que decía "Kiss me"

-Eso…

-es…

-perfecto-completo la niebla.

Como respuesta la décima asintió frenéticamente, mientras yo seguía paralizado.

-Ari…arigato Gokudera-kun, creo que me quedo con este-me hablo la castaña.

Volví a sonrojarme un poco, a Juudaime le había gustado lo que elegí, pensar en eso provoco que sonriera como solo podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de ella.

-No hay de que juudaime, es el trabajo de una mano derecha hacer que su jefe se vea lo mejor posible- le dije orgulloso, ignorando la pequeña gotita que le escurría por la sien a la chica que tenía frente.

-¡Si Tsuna-san ya eligió su estilo entonces Haru y las demás harán el resto~desu!-grito interrumpiendo el momento la mujer estúpida.

-Haiii

-Por el momento, Gokudera-san, pruébese esto-me dijo pasándome una camisa.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

-¡Gokudera-san parece un vago~desu!

Iba a contestarle, pero la mano de la décima sobre mi brazo lo impidió, o más bien hizo que me olvidara de todo que no fuera su tacto.

-Creo que te quedaría bien-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que no pude negarme y me metí al vestidor.

***POV normal***

-Bien, entonces Haru y yo iremos a por la ropa, Chrome, tú quédate con Tsuna-chan, cuídala bien.

-L…lo hare, Kyoko-chan-le contesto la guardia.

Las dos amigas salieron cada una por su lado mientras las mafiosas se quedaron en su lugar.

Cuando la niebla volteo hacia la ventana distinguió una figura extraña-_"¿Sera?"-_se preguntó a sí misma, y al ver a la persona más de cerca no le quedo duba, abrió los ojos lo más que sus parpados le permitían y comenzó a empujar a su jefa por la espalda.

-Quédese aquí hasta que yo le diga bossu-le dijo metiéndola al primer vestidor que vio para luego meterse ella en otro. Lo que no sabía, o al menos no habría reparado en ese momento, era la situación en la que había metido a sus compañeros.

Dentro del vestidor continuo, se encontraban muy ajustados una castaña muy confundía y un peli plata aún más confundido que ella, así, olvide mencionar ¡que tenía el torso desnudo!

-Go…gokudera…ku…n-comenzó a tratar de articular palabra la chica, quien no se podía concentrar por la cercanía de los cuerpos.

Si bien no era la primera vez que lo veía así, es más, lo había visto prácticamente sin nada en las aguas termales, ahora se sentía un poco ¿diferente?, no sabía que era exactamente, pero se sentía extrañamente cálido, no solo era por el sonrojo tono cabello de Enma de ambos, si no que tenía una extraña calidez en el pecho.

Por un momento recorrió con su vista el torso de su guardián, en el que se podían notar varias cicatrices, de las que algunas estaba segura que ella era la razón, su guardián se las había hecho al protegerla a ella y sus ideales, mientras que otras, más viejas, hicieron que se preguntara todo lo que él había estado haciendo antes de conocerla.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a rozar con sus dedos algunas de las cicatrices, pensando si le habían dolido, parando en una profunda al lado de su costado, la recordaba, era de la vez que lo vio más cerca de la muerte, cuando peleo contra belpegor en la batalla por los anillos, algo dentro de ella aún se removía de la culpa…

Por su parte, el guardián se encontraba sin poder realizar un solo movimiento, le había sorprendido el hecho de que la peli morada metiera a la décima de golpe en su probador…comenzaría a reconsiderar el hecho de olvidar el hecho de que esta alguna vez perteneció al grupo de Mukuro, si lo puso en esa situación, bien podía aceptarla completamente.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves dedos en su pecho, cada roce parecía querer quemarle la piel, pero eso no le molestaba. Vio cómo su Juudaime se detenía en una de las marcas más profundas, estaba seguro de que la había reconocido, no quería hacer sentir mal a su jefa.

Lentamente acerco su mano a la mejilla de esta, pero fue detenido a la mitad del trayecto cuando ella tomo su mano entre las suyas y observo detenidamente la marca que había en ella.

Ambos sabían muy bien cual era esa, fue la primera herida que la castaña le trato cuando se conocieron, no lo había hecho muy bien, por lo tanto había quedado una pequeña cicatriz, se volvió a sentir culpable.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de esta-rompió el silencio el italiano, sin embargo no se movieron de su posición y seguían sin verse a los ojos- Es la primera vez que usted me vendo una herida, cada vez que la veo recuerdo lo amable que es usted.

Tsuna se sonrojo y cruzo su mirada con la de él.

-Todas las que tengo…son mi orgullo, es mi historia, de mi vida junto a usted y de lo que hice antes para llegar a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada más, se quedaron en silencio absoluto mirándose, al menos hasta que Chrome los interrumpió y saco a la décima del lugar, disculpándose con la tormenta.

Algunos minutos más tarde, por las calles rumbo a la casa Sagawa caminaban dos chicas con el uniforme de Nami-chu, otra con el de Midori y otra más con ropa casual (quien se había llevado puesto el ultimo conjunto), además, algo atrás de ellas estaba una gran montaña de bolsas con patas…esperen, parece que ese era Hayato cargando las bolsas de las compras.

En algún momento pasaron frente a la secundaria donde la mayoría asistía y se encontraron con el par de deportistas saliendo de sus prácticas.

-¡Yo chicas!-saludo el beisbolista.

-¡Ha!¡Parece que hicieron compras al extremo!

-Oni-chan- saludo la peli naranja para después comenzarle a relatar su visita al centro comercial, se notaba que al moreno no entendía nada ni le importaba, pero asentía de vez en cuando para hacer como que prestaba atención.

Mientras, el otro chico estudiaba con detalle el nuevo look de su pequeña y linda jefa, reparando en un pequeño detalle.

De un momento a otro, le robo un rápido beso en la mejilla a la oji castaño.

-¡Yamamoto!-reprocho llevándose una mano al lugar donde antes estuvieron los labios de su guardián de la lluvia.

-Lo dice la camiseta, ¿no?-respondió sonriente señalando al grabado de "Kiss me" de la blusa.

-¡Bastardo!-le grito la tormenta soltando todo su cargamento.

-Gokudera-san, ¡las bolsas!

* * *

**: D,** en lo personal me gusto este capítulo, además de que pude agregar varios matices de distintas parejas, y…**quedo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba**.

No pensaba tardarme tanto, aunque ha sido una de mis actualizaciones más rápidas, pero cuando casi iba a terminar el capítulo me pareció que no había quedado bien en POV normal y lo cambie a POV Gukudera **¿Qué tal quedo? Perdón si quedo OC**, es mi primera vez trabajando enteramente con el (como hombre, ya hice de las mías cambiándole el género en un one-shot XD).

Por si no se habían dado cuenta, **es oficial RebornxFem! Tsuna**, pero como es una competencia justa **no puedo darle preferencia ni hacerlo la pareja principal**. Esperen, ¿dije competencia justa?, ¿Qué competencia puede ser justa con **Adult!Reborn** implicado?, por ello **lo introduciré más tarde**, pero no tanto no se preocupen, por el momento tendrán que conformarse con los pensamientos de Reborn-kun.

**¿Qué opinan del shojo-ai?, si este fandom está lleno de yaoi yo bien puedo poner algo de yuri, ¿no?**

**Nos leemos la próxima, **recuerden que **comentarios, opiniones, criticas, reviews, tomatazos, confeti, sobres bomba, pasteles, pasteles envenenados ¡todo será bien recibido!**

**Seguiré contestando reviews**, en realidad me gustó mucho hacerlo, aunque aún no he podido contestarlos todos, **vamos ¡lleguemos a los 50 reviews!**

**Antes de irme les spoileare el título del siguiente capítulo:** "Imuto", hagan sus especulaciones…

**Bye bye**


	6. Imouto

Holis :3 (últimamente estoy traumada con ese saludo), regresando a la costumbre…

**Ohio/Konichiwa mina-san **

**¿Yo?, ¿actualizando rápido?, no, no es una ilusión de Mukuro**, ¿o tal vez si?, ¿y si todos lo somos?

Dejando mis raras divagaciones de lado **¡pasamos los 50 reviews! \\(^o^)/** ,Wow, son increíbles, por ello me apresure a actualizar

**De nuevo gracias a:** **97fizhy03dt,****yaissa-chan,****Alice D.K.W.V, luki-chan y Sakura521 **en especial a Alice D.K.W.V.-san, no sabes cómo te amo, gracias por los consejos, espero poder mejorar con ellos y que el fic sea más fácil de leer para todos. Ya saben, si alguien tiene alguna crítica constructiva que darme, no me ofenderé (a menos que usen palabras vulgares), sino más bien quedare encantada, siempre se puede mejorar.

Ok, entonces: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirnos con ellos, sin ánimo de lucro**.

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 6 "Imouto"**

Al día siguiente de las peculiares "compras" de la décima Vongola en su ardua batalla por encontrar sostenes y conservar lo que quedaba de su masculinidad en el intento-cosa que no sabemos si logro o no- el singular grupo de chicos caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, volviendo a sus hogares después de la escuela.

— ¿Qué les pareció el maestro suplente?—pregunto la peli naranja tratando de charlar tranquilamente antes de que todos, en especial su hermano, comenzaran a gritar.

—Ah, es un viejo gruñón y su clase es muy aburrida—contesto despreocupado Yamamoto cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza—Solo espero no dormirme en su clase—termino con una sonrisa.

—Yo solo espero poder pasar la materia—dijo algo decaída la décima.

—Y yo mejorar mi dibujo—rompió el silencio el peli plata provocando que todos voltearan a verlo, quedando con los ojos en blanco.

—Pero…Gokudera-kun, es la clase de matemáticas—le señalo la castaña mientras las manos comenzaban a temblar un poco en dirección a su guardián, como queriendo comprobar que no fuera un fantasma.

—Lo se Juudaime, mire lo que hice en la clase—le dijo extendiéndole una hoja con los trazos de una calavera y flores alrededor de ella.

A Tsuna le cayó una gotita por la cien y los demás se acercaron a ver el boceto, consiguiendo que la misma gotita les apareciera a ellos.

—En realidad es bastante bueno—hablo Hana—Pero la verdad me hubiera gustado que el profesor fuera como el suplente que tuvimos en la clase de inglés hace unas semanas—cruzo los brazos y un aura rosa comenzó a rodearla—Cavallone-sensei era mi tipo de hombre, apuesto…maduro…inteligente—y así siguió nombrando algunas características más hasta que las chicas pudieron calmarla.

Los Vongola se miraron entre si divertidos y apenados, conteniendo una risa, no podían decirle a la pelinegra que en realidad sensei había sido Dino-san, que estuvo una temporada en la batalla de los arcobaleno, si se enteraba seguro y lo seguía hasta Italia.

—Tsuna-san, ¿ya se acostumbró al nuevo sostén?~desu

— ¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!—grito la Vongola poniéndose roja como un tomate, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Haru a preguntarle algo así en plena calle rodeada de sus guardianes?! Quienes también estaban como jitomates maduros— ¡Haru!, ¡No preguntes eso ahora!

— ¡Waaaaa!, Tsuna-san le ha gritado a Haru~desu—comenzó a llorar recargándose en el hombro de la ilusionista.

—Matte…Haru, ¡no llores!, está bien, me rindo—dio un largo suspiro—lo siento muy incómodo, pero no tanto como ayer.

—Bossu se está acostumbrando.

¿Acostumbrándose?, ¿Podría ser que ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de der mujer?, negó con la cabeza saliendo de sus divagaciones y dirigió su vista a sus guardianes, que por alguna razón se estaban manteniendo al margen y la nariz comenzaba a sangrarles.

—Chicos, ¿están bien?

— ¡Por supuesto Juudaime!/Claro Tsuna/Estoy bien ¡AL EXTREMO!—le contestaron casi de inmediato, aun así no le daba buena espina.

Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpida

—¡Ha, mira Sawada, aquí nos separamos!—dijo el boxeador tomando de las muñecas a su hermana y la mejor amiga de esta-cosa que provoco que se pusiera más rojo todavía-y que las otras lo siguieran.

La décima acompañada de los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia caminaron un poco más en un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Y cómo es tu ropa interior Tsuna?-le pregunto el espadachín con curiosidad y sin vergüenza alguna.

La chica se quedó paralizada y su cuerpo pasó rápidamente por los tonos blancos hasta los carmín.

— ¡Como te atreves a faltarle el respeto así a Juudaime!, ¡Bastardo!, ¡Hentai!, ¡Pervertido de mierda!—le gritaba el italiano al moreno tratando de estrangularlo.

Duraron así unos cuantos minutos donde Hayato hizo alarde de su extenso vocabulario de los barrios bajos y el beisbolista solo se limitaba a sonreír.

—Basta chicos—pidió la castaña—está bien, no tienen que acompañarme hasta mi casa.

— ¡Pero somos sus guardianes, es nuestro trabajo!

—No es ninguna molestia Tsuna.

Le respondieron ambos sonriendo y extrañamente animados, ella les devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, por…estar conmigo—les dijo con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas y mirando al suelo, sin duda una vista muy tierna que la tormenta y la lluvia grabaron muy bien en su mente.

Un auto negro polarizado pasó junto a ellos, rompiendo el momento, pero, en vez de molestarse, se miraron con decisión entre ellos, sabían que el vehículo se veía sospechoso, así que sin palabra alguna los tres comenzaron a correr tras él.

Reconocieron el camino que había tomado, y como esperaban, el auto se había detenido frente al lugar donde iban a parar toda la gente extraña en Namimori…la casa Sawada.

Entraron corriendo y apenas saludaron a Nana al pasar por la cocina, subieron rápido las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de la oji-castaño.

La chica paro su carrera cuando al entrar alguien se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente y hundiéndola en su pecho.

— ¡Tsuna!, llegue tan pronto como puede en cuanto Reborn me aviso que estabas pasando por dificultades—le dijo su "captor".

— ¡Dino-san!

— ¡Me preocupe mecho, pensé que alguien le había hecho daño a mi pequeño ototo!—siguió hablando sin reparar aun en los cuerpos blancos como el papel de los presentes y de la risa divertida de su ex-tutor quien se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama.

—…Etto…Dino-san…veras…

— ¡Que alegría que estés a salvo!, ¿no tienes heridas verdad?, ¿Qué te ocu…rre?—el rubio paro su conversación unilateral al notar algo extraño a abrazar a su "hermanito".

El Bronco miro hacia abajo, en definitiva, ese era el cabello falto de gravedad de su hermanito, pero… ¿estaba más largo?, comenzó a sentir algo extraño contra su propio cuerpo y removió un poco a Tsuna entre sus brazos, notando dos cosas muy suaves.

De golpe "lo" separo de él y vio la versión femenina de su nombrado hermano menor…

…Quedo completamente en blanco y el alma comenzó a salírsele de la boca, cuando pudo reaccionar se movió rápidamente hacia atrás, tirando todo a su paso y tropezándose con la mesa de te, cayendo de espaldas.

Se quedó un rato en el suelo, tiempo en el cual todos los demás volvieron a procesar debidamente sus ideas y retornaron a su color natural, menos la castaña, quien se fue por los tonos rosados debido a la vergüenza. Al ver que el jefe Cavallone no se levantaba les surgió una gotita en la frente.

—Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna, e-eres una chica—trato de articular palabra mientras se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a sudar nervioso.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta dame-Dino?

— ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio!—replico abochornado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—De esa forma no hubiera sido divertido—respondió tras una sonrisa sádica y escondiendo sus ojos bajo la fedora.

—P-perdón Dino-san—hablo la décima escondida tras su mano derecha, esta de más decir que ambos, por diferentes razones, tenían las mejillas teñidas—Yo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, ¡no quería que me vieras así!—termino gritando y aferrándose fuertemente al saco del medio-italiano.

— _¡Sobre exposición de ternura!—_pensaron todos, si dije TODOS, los presentes al quedar un rato embobados com ella.

—P-pero, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?—cuestiono mientras se acercaba a ella y la jalaba del brazo para sacarla de la protección que le proporcionaba la espalda de la tormenta.

Comenzó a palpearla por todos lados, los brazos, hombros, caderas, el rostro, y claro que como todo un caballero no toco nada indebido.

—Fue un fallo al probar una nueva arma.

— ¡Reborn!, admite que en parte fue tu culpa—le grito la chica zafándose del italiano.

— ¿Mi culpa?, pero si yo solo soy un bebe—dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con voz inocente

— ¡No salgas con eso!

—Wow, no debería subestimar la tecnología de Vongola- hablo Dino entrando en su "modo cool" de nuevo.

— ¡Pero esto no es lo que se supone que debería haber sucedido!-siguió replicando

Los gritos de la Vongola fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes tras la puerta.

—Jefe, Nana-san dice que la mesa ya está servida—anuncio el mayor al entrar.

—En un momento vamos Romario..

— ¿Sawada-san?—cuestiono viendo hacia la chica y esta asintió.

— ¿Genial, no? El cambio es genuino, no es ninguna ilusión—le pregunto el rubio.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Ocurre algo Romario?—le cuestiono el hitman.

—Mmmm…estaba pensando que una alianza por medio del matrimonio entre las Familias Vongola y Cavallone traería muchos beneficios—soltó casi divagando en voz alta.

— ¡Ro-Romario!/¡Ro-Romario-san!—gritaron ambos jefes al unísono, tratando de salir del lugar rápidamente, y por supuesto, ya que son ellos es obvio que cayeron por las escaleras, quedando en posiciones para nada sexys.

Los demás los siguieron, la mayoría un poco celosos, y cuando llegaron hasta ellos los ayudaron a levantarse para luego sentarse a la mesa.

—Ha, Dino-kun, que bueno que está de visita—le dijo Nana sirviéndole con una gran sonrisa.

—Es un placer para mi estar aquí _mamma_—le devolvió la sonrisa— como siempre, sus comida es la mejor de todas.

— ¿Se estaban divirtiendo allá arriba?—cuestiono la mujer cuando ya hubo servido a todos.

—Lambo-sama escucho que dame-Tsuna se va a casar con dame-Dino—menciono el bovino en los intervalos en las cuales se metía toda la comida a la boca.

— ¡Eso es increíble Tsu-chan!, de todos tus amigos Dino-kun siempre ha sido mi favorito para yerno.

La castaña escupió lo que sea que hubiera tenido su baso con todas sus fuerzas, ademas de que los estudiantes se sintieron un poco…mejor dicho muy decepcionados y por su parte el rubio estaba lleno de orgullo.

—¡Oka-san!, ¡No digas esas cosas, no le creas a Lambo!

—I-pin también lo escuchó—dijo la artemarcialista.

—¡Es solo un malentendido!

—Ah, que lastima—se lamentó Nana— Pero es que Tsu-chan está rodeada de chicos guapos, Oka-san se preocupa mucho, quiere que te cases con un buen hombre ¡Y tienes muchos buenos candidatos!—subió la voz emocionada apuntando con su cucharon a todas partes—¿Verdad?, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun.

— ¡Oka-san!

—No tiene ni idea—susurro el asesino desde su silla alta—Pero dame-Tsuna, si quieres conservar tu castidad lo mejor será que te alejes de Dino—le advirtio—es todo un donjúan.

— ¡Reborn!, yo nunca le haría algo así a mi oto…¡a mi imouto!, ¡Mamma, no le creas!—se defendió el italiano.

—Los chicos jóvenes son tan animados…

***Al día siguiente en Nami-chu***

— ¿Dino-san sigue en Namimori?—pregunto la peli morada en el aula donde todos esperaban que llegara el profesor en turno.

—Sí, ayer después de la cena se fue a un hotel, creo que se quedara algunos días—respondió la castaña—_de seguro en este momento está con Hibari_—pensó.

Ahora que recordaba, no había visto al prefecto desde la vez que la "ataco", agradeció de nuevo por ello…

Si se dedicaba a pensarlo un momento, podía llegar a una conclusión "no volver a usar pantis de pollitos o algún otro animal tierno", si, casi hasta lo había pegado en la puerta de su armario pero se detuvo unos segundos antes al pensar en lo que los demás-en especial Reborn- pensarían al verlo.

Por alguna extraña razón no sintió el mismo miedo que sentía al ver al prefecto, si, se había paralizado, pero no era lo mismo, no había quedado así por el terror que este le provocaba con tan solo una mirada amenazadora, no, esta vez fue más bien el desconcierto al sentir tal cantidad de sensaciones nuevas sobre su piel.

Tampoco es que fuera por el hecho de estar en un cuerpo nuevo, sino más bien por el frio y delicado contacto de las manos de su guardián al recorrer su torso y piernas, un toque que nunca se le paso por la mente que el mayor fuera capaz de realizar.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, con miedo de llegar a una conclusión que, aunque su súper intuición le podía dar una idea, no quería conocer, así que dejo de pensar en ello por un rato, pero olvidarlo…no podía…ni quería, al menos por ahora.

El viento soplaba suavemente en la azotea, ondeando los cabellos azabaches del guardián de la nube que estaba recostado sobre el tejado mientras por su mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes y sensaciones que había sentido con la Vongola, capa parte de su delicada piel, su suavidad y calidez, además de su tierno toque favorito, una imagen que nunca quería borrar de su mente.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose, pero al reconocerlos no se movió.

—Buenos días Kyoka—lo saludo su auto proclamado tutor al pasar por la puerta.

Aun al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando, sabía muy bien que lo escuchaba.

— ¿Ya viste a mi linda imouto, no?—Dino volteo a ver al menor—Creo que es tu tipo—menciono un tanto divertido.

El pelinegro siguió sin inmutarse siquiera, y el jefe Cavallone soltó un largo suspiro.

—Después de todo, aunque lo aceptaras no puedo dejártela—sentencio serio.

Por primera vez logro que lo volteara a ver, en el tiempo que llevaban en su propia relación "tutor-alumno, o algo así" como solían referirse a ello sus subordinados, había aprendido a leer sus gestos, cada pequeña respiración, cada mirada, podía saber que pasaba por su mente con solo verlo.

—Incluso ya tengo la aprobación de su madre para casarme con ella.

Mas no reparo en que en cuanto termino de hablar el prefecto sacaría rápidamente sus tonfas y se lanzaría al ataque, lo último que vio el ex-alumno de Reborn fue el brillo del metal contra el sol.

***Más tarde***

— ¿Por qué estás tan herido dame-Dino?—le cuestiono el asesino al verlo llegar casi arrastrándose a la entrada a la casa de la décima.

—Creo que hice enojar a Kyoya—contesto rascándose por detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?...¿Qué era lo que querías decirme ayer antes de que llegara Tsuna?—fue directo al grano.

—Ah, si—contesto el más alto sentándose frente a la puerta—Vindice te tiene un mensaje "lo perdimos de vista, encárgate tú, estamos muy ocupados para ser su niñera", no me dijeron exactamente de que se trata, pero, ¿se refieren a "el" verdad?

—Sí, Chrome me dijo que creyó verlo hace algunos días, pero al parecer ya está todo confirmado—hablo sin demostrar emoción alguna—Llego antes de lo esperado…

* * *

**Y aquí se termina este cap**, ¿algo corto verdad?, aun así estoy orgullosa de haber roto mi record de actualización.

**Desde el inicio quería escribir sobre Dino ¡por fin lo logre!**

**Solo tengo dos cosas que decir:**

**1\. ¿Les gusto el nuevo formato? **Avisenme, porque espero en un futuro cercano poder editar los capitulos anteriores.

**2\. Como han visto introduciré un nuevo personaje, pero aun no me decido, así que quiero que ustedes elijan ¿Byakuran o Mukuro?**, supongo que tienen alrededor de una semana para votar.

De nuevo gracias a todos ¡Pasamos los 50 reviews!.

Ya saben críticas, comentarios, reviews, sobres bomba, pasteles, pasteles envenenados, pastadas voladoras, un lindo gatito, todo será bien recibido.

**Nos leemos la próxima: D**

Posdata; iba a actualizar el viernes, pero la página no me dejaba XD, ¿nos paso a muchos, no?


	7. Galletas

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-san**

**Rompí el ritmo de actualización lo siento**, no he tenido tiempo, al menos no ha pasado más de un mes.

Perdón por no poder contestar sus reviews, como dije, no tenía tiempo ni de respirar.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D,** y sobre su votación, aquí están los resultados:

**Byakuran ****6**** \- Mukuro ****6**** ¡empate!** Así que le pedí a mi one-san que desempatara, para saber quién resulto ganador tendrán que leer hasta el final, ñaca ñaca ñaca.

Solo quiero aclarar algo, **el personaje a introducir no llegara a iniciar con los conflictos, será más como un arco**, y en los siguientes capítulos quedaría como una llamada de atención y que los protagonistas tengan en cuenta que sigue presente, aún faltan muchos más temas que tocar y personajes a introducir cofcofvariacofcof.

Eso sería todo…**"Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato y para jugar con la poca estabilidad mental que le queda a nuestro querido Tsuna"**

¡A leer!

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 7 "Galletas**"

Los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia esperaban un tanto impacientes en el aula, las chicas habían ido a clase de economía doméstica y estaban tardando más de lo normal, ya se estaban desesperando, Gokudera mataría por un cigarrillo y a Yamamoto se le estaba volviendo difícil mantener su sonrisa despreocupada.

Últimamente se estaban volviendo más paranoicos con lo que a la seguridad de su cielo respecta.

Escucharon murmullos desde el pasillo y se alertaron rápidamente, al poco tiempo entraron todas las chicas de la clase hablando muy animadas, pero, al fondo venían una de cabello naranja y otra de peinado de piña, consolando a una castaña.

Preocupados, los guardianes junto con el Simón se acercaron a estas.

— ¡Juudaime!, ¿Que le ocurre?

— ¡Hey Tsuna!, ¿por qué tan apagada?

—Chi...chicos—comenzó a reaccionar, para poco después desplomarse de cara sobre uno de los pupitres mientras un fantasmita trataba de salirse por su boca.

— ¡Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-kun, perdón Tsuna-chan!

—Sasawaga-san, ¿qué ocurrió?—cuestiono tímidamente el pelirrojo.

—Etto...pues...

Las chicas comenzaron a explicarles como Tsuna casi hace explotar el horno y que de alguna manera logro que al final su pollo se viera completamente carbonizado y aun así supiera crudo.

—No es mi culpa ¡nunca había intentado cocinar!

—Ma ma Tsuna, a todos les sale mal la primera vez que lo intentan, de seguro cuando tomes practica cocinas tan bien como tu madre.

—Tsk, no es que esté de acuerdo con el friki del béisbol, pero es cierto Juudaime ¡De seguro cocina tan bien como Nana-san! ¡Lo lleva en la sangre!

La castaña no hizo caso a los intentos de sus guardianes de animarla y se quedó echada sobre el pupitre. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con la sangre Vongola que poseía.

—Eso no es todo, mañana tenemos que hacer galletas—hablo la ilusionista—Y la profesora dijo que si Bossu no las hacia bien reprobaría la clase.

Una patada que llego de sabrás dios donde le peque en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a la chica casi inconsciente provocando que esta callera al piso

—Solo dame-Tsuna es capaz de reprobar economía doméstica.

— ¡Reborn!

***Después de la escuela, casa Sawada***

—Bien, ¿entonces quien se ofrece a enseñarle a dame-Tsuna como hacer galletas?—pregunto el tutor cuando ya todos se habían reunido en la habitación de la castaña.

— ¡Yo lo intentare Reborn-san!—se ofreció animado la tormenta.

—Hahi!~Gokudera volverá a quemar la cocina.

— ¡Que dices mujer estúpida!

—Gokudera, Haru tiene razón—le señalo el "bebe"

Después de unos momentos de reflexión y una gran disculpa a su jefe por "no poderle ser útil", el italiano desistió de la idea.

—Yo podría hacerlo—hablo la lluvia.

—Galletas sabor a sushi—susurro Chrome y asintieron mostrando que estaban de acuerdo, a Yamamoto le corrió una gota por la sien.

— ¡Tengo prohibido acercarme a la cocina AL EXTREMO!

—Eso es porque tu cocinas peor que Tsuna-chan—le dijo su hermana—p-perdón Tsuna-chan, no era mi intención...

—Comprendo.

—Tal vez Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y Haru pudieran enseñarle~desu.

Intercambiaron miradas entre todos y al final aceptaron.

Momentos después en la cocina las chicas comenzaban a mesclar los ingredientes, mientras que la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol las miraban sentados en la mesa...lo más alejados posible.

— ¡No Tsuna-san!, tome la harina con más...—la aparición de una gran nube blanca la interrumpió—Cof cof...cuidado~desu—termino, completamente cubierta de harina, al igual que las demás y trato de sacudirse.

…

— ¡Bossu, no tan fuerte!—trato de avisarle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Hiee!, perdón, ¿qué me decías Chrome?—le cuestiono limpiándose la mejilla.

—Que...que no batiera la masa tan fuerte—contesto con una mano en dirección al castaño y la otra tratando de quitarse la gran cantidad de mezcla de harina y leche que había caído en su delantal.

...

—Sabes, Tsuna-chan, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí—sugirió la Sasagawa.

—Kyoko-chan—hablo con un poco de decepción y miro a su alrededor, todos, hasta los chicos estaban completamente manchados, de harina, masa y lo que fuera esa cosa color negro que sabrá Primo de donde había salido, Haru trataba de limpiar el piso y la peli morada abría las ventanas para dejar salir el humo del horno...en el cual aún no habían puesto nada, además de que trataba de ocultar algunos agujeros en las paredes con un par de ilusiones—Si, tienes razón.

— ¡Waaa! la chica dame-Tsuna hizo un desastre—llego de repente el rayo—Lambo-sama no entiende por qué no le piden ayuda a Mamma—dijo sacándose un moco.

Los mayores se paralizaron por un momento, cierto, ninguno de ellos había pensado en eso.

—No...No podemos

— ¿Que dices Sawada? ¡Es una idea EXTREMA!

—Preferiría reprobar antes que pedirle ayuda a ka-san, seria...—trago en seco—muy vergonzoso.

—Haru no cree que sea tan malo Tsuna-san~desu

— ¿Po-podrían al menos dejarme conservar la poca masculinidad que me queda?—casi suplico, todos la vieron con algo de ternura y vergüenza.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos instantes, el quedo tenso, pero fue roto por Kyoko.

—Bueno, solo nos queda una opción, Bianqui-san

— ¿Aneki?, ¿Acaso quieren morir?

—Chicas, pensé que ya estaban conscientes que la comida que Bianqui hace es venenosa.

—Lo sabemos Tsuna-san, pero ella es muy buena enseñando a cocinar~desu.

***Poco después***

De alguna manera, habían conseguido persuadir a la castaña para que aceptara y ahora estaba frente a la asesina, quien sacaba una gran cantidad de ingredientes, que a pesar de no saber cocinar, Tsuna estaba segura que no llevaban las galletas, ¿lo que tenía en la mano era polvo limpia hornos? (*) un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Las chicas que lo habían metido en eso estaban apoyándola, muy muy atrás, casi se salían de la casa, pero estaban ahí y los guadianés estaban en el patio cuidando de un adolorido Gokudera al cual le había dado otro ataque al ver a su hermana por accidente cuando esta llego de la nada.

—Wajaja, Bakadera, póstrate ante tu amo—se escuchó reírse estruendosamente al pequeño asesino mientras intentaba meterle papelitos por la nariz al peliblanco.

—Etto…Bianqui, no estoy muy segura de esto.

—¿Ah?, que dices, hacer galletas es algo básico para transmitir tus sentimientos, tienes que poner tu corazón en cada parte de la preparación para que así tu cariño y esfuerzo lleguen al corazón de las personas a quien se las preparas—contesto la peli rosa, con rostro serio y sacando un frasco color verde de dudosa procedencia del refrigerador.

—Hahi!~Bianqui-san es tan madura~desu

—Cierto Haru-chan, sus palabras te llegan al corazón—le dio la razón y con ello se tocó el pecho y cerró los ojos, su castaña amiga la imito y se quedaron así por buen rato.

—_¡Alguien, quien sea, Ayuda! —_dijo para si la décima mientras de sus parpados salían un par de cascadas.

—¡Vaca estúpida!, ¡Vuelve aquí para que te mate!—grito alguien en el patio.

—¡Ahhh!, Haru Haru, ¡sálvame!—pidió mientras llegaba corriendo a la cocina y se estrellaba con las piernas de la mencionada—De…debo….resistir—comenzó a susurrar ya en el suelo, mientras sacaba una gran bazuca color rosa de su afro y se disparaba con ella.

—¡Lambo-chan!

—Are are…¿Qué tenemos aquí?—dijo un hombre que salía de la nube provocada por el disparo.

—¡El pervertido!—señalo Miura cuando la nube se dispersó completamente.

—¡A-aneki!—la tormenta acababa de llegar, persiguiendo al bovino y no reparo en que su hermana se encontraba en la cocina, así que volvió a desplomarse.

—¿Are?—susurro el pelinegro levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a una castaña cerca de la mesa, que en su rostro denotaba una gran mezcla de agradecimiento y estupefacción—¿Vongola?—le cuestiono cuando llego junto a ella—¿Tu eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?, ¿Tsuna?—siguió serio.

—Ahh…pues veras…—entre tartamudeos y palabras sin sentido soltaba algunas risas nerviosas—etto…si—termino, completamente avergonzada y agachando la cabeza.

Una risa muy conocida invadió el lugar y todos posaron su vista en el bovino quien se estaba tratando de taparse la boca y se sujetaba el estómago.

—Jajaja, los chicos ya me habían hablado de esto…jajaja, pero nunca pensé ver el cambio con mis…jaja propios ojos.

— ¿Eh?—soltaron confundidos los estudiantes, ¿él sabía algo?

—Otona-Lambo, ¿esto también ocurrió en tu universo?—le cuestionó la cielo.

—Pues…jaja…veras…

—Ro-me-o—se escuchó con una voz tétrica al fondo y todos se voltearon encontrándose con una peli rosa sosteniendo en cada mano y pastel de poison cooking, desprendiendo un aura maligna— ¡Te matare!

—Rayos—soltó el pelinegro antes de comenzar a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, seguido por la muy enojada mujer.

Los guardianes que se habían quedado en el patio entraron gritando, pidiendo que les explicaran lo que había pasado.

Habían perdido la última oportunidad que les quedaba para intentar enseñarle a Tsuna, cosa que ella de cierta manera agradecía, pero, también habían perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle al Lambo adulto sobre lo que había pasado en su universo, ¿ellos encontraron la cura?.

Algo decepcionados regresaron a sus casas, esperando un milagro para que su Decima pasara la materia.

Ya en su habitación la castaña se lanzó a la cama y abrazo su almohada tratando de calmarse.

—_Soy un completo desastre, nada me sale bien—_pensó—_voy a reprobar y Reborn no me dejara en paz_—suspiro y se giró sobre la cama para quedar mirando a la pared—_ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde esta Reborn?_—levanto su torso para quedar sentada y comenzó a buscar por la habitación—Pff…para que me preocupo, siempre hace lo mismo—hablo para luego echarse hacia atrás otra vez.

No había querido bajar a cenar, por suerte su tutor aún no había regresado y los demás no habían insistido mucho. Miro el reloj, eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm, seguro ya todos habían terminado de cenar, su casa estaba muy silenciosa, bueno, silenciosa para ser la casa Sawada.

Aun recostada miro al techo, cogió su almohada y se tapó la cara con ella para ahogar un grito mientras movía violentamente las piernas.

Después del pequeño episodio, se levantó e inhalo fuertemente para tomar valor.

—Ahí voy—se animó a si misma levantando el puño.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, disimuladamente se asomó y vio a su madre terminando de limpiar los platos de la cena.

—Etto…ka-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?—hablo nerviosa acercándose a ella.

— ¿Are, qué ocurre Tsu-chan?—le contesto dejando de un lado la sartén que estaba lavando.

—Am…pues…m-me preguntaba si…podrías enseñarme a…hacer ga-galletas.

— ¡Tsu-chan!, me haces muy feliz—dijo abalanzándose sobre su hija para darle un abrazo—Es el sueño de toda madre, te aseguro que tus galletas le encantaran a Dino-kun.

— ¡Ka-san!, ¡No son para Dino-san!—le señalo tratando de separarse de su madre que le estaba asfixiando.

— ¿Ah no?, Entonces… ¿para Gokudera-kun?

— ¡No…!

— ¿Yamamoto-kun?

— ¡Que no!, ka-san estoy tratando de…

— ¿Sasagawa-kun?, ¡ya se, Enma-kun!

— ¡Oka-san!—le levanto la voz y por fin pudo lograr zafarse del agarre de su madre—No son para nadie, es un trabajo escolar.

— ¿Eh?—soltó decepcionada—Bueno, que se le puede hacer, aun así mama estará encantada de enseñarte a preparar galletas, y quien sabe tal vez en un futuro se las des a alguien—susurro lo último.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro—Gr-gracias.

***Al día siguiente***

Los chicos en la clase 2-A estaban impacientes, hoy era el día de la prueba de fuego, todos querían recibir galletas de su chica favorita. Alguien llego gritando por el pasillo y alerto a todos para que se pusieran en posición.

Las chicas llegaron muy animadas, los guardianes y el pelirrojo buscaron con la mirada a la décima, que, como la última vez llegaba hasta el final.

—Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-chan

—Chicos—hablo la mencionada subiendo un poco la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, tras ella estaban sus dos amigas con unas amplias sonrisas.

— ¿Cómo le fue Juudaime?

Los chicos esperaban expectantes la respuesta y las chicas soltaron una pequeña risa, así que con algo de nerviosismo la castaña les extendió la pequeña bolsita color naranja en donde guardo las galletas con forma de estrella.

— _¡Si tienen forma!—_pensaron al mismo tiempo, aun sorprendido trataron de tomar una, empujándose entre ellos en el acto para tratar de tomar una primero, pero al final todos lo hicieron a la vez.

Se miraron entre ellos, y ante las sonrisas traviesas de la peli naranja y la peli morada, probaron la galleta…un momento de silencio.

—…esto…

—Juudaime…

—…sabe…

— ¡Excelente!—dijeron al unísono.

—Chi-chicos, gracias—contesto avergonzada.

—Las galletas de Tsuna-chan fueron las mejores de la clase, incluso la profesora quedo tan encantada que se olvidó del incidente de ayer—hablo Kyoko y Chrome asintió dándole la razón.

— ¡Se lo dije Juudaime!, ¡Usted es increíble en todos los sentidos!

—Sabía que podías hacerlo Tsuna

—Tsuna-chan, bien hecho—hablo casi susurrando el Shimon, con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

Ninguno quiso preguntarle como lo había conseguido, después de todo sabían muy bien como lo logro, pero no quería que su adorada "amiga" se sintiera incomoda.

—Toma Tsuna-chan, mis galletas

—Arigato Kyoko-chan

—Eh, yo quiero las galletas de Tsuna

— ¡Friki del béisbol!, Juudaime no te daría las galletas a ti por nada del mundo.

—Dinos Chrome-chan, ¿a quién de nosotros se las darás?—le cuestionaron un grupo de chicos mientras la ilusionista comenzaba a retroceder y ocultar su paquete color violeta en su espalda.

Desde la ventana un pequeño bebe con traje los observaba, en sus manos tenía una curiosa galleta que de alguna manera consiguió.

—Parece que algún día dame-Tsuna será una buen ama de casa—dijo para sí mismo, y luego oculto su rostro en la sombra de su fedora al recordar que gracias a él, Tsuna no podría tener una vida tranquila, él era el responsable de entrenarla y adentrarla al mundo de la mafia—No, ella será la décima Vongola—dijo molesto mordiendo bruscamente la galleta— ¡Ah sí! Y también es en realidad un chico, esto está muy bueno—termino un tanto divertido hablando con la boca llena.

También se hizo una nota mental de hablar con los guardianes sobre la situación, el día anterior, Dino y el habían recorrido la ciudad para verificar que el "intruso" estaba ahí, y lo encontraron, por el momento no le dirían nada a Tsuna, de seguro que lo perdonaría de inmediato, a veces se parecía mucho a Nana.

***Más tarde* **

La noche había caído hace poco, y al terminar de hacer sus deberes escolares Tsuna levanto la cabeza, extrañada del silencio y su casa era uno de los lugares más escandalosos del mundo, tal vez exageraba, según Fuuta su casa tenía el lugar 54 del ranking.

Busco por todo su cuarto, por las escaleras, la cocina, el patio y al final en el baño, no había nadie en casa. Suspiro y comenzó a llenar la bañera para aprovechar del momento de paz y tranquilidad que pocas veces tenia.

Desabotono la falda y esta callo suavemente por lo largo de sus piernas, después se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, quedando así en ropa interior, una color rosa sin encajes, pero aun así demasiado femenina para su gusto, se miró al espejo que había en el baño y una gota resbalo por su cien, ya se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ese cuerpo.

Se desabrocho el sostén mientras pensaba si kyoko usaría el mismo tipo de ropa interior, y mientras se acercaba a la tina dejo caer sus pantis. No estaba de ánimos para tomar una ducha antes, al fin y al cavo nadie la veía.

Se sumergió completamente y luego de unos momentos su cabeza emergió nuevamente para respirar, se quedó quieta en unos minutos y después comenzó a frotarse la cabeza frenéticamente.

— ¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!—grito lo más fuerte que pudo sacando toda la desesperación que la había estado invadiendo los últimos días— ¡Por que estas cosas siempre me tienen que pasar a mí!, ¡Maldito Janina y sus inventos que siempre fallan!, ¡Maldito Reborn que siempre me usa de conejillo de indias!, ¡Waaaa!, ¡¿Que no me pueden dejar tranquilo!? ¡Si Tranquilo!—repitió haciendo énfasis en la "o" del final—Soy un chico, y puedo referirme a mí mismo como tal.

Termino con orgullo para después golpearse el pecho tratando de reafirmar sus palabras, error, al hacerlo se topó con un par de bultos muy suavecitos, y debido a esto sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un ligero tono de rosa mientras que unas líneas azules surcaban su cabeza. Tal vez aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ese cuerpo.

Volvió a sumergirse tratando de calmarse, cuando de repente su súper intuición hizo que se alertara, y un momento después las luces se apagaron, asustándola un poco y haciendo que algo de agua escapara de la tina. Con algo de nerviosismo tomo su toalla blanca y se envolvió en ella, para luego salir del baño a investigar.

No podía evitar, ya sea por el frio o por el miedo, con los ojos en blanco y la mano temblándole abrió la puerta de su habitación para buscar una linterna.

Al entrar se encontró con una espesa niebla de color extraño, y sintió una presencia muy familiar, camino torpemente hasta el centro de su cuarto y comenzó a voltear en todas las direcciones.

—Kufufufufufufu—sonó una risa desde cerca de la ventana, y después una figura muy conocida comenzó a materializarse en medio de la niebla.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera voltearse una mano se había posado sobre su hombro desnudo.

— ¡Hieeeeeeeeeee! ¡Mukuro!—se exalto volteándose rápidamente a verlo.

—Kufufufufu, mira con lo que me vengo a encontrar Sawada Tsunayoshi, vengo de visita e intentas seducirme recibiéndome casi desnuda.

— ¡Matte! Y-yo no ¡yo no hago eso, tu eres el que apareciste de repente!—se quejó ajustándose la parte de arriba de la toalla para que no callera—De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo con un tierno mohín.

—A verte por supuesto—le contesto sentándose en su cama—Me contaron que algo interesante estaba pasando, pero si te soy sincero nunca me espere encontrarte de esta manera, yo más que nadie puedo estar consciente de que no es ningún tipo de ilusión.

En medio de la respuesta el alma de la castaña había abandonado su cuerpo, el cual ahora estaba completamente pálido.

—Parece que es hora de irme—hablo el mayor mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el mentón para estudiarla por última vez devolviéndole el color al rostro a la chica, para luego alejarse de nuevo. —kufufufu, creo que deberías entrenar mejor a ese gatito blanco que te vigila afuera, tardo un tiempo en percatarse de mi presencia, nos veremos muy pronto.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué gato?—cuestiono al aire, se encontraba sola en la habitación de nuevo y la luz se volvió a encender.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entro un muy agitado guardián de la tormenta.

— ¡Juudaime!, ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

— ¡Ah!, Gokudera-kun...

El peli plateado no la dejo terminar, porque, ahora que la veía su jefa solo llevaba una pequeña toalla tapando su cuerpo, dejando ver casi en su totalidad sus piernas y parte de sus pechos. Al percatarse completamente de ello el guardián cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre que salía por su nariz.

— ¡Hieee!, ¿Estas bien Gukudera-kun?—trato de hacerlo reaccionar acercándose a él y moviéndolo un poco, esto funciono ya que el italiano comenzó a despertar y levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con una vista de primera fila de su adorada Juudaime casi sin ropa...otro derrame nasal aún más grave.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!, ¿Qué tal?**

**(*)** Chicos y chicas, no intenten comerse el polvo para limpiar hornos, es altamente venenoso y corrosivo, es más, la etiqueta dice que no lo toques ni lo inhales.

**¿Qué suerte tiene Gokudera no? le han tocado las mejores situaciones.**

Por darme la inspiración necesaria tengo que agradecerle a: PRINCE HUNTER, es la character song de Hori-sempai de la serie de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, sabrá Primo porque me inspiro, pero enserio, cuando escribía este capítulo estuve todo el tiempo escuchando esta canción y mis dedos no dejaban de escribir, además que tengo las suficientes ideas para más de la mitad del siguiente.

**Ya apareció Mukuro**, si, ya que quedo en empate mi One-san y yo nos pusimos un rato a pensar que le convendría más al fic, y al plantearle mis ideas de cómo seguir ambas rutas a ella le gusto más como se desarrollaban las cosas con Mukuro, esta vez apareció poco, pero muy pronto volverá a hacer de las suyas, **eso no significa que Byakuran no aparecerá más adelante**, en realidad es imposible dejarlo afuera.

**Enserio, nunca pensé que quedara en empate (^. ^)…**

**Nos leemos la próxima, tratare de contestar sus review esta vez.**

Recuerden, los review hacen felices a los autores, si los autores están más felices están más inspirados, si están más inspirados escriben mejor comedia, comedia empieza con "c", "c" es la tercera letra del alfabeto, un triángulo tiene 3 lados, comprobado ¡dejar reviews es de iluminatis!,… espera ¿qué?


	8. 1er Intento

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-san**

**Aquí otro capítulo**.

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejan comentarios**, me animan a seguir, y también a los lectores fantasma, también escribo por ellos.

**Advertencia, a partir de aquí comienzan los verdaderos spoilers del manga, lean bajo su propio riesgo,** por ahora introduciré a una de las guardianas de Enma: **Adelheid Suzuki**, pueden buscarla en google para ver su apariencia. (Ya sé que no es el estilo con que Amano-sensei suele dibujar a sus personajes femeninas, yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que la vi)

Recuerden, **"los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con ánimo de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro", y la referencia a otro anime/manga que aparece tampoco me pertenece, es de su respectiva autora.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 8 "1er Intento"**

Era un hermoso domingo por la mañana, y en la casa Sawada se escuchaba el típico escandalo a la hora del desayuno.

En la mesa estaban reunidos todos los habitantes de la casa menos cierta castaña.

—Ne, Reborn-chan, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Tsu-chan?—le cuestiono al " bebe" sentado en una mesita alta.

—No te preocupes Mammma, hoy le deje una alarma—contesto y luego miro su reloj—es más ya no debería de tardar—agrego tomando otro sorbo de su taza de café expreso.

—Oh! Reborn-chan, que considerado eres—menciono la mujer con la mano sobre la mejilla.

Una explosión y un grito femenino inundaron el lugar, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

—Mamma, ya termine—anuncio el tutor para luego bajarse de un salto de su silla alta y dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su alumna.

Camino con paso lento, imperceptible como siempre y abrió sin ningún aviso la puerta.

Se quedó un momento estático-solo Tsuna podía lograr eso- ya que su alumna estaba frente a él en ropa interior.

La chica estaba de espaldas y al parecer no notaba su presencia, dio una última mirada a la lencería color lila-en especial al cuerpo que cubría- y oculto sus ojos en su fedora, cerrando sus puños.

— ¿Qué crees que haces dame-Tsuna?—pregunto con voz tétrica.

La castaña se estremeció un poco y se giró lentamente para quedar frente al arcobaleno.

— ¡Re-reborn!, ¡al menos toca la puerta!—lo riño tratando de taparse la parte superior con los brazos.

El asesino suspiro profundo y luego una sonrisa surco su rostro, levanto la cabeza y en sus ojos la castaña pudo ver la mirada que anunciaba problemas.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de lograr cambiándote con la puerta abierta?—en medio del tono juguetón en que el arcobaleno formulo la pregunta, la castaña distinguió un deje de voz seductora que provoco que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

— ¡No!, no es eso—respondió nerviosa y comenzó a rascarse por detrás de la cabeza—...etto... veras, de alguna manera no siento mucha diferencia, ya que he corrido un montón de veces en ropa interior por toda la ciudad a causa de las balas.

Al "bebe" se le ocurrieron muchas cosas con las que podría burlarse, lástima que sería quebrantar su propia regla de no referirse a Tsuna como un chico, que diablos, él era Reborn, el siempre hacia lo que quería...

— ¿Estás diciendo que te acostumbrarte a ser una chica?, no me digas ¿ya olvidaste que eres un chico?—dijo para después disfrutar el fuerte sonrojo y las pataletas de la "chica"—Como sea, ponte algo de ropa, tu fagmilia no debe tardar en llegar—agrego lanzándole algo de ropa a la cara.

— ¡Reborn!

—_Esto se está volviendo problemático_—pensó mientras volvía por donde llego.

***Mas tarde***

Poco tiempo después, la habitación de la castaña ya estaba llena, se encontraban sus guardianes -a los que les había entrado en gana asistir, léase; Hibari volvió a enviar a Kusakabe y Mukuro ni se molestó en dar señales de vida-, sus amigas y el jefe Cavallone .

Se miraban unos a otros, sentados alrededor de la mesa de te, esperando a que el arcobaleno diera la señal para poder comenzar la reunión.

— ¿Ocurre algo Reborn-chan?—le pregunto la Sasagawa.

— ¿Eh?, solo estamos esperando a que lleguen todos—contesto desde el marco de la ventana.

Mientras los jóvenes se preguntaban quien faltaba, se escuchó como la puerta fue tocada un par de veces y que sin esperar respuesta, una chica con grandes pechos y uniforme negro entro seguida por un peli rojo algo nervioso.

— ¡Adelheid!—grito sorprendida Tsuna mientras caía hacia atrás, golpeándose el trasero contra el suelo.

—Bebe, me encontré a Enma tratando de escapar, pero como me dijo que era algo importante decidí acompañarlo, ¿Que se traen entre manos los Vongola esta vez?—hablo con tono serio y exigente, viendo desde su altura hacia abajo, casi con sentimiento de superioridad.

—Esperaba que vinieras—menciono él bebe bajando de la ventana para quedar a los pies de la recién llegada.

— ¿Que quieren de nosotros esta vez?—su voz seguía dura.

—Deberías preguntarle eso a dame-Tsuna—dijo volviendo a su tono de voz infantil.

—Ese inútil de Sawada no asistió a la escuela en toda la semana, como miembro del comité de Liquidación no puedo permitir eso—sentencio comenzando a sacar sus abanicos.

— ¡Perra!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar Juudaime?!

Los ojos de ambas manos derechas se cruzaron y lanzaron chispas.

—Ma ma, tranquilos ambos, que Adelheid-san no sabe que Tsuna si fue a la escuela.

— ¿Cómo?

Los presentes dudaron un poco y luego apuntaron al mismo tiempo a la castaña que estaba siendo levantada del suelo por el jefe Simon.

— ¿Eso es el Décimo Vongola?—cuestiono al aire la pelinegra.

Lo único que se escucho fue la risa nerviosa de la mencionada, sin aviso, la más alta se acercó velozmente y se colocó tras ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, con cada una de sus manos tomo un pecho de la más pequeña y comenzó a moverlos, provocando unos extraños gemidos por su parte.

Los presentes se sonrojaron de sobremanera, el rostro de Enma competía con su cabello y le seguían de cerca el de los guardianes, un tono más humanamente posible se posaba sobre las mejillas del Cavallone y el miembro del comité de disciplina. Las chicas tenían unos tonos rosados, y Lambo tenia uno más ligero, casi imperceptible.

Y Reborn, el tutor había ocultado completamente su rostro con la sombra de su fedora.

—B...ba...s...basta...Adel...hei—pidió la Vongola.

—Al parecer no son ilusiones—menciono cuando por fin la soltó.

— ¡Solo necesitabas haber preguntado!—se quejó la víctima.

—Tenía que asegurarme por mi cuenta, por cierto, son bastante grandes para ser Japonesa—contesto apuntando a su pecho.

— ¡Adel!—levanto un poco la voz el peli rojo mientras su guardiana tomaba asiento junto a él al otro lado de la cabecera.

—Después de todo dame-Tsuna tiene ancestros italianos.

— ¡Reborn!—le reprimió la castaña.

—Ma ma, ya paso, ¿por qué no nos dices para que nos querías Bebe?

—A si—dijo saltando al centro de la mesa quedando de frente a la décima, a su izquierda estaban Gokudera, Ryohei y Kyoko, a su izquierda Yamamoto, Chrome y Haru, tras él, casi dándoles la espalda estaban sentados los Simon, cerca de la ventana estaba recargado Dino y en la parte de atrás, a espaldas de Chrome y Haru, se encontraba Kusakabe.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Que ocurre Reborn-san?—hablo el de peinado extravagante.

—Como la mayoría ya sabrá, hace exactamente una semana desde que sucedió el "incidente"—explico el arcobaleno dándose media vuelta para quedar frente a la pelinegra y apuntar hacia atrás, todos asintieron—Pues, Jiannini dijo que aún no sabe qué fue lo que sucedió, así que no tenemos ningún avance para que Tsuna vuelva a la normalidad.

— ¡Q-que!—se quejó la mencionada, pero una patada voladora la mando al suelo.

—No hables dame-Tsuna, que para eso estamos aquí—siguió el tutor al volver a su posición—la verdad ayer enserio olvide que eras un chico—una gota cruzo la sien de más de uno, ellos también lo habían olvidado— así que me puse a pensar cómo solucionarlo nosotros mismos.

— ¿Y qué encontraste Reborn-chan?~desu

—Nada de nada—soltó sin vergüenza y todos cayeron hacia atrás—por eso es que los llame.

—Entonces quieres que pensemos en maneras de arreglarla—hablo seria la Simon.

—Por favor—contesto juguetón.

— ¡No hablen de mi como si fuera un objeto!

Los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada.

— ¡Y si le lanzamos agua caliente!— grito emocionado el espadachín, alzando los brazos.

—P-pero, Yamamoto, ya me he bañado con agua caliente…

— ¡Estúpido Friki del béisbol!, ¡Esto no es Ranma ½!

—Jejeje, solo era una sugerencia—se excusó.

— _¿Qué nadie escucha lo que digo?—_dijo para sus adentros la donna.

— ¿Y qué hay del arcobaleno del pacificador verde?, supongo que él podría hacer algo—hablo el rubio en su tono cool.

—Dino-san tiene razón, ¿Qué hay de Verde?—lo apoyo Tsuna.

—Ese maldito es muy bueno escondiéndose—mascullo con algo de rabia el tutor—nadie lo ha visto desde la batalla con Checker Face

—Tal vez…Mukuro-sama sepa algo, él estuvo en su equipo—soltó en voz baja Chrome.

La piel se les erizo, Tsuna recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y los demás se pusieron nerviosos ya que pensaban que la décima no sabía que el guardián estaba en la ciudad-o al menos tenían sus dudas.

Nadie hablo, temiendo a algo que no estaban seguros que era exactamente.

El tiempo seguía pasando y la habitación seguía invadida por el silencio, excepto por alguna discusión de Gokudera y Haru, o el peli blanco gritándole al beisbolista.

— ¿Quiere decir algo Adelheid-san?—pregunto con nerviosismo la ilusionista al notarla muy seria.

—Ah, solo pensaba—contesto y luego clavo sus ojos en el arcobaleno — ¿Bebe, qué dices de una alianza por matrimonio entre Vongola y Simon?, su descendencia no tendría comparación—sugirió.

—Mmm…suena interesante.

— ¡Reborn!, ¡No le daré a mi Imouto a nadie!—anuncio Dino moviéndose de su lugar para ir hasta donde la castaña y abrazarla protectoramente por detrás.

—Dame-dino tiene razón, tendrás que ir a la fila, la familia Cavallone ya pidió la mano de Tsuna—siguió con algo de burla.

— ¿Cavallone?—pregunto al aire un poco confundida la Simon, tratando de recordar—Si no me equivoco…el jefe Cavallone es…—agrego dirigiendo su mirada al rubio que estaba "protegiendo" a la Vongola.

Los demás imitaron su acción y clavaron su mirada en el italiano, quien se escondió tras su "hermana menor" tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

— ¡Yo no fui!, ¡Fue Romario!

—Aunque tienes que admitir, que en vista de los intereses de Vongola, los Simon son una mejor opción—agrego el "bebe", mientras la mujer de pechos grandes cruzaba los brazos y sonreía orgullosa.

Los tres implicados se sonrojaron, se quejaron un poco y se fue cada uno a la esquina más alejada posible de los otros, algunos por esconder su vergüenza y otro para intentar cubrir, aunque lo negara, su decepción.

—Cómo puedes decir eso Reborn-chan, ¡Haru será la esposa de Tsuna-san!~desu—grito algo ofendida, abalanzándose hacia la mencionada y abrazándola por el cuello con tal fuerza que la estaba asfixiando.

— ¡Haru bájate!—la cielo se estaba poniendo blanca por la falta de aire—_ ¡Que a nadie le importa lo que digo!_

La habitación se había comenzado a animar, decidieron dejar el tema de lado y estaban conversando sobre las hazañas que había hecho Tsuna en la semana que llevaba siendo una chica, como se había atorado al tratar de ponerse un sostén o como había dejado la cocina cuando trataron de hacer galletas.

Las risas y algunas quejas-que eran ignoradas-llenaban la habitación.

Lo más sigiloso que pudo, el guardián del sol se acercó a su jefa con una tetera en mano y le vacío su contenido en la cabeza a la castaña.

— ¡Oni-san!, ya habíamos dicho que eso no iba a funcionar—se quejó la victima mientras intentaba secarse con un pañuelo que le dijo Kyoko.

—Perdona Sawada, pero tenía que comprobarlo EL EXTREMO.

— ¡Cabeza de césped, que pasa si Juudaime se enferma por tu culpa!

— ¡A quien llamas cabeza de césped, cabeza de pulpo!

—Ma ma, tranquilos, Tsuna ya está bien.

—Tú también tienes la culpa por meterle esas ideas a la cabeza, friki del béisbol, esto no es un manga.

Reborn desde su posición en la ventana sintió como una presencia conocida se acercaba, ya se lo estaba esperando, apretó el mango de su taza de café, sabía que no podía pelear sus batallas, tenía que ser un buen tutor y dejarlos que lo resolvieran solos.

La Decima levanto la cabeza, ella también se había dado cuenta, pero era muy tarde, una espesa niebla cubrió la habitación y golpes secos se escucharon, el asesino los identifico fácilmente como cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

Se tapó el rostro con una máscara que saco de sabrá Primo donde y se acercó al centro donde se suponía que estaban los chicos.

Noto como Chrome también estaba consiente, había reaccionado y se protegió, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida para evitar la catástrofe.

…Tsuna no estaba…

***En algún otro lugar***

La castaña se despertó y se encontró a si misma durmiendo en el suelo, estaba algo mareada, pero usando todas las fuerzas que tenia se levantó.

No reconocía el lugar, hasta hace poco estaba con los chicos en su habitación.

El mareo que seguía presente la dejaba concentrarse en su super-intuicion, así que tuvo que recorrer el lugar con la vista.

Nada del otro mundo -o al menos al que estaba acostumbrada-, era un lugar muy espacioso sin muebles, había algunas ventanas pero estaban rotas, después de terminar con la habitación, se estudió a sí misma, su cabello seguía algo húmedo, así me no había pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿Porque llevo un sailor fuku (*)?!

El shock la había despertado un poco, ahora reconocía el lugar…era Kukuyo Land.

—Kufufufufufu…—escucho desde atrás y se giró rápidamente.

* * *

**Fin del cap.**

**Me siento un poco mala por dejarlo así, ya que creo que no podre actualizar en un buen tiempo.**

**(*) Sailor fuku**: es el uniforme tradicional japonés, basado en los uniformes de la Marina Real del Reino Unido. **(Mukuro y sus fetiches XD)**

**Les dejare la lista de los pretendientes que van hasta ahora:**

-Gokudera

-Yamamoto

-Ryohei (?)

-Hibari

-Enma

-Dino

-Mukuro (?)

-Reborn (?)

Me dicen si se me paso alguno.

**Acabo de agregar a mi biografía el link mi Facebook**, por si quieren agregarme, ahí estaré avisando cuando voy a actualizar y si tengo algún nuevo proyecto.

Me gusta mucho hablar con los lectores, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

**Contestando el review de Vongola kawaii: este fic NO tendrá hentai,** lo considero hasta cierta manera ofensivo, una cosa es cambiarles el género y otra es que los ponga a tener relaciones siendo que originalmente eran de otro género, me parece que sería tenerle poco respeto la historia original, no tengo nada contra el hentai en otras partes, pero, siendo completamente sincera es un género que no me gusta para nada, puedo con algunos fanfic M, pero yo no escribiría uno, puedo agregar algo de ecchi, pero no hentai, me parece casi tan ofensivo como cuando los ponen es situaciones yaoi súper sumisas, repito, no tengo nada contra eso, pero yo no lo escribiría.

**Puedo escribir lemme, y si me piden alguna situación considerare en agregarla, pero NO pondré lemon. Y eso no está a discusión**, le tengo mucho respeto a esta serie y ya tengo suficiente con tener que aguantar ver que este fandom plagado de yaoi, no me importaría si fuera solo un poco, pero aquí hay mas fics yaoi que en Junjou romántica y Sekai-ichi hatsukoi juntos.

**Como ya dije, ya les cambie el género, y considero falta de respeto, que además de eso los ponga a cochar** (para los que no ven galaxia: que los ponga a tener relaciones sexuales).

Eso sería todo. **Nos leemos luego ;)**


	9. Rescate

**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-kun**

Pensé que tardaría más con este capítulo ya que tuve que volver a ver todo el arco de Kukuyo Land y darle un repaso al de los Simon en el manga, ya verán por qué.

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, espero poder mejorar cada vez más, y como ya son vacaciones espero poder escribir más seguido :D**

**Aquí empieza mi mayor reto como escritora hasta ahora...acción/peleas...espero poder lograrlo.**

También, el traje con el que Tsuna despertó en el capítulo anterior y que usara por el resto de lo que dure este arco esta en mi Facebook (recuerden que el link esta en mi biografía), pero también son libres de imaginarlo a su antojo.

Sin más que decir... "los personajes no son míos son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"

A leer!

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 9 "Rescate"**

Tiempo después de que la niebla se disipara completamente, los chicos que antes estaban tendidos en el suelo comenzaron a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

Aun mareado Gokudera comenzó a buscar a su jefa, volteando desesperadamente hacia todos lados.

—¡Juudaime!, ¡Juudaime no está!, ¡Despierta friki del béisbol, se han llevado a Juudaime!—gritaba encolerizado el peli plata y en medio de sus gritos tomo al moreno de la camiseta y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente.

—Ma ma, Goku...dera, no servirá de nada ponernos así, cálmate—trataba de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

—Rokudo Mukuro se la llevo—hablo fríamente el ex-arcobaleno desde la cabecera de la mesa, la ilusionista quien no había caído desmayada estaba junto a él.

Un pequeño shock recorrió la espalda de los chicos, provocando que su mareo pasara a segundo plano y que se pusieran completamente atentos al tutor, mientras que, Kyoko y Haru seguían inconscientes en el piso.

—Debimos haberle dicho a bossu que Mukuro-sama estaba aquí.

—Él ya lo sabía, vino a verla anoche, ¿verdad Gokudera?—señalo el asesino.

—Ha...Hai—respondió aun un poco shockeado.

—De todas maneras no hubieran podido evitarlo, ese chico jugo muy bien sus cartas—agrego en un toco casi despreocupado.

—¡Tenemos que ir por Sawada!, ¡Puede estar en peligro AL EXTREMO!

—En efecto—dijo señalando con su vista al pequeño mueble junto a la cama de Tsuna donde un par de guantes y una caja de pastillas se encontraban.

Un aura más molesta que la anterior, cargada con un toque de nerviosismo y temor envolvió el lugar, tenían que estar tranquilos, confiaban en Tsuna.

—En marcha.

—¡Reborn-san!, yo también quiero ir—hablo el pelirrojo

—Enma...

—Sí, juntemos a todos los posibles, solo pueden estar en un lugar...—comenzó a hablar el Cavallone.

—Eso sería de ayuda, pero—interrumpió el arcobaleno viendo a su antiguo alumno—si dejamos que alguien ajeno a Vongola participe en su rescate Mukuro volverá a prisión, dame-Tsuna no querrá eso, si dejamos esto como un asunto interno de Vongola, vendice no tomara medidas—señalo.

Las manos del Simon temblaban ante la impotencia, quería salvar a Tsuna junto con los otros, no solo eso, quería ser el quien salvara a la castaña, aunque sonara egoísta.

—Enma, Dino no interfieran, Kusakabe tu tampoco puedes —agrego él bebe.

—¿Y qué hay de Hibari-san?, ¿El podría ayudarlos?—pregunto el moreno de peinado extraño.

—Es su deber, después de todo ese tipo es el guardián de la nube—respondió el medio italiano.

—¡Entonces iré por el enseguida!—dijo levantándose.

—No será necesario—menciono el tutor para luego transformar a león en un megáfono.

—¿He, que haces bebe?—pregunto al aire el beisbolista.

—¡Hibari!, ¡Baja de ahí antes de que hagamos volar el techo!—grito por el megáfono—Gokudera, prepara algunas bombas—exigió y el aludido siguió sus órdenes—10...9...8...7...

Un golpe seco y una sección del techo desplomándose junto con el prefecto-quien cayó de pie y con tonfas en posición de ataque-interrumpieron su cuenta regresiva.

—Ciaossu Hibari, bien, ya estamos todos, vamos.

—No me interesa esa herbívora—mentira, que distinguió fácilmente el asesino, se notaba a kilómetros que él también estaba molesto por no haber podido hacer nada para impedir el secuestro.

—Pero podrás pelear con Mukuro—señalo, dándole la excusa perfecta.

El pelinegro medito un momento, luego guardo sus tonfas y salto por la ventana...a todos les cayó una gotita por la sien al verlo ir por el camino opuesto a Jamiche, si no a la dirección donde se encontraba Kukuyo Land.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, no perdamos más tiempo—señalo la lluvia.

—Maldito, ¡eso tenía que decirlo yo!

—Ma ma Gokudera.

—Bien, Dino, Enma lleven a Kyoko y a Haru a sus casas—pidió él bebe mientras los guardianes se preparaban.

Ambos asintieron y Dino tomo a Haru-la que le quedaba más cerca-y la cargo al estilo nupcial.

El pelirrojo dudo un poco más, Adelhei trato de levantar a Kyoko, pero este lo detuvo y como pudo, logro subir a la chica a su espalda.

—Te la encargo Kozato—le dijo el hermano de la chica.

—Y yo te encargo a Tsuna-chan...

Intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices y cada uno tomo su camino.

—No olviden esto chicos—señalo Reborn lanzándole a Yamamoto los guantes de Tsuna y la caja de pastillas.

—Bien, vamos...

***En kukoyo land***

Tsuna se giró rápidamente al escuchar la risa que conocía tan bien.

—Parece que ya despertó la bella durmiente—dijo juguetón.

—¡Hieeee!¡Ro-Rokudo Mukuro!

—Kufufufu…es un gusto verte nuevamente Sawada Tsunayoko-chan

La castaña se estremeció un poco ¿Cómo había averiguado el nombre falso que tenía en sus documentos?

Mientras la chica se había quedado estática, el mayor comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—…Eto…Mukuro, yo, debería irme a casa—dijo para luego correr hacia la puerta que estaba a las espaldas del ilusionista.

En plena carrera unas lianas salieron del suelo y la tomaron las muñecas, impidiéndole seguir su carrera.

Seguía algo mareada, no podía concentrarse bien y tampoco escuchar su super-intuicion, así que no pudo esquivarlas.

—Kufufu, no te dejare ir—hablo el heterocromatico.

En ese instante las lianas jalaron a la castaña violentamente hacia abajo, provocando que la chica se estrellara de sentón en el suelo.

—Itete…—soltó Tsuna al estrellarse contra el frio cemento, rápidamente fue consiente de la situación y trago saliva—_Esto es malo, muy malo_

El ilusionista seguía acercándose a ella, mierda, la décima se percató de que no llevaba sus guantes, lo único que traía era su anillo.

Cuando el mayor llego hasta donde ella estaba, se inclinó sobre la pequeña y le acomodo la corbata.

Tsuna no podía hacer nada, ahora, el con una mano detenía sus piernas mientras que con la otra limpiaba las motas de polvo de su sailor fuku.

Las lianas comenzaron a rodear su brazos y a posicionarlos por sobre su cabeza, llevándola a una posición más sugerente.

Sus brazos tras la cabeza, las lianas que también rodeaban su vientre levantando un poco su blusa y sus largas piernas estiradas moviéndose débilmente en todo lo que su movilidad les permitía, mientras el ilusionista estaba en cuatro sobre ella…

—Desde que te conocí he querido poseer tu cuerpo—comenzó su monologo— pero, el cuerpo que tienes ahora me parece más interesante-agrego en tomo seductor mientras jugaba con la vastilla del uniforme de marinera.

—_Esto es malo muy malo—_pensaba mientras trataba de soltarse con más fuerza, hasta que el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo y metal chocando la distrajo.

—Parece que ave-kun fue el primero en llegar—señalo el Mukuro—pero, prepare algunas medidas para que nadie nos interrumpa—agrego acercándose al níveo cuello de la chica quien estaba completamente sonrojada.

No, ella no quería eso, no era como la vez que estaba demasiado asustada como para librarse del prefecto- o al menos era eso lo que se empeñó en hacerse creer a si misma-ahora ella no quería… no podía permitir que nadie se le acercara.

También, según lo poco que podía oír de su super-intuicion, Mukuro en realidad no quería hacer eso, sino más bien solo lo hacía por molestarlos, y otra voz, más en el fondo, una que nunca había oído le decía que de cierta manera estaba traicionando a Chrome.

—Tranquila, no me gusta que se resistan—le dijo al oído, allí ella comprendió, no lo dejaría ganar.

De repente lo recordó, podría ser que no tuviera sus guantes, pero si tenía su anillo, y en su anillo…estaba una de sus mejores armas.

—¡Natsu!—grito al momento en el que de su anillo salía una poderosa llama del cielo y el pequeño león se hacía presente—¡Las lianas!

A la orden, el pequeño animal rugió soltando una mayor cantidad de llamas, que dejaron a las lianas petrificadas, que al movimiento de la chica se desintegraron.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y el león se situó frente a ella protegiéndola, todo ante la atenta mirada del ilusionista.

—Kufufu, muy astuta—le dijo para luego hacer aparecer su tridente y crear más lianas que salieron del suelo y llegaron a tocar el techo.

Por el momento tendría que resistir solo con su animal, pero…—_sé que los chicos vendrán por mí, confió en ellos—_resonó en la cabeza de la castaña mientras con su mano derecha apretaba su blusa en su pecho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y así las llamas del cielo y de la niebla chocaron en una nueva batalla.

***Entrada de Kukuyo Land***

—Ya estamos aquí otra vez—hablo el oji verde serio.

—Yo nunca había estado aquí ¡Sera una misión extrema!

—Recuerdo la última vez que jugamos a la mafia contra los chicos de la secundaria de Kukuyo.

—Eres un idiota…

Les faltaba poco por llegar a la entraba, Reborn los seguía desde atrás acompañado de la ilusionista.

—¿Estas segura de esto Chrome?, ¿Podrás enfrentarte a ellos?

La chica asintió levemente—Ahora la prioridad es traer de vuelta a Bossu.

—_Es una buena guardiana._

Mientras más se acercaban el sonido de una batalla se hacía más claro, se miraron entre si y corrieron en último tramo que quedaba. Al llegar vieron la puerta derribada y más al frente, algunos ogros que se abalanzaban sobre el guardián de la nube.

El diseño de los ogros- que catalogaron rápidamente como ilusiones- era muy infantil, por lo tanto podían estar seguros que no eran de Rokudo, pero también significaba que esta había convencido a otro ilusionista también muy peligroso de ayudarle.

Gokudera preparo algunos cartuchos y encendió su cigarrillo, Yamamoto transformo su Shigure Kintoki , Ryohei apretó las vendas de sus puños y Chrome hizo aparecer su lanza.

Se unieron todos a la batalla mientras el tutor los observaba desde lejos, con todo su autocontrol se contuvo para no ir en ese mismo instante por su alumna, tenía que dejárselo a sus guardianes.

Algunas explosiones, cortes y golpes secos inundaban el lugar, junto con algunas miradas de reproche por parte del mayor, las ilusiones no eran mucho problema, la verdadera dificultad era su número.

—¡Por que no dejan de salir estos malditos monstruos de segunda!

—Fran-kun no está aquí—señalo la menor.

—Les abriré un camino, ustedes rescaten a Sawada AL EXTREMO, Hibari y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Un destello metálico pasó muy cerca del rostro del boxeador y este lo detuvo con la mano.

—Rokudo Mukuro es mi presa.

—Calma Hibari, por ahora nuestra prioridad es rescatar a la pequeña, luego de eso puedes golpearle tanto como quieras—trato de convencerlo mientras los otros seguían peleando—es más ¡te reto a una competencia EXTREMA! ¡Veamos quien derrota a más de estas cosas!—sugirió el moreno soltando la tonfa del pelinegro y comenzando a lanzar algunos ¡ "_Máximum Cannon"_!

—No perderé…

Cuando el camino estuvo lo suficientemente libre, los guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia y niebla, seguidos de cerca por el asesino, corrieron lejos de esa pelea dejando al sol y la nube detrás.

***Intersección***

Luego de trotar durante un largo tramo se encontraron en el cruce de dos caminos, un agudo sonido los sorprendió y los tiro al suelo.

—Mukuro-chan me pidió que no los dejara pasar, así que no puedo permitirlo.

—Déjenmelo a mí—hablo la ilusionista caminando hacia el centro.

—¿Qué puede hacer una enclenque como tu contra mí?, te daré una lección—dijo atrapando la boquilla de su clarinete y soplando fuertemente.

—"_Cortina Nebbia"_

La niebla invadió el lugar, evitando la propagación del sonido, M.M. estaba muy confundida, mirando hacia todos lados hasta que sintió como una vara golpeaba su mano.

Soltó su clarinete por la fuerza del golpe y miro hacia arriba furiosa, mirando a los ojos a aquella chica que le había traído a tantos problemas, cruzando ambos ojos violeta.

La pelirroja lanzo una patada contra ella, provocando que callera al suelo pero esta inmediatamente tomo su lanza, golpeo la base contra el suelo y algunas llamas salieron de este quemándole las manos a su contrincante.

—¡Waaa!, ni siquiera Mukuro-chan se merece que dañe mi belleza por él.

—¿Ahora te rindes mujer?

—Tsk, no son nada amables, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, diviértanse—les dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

—M.M…

—Mira tú, fui muy feliz cuando Mukuro-chan te hecho a patadas de aquí, pero me irrita que fuera por tu propio bien, así que deja de hacerte la mártir—le exigió—Mukuro-chan está en el edificio principal, el mocoso esta al final de otro camino.

—¿Por qué nos lo dices?—le pregunto tímida la ilusionista.

—No soporto que Mukuro-chan este con otra mujer, a pesar de que solo lo sigo por su dinero, aun así tengo dignidad—respondió molesta—además, me duele haber sido derrotada tan fácilmente por esta chica—agrego alejándose por fin de su vista.

Al final, Reborn no estuvo seguro de a cuál de las chicas se refería, Tsuna o …

—Iré por Fran-kun—anuncio le peli morada—ustedes sigan.

—No puedes hacer eso, no podrás tu sola contra el—le dijo el espadachín, si bien reconocía la fuerza de la chica, no quería dejarla ir sola.

—Puedo encargarme, adelántense y rescaten a bossu, los alcanzare más tarde junto con los demás.

Ella no espero respuesta y tomo camino por la carretera contraria, aun temblando, pero con total determinación.

Los chicos que quedaron no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a correr por el camino principal.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio escucharon unas explosiones a lo lejos.

—Tsuna debe estar peleando contra Rokudo Mukuro—señalo él bebe.

El par de guardianes asintieron y siguieron corriendo al interior del edificio.

—La tonta de M.M. los dejo pasar—se escuchó una voz desde las sombras—mejor así, si hiciera bien su trabajo nos arruinaría la diversión, ¿no lo crees kaki-pi?

—Estoy de acuerdo—se escuchó esta vez de una figura que salía de las penumbras y distinguieron como la luz chocaba contra sus gafas—No creo que Mukuro-sama esperara que ella pudiera detenerlos, pero tengo que decir que son mucho menos de los que esperaba.

—Llego la hora de nuestra revancha~pyon—volvió a hablar la primera voz que ahora salía de la oscuridad desde el otro rincón.

Maldición, no tenían tiempo para pelear contra ellos, necesitaban llegar con Tsuna rápido, hasta que una idea le cruzo por la cabeza al moreno.

—¡Jirou!—grito al tiempo que de su anillo salían llamas de la lluvia y el canino se hacía presente—¡Busca a Tsuna y llévale esto!—le ordeno lanzándole las cosas de la castaña.

El Akita lo obedeció y atrapo en el aire los guantes y las pastillas, olfateo el aire y comenzó a correr.

—Un pequeño aperitivo no estaría mal—menciono el rubio para luego tratar de abalanzarse sobre el canino.

—No puedo permitirte hacer eso—le dijo Yamamoto colocándose frente a él, tomando posición de ataque y mirándolo con ojos serios, antes de comenzar con la pelea.

***De vuelta con Tsuna***

Se estaba cansando, no podía hacer nada más que defenderse, el ilusionista bloqueaba todos sus escapes.

Ahora tenía a Natsu en _"modo difessa", _y la capa ondeaba débilmente contra el viento.

Mukuro lanzo otro ataque y cubrió con la capa de primo, no podría resistir así mucho más.

Un ladrido llamo su atención y al reconocer de donde provenía, volvió al león a su forma original, este rugió y le abrió un camino a la caja arma de la lluvia.

Tsuna se agacho y vio en su hocico sus guantes. Rápidamente se los puso y trago una de las pastillas.

La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar, pensó mientras abría sus ojos, ahora tornados de un color anaranjado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego el capítulo**.

Lo leí y corregí varias veces pero aun no estoy completamente conforme con el resultado, **si pudieran darme una crítica constructiva sobre como quedo la "acción"** (si, entre comillas por que no considero que quedara como tal), **se los agradecería mucho.**

Acabo de recordar que no conteste los reviews otra vez, gomen, prometo hacerlo para la próxima.

**Creo que sería todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, recuerden, comentarios, críticas (amables), reviews, aclaraciones, correcciones, pastel…todo es bien recibido.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	10. Batalla

**Ohio/konichiwa minna-san**

He vuelto de mis vacaciones con muchas nuevas ideas :D

**Aquí el capítulo número 10, wow, sí que es bastante, gracias a todos los lectores por continuar leyendo este fic :D**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews :D**

**Me disculpo, en el capítulo pasado por alguna razón se borraron varias las divisiones entre escenas, así que perdón se les pareció algo confuso, ya lo arregle por si quieren leerlo otra vez.**

**Otra vez vamos con la acción, gracias por su crítica y consejos**, espero haber mejorado me esforcé mucho en ello aunque al final me encanto escribir acción, ojala sea buena y pueda escribir mucho más, si no lo soy seguiré practicando hasta que lo sea.

Bueno, eso sería todo: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los uso con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**¡A leer!**, no olviden que Tsuna sigue vistiendo el sailor fuku.

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 10 "Batalla"**

Sus orbes anaranjados miraban fijamente al ilusionista frente a ella.

Apretó sus puños para invocar sus llamas.

Una intensa luz rodeo a la chica, desde sus posición en el marco de la puerta, el pequeño observador usaba casi todo su autocontrol para no interferir, entretenía su mente estudiando con detenimiento la vestimenta tan reveladora de su alumna, agradeció no tener ese fetiche, ya que dudaba poder contenerse si las cosas seguían así.

Al dispersarse la extraña luz, los presentes miraron asombrados los brazos de la castaña, los grandes guantes versión X se habían tornado más estilizados y aparentemente ligeros.

Sorprendida, la chica se estudió con más detalle, abría y cerraba los puños...cierto, estaban mucho más ligeros y le era más fácil moverse.

No solo eso, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, no era como las otras ocasiones que había entrado en el hyper-mode, sentía la energía fluir de manera diferente.

Para cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con un bosque de sakuras, las flores danzaban ligeramente dejándose llevar por la sutil brisa.

—Una ilusión—soltó al estudiar su alrededor.

Se concentró en buscar la presencia de su rival, cuando la encontró abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento se propulso hacia arriba liberando algunas llamas, esquivando así un golpe del tridente.

—Kufufufu, bien hecho Sawada Tsunayoshi, has tomado práctica.

—No volveré a caer en el mismo truco—respondió flotando desde el aire.

—Nunca espere eso...

Por la espalda de la décima se acercaron media docena de shurikens (*), que logro percibir y esquivar a tiempo —ilusiones reales, esto se está volviendo más peligroso-pensó

—Anda, da tu primer golpe—pidió tomando posición de batalla nuevamente el heterocromatico.

—_Aquí voy_—se dio ánimos a sí misma, para luego colocar sus brazos tras su espalda y liberar llamas para poder impulsarse hacia enfrente...directo a su rival.

***Entrada de la base***

Yamamoto estaba serio, muy pocas veces lo estaba y cuando era así, significaba que iba en serio, acomodo su cuerpo en la posición básica y espero a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Estaba consciente de que no debía lastimarlo-mucho- a Tsuna no le gustaría eso, así que solo pelearía con su Shigure Kintoki, obviamente del lado que no tenía filo, pero aun así estaba seguro de poder ganarle, había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que pelearon.

—Kong Chanel—se escuchó, y el chico bestia ahora en forma de gorila, se abalanzo sobre el moreno…

Por su parte, el peli plata y el de lentes se quedaron observando como el rubio repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el espadachín, golpes que eran esquivados o bloqueados fácilmente.

El gorila dio un rápido derechazo, que esta vez el beisbolista no pudo esquivar y termino siendo lanzado contra la pared.

Ahí fue cuando los que hasta el momento solo estuvieron observando despertaron, ellos también se merecían una venganza.

Pronto, los hilos, explosiones, golpes de metal y ahora rugidos de chita inundaron la sala.

***Kukuyo Land***

Chrome venia corriendo, casi había llegado a la intersección donde se había separado de los chicos, corría torpemente ya que en la espalda iba cargando a un dormido Fran.

Desde el otro lado del camino se acercaban velozmente los guardianes del sol y la nube, ya que el ilusionista ya no estaba consiente los monstruos que los habían detenido desaparecieron.

Al cruzarse con la chica, el prefecto le dio una rápida mirada y siguió su camino, mientras que el boxeador se detuvo y tomo al niño.

—¿Por dónde?—le pregunto el peli planco, normalmente solo hubiera seguido corriendo por todos lados hasta dar con el lugar que buscaba, pero ahora estaba consciente de la situación-cosa rara, se lo atribuía a te tal vez estuviera enfermo, ya que los últimos días, cuando veía a Tsuna su temperatura corporal aumentaba-y sabía que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, tampoco podía dejar que una compañera cargara sola con ese pequeño de pelo verde (*)

—Por aquí—le contesto en tono bajo y corrió hacia el edificio principal, Ryohei no la pensó mucho-no se le daba bien eso-se acomodó a un Fran aun dormido como si se tratara de un costal y la siguió.

Corrieron todo el trayecto, al llegar a la entrada vieron como los otros guardianes peleaban con los subordinados de Mukuro.

—Ken...Chikusa...—susurro tímida, no los había visto en un tiempo, las manos le temblaban.

El guardián de la tormenta estaba muy ocupado esquivando los hilos y agujas que salían de los yo-yos, y el de lentes hacia todo lo posible por deshacerse de las dinamitas que llegaban desde todos lados.

La lluvia demostraba su gran manejo de la espada manteniendo a raya a un hombre-chita que se acercaba a toda velocidad desde varios ángulos.

—_Double bombs_—se escuchó entre los jadeos y gritos de esfuerzo junto a señales de cansancio.

El espacio entre ambos combatientes se llenó de bombas, Chikusa se deshizo de algunas, pero al ver que no podía con todas dio un salto hacia atrás tratando de esquivarlas.

Gokudera sonrió de lado y presiono un pequeño botón del aparato que mantenía en su bolsillo, provocando que las bombas que había puesto en la pared cuando paso por allí estallaran y la onda expansiva golpeo de lleno al de lentes, quien se levantó con mucha dificultas y se quedó en el suelo apoyando su rosilla izquierda contra el piso y acomodándose los lentes, ignorando su ropa quemada y las heridas sangrantes en su rostro.

El rubio vio eso y molesto se abalanzo sobre el beisbolista, subió por una pared y salto al techo, para después preparar sus garras e impulsarse hacia el moreno.

Con sus manos llenas de proyectiles y el otro en posición para realizar el _Shajiku no Ame_(*), ambos guardianes se prepararon para dar el golpe final.

—Basta—susurro la peli morada y corrió colocándose en el centro de la habitación, hizo aparecer su lanza y la choco contra el suelo, al instante el lugar se llenó de torres de fuego—Basta—repitió, gritando esta vez, casi en tono de súplica, mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su único ojo.

Chrome deshizo la ilusión ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, Chikusa y Ryohei se quedaron estáticos en su posición, Gokudera detuvo las mechas de sus bombas a centímetros de su cigarrillo, Yamamoto se paró en seco y relajo su rostro, también le miraba Ken, quien por detenerse en plena carrera en el techo había caído de sentón en el suelo.

—Fue suficiente—dijo mirando hacia abajo, ligeramente abochornada.

—Tu...—fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico bestia.

—¡Sawada está en problemas EXTREMOS!—grito el boxeador rompiendo el silencio, los demás guardianes se miraron entre sí, el italiano musito un "vamos" y todos lo siguieron a interior del edificio, ninguno de los subordinados del ilusionista trato de detenerlos.

La oji violeta se volteo antes de salir de la habitación y miro por unos instantes a sus antiguos compañeros, fue apenas por un par de segundos cruzando miradas, luego volvió su vista al frente y desapareció su vista.

Los chicos aun sentados en el suelo se miraron mutuamente, leyendo los pensamientos del otro, Chrome no había dudado en usar sus ilusiones contra ellos, pero también estaban conscientes de que si ella no hubiese detenido a los guardianes de la décima, ellos habrían terminado gravemente heridos.

Estaban muy confundidos.

Tampoco mostro alguna señal de extrañarlos o de nostalgia, ella normalmente siempre dejaba relucir sus emociones, siempre los miraba agradecida, como si fueran lo más importante para ella, ¿ya no lo eran?, bueno, si los había cambiado es porque ellos se lo buscaron, lo que no sabían es que ella había usado todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar de alegría frente a ellos por verlos de nuevo.

Ryohei se percató de algo mientras corría, y regreso a la entraba a toda velocidad, bajo al pequeño de sus hombros, lo sostuvo por los costados como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase y se lo entrego al rubio, después sigo su camino mientras un muy molesto Ken le gritaba que no quería a ese mocoso.

***Base***

Tsuna se levantó con mucha dificultad de entre los escombros que había dejado y con el dorso de la mano se limpió el hilo de sangre que bajaba lentamente por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Que ocurre Sawada Tsunayoshi?—pregunto con aires de superioridad y cruzando los brazos el mayor—Bueno, al menos tuvimos una linda vista de tus pantis ¿verdad arcobaleno?—agrego dirigiendo su vista al asesino.

Reborn uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir hasta el ilusionista y meterle una bala por entre medio de las cejas, chasqueo los dientes y oculto sus ojos en su fedora, dirigiendo disimuladamente su mirada a la castaña.

La chica al escuchar Mukuro se había sonrojado sutilmente y tomado la falda de su sailor fuku y estirándola lo más que podía, seguía sin entender como había pasado todo eso.

El sonido de los pasos de sus amigos acercándose, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón despejo completamente su mente, como no lo había visto antes...

Bajo su mirada y como desde hace una semana se encontró con un par de bultos en su pecho, si...ahora era diferente, su energía fluía diferente porque no tenía el mismo cuerpo, ahora era una chica.

Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, sintió su voluntad viajar por su cuerpo, mucho más rápido que como lo recordaba de la última vez que había entrado en el hyper-mode, recordó que su cuerpo era más esbelta y podía sentir el cambio que eso generaba, sentía como el poder llenaba hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Abrió los ojos, estaba lista.

—Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Bussu—escucho como le gritaban sus amigos al llegar al lugar, también vio como Jirou se acercaba a su dueño y este le acariciaba la cabeza.

Los guardianes se sonrojaron violentamente al ver a su jefa en traje de marinera, y se veía aún más sexy en el hyper-mode…se golpearon mentalmente, no era el momento de pensar en eso.

—Buen trabajo chico, llegaste a tiempo, ahora vuelve—le dijo el moreno a su caja arma y el can regreso al anillo.

Se volvió a propulsar a toda velocidad hacia su rival, este viendo que trataba de repetir la patada anterior se protegió con su tridente, poniendo sus brazos en X.

Cuando Tsuna llegó hasta él se repitió el resultado de la vez anterior, le paso de lado, pero esta vez fue a propósito.

Al pasar junto a él, tomo el mango de su tridente con una mano y de la otra aun salían llamas, dando como resultado una trayectoria circular que aprovecho para darle una patada de lleno en la espalda, dejando a Mukuro de rodillas en el suelo.

El ilusionista se tomó ligeramente el ojo derecho con la mano, choco la base de su tridente contra el suelo y aparecieron docenas de serpientes en el suelo.

—El camino de la bestia—musito el mayor.

—No es cierto, siguen siendo ilusiones…espera hay una ilusión real—hablo sin inmutarse y piso a la serpiente que catálogo, esta se estremeció, comenzó a salir sangre de su cráneo y al pasar algunos segundos dejo de moverse.

—Debería dejar de subestimarte, Sawada Tsunayoshi—le dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Nunca me has subestimado, solo ganabas tiempo para recuperarte—sentencio.

—Muy lista—menciono para luego volver a invocar lianas que salieron del suelo.

Sin esperar al próximo movimiento, la castaña comenzó a lanzarle patadas ahora tenía las piernas más largas, le costaba un poco adaptarse a su nuevo alcance y por lo visto a su rival también, ya que logro plantarle algunos golpes.

Mukuro se alejó caminando de espaldas, pero Tsuna no se lo permitiría.

Se acercó a él y en un rápido movimiento puso su pie sobre la rodilla izquierda del ilusionista-que estaba lo suficientemente inclinada como para apoyarse-tomo algo de impulso en su pierna derecha y apoyada con su pie izquierdo le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado del cráneo.

El heterocromatico ante el aturdimiento del golpe solo atino a agitar su tridente, cosa con la que Tsuna tuvo bastantes problemas para esquivar.

Las chispas y llamas iluminaban el lugar junto a los golpes de metales chocando, los presentes miraban atónitos la batalla, desde una viga en el techo Hibari observaba la escena con detenimiento, si la castaña hubiese querido, la pelea hubiera terminado desde hace mucho, pero al parecer no quería lastimar a su contrincante…era toda una herbívora.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, volvió a tomar altura liberando sus llamas, Mukuro dio un gran salto hacia ella, pero esta también se dirigió hacia él.

En el aire, giro su torso de lado, encogió las piernas que al acercarse estiro y dio una voltereta hacia atrás para aumentar la fuerza del golpe, así logro plantarle una patada en la mandíbula que lo mando de regreso al piso, cerca de sus espectadores.

Mukuro trato de incorporarse, pero al solo levantarse un poco del suelo, Tsuna ya estaba tras de él y le aplico una llave al cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Sabía que vendrían chicos—les dijo la décima antes de que ella apagara su llama y que también perdiera la conciencia.

—¡Juudaime!—alarmado, su mano derecha corrió hacia ella y la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo—¡Juudaime!

—Déjala, solo se desmayó, su nuevo cuerpo nunca había usado antes el modo de la última voluntad, así que debe estar muy cansada—señalo—Vámonos.

Gokudera se acomodó a la castaña en los hombros, no estaban de humor para discutir quien lo haría, pero aun en esa situación la tormenta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener a su adorada Juudaime tan cerca y más con esa ropa.

Por su parte Chrome titubeo un poco en regresar, se quedó unos momentos en el lugar, intento dar algunos pasos hasta el ilusionista que yacía en el suelo, quería comprobar si estaba bien, pero tenía demasiado miedo, se acercó lo más que pudo y aliviada vio como los cabellos que habían caído sobre su rostro se mecían junto con su respiración.

Tomo valor y temblorosa le acomodo los cabellos, lo miro unos instantes, sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rosado, se levantó y corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo**

(*) Dudo que no lo sepan, pero por si acaso: **Las shurikens son las estrellas ninja.**

(*) **Aclarando:** la altura de Tsuna sigue siendo la misma, pero, en proporción corporal las chicas tienen las piernas más largas que los chicos, por lo tanto Tsuna ahora tiene mayor alcance.

(*) Iba a poner que el único en no haber ido a kukuyo land era Ryohei, porque lo más reciente que he visto de KHR! fue el manga, y ahí la batalla con Daemon en la prueba de los guardianes de primo es en kukuyo land y Ryohei está presente, esto no sucede en el manga, el Ryohei de 15 años no ha ido a la base de Mukuro.

(*)**Shajiku no Ame**: primera forma ofensiva del Shigure Soen Ryu, consiste en recubrir la espada con agua y técnicamente utilizarla como una lanza para atravesar al objetivo.

**¿Qué tal quedo?, ¿mejoro la acción?, si serían tan amables de hacerme una crítica constructiva el respecto se los agradeceré mucho.**

En mi cabeza este capítulo era más corto, pero al final quedo como uno normal :D y es uno en los que he quedado más satisfecha con el resultado.

**Para el próximo cap. volvemos a la comedia.**

**Esta vez no olvide contestar reviews :3 **

**Recuerden que en mi biografía esta el link mi Facebook**, por si quieren agregarme, ahí aviso cuando voy a actualizar y si tengo algún nuevo proyecto. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren charlar un rato no duden en hacerlo.

**Bueno, nos leemos la próxima, ya saben**, palabras de ánimo, **criticas**, **consejos**, pasteles, sobres bomba, **reviews**, favoritos, capirotada (ya se acabó la cuaresma y yo me quede con ganas de más capirotada-aunque como tres veces-lastima, tendré que esperar para el siguiente año) **y ya olvide todo lo demás que solía escribir en esta sección.**


	11. Rojo

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-kun**

Aquí traigo el capítulo número 11, he tenido un par de semanas muy agitadas y no fue sino hasta ayer que pude descansar.

Bueno, **gracias a todos por los review**, hacen a la autora muy feliz.

**¿Dicen que insinuó MukuroxChrome?, ¿yo?, jaja, claro que no (- es obvio que está mintiendo es su OTP) ¿quién dijo eso?**

**Capitulo sugerido por One-san.**

Bueno, aquí está el cap., creo que el titulo ya es bastante spoiler.** ¡Es el segundo capítulo más largo hasta ahora!**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 11 "Rojo"**

Gokudera estaba a punto de estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared, la espera lo estaba matando, sabía que el bastardo cabeza de piña no le había hecho nada a Juudaime, ¡¿pero por qué fregados no despertaba?!

Ya había pasado un día entero y la castaña no daba señales de despertar, no era la primera vez ¡¿pero por qué se preocupaban más ahora?!

Los otros guardianes se encontraban en una situación casi idéntica que la del peli plata, claro que unos lo demostraban más que otros, Yamamoto goleaba la yema de sus dedos contra el marco de la ventana y los pies de Ryohei se movían como gelatina ¡al extremo!- y en un lugar no muy lejano cierto pelinegro de mirada amatista no podía conciliar el sueño para tomar su siesta de la tarde- también estaban ahí las chicas, que habían ido a preparar el t, eso ya hace casi una hora.

Reborn estaba sentado sobre los pies de la cama donde yacía la chica inconsciente, la miraba fijamente tras la sombra de su fedora, el también se había empezado a preocupar.

Cuando trajeron a Tsuna la noche anterior, le dieron una rápida excusa a Nana de que su hija se había cansado mucho jugando a las escondidas, la subieron a su habitación y Gokudera la dejo con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Esta mañana el asesino había despertado, encontrándose con que Mamma le había cambiado el sailor fuku a la castaña por su pijama, cosa que al principio malinterpreto como que ella misma había despertado y cambiado, pero gracias a primo lo noto a tiempo para evitar que su alarma -léase bombas programadas- estallaran y le hicieran daño.

Obligo a los chicos a ir a la escuela y puso al tanto de la situación a Dino cuando este llego a media mañana haciendo un escándalo preguntando si su imouto no se había hecho daño, pero se a regaña dientes luego de un rato murmurando algo de "que tenía que ver que Hibari no se descargara con los estudiantes"

La espera los estaba matando, por fin, después de casi treinta minutos las chicas subieron, Kyoko llevaba la bandeja con una taza de té para cada uno, al entrar a la habitación, su hermano se la quito de las manos y el mismo la puso-lo más delicadamente que pudo-en la mesa.

—¿Tsuna-san no ha dado señales?—pregunto la otra castaña al sentarse junto a la mesa y comenzar a servir el té, la falta del típico "desu" al final denotaba lo preocupada que estaba.

Según lo que les había dicho Reborn, la chica había agotado su energía por que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tal cantidad de energía, ¿pero que no era su propio cuerpo?, se abstuvieron de hacer más preguntas cuando el tutor les apunto con su león-pistola y les advirtió que no respondería nada más hasta que Tsuna despertara, no quería repetirlo dos veces.

Tenía que comprobar sus sospechas primero antes de darles alguna respuesta, incluso había llamado a Giannini, claro que no se lo dijo a los chicos.

Los minutos seguían pasando, ahora las tazas de té ya servidas se encontraban intactas sobre la bandeja y la cantidad de vapor que emanaban disminuía, nadie las había tocado.

El olor a té verde se había impregnado en la habitación, provocando que la chica que yacía inconsciente frunciera la nariz, ante esta señal, los chicos corrieron rápidamente junto a la cama y se quedaron un momento observándola, admirando lo relajada que se veía mientras dormía, parecía un angelito.

Reborn decidió que ya era suficiente y transformo a león en una pequeña vara y comenzó a picar las mejillas de su alumna hasta que esta aparto el objeto verde de su mejilla y abrió los ojos.

En cuanto Tsuna se incorporó sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre ella y que dos delicados brazos rodeaban su cuello de una forma nada delicada, casi ahogándola.

—¡Mujer estúpida!, ¡Suelta a Juudaime!

—¡Haru estaba muy preocupada por Tsuna~desu!

—¡Haru-chan, Tsuna-chan no puede respirar!—señalo la peli naranja.

Ante lo dicho por su amiga, Miura se separó de ella y observo como el color azul iba desapareciendo de la cara de la donna.

—¡Gomen Tsuna-san!

—N-no te preocupes Haru—le restó importancia, mientras se tomaba la garganta con una mano.

Mirando a su alrededor se encontró con todos sus amigos, con rostros claramente aliviados y...con el uniforme escolar.

—¡Hieee!, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?

—Solo fue un día dame-Tsuna—le contesto golpeándola en la nuca con la rama verde con ojos antes de volver a transformarlo en león.

—Itetete, ¡Reborn!, ¡no me golpes tan temprano!

—Son las 5 de la tarde...

La castaña se sorprendió y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sí que había sido mucho tiempo, bajo la cabeza recordando todo lo que había pasado, cuando su vista se podo en el anillo en su dedo, haciendo que su mente comenzara a llenarse de preguntas.

—¿Qu-que ocurrió?—se atrevió a preguntar escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo—¿Por qué me desmaye?

La mayoría estaba esperando ese momento, así que se abstuvieron de gritarse unos a otros y miraron atentos al ex-arcobaleno.

Este los miro algo fastidiado, tomo aire y comenzó...

—Bueno, desde hace una semana este es tu nuevo cuerpo, ¿no?—espero a que la aludida asintiera y tomo un sorbo de su expreso que sabrá primo de donde lo saco—este sigue siento tu cuerpo, pero ahora tiene forma diferente, por eso la energía viaja de forma diferente, tu cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a manejar la energía de esta nueva manera y por eso se agotó, simple.

—Co-comprendo...pero...¿porque la sentí...esto...diferente, y por qué mis guantes cambiaron?

Reborn alzo una ceja ante la declaración.

—Adaptaciones al cambio de cuerpo, Jiannini lo revisara cuando llegue—dijo lo primero y más sensato que se le vino a la mente.

Desviando el tema para aligerar el ambiente de confusión que se había creado, los Vongola comenzaron a preguntarle a Tsuna si estaba bien y a exigirle que le relatara con sumo detalle que le había hecho el ilusionista.

Algo abochornada la chica agacho la cabeza y el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas enfureció a los chicos.

—¡Juudaime, si ese bastardo le hizo algo le meteré la dinamita por el...!

—¡Gokudera-kun!—lo interrumpió a tiempo sujetando sus sabanas con fuerza, pensando en algo rápido para cambiar de tema reparo en que aun llevaba la pijama puesta—¡M-me iré a cambiar de ropa!

De un rápido movimiento Tsuna se quitó la sabana de encima, pero detuvo su huida y quedo sentada a la horilla de la cama al notar una mancha entraña, entre café y roja, color que todos distinguieron rápidamente ¡sangre!

—¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!

—¡Juudaime, esa piña puede darse por muerta!

El ambiente comenzó a cargarse con un aura asesina, o más bien, muchas auras asesinas.

—Ma ma, Tsuna, ¿dónde te hirió Mukuro?—pregunto serio

Aun por más que tratara de hacer memoria, no recordaba que el ilusionista llegara a herirla, más bien le pareció que desde el principio su intención no era hacerle daño.

—Yo...él no me hizo nada—trato de decirles, pero como siempre no fue escuchada.

Sus guardianes comenzaron a inspeccionarla por sobre la ropa en el torso y hombros, mientras Haru y Chrome tanteaban su pecho y hombros, hasta que la ilusionista noto otra mancha en un lugar específico, cierta zona íntima y se lo señalo a sus compañeras.

Se miraron algo preocupadas y voltearon a Reborn, comprendiendo la situación les devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

Ante la señal cada chica empujo a un guardián por la espalda hasta sacarlos de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave tras ellos.

Mas confundidos que nunca comenzaron a gritarle a la puerta pero fueron ignorados y desistieron, menos Gokudera que seguía metiéndose con la madre de Haru quien había sido la que lo saco del lugar.

Yamamoto trato de relajarse y cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza, recargándose en una pared, ya les dirían lo que ocurría, más les valía...

Por su parte Ryohei estaba callado y concentrado-cosa muy rara en el- tenia los brazos cruzados, sentía una especie de deja-bu, pero no podía lograr recordar de que se trataba.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos denotando un brillo orgulloso y golpeo su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

—¡Ya lo sé!, ¡No se preocupen chicos, Sawada está bien al extremo!, a Kyoko le pasa todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Que mierda dices cabeza de césped?! ¡Juudaime esta ahí sangrando!

—Ma ma Gokudera, seguro la están curando y nos sacaron para que no la viéramos sin ropa.

—¡¿Cómo van a hacer eso si el puto botiquín está en el baño?!

—Tranquilos chicos, Sawada no está herida.

—Sempai, no entiendo lo que trata de decir.

—¡Que Sawada se ha convertido en una señorita al Extremo!

Los rostros de la tormenta y la lluvia se tornaron de un rojo intenso de manera violenta y comenzó a salirles vapor por los oídos.

***Dentro de la habitación***

—¿Qu-que pasa chi-chicas?—cuestiono confundida Tsuna mientras Haru le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Gokudera, justo después de sacar a los guardianes del lugar, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tsuna-chan, tenemos que hablar contigo—le dijo Kyoko tomando las manos de la Vongola entre las suyas.

Por un momento las mejillas de la décima se tornaron de un sutil tono rosado.

—E-estás haciendo que me preocupe—confeso al tiempo que una gotita le escurría por la sien.

—No tiene que preocuparse bossu, es algo normal.

—Sí, Tsuna-san, recuerde que aquí estamos nosotras si tiene alguna pregunta~desu.

—Tal vez sea algo difícil de asimilar...pero lo que tratamos de decir es...—la peli naranja fue interrumpida por el grito de su hermano desde afuera.

—"!Sawada se ha convertido en una señorita al Extremo!"—retumbo el grito !extremo! en la habitación.

Tsuna, que obviamente al inicio no entendió comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones buscando una mejor explicación.

—Dame-Tsuna siempre será dame-Tsuna—se rio el asesino entre dientes que aún seguía en la habitación—Te bajo la regla—soltó al aire con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Por fin los cables comenzaron a unirse en su mente y empezó a tener una idea de la situación, y al entenderla se quedó estática en su lugar, sin atreverse a levantarse.

—Tsuna-chan, la primera vez en un shock muy grande para todas...

—Pero luego te acostumbras, después de todo es una vez al mes.

El silencio seguía reinando en el cuarto de la castaña.

—¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Reborn sonrió divertido, por fin su alumna capto todo y ahora se había hecho bolita sobre su cama y se tapó completamente con su sabana, temblando bajo esta.

—¡Pero yo soy un chico!

—El cajón de ahí lleno de sostenes dice lo contrario—señalo apuntando al mueble.

—¡Pero no puedo!, ¡Es antinatural!, ¡Cómo es esto posible!...

Sus quejas fueron detenidas por la poderosa patada que la saco de la cama y la tiro en el piso.

—Ya cállate dame-Tsuna, acepta tu situación y espera a que Jiannini llegue a revisarte, se pondrá muy contento por el nivel de tu transformación.

—¡Hiee!, ¡Reborn!—volvió a quejarse ahora sonrojada, quitándose la sabana de encima en donde había quedado enredada.

—¡Tsuna-san!, ¡Nosotras le explicáramos todo lo que necesite saber~desu!

—B-bien—acepto ya sin más opción—¡Pero que Reborn salga de aquí!

—No seas llorona

—Reborn-chan, por favor—ante la mirada de cachorrito de las amigas de su alumna tuvo que aceptar.

—De acuerdo—dijo llegando de un salto hasta el marco de la ventana—Por cierto, felicidades Tsuna, ya eres toda una señorita, incluso puedes tener bebes—se burló y luego desapareció volviendo a saltar ahora hacia afuera.

Tsuna deseo que la tierra se la tragara.

Momentos después las chicas no sabían como comenzar y solo soltaban alguna que otra palabra sin coherencia, hasta que alguien volvió a aparecer en la ventana.

—Ciaossu

—¡Hahi! ¿Quién es usted~desu?—le pregunto a la pequeña mujer, de cabello largo y rubio además de que vestía un sencillo vestido color rosado.

—¡Soy Rebona!—contesto la extraña mordisqueando un mechón de su cabello

—Mucho gusto Rebona-san—saludaron las verdaderas chicas dando una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?—cuestiono tímida Chrome.

—Escuche de su pequeño problemita con una chica que acaba de tener su primer periodo jujujuju.

—¡¿Que ninguna se da cuenta de que es Reborn?!—se quejó internamente Tsuna, por experiencia sabía que nadie le creería así que prefirió no decir nada, así que se limitó a lanzarle una mala mirada a "la" recién llegada, mirada que fue devuelta con un brillo que predecía problemas.

—Vine a ayudarte con tu problemita pequeña, jujuju, recuerdo mi primera vez y la de mis hijas, jujuju, ellas estaban tan asustadas igual que tu pequeña.

—¡Gracias Rebona-san!, será de mucha ayuda—le dijo un tanto emocionada la Sasagawa.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea

—¡Yo no te preguntare nada Reborn!—contesto furiosa poniéndose de pie.

Chrome que era la única que estaba a espaldas de la castaña, se acercó nerviosa a decirle algo en el oído.

—Bussu, su pijama esta manchada—le susurro junto al oído—Sera mejor que tome un baño y se cambie de ropa.

La décima enrojeció, y después del shock inicial, salió corriendo de la habitación, tapándose con las manos la parte trasera de su pantalón y entre como ráfaga al baño, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Dejando a los guardianes que seguían esperando fuera de la habitación muy confundidos y pestañando rápidamente.

Ya dentro del baño, Tsuna se quitó la ropa y miro con horror las manchas en sus pantalones y en sus pantis, las tomo con miedo entre sus manos y las lanzo al cesto de ropa sucia, abrió la llave de la tina y mientras se llenaba se dio una ducha.

En ese momento todos sus amigos estaban tras la puerta con una gotita en la sien.

Nana paso por allí y los miro un tanto confundida, al acercarse Kyoko le contesto que Tsuna estaba un poco sensible desde la mañana ya que le había bajado la regla.

La mayor sonrió ampliamente, entro a la habitación de su "hija" y tomo un cambio de ropa,- sus amigas sí que tenían buen gusto, sabía que la semana pasada la habían obligado a comprar ropa, soltó un suspiro, a veces su hija no era nada femenina- estaba segura que con lo despistada que era lo había olvidado, también tomo las sabanas manchadas y las hizo bolita bajo su brazo...

Tsuna, ahora en la tina tenía la vista perdida, ya se había acostumbrado a bajar la mirada y encontrarse con esos dos suaves bultos, o bajarla un poco más y que faltara un bulto, pero el agua de la tina que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo también enserio la alarmo, salió apresuradamente, tropezándose con la orilla y casi cayendo de cara al suelo.

Saco el tapón de la tina y volvió a la ducha, a tallarse con fuerza todo el cuerpo, tratando de quitarse una esencia del cuerpo que ya no existía, el olor a sangre desapareció desde la primera ducha.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la aterro y se dio la espalda, tras la puerta que daba al baño pudo distinguir a su madre.

—Tsu-chan, te traje ropa para cambiarte—anuncio dejando algunas prendas sobre la canasta de ropa, también de esta saco la ropa recientemente manchada y la metió a la lavadora junto con las sabanas—Ha, mis toallas están bajo el tocador, cuando valla por la cena paso a comprar las tuyas, esta vez te adelantaste (*)—le señalo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí volviéndola a dejar sola.

—¡Dame-Tsuna no te olvides de limpiarte bien!—le grito divertido tras la puerta "Rebona"

La castaña sabia a que se refería, y pensó en que había hecho para merecer tal castigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y procedió.

***Más tarde***

Giannini ya había llegado, la tarde caía sobre namimori mientras el científico se dedicaba a observar su "creación" desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Hizo que subiera los brazos y verifico su tamaño, observo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y paso una mano por su sedoso cabello, el brillo de curiosidad no desaparecía de los ojos del mayor.

Palmeo un poco sus cintura, bajo a sus caderas y luego a cada una de sus piernas, teniendo cuidado de no tocar demasiado, después de todo Tsuna era una "señorita"

En una esquina de la habitación los guardianes se contenían de ir a golpear al científica, recordándose que solo la estaba "analizando"

Giannini por fin se separó de la castaña y tomo un pequeño aparato color blanco con el cual recorrió el contorno de Tsuna.

Al terminar sus labor reviso los números que marcaba y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, ahora sus ojos habían tomado la forma de estrellas y un aura de colores brillantes lo rodeaba.

—¡Esto es increíble! la transformación llego a tal punto que cambio su fisiología interna—anuncio emocionado.

—¡Giannini-san ese no es el punto!—se quejó la afectada.

—¡Pero, Juudaime, tiene que admitir que el que usted adquiriera la capacidad de gestar es un logro increíble!, ¡Podría cambiar por completo la ciencia!

—¡Yo no quiero embarazarme!

—¡Cierto!, ¡Haru tendrá los bebes de Tsuna-san ~desu!

—¡Haru no te metas en esto!

—¡Mujer estúpida, deja de acosar a juudaime!

—Ma ma, que Jiannini-san siga explicando.

—Gracias, Yamamoto-san, como decía, según por resultados ahora Juudaime, no solo por fuera, si no que por dentro ¡ahora es una chica completamente!

—¡Hieeeeeeeeeee!

—¡No te preocupes Sawada, ser una chica no es tan malo!, ¡A Kyoko le va extremadamente bien ser una chica!

—¡Oni-san!

Una bala pazo rozando la mejilla de la décima y todos se callaron al escuchar el estruendo.

—Bien Giannini, pasemos a la razón por la que te llame—dijo Reborn limpiando la punta de su león-pistola

—Cl-claro Reborn-san—contesto nervioso—pues resumiendo, no parece que nada haya cambiado o disminuido desde la semana pasada.

Otro golpe seco se escuchó, esta vez era la castaña estrellándose de cara contra el piso.

Como de costumbre los chicos comenzaron sus típicas peleas, ignorando a la décima semi-inconsiente en el suelo, el asesino aprovecho para apartar al más alto de todos del grupo.

—Dame-Tsuna me dijo que sintió su voluntad fluir diferente, no solo por su cuerpo, que la energía se sentía diferente, explícalo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el inventor levanto la vista con un aire de descubrimiento.

—Tal vez, mi invento si dio resultado, pero no de la forma que esperábamos—ambos hombres voltearon a la chica que ahora estaba intentando separar la pelea de sus guardianes de la tormenta y el sol—Es lo único que se me ocurre Reborn-san...

***Al día siguiente***

El grupo de chicos iba en dirección a la escuela, casi llegando a al gran portón de Nami-chu, como siempre los chicos peleando y en la parte trasera, una castaña caminaba con dificultad.

La peli naranja quien caminaba junto a ella soltó una risita.

—Tsuna, no separes tanto las piernas—le señalo.

La aludida se sonrojo, en primera por que Kyoko había aprovechado que los demás estaban bastante alejados de ellos y "la" llamo simplemente por su nombre, como había prometido en su primer día asistiendo a Nami-chu como una chica.

Y en segunda...por qué sabía que se veía ridícula caminando como vaquero.

—¡Pero la toalla es tan incómoda!

—Ya te acostumbraras—trato de animarla, luego se percató que los demás se habían quedado parados algunos metros antes de la entrada de la secundaria—¿Qué ocurre?

Ambas chicas trotaron lo que quedaba para llegar hasta el tumulto de gente, con dificultad y abriéndose paso entre sus amigos la castaña logro llegar al centro.

—¡Ha!, ¡Por fin llegas Vongola!

Ahí, en el centro estaba un muy sonriente peli rojo saludándolo con energía.

—¡Naito Longchamp!

—Qué bueno que me recuerdan, no los veía desde la fallida ceremonia de sucesión

Tsuna se quedó en blanco y el Longchamp, por primera vez, observo a la persona frente a él detenidamente.

—¡Que te ha pasado Vongola!

Una gotita recorrió la sien de los presentes, hasta se había tardado más tiempo en darse cuenta que el boxeador.

—E-es una larga historia.

—Bueno, no nos preocupemos por pequeñeces.

—_¡¿Pequeñeces?! _

—Vine a traerles esto, pronto será el aniversario de la familia Tomaso y bla bla bla, ¡lo importante es que habrá fiesta!, los chicos insisten en que sea tradicional y esas cosas, los espero ahí—dijo extendiéndoles algunos sobres sellados.

Reborn se los arrebato de la mano rápidamente.

—Vongola estará allí, sin ninguna duda—el asesino no podía dejar pasar las oportunidades para formar lazos con otras familias.

—¡Los chicos se pondrán muy contentos!, también invitare a esos locos de los Shimon, y me entere de que los Cavallone están en la ciudad, será una buena oportunidad para presentarles a mi nueva novia.

A todos les pasó otra gota por la sien, ya se imaginaban la clase de novia que seria.

El pelirrojo tomo a Tsuna de un hombre, se acercó a su oído y trato de decir en voz baja, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre.

—Oye Vongola, no te vayas a ofender, pero en ese estado eres bastante fea.

Para su mala suerte, no solo la castaña lo escucho.

—¡Bastardo!, ¡Discúlpate con Juudaime!

* * *

**Jajaja, aquí termina el cap, desde hace tiempo que quería que alguien le dijera fea a Tsuna, solo por lo gracioso.**

**Naito Longchamp**: personaje exclusivo del manga, próximo octavo jefe de la familia Tomaso, es demasiado imperativo y al inicio asiste a Nami-chu, a demás todas sus novias han sido feas, casi parecen monstruos, su sentido de la belleza está muy distorsionado.

(*) La edad normal en que una chica comienza a menstruar es entre los 11-13 años, Tsuna tiene 15 así que me pareció lo más normal que Nana lo tratara como un mes más que su primera vez.

Otra aclaración seria que, si ven a Reborn con una trato más paternal y burlesco hacia Tsuna que en los capítulos anteriores es porque este capítulo estaba planeado desde antes de que me pidieran agregar a Reborn al harem (cosa que aún no hago pero hare)

Otra cosa, el karma me golpeo con este capítulo, a mí también se me adelanto los dias mientras lo escribía.

**Bueno, pasando a otro tema, el próximo cap será la fiesta de los tomaso, ¿quién llevara a Tsuna como pareja? Las opciones son:**

**-Gokudera**

**-Yamamoto**

**-Ryohei**

**-Dino**

**-Enma**

Seamos realistas, es imposible que Hibari acepte llevar a Tsuna su personalidad, llegara a aceptar no estaría con ella en toda la fiesta.

Reborn tampoco entra por que aún es un bebe. Tendrán que elegir entre estos 5, como siempre **tienen una semana para votar, los resultados serán publicados el 5 de mayo en mi Facebook (les recuerdo que el link esta en mi biografía)**

**Eso sería todo, ya saben, opiniones, criticas, review, favoritos, pasteles, sobres bomba...todo es aceptado, mientras sea con amors**

**¡Nos leemos luego! Y no olviden votar.**


	12. Invitación

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-kun**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 12**, ¡una semana desde el anterior! ¡wiii! Mejor no se acostumbren, qué más quisiera siempre poder actualizar rápido, pero una cosa o la otra no me dejan.

**Si no me tienen agregada a Facebook tendrán que leer para saber quién gano en la votación**, también tome en cuenta los votos que me enviaron por mensaje y el de mi Imouto.

**Gracias a todos por sus votos y reviews, ¡Ya pasamos los 100!** Eso me hace muy feliz :D también espero que comprendan que esta vez no pude contestar sus comentarios.

Bien, sin nada más que decir por ahora: **"Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**Advertencias** (casi siempre las olvido, perdón y si se me pasa una háganmelo saber): **Genderben**, **OoC**-no creo que exista algo más OoC que el genderbender- **y también el OoC no intencional de los demás personajes, la boquita de Gokudera, Spoilers del manga y escenas lemme ocasionales.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 12 "Invitación"**

Tsuna se removía incomoda en su asiento, clavando su mirada en el sobre frente a ella, sin prestar atención a la clase de Nezu-sensei.

Eran nueve, una para cada guardián, para ella y para Reborn.

La invitación decía que era el viernes, y según las chicas para ese día estaría "normal", pero por el momento tenía que soportar ese incomodo trozo de algodón metido entre las piernas y que no la dejaba caminar, sin duda era lo más vergonzoso he incomodo que le había sucedido hasta ahora.

Si, era lo más vergonzoso aún más que cuando Reborn le disparo por primera vez con la bala de la última voluntad y se le declaro a Kyoko en calzoncillos.

—...chan...Tsuna-chan—se escuchó una voz que la saco de sus divagaciones.

—Hiee, Kyoko-chan me asustaste—se sobresaltó al ver a la peli naranja que había estado ocupando sus últimos pensamientos.

La castaña volteo a su alrededor, el profesor ya había salido y sus compañeros charlaban entre sí, bueno, sus amigos estaban en una esquina discutiendo algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

—Reborn-kun me pidió que te entregara esto—le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño frasco blanco.

—¿He?, ¿Qué es esto Kyoko-chan?

—Dijo que Giannini-san lo envió esta mañana.

La décima tomo el frasco, totalmente blanco, tomo la tapa y la giro para abrirla, encontrándose con varias capsulas color azul.

Tsuna se puso en blanco y en su frente se dibujaron líneas también azules.

Ya recordaba que eran, según el científico el repentino cambio de cuerpo y el hyper-mode habían acelerado su ciclo...menstrual...bueno, eso no era el punto, lo importante era que le había dicho que podría arreglarlo con algunas hormonas, y que también le agregaría algunas cosas para los cólicos.

Suspiro, al menos no tendría que pasar por los cólicos, según lo que sabía de su mamá y lo que le habían contado las chicas, eso no era nada bonito.

—Ne, Tsuna-chan, ¿iras?—volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Ha, si supongo que no tengo opción, conociendo a Reborn...

—Supones bien dame-Tsuna

—¡Hieeeeeee!—se sorprendió al ver aparecer al bebe de sabrá primo donde.

—Ciaossu, como dije, una muy buena oportunidad para reforzar lazos con otras familias, Tsuna y todos los guardianes deben estar ahí—agrego colocando sobre el pupitre de la castaña el resto de las habitaciones.

Tendría que darle la de Mukuro a Chrome-como siempre- y...¡mierda!, el "todos los guardianes" también incluía a cierto prefecto que había estado evitando.

—Ma-matte Reborn, ¿en verdad tienen que ser los guardianes?, ¿no podemos llevar a Kyoko o Haru?—intento preguntar.

—Tsk, dame-Tsuna, ¿acaso ya olvidaste como es la base de los Tomaso?—cuestiono con cierto tono de burla el tutor.

Las imágenes de los "conflictos internos", léase que sus subordinados no dejaran de intentar matarse, además de las extrañas personalidades-nótese que lo dice Tsuna- de los miembros de la familia Tomaso pasaron rápidamente por su memoria...

Comenzó a negar frenéticamente mientras Kyoko quien seguía ahí la veía confundida.

—Bien, entonces no seas cobarde y ve a entregarle la suya a Hibari—le dijo el "bebe" y con una patada la saco de su silla, poco después le arrojo una de las invitaciones y le sonrió como solo Reborn puede hacerlo...estirando sus labios anunciándole problemas, y que él se divertiría a causa de estos—Ciao ciao

—¡Suerte Tsuna-chan!—oyó como lo animaba la peli naranja antes de salir del aula arrastrando los pies.

***Momentos después***

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la azotea, se suponía que el debería estar ahí.

Las piernas le temblaban y comenzaba a sudar de los nervios, tomo la perilla con la mano temblorosa y trago en seco antes de juntar el suficiente valor para abrirla.

La brisa refrescante golpeo su cara y se relajó un poco.

—¿Porque esto me está pasando a mí?, Hibari-san aún debe estar molesto por no poder golpear a Mukuro ¡y yo no puedo pelear con esta cosa entre las piernas!—se quejó internamente entrando al lugar con paso lento.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba recostado en uno de sus lugares favoritos, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido...seria su fin si lo despertaba.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que la nube se percatase de su presencia, el prefecto dio señales de estar despierto.

—Más te vale que no seas el caballo bronco.

—Hi...e—hago su grito de sorpresa tapándose la boca con su mano libre—...e-etto...Hi-hibari-san...e-esto es para usted—dijo la castaña para luego dejar la invitación junto al mayor, voltearse y luego emprender la huida más rápida que la toalla sanitaria entre sus piernas le permitía.

El prefecto abrió un ojo y clavo su mirada en el pequeño sobre junto a él, lo tomo con la mano más cercana a este, la levanto sobre su rostro estirando su brazo lo más que podía.

***Casa Sawada***

Tsuna entro a su casa arrastrando los pies, había sido un largo día.

Se detuvo en la entrada, dio un largo suspiro y se quitó los zapatos, tras de ella venían sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia que insistieron en acompañarla a casa.

Entro en la cocina y encontró a su madre junto con Bianqui.

—Ah, bienvenida Tsu-chan, ¡Ara ara! trajiste a tus amigos, pasen pasen, la comida estará lista en un segundo—invito animada Nana.

Luego de atender el dolor de estómago de Gokudera luego de ver el rostro de su hermana y que convencieran a esta de cubrirse el rostro con sus acostumbradas gafas amarillas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y al poco tiempo llegaron Lambo e I-pin.

O más bien Lambo llego gritando y siendo perseguido por la china, pero ese no es el punto, luego de ellos Reborn bajo tranquilo las escaleras y de un salto se sentó en su silla alta a la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?—pregunto alegre la mayor mientras les servía la comida.

—Ah...nada importante Ka-san, lo de siempre—trato de ocultarse.

—No mientas dame-Tsuna, mamma, hoy invitaron a Tsuna a una fiesta elegante—dijo el asesino aparentando inocencia.

—¡Ah!, que alegría, invitaron a mi linda hija a una fiesta de sociedad, te verás hermosa con un vestido ¡o tal vez un kimono!, me dejaras arreglarte ¿verdad?—soltó emocionada Nana.

—Ha...pues...en realidad yo...—Tsuna trataba de buscar escusas pero la mirada ilusionada de su madre la interrumpía.

—¿ha?, espera un momento, ¿con quién vas a ir?—los presentes se sorprendieron un poco, era de las pocas veces que la mayor se preocupada a donde iba y con quien su hija.

—No se preocupe mamma, nosotros estaremos con Juudaime en todo momento, nadie se atreverá a hacerle algo.

—Déjelo en nuestras manos—agrego sonriente el moreno—Iremos todos los chicos.

—Oh, qué maravilla, así podre estar tranquila con ustedes cuidándola—agradeció con una gran sonrisa terminando de servir los platos.

Comenzaron a comer, como siempre, no existía mejor cocinera que Nana.

—Espera un momento, ¡olvidaba lo más importante!, ¡¿Quién te llevara Tsu-chan?!

Tsuna escupió lo que estaba bebiendo ante la impresión—¡Mamá, no tengo que ir en pareja!

—Se vería muy mal que llegues sola Dame-tsuna—soltó el tutor

—Reborn-chan tiene razón, seguro uno de tus amigos estará encantado de llevarte—dijo nana haciendo un mohín y volteando hacia los guardianes.

Cabe decir que estos estaban rojos como un tomate planteándose la idea de llevar a Tsuna del brazo y bailar con ella.

—Acompáñala Hayato, es un hombre

—¡Aneki!

—No creo que nadie quiera ir con Dame-Tsuna—menciono el bovino sacándose un moco.

—Lambo, discúlpate—exigió la china.

—Ja, Tsuna de seguro se verá muy linda—soltó al aire el beisbolista.

Mientras la castaña se hacía bolita en su asiento, nunca a nadie le importaba su opinión.

El sonido de un arma siendo disparada sobresalto a todos y los hizo guardar silencio.

—¿Ara?, ¿Que ha sido eso?

—Nada mamma, algo debe haberse caído en el piso de arriba—se excusó Reborn ocultando a León bajo su fedora.

—Oh, con qué era eso...

—Bien, pues ya he decidido la pareja para Tsuna—menciono el ex-arcobaleno.

***Horas después***

En la tarde, llegaron las chicas y Ryohei a la casa Sawada, esta vez Hibari no se molestó en mandar a algún representante.

—Bien, aquí están sus invitaciones, si las pierden los mato—dijo el asesino lanzando un sobre frente a cada uno de los guardianes y de Tsuna, apuntándole a esta última con su León-pistola en señal de advertencia.

—¡Reborn! ¡ya entendimos, baja esa cosa!—se quejó la castaña.

—Aclarado el punto, pasemos a otro asunto importante—siguió como si nada el asesino mientras león volvía a su forma original—Es un evento muy importante chicos, puede que Tomaso no tenga mucha presencia a nivel internacional, ni le pisa los talones a Vongola—susurro lo último—la familia tiene mucha influencia en este país así que se presentaran ante la mayoría de los jefes de las familias Japonesas, los quiero presentables, como en la ceremonia de sucesión.

—Supongo que yo tendré que usar una falda—suspiro casada, era mejor estar consiente su lugar y no hacerse falsas esperanzas.

—De eso nada, llevaras un kimono—le corrigió el tutor.

—¡Hieeeee!, ¡Matte...Reborn!...¡¿por qué?!

—Es una fiesta de yakuzas, es lo más natural—señalo el "bebe"

—¡Tsuna-san se verá hermosa con un kimono~desu!

—¡Sí!, uno rosado, ¿No Haru-chan?

—Cierto Kyoko-chan, y bordados en dorado

—Creo que a Tsuna le iría bien un obi amarillo o rojo—se unió a la conversación el moreno.

En su lugar, la castaña estaba en blanco, mientras su espíritu trataba de salir de su cuerpo...

Mientras de fondo se escuchaban algunos "¡Cállate friki del béisbol! ¡Tú no sabes nada de que le quedaría bien a Juudaime!, ¡No tienes sentido de la moda!" y unos cuantos ¡Sawada se verá extrema!

La ilusionista que hasta entonces se había quedado callada se acercó lentamente hasta la décima y se sentó junto a ella, observando la escena de sus compañeros he ignorado el estado de su jefa.

—Bussu, ¿no he tenido ningún problema con su periodo?—pregunto algo preocupada la peli morado.

Si ha Tsuna le había vuelto el alma para escuchar a su guardiana de la niebla, esta volvió a intentar salir con todas sus fuerzas cuando Chrome termino la frase, si existía algo peor que sentirlo...eso era que te preguntaran como te sentías y tener que explicarlo...

***Al día siguiente en la azotea de Nami-chu***

El grupo de siempre estaba sentado en círculo, pasando un rato tranquilo en la azotea aprovechando que el prefecto no estaba ahí, y Tsuna también aprovechaba que Reborn había ido a sabrá primo donde.

—Ne, Tsuna-ku...Tsuna-chan, ¿sabes qué es esto?—le pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Ha, Enma-kun esa es la invitación para el aniversario de la familia Tomaso—respondió la castaña.

—Oh, Adel solo me golpeo con ella en el pecho y me amenazo diciéndome que no se me ocurriera faltar—menciono cabizbajo.

—Te comprendo, Reborn me apunto con un revolver—le apoyo su amiga poniendo su mano en el hombro del Shimon—Al menos si estás ahí me sentiré más tranquila—agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las mejillas del chico comenzaron a competir con su cabello, desde "el incidente" Tsuna lograba que se avergonzara con mucha más facilidad y que su corazón latiera como loco...y también tenía que soportar las miradas acusadoras de los guardianes de su amiga.

—Ciaossu—se escuchó desde la puerta.

Entrando venia el hitman jalando del cuello de su chaqueta a un alto-y apuesto-rubio.

—Re-Reborn, suéltame, ya no puedo respirar.

—Eres un llorón dame-Dino—le dijo lanzándolo al centro del circulo que formaban los amigos de su alumno.

—Itte...

—¿Estas bien Dino-san?—le pregunto "su hermana menor" acercándose y quedando en cuclillas junto a él.

—¿Para qué me trajiste a estas horas Reborn?, ¡Si Kyoya me ve rondando por aquí intentara matarme!

—Ya te invitaron al aniversario de Tomaso, ¿no?

—¿He?, si anoche.

—Entonces no hay problema, Dame-Dino será la pareja de Tsuna en el baile—anuncio.

—¡Re-Reborn!—se quejó la castaña.

—Iras con Dino, al menos así no harás tanto el ridículo.

—¿E-enserio?—pregunto el rubio en un estado de shock

—No te emociones mucho, eres el único de aquí que tiene experiencia en estas cosas—respondió con cierto fastidio cruzando los brazos.

—¡Llevare a mi hermanita a su primer baile!—grito rodeando a la chica con sus brazos—Que alegría ¿no Tsuna?.

—Ah...Dino-san...

—Ya quiero presentarte ante todos como mi linda imouto

—Etto...Dino-san...no puedo respirar

—¿He?, lo siento mucho Tsuna—se disculpó deshaciendo el abrazo y permitiéndole tomar aire.

La castaña jadeaba un poco y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rosado.

Mientras el Cavallone intentaba explicarle algunas cosas a su Imouto, un aura deprimente comenzó a rodear a los guardianes y al Shimon, no podían negarle nada a Reborn.

Aun así ellos esperaban poder preguntarle a la décima si podían acompañarla y tenían la débil esperanza de que aceptara, pero el asesino tenía un buen punto, ninguno había estado en una reunión así, al menos no en los últimos 7 años en el caso de Gokudera.

Tendrían que conformarse con estar cerca de ella, cuidándola...solamente observandola.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo,**

**Como ya se pudieron haber dado cuenta Dino gano, estos fueron los resultados: Gokudera-4, Yamamoto-2, Ryohei-0, Enma-5 y Dino-6**

**¡Sorpresa!** **en conjunto este capitulo iba a ser kilometrico, así que me pareció mejor dividirlo en dos para una mayor facilidad de lectura. Así que hoy hay doble actualización y agregarle mas detalles.  
**

**Podría subir el próximo capítulo en unos días, pero como agradecimiento por los 100 reviews lo subiré hoy ;)**

**Nos leemos luego…bueno, en lo que tarden en dar click para ir al siguiente capítulo :D**


	13. Kimono

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-kun**

**Aquí el capítulo 13, y por si no se han dado cuenta esta es una actualización doble, así que si por distraído no te diste cuenta regresa al siguiente antes de leer este :D**

Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo.

"**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**Advertencias** (casi siempre las olvido, perdón y si se me pasa una háganmelo saber): **Genderben**, **OoC**-no creo que exista algo más OoC que el genderbender- **y también el OoC no intencional de los demás personajes, la boquita de Gokudera, Spoilers del manga y escenas lemme ocasionales.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 13 "Kimono"**

***Jueves***

Los días pasaron, ahora estaban en la casa Sawada, arreglando los últimos detalles para el día siguiente.

—Tsuna-chan, el kimono ya está listo—anuncio la Sasagawa entrando a la habitación seguida de Miura y Dokuro.

Al escucharlas entras, los dos jefes mafiosos se separaron rápidamente un tanto sonrojados, hasta hace poco Dino le estaba enseñando las posiciones básicas para el baile, según Reborn no iba a ser necesario pero aun así los obligo a practicar alegando que Tsuna no podía hacer el ridículo, cosa que muy probablemente haría de todas formas. (*)

—Reborn-chan, trajimos el que nos pidió, lo corte para Tsuna-san, terminare de ajustarlo cuando se lo pruebe—le dijo Haru al ex-arcobaleno que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

—Bien, Dame-Tsuna, pruébatelo.

—Pero estamos practicando

—Ya no, ahora póntelo—le exigió

Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

—Matte, ¡yo no sé cómo se pone uno de estos!

—No se preocupe bossu, nosotras lo haremos por usted

—Pe-pero...

—Está bien Tsuna-chan, no tienes nada que nosotras no—le dijo la peli naranja tratando de tranquilizarla, cosa que no funciono.

—Dino, va a asegurarte de que Hibari asista.

—¡Pero Reborn!, yo quería ver a mi hermanita con el Kimono.

—la veras mañana, ahora largo.

—¡Pero Reborn!

—Si no vas ahora les contare a las chicas que hiciste en tu primer baile.

El rostro del italiano palideció en un instante.

—…Matte…Reborn, eso es demasiado.

—Él se paró a mitad de la pista y…

—¡Esta bien, está bien ya voy!—lo interrumpió nervioso el rubio, corriendo hacia la salida, y como Romario no estaba cerca…callo por las escaleras.

A Tsuna le escurrió una gota por la frente, iba a preguntar si su tutor también saldría de su habitación, pero ya sabía la respuesta así que mejor no dijo nada.

Comenzó a desvestirse, ocultándose como puedo de la mirada del hitman y al terminar las chicas comenzaron a colocarle el complicado traje tradicional.

Era de color rosa sakura, también tenía unos bordados muy hermosos de camelias, luego de acomodarlo como era debido, las chicas le amarraron un obi de un rosado muy claro casi blanco, de verdad que era una pieza muy hermosa.

No pudo evitar preguntarse de donde había salido

—¿De dónde sacaron esto chicas?

—Perteneció a una antigua princesa japonesa—respondió el hitman.

—¡Y como la consiguieron!

—No subestimes a Vongola dame-Tsuna

—¡Tsuna-san se ve hermosa~desu!

Después de correr un rato para escapar lo más rápido posible de su ex-tutor, el rubio llego a la secundaria Nami-chu, subió hasta la azotea y abrió la puerta sin siquiera molestarse a tocar antes.

En el camino se había encontrado con Romario quien ahora caminaba tras de él, asegurándose de que su jefe no hiciera nada fuera de la línea

—Oye, Kyoya, Reborn dice que no olvides ir al aniversario de Shimon—le dijo llegando hasta donde estaba recostado el pelinegro.

—Tsk, ni aunque él bebe lo diga, no iré a esa reunión de herbívoros—respondió sin inmutarse.

—Vamos Kyoya, será divertido, ande, peleare contigo.

—No me interesa ese herbívoro revoltoso.

—_Wa, ¿Qué hare? Reborn me obligo a convencerlo, no quiero ni pensar que me hará si Kyoya no se aparece—_se lamentó internamente el rubio.

El aura de incertidumbre que lo cubrió por un momento cambio súbitamente, tenía una idea.

—Bueno, si no quieres ver a Tsuna en un kimono—soltó al aire el Cavallone, al notar como el pelinegro abría un poco los ojos supo que había dado en el blanco—Lo vi antes de venir aquí, de verdad es muy hermoso, se verá muy bien en ella—agrego.

Luego de eso solo se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, seguido de un algo confundido Romario, no era necesario nada más, sabía que había funcionado.

***Al día siguiente***

Era viernes, el día que habían estado esperando, las chicas la sacaron casi arrastras cuando el timbre de salida sonó en Nami-chu.

Incluso Haru se había escapado unos minutos antes para ayudar.

Llegaron a la casa Sawada casi corriendo, el asesino saco a los guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol alegando que cada uno tenía que ir a arreglarse a su casa, les dio una patada en el trasero y les grito por un megáfono que los quería de vuelta sin falta a las nueve.

Ya era tarde-según Kyoko y Haru- no tenían mucho tiempo.

Lanzaron al baño a Tsuna, de suerte su pesadilla sangrienta-como comenzó a llamarla puesto que le daba mucha vergüenza usar su nombre real-por fin había acabado, así que ya podía darse meterse a la tina y relajarse…bueno, lo poco que pudo en los cinco minutos antes de que sus amigas amenazaran con entrar y sacarla a la fuerza si no salía en los próximos 10 segundos.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, se pasó la toalla por el cuerpo rápidamente para secarse, se puso la ropa interior y se envolvió con su toalla.

Abrió la puerta cuando Haru contaba en el número nueve, Chrome entro rápidamente luego de ella y a Tsuna la jalaron de vuelta a su habitación.

La otra castaña comenzó a cepillarle el cabello a máxima velocidad, mientras que la peli naranja sacaba con cuidado las dos finas prendas del armario.

Chrome entro al cuarto también envuelta en una toalla y la décima tuvo que desviar la mirada por la vergüenza.

La Sasagawa desenredo su cabello rápidamente, luego ambas civiles conectaron una secadora, de color rojo y comenzaron a secarles el cabello.

Kyoko termino primero porque el cabello de la ilusionista era mucho más corto, le tendió uno de los traje, le hizo una seña a su compañera y cambiaron de lugares.

Ahora Haru le ayudaba a la menor a vestirse y la peli naranja terminaba de secar el largo cabello castaño.

—Chrome-chan, sube los brazos—pidió Miura.

Mientras la Idol de Nami-chu terminaba de secarle el cabello, Tsuna trato de no mirar a su guardiana, cuando su cabello quedo completamente seco, la décima fue jalada violentamente de su asiento y sintió como la toalla que cubría su cuerpo era retirada bruscamente.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para avergonzarse, Kyoko ya la había metido en ese gran trozo de tela.

—No entiendo por qué Reborn quiere que me ponga esto, es muy difícil moverse con un kimono—se quejó.

—Tsuna-san, ayer le dijimos que era un Homongi (*) ~desu—contesto con tono de reproche y haciendo un mohín

—Y sigo sin entender la diferencia.

—Un Homongi es para fiestas Tsuna-chan—agrego la peli naranja.

—Chicas, falta poco—anuncio el ex-arcobaleno entrando por la ventana.

—¡~Hahi!, Chrome-chan quédate quieta, aún tengo que terminar de ajustarlo—le pidió tomando algunos alfileres y presionándolos suavemente en sus labios.

Mientras su amiga le amarraba el cinturón del obi Tsuna por fin se atrevió a voltear hacia la ilusionista.

Se sorprendió un poco, su guardiana de verdad se veía hermosa, su Homongi era de color blanco, tenía estampados lirios de distintos tonos entre morado y violeta, también su obi era morado oscuro y el cinturón lila.

—Listo Tsuna-chan—le anuncio la Sasagawa

Cuando pudo moverse con la relativa libertad que le permitía la prenda, la castaña admiro los pequeños detalles que esta poseía, las largas mangas que le llegaban casi hasta los tobillos y los sutiles bordados en los pliegues, sí que las chicas tenían un buen gusto…aunque no podía evitar pensar que le quedaría mejor a Kyoko.

En eso la mencionada volvió a sentarla en la silla.

—Quieta, te pondré un poco de maquillaje—le dijo con una sonrisa a la que la décima no podía negarse.

Suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, eso era demasiado femenino para ella pero no era peor que soportar el periodo.

Con delicadeza la Idol le aplico la base, un poco de polvo y le pidió que abriera los ojos, le coloco una delgada capa de rímel con mucha dificultad, la Vongola no podía evitar cerrar los parpados ante la incomodidad.

—Haru-chan, ¿Cuál de los dos le queda mejor a Tsuna-chan?—pregunto la peli naranja levantando dos labiales, uno en cada mano.

La morena pensó unos segundos y le respondió.

—El de la derecha~desu, pásame el otro le va mejor a Chrome-chan.

Tsuna no entendía eso, para ella ambos eran exactamente el mismo tono de rosa.

Después sintió como algo sueva y ligeramente húmedo le recorría los labios, luego de eso Kyoko le paso un pequeño espejo y le dijo que se mirara.

No era un maquillaje muy cargado, era algo sencillo pero aun así le resultaba incomodo, la verdad no veía mucha diferencia, pero al parecer las demás sí.

—¡Oh, Tsuna-san se ve tan linda~desu!

—Muy linda bossu.

—Bueno, Chrome-chan ya está lista~desu—anuncio cuando termino de pasarle un poco de rubor sobre las mejillas.

—Tsuna-chan, tu cabello—señalo y saco una gran cantidad de instrumentos de una mochila.

Había una pinza con un par de placas en el centro, un tubo metálico que conecto y comenzó a calentar, un extraño rodillo con un cepillo de lado y otras cosas que también le parecieron aparatos de tortura.

Haru fue al armario y saco dos pares de calcetas extrañas y de sandalias (*)

—Bien, aquí están sus…¡Chrome-chan!, ¡No podemos dejar que vallas como una fruta~desu!—exclamo algo alterada al ver que la guardiana se había vuelto a hacer su típico peinado—¡Kyoko-chan, pásame la pinza de aire!

Cuando la alumna de Midori tuvo el extraño aparato con orificios y picos de plástico que le parecieron peligrosos a la dueña de la casa, la conecto provocando que un ruido raro saliera de este, deshizo la coleta que mantenía agarrados los cabellos cual piña y enrollo algunos mechones en el objeto extraño.

—Perdonen que nos las podamos llevar esta vez chicas, la familia Tomaso siempre tiene muchos problemas internos—se disculpó el hitman.

—No se preocupe Reborn-chan, nosotras somos felices arreglando a Tsuna-chan.

—Sí, dejándola muy hermosa~desu

—Juudaime, ya llegaron los vehículos que…—dijo el peli plata al entrar a la habitación, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que estaba su jefa.

Los otros dos guardianes que venían tras el tuvieron la misma reacción.

—¡Hahi~!, rápido rápido

—El cabello de Tsuna-chan no coopera—se excusó la peli naranja cepillando con fuerza.

Entre las dos chicas lograron domesticar al rebelde cabello de la décima, amarrándolo un pequeño moño (*) y dejando el resto del cabello suelto.

Cuando la otra castaña se alejó para terminar de arreglarle el cabello a la guardiana Kyoko se acercó a su oído y con delicadeza le coloco una flor en el peinado.

—Como lo pensé, le va muy bien a Tsuna es mi adorno favorito—susurro.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rosado y se paró rápidamente de su asiento, sintiéndose libre.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras, Nana se acercó corriendo a ellas.

—Tomen, es un pequeño detalle, pero les combinara muy bien—les dijo la mayor pasándoles unos delicados aretes plateados.

—Gracia, ka-san…

Entraron apresurados a la limosina, casi en estampida, dentro ya se encontraba Dino y algunos de sus subordinados.

Chrome como siempre se sonto lo más lejos del resto como pudo, como siempre, los demás se pelaban por el asiento junto a Tsuna, pelea que gano el rubio alegando que era su pareja y del otro lado Gokudera asegurando que era su mano derecha.

Nana, Kyoko y Haru se quedaron en la puerta de la casa despidiéndolos con la mano.

El auto arranco y la única chica en el vehículo sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella

—Sabe, Reborn-san, yo pude haber hecho una ilusión para bossu solo por la fiesta—menciono apenada

—Shhh—le respondió presionando su dedo índice en sus labios— así es más divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la base de los Tomaso, se descendieron elegantemente, primero los subordinados de Cavallone, luego Romario, después los guardianes del sol, el de la lluvia y el de la tormenta quien ayudo a bajar a la representante de la niebla, al poco tiempo descendió Dino y le tendió una mano a la Décima Vongola para que esta bajara.

Antes de pasar por la puerta abierta de par en par, Romario le llamo a su jefe para apartarlo de la multitud, el rubio se disculpó con su hermanita diciendo que volvería en un momento y fue a donde le indicaba su hombre de más confianza.

—Tome jefe, uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar—le dijo en muy serio tendiéndole una mano.

Ante el tono utilizado el Cavallone se preocupó, probablemente sería algún arma o algo para proteger a su linda hermanita de algún peligro, abrió la palma de la mano y el mayor dejo caer un pequeño paquete en esta.

—Está bien…—agradeció, luego volteo a ver su mano—¡Romario!, ¡Esto es un condo…!—se interrumpió tapándose la boca con su mano libre, avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

* * *

Jajajaj, **aquí termina el cap**, me reí mucho al final con esos dos.

**Como ya se pudieron haber dado cuenta Dino gano, estos fueron los resultados: Gokudera-4, Yamamoto-2, Ryohei-0, Enma-5 y Dino-6**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*) El que aún no le enseñen a Tsuna a bailar **o más bien seguir a la pareja como es debido , es porque este privilegio se lo guardo a otra persona, aparecerá más adelante.

**(*) Homongi**: es un tipo de kimono, de uso semi-informal, utilizado para visitas y fiestas importantes.

**(*)Zoris y tabis** : Son las sandalias bajas algodón y cuero, y las calzaras de dos dedos tradicionales japonesas, se utilizan junto a los kimonos de todo tipo.

**(*)Moño:** bueno, a este le dicen diferente en varias partes: molote, chongo, entre otros.

También se deben haber dado cuenta de que no mencione muchos de los artículos para arreglarse, eso es porque todo es nuevo para Tsuna, así que "ella" ve todo como extraño.

**ESTOY PENSANDO EN CAMBIAR LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA DEL FIC ¿ALGUIEN ME AYUDARIA?, CLARO QUE CUMPLIENDO CON LAS REGLAS DE LA PAGINA, SI ALGUIEN SE OFRECE HAGAMELO SABER POR REVIEW A PM**

Jaj, comprendo a Tsuna, hace un par de años, unas amigas que iban a arreglarme para un evento en la iglesia también comenzaron a contarme en el baño, pero como yo aún tenía acondicionador en el cabello tarde más de los diez segundos en estar lista y mis amigas entraron cuando me estaba acomodando el sostén. Trauma bastante gracioso de contar, aunque me pareció que sería muy mala si le hiciera lo mismo a Tsuna.

**Describiré la ropa de los guardianes y de dino en el siguiente capítulo, los diseños de Tsuna y Chrome están en mi Facebook, tampoco olviden que Enma estará en la fiesta.**

**Nos leemos luego, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias**, sobres bomba**, pasteles, abrazos,** palmaditas en la espalda, **críticas constructivas, si es con cariño todo es bien recibido.**

**Chiao chiao.**


	14. Fiesta

**Ohio/Konnichiwa/Konnbanwa minna-kun**

**Aquí el capítulo 14**, la esperada (eso supongo) fiesta de aniversario Tomaso.

Me disculpo por tardar tanto, estaba cerrando semestre.

**Alertas: en este capítulo hay muchos spoilers del manga, también el fic es genderbend y pude contener OoC no intencional.**

Recuerden que **"Los personajes y el universo KHR! no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 14 "Fiesta"**

Los Vongola se quedaron de pie ante la imponente entrada a la mansión Tomaso, habían hecho una gran remodelación luego de que ellos mismos terminaran destruyéndola.

Esperaron unos momentos hasta que un sonrosado jefe Cavallone los alcanzo.

Prácticamente desde que pusieron un pie en el lugar, sus guardianes del sol y del rayo se fueron corriendo al bufete, a Tsuna se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y una gota resbalo por su sien, esperaba que esos dos no causaran ningún desastre.

La décima tenia asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento, en cuento entro sintió una presencia muy conocida, frunció levemente el ceño e intercambio miradas con su tutor quien asintió en señal de que su super-intuicion no estaba equivocada.

— ¡Bienvenidos chicos!—les saludo animadamente Naito cerca de la entrada.

—Gracias por invitarnos—saludo él bebe.

—No hay de que, los chicos organizaron la fiesta un poco aburrida, pero espero que se diviertan, ¡oh sí!, más tarde vendrá mi nueva novia, tengo que presentárselas.

A los chicos les recorrió una gota por la sien al imaginarse a la chica.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo y no te molestas Vongola?—le preguntó en voz baja haciendo señas para que se acercara, ante el asentimiento extrañado de la chica siguió—No te ves muy bien con eso—señalo su vestimenta.

— ¡Bastardo!—se quejó el peli-plata.

—M ama Gokudera, calma así hay más Tsuna-chan para nosotros.

— ¡Ya-Yamamoto!—grito apenada.

—Es que hoy te ves muy linda…ambas se ven muy lindas—dijo volteando hacia la peli-morada.

—Recuerda que Tsuna viene conmigo—hablo triunfante Dino abrazando a su hermanita por detrás.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, ninguno tuvo más argumentos para responder.

—Como sea, ¡diviértanse!—dijo sonriente el pelirrojo y los empujo hacia el centro del lugar.

Recorrieron el lugar un poco, hasta que un hombre se acercó a ellos. Dino se colocó al lado de la castaña, el cabeza de pulpo y el beisbolista la protegieron al frente, mientras que en la parte trasera los miembros de Cavallone se ponían en guardia y Chrome hacia aparecer su lanza. Reborn por su parte salto al hombro del rubio.

—Gusto volver a vernos Vongola—saludo—Paulo Albani, líder de la familia Todd (*), me disculpo por mi comportamiento y el de mis subordinados en el pasado, me gustaría que el décimo y yo dejáramos ese asunto en el olvido, ¿Dónde se encentra?

—A-aquí—señalo la chica saliendo del pequeño fuerte que habían hecho a su alrededor.

—Oh mis disculpas, mis recuerdos deben estar un poco borrosos, creí que era un chico.

—Y no está equivocado—respondió él bebe.

— ¿Puedo saber que ha ocurrido?—inquirió.

A la décima le preocupaba un poco, ese hombre no le parecía de fiar, hace tiempo había tratado de secuestrar a Fuuta, aunque por el momento no parecía representar algún peligro.

—Asuntos de Vongola—le dijo rápidamente Reborn.

Ante esto el hombre no indago más en el asunto, solo se volvió a disculpar por su anterior comportamiento, les dijo que en el futuro le gustaría tener una mejor relación con la Vongola y se despidió.

Después de eso, otros jefes llegaron hasta ellos en masa, muchos de ellos ya los había conocido antes, en la falsa ceremonia de sucesión. Las conversaciones eran las mismas, en ese tiempo Tsuna había aprendido que "Asuntos de Vongola" era una frase mágica para que nadie más preguntara el por qué ahora era una chica.

Comenzaba a cansarse, su auto proclamada mano derecha no dejaba de ver de mala manera a cada persona que se le acercara, ya fuera otro jefe o una chica alagando su conjunto.

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos al distinguir una melena pelirroja acercándose.

— ¡Enma-kun!—grito alegre zafándose de la protección de su comitiva.

—T-Tsuna-chan, que bueno que te encuentro—la saludo mirando al suelo.

—Las demás familias no dejan de mirarnos con reproche—señalo Adelheid saliendo detrás del Shimon.

— ¿Qué esperabas mujer?, si irrumpieron en la ceremonia de sucesión—le reclamo Gokudera.

Ambos mano derecha comenzaron una corta pelea de miradas.

—Al menos ya nos reconoces—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Enma.

—Y ustedes fueron de gran ayuda en la batalla de los arcobaleno, pronto los reconocerán por eso también—trato de animarlo la donna.

Kozato estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello, su amiga se veía hermosa, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Tsu-Tsuna-chan, ho-hoy te ves hermosa—soltó casi inaudible.

La aludida se sonrojo ante el alago—T-tu también te ves muy bien Enma-kun—contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por su parte los demás ardían de rabia, ella no había reaccionado así cuando ellos se lo dijeron.

—Lamento cortar el ambiente chicos pero necesito que me presten a algunos hombres—interrumpió Naito.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—exigió respuesta la mujer mayor.

Una explosión y algunos choques metálicos pudieron oírse sobre la música.

—Por alguna razón mis subordinados comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, habíamos llegado al trato de que hoy no harían nada, pero no puedo pararlos—contesto como si hablara del clima.

—Chicos, vallan a ayudar—ordeno el Cavallone a sus hombres.

—Gokudera, Yamamoto, ¿podrían ir?

— ¡Por supuesto que su Juudaime!

—Cuenta con nosotros Tsuna—respondió levantando el pulgar el espadachín.

—Nosotros vamos—dejo Adel y salió arrastrando a su jefe—busquemos a los demás, es una buena oportunidad para entrenar.

El Tomaso les señalo el camino y los que se habían ofrecido-o más bien los obligados a hacerlo- lo siguieron.

Ya con el grupo reducido, siguieron el antiguo trabajo de saludar a las docenas de jefes en el lugar.

Entre el décimo quinto y el décimo sexto, Tsuna paso cerca de una de las ventanas que daba al jardín y la presencia que había estado sintiendo desde que entro al lugar se intensifico.

Cuando la ilusionista pasó por el mismo sitio, también noto lo presencia que sintió su Jefa. Con una mirada le pidió permiso para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía y Tsuna con una pequeña mueca de molestia asintió lentamente.

La peli-morada se dio media vuelta y salió trotando con suavidad por una de las puertas laterales, en dirección al jardín.

La castaña estaba un poco preocupada, había pasado muy poco desde la última vez que lo vieron, aun así pensó que la mejor opción para ir con el seria Chrome, al menos ella no lo amenazaría ni iniciaría una pelea como estaba segura que harían sus otros guardianes si lo veían luego de lo que hizo.

Aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse, los ilusionistas tenían muchos asuntos que tratar aun, pero su super-intuicion le dijo que-al menos por esta vez-no debía preocuparse.

La oji-violeta había llegado al jardín y giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando al duelo de esa presencia tan familiar para ella. El lugar estaba oscuro comparado con el interior no había nadie, así que le era un poco difícil ver.

De pronto la niebla cubrió el lugar, dirigió su vista hasta el origen de esta y pudo notar la figura saliendo de ella.

—Mukuro-sama—susurro casi al viento.

—Un gusto volver a verte mi querida Chrome—saludo llegando hasta ella y delicadamente entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos—Te ves hermosa—le dijo besándole el dorso de la mano.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se tiñeron de un fuerte rosado y este trato de abrir los labios para decir algo...pero las palabras no salían.

— ¿Qu-que está haciendo aquí Mukuro-sama?—pregunto luego de un prolongado silencio.

—Vine a traer a alguien—contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Y pensé en aprovechar para saludarte.

Él la estudio con más detenimiento que antes, el blanco de su ropa contrastaba con su nívea piel y los lirios estampados, de un color un poco más oscuro que su cabello, realzaba su imagen inocente.

Se detuvo en el peinado...diferente al del usual, aun cuando ella insistió en ser reconocida por su propia cuenta, nunca dejó de usar el peinado similar al suyo-léase de piña-, pero ahora, llevaba una coleta alta suelta, no es que no le quedara bien, se veía hermosa, pero sentía algo oprimirse en su pecho.

—Parece que los Vongola te han cuidado bien—hablo rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, todos son muy buenos conmigo, hoy incluso las chicas se esforzaron para arreglarme—contesto mirando al piso.

El mayor soltó un suspiro sordo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Estaba tranquilo, la idea del cambio de peinado seguro había sido de ellas, su pequeña Chrome no podría haberlo hecho por sí sola, además parecía que solo era por esa noche.

—No fue un error dejarte con Sawada Tsunayoshi...—soltó casi en un susurro—me alegro que encontraras un buen lugar para ti.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban, la chica lo miro a los ojos, buscando el más pequeño rastro de mentira o de culpa en aquellos orbes hetero-cromaticos, sonrió al no encontrarlos y asintió débilmente de forma animada.

— ¿Te gustaría recorrer el jardín, pequeña Chrome?—le pregunto él.

Ella sorprendida lo miro—H-hai, Mukuro-sama

El ilusionista comenzó a caminar y Chrome troto un poco hasta alcanzarlo, después siguió caminando tranquilamente a su lado.

…

La escolta de Tsuna ahora se componía de su acompañante Dino y de su tutor Reborn.

El asesino diviso una mata de cabello muy peculiar y dejándole en claro al Cavallone que si algo pasaba a la castaña le haría pagar con su vida, se dirigió a la barra donde estaba aquella cabellera.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo distinguir perfectamente a aquel científico loco con una jarra de un líquido amarillento en su mano, sentado en una esquina de la barra.

Al llegar a su lado, salto y se sentó junto a él.

—Cuanto tiempo Reborn—lo saludo.

—Supongo que te trajo Mukuro Rokudo—ya le parecía extraña la presencia del tipo en el lugar.

—Me debía un favor—al captar la mirada acusadora clavada en su bebida Verde suspiro y siguió—solo es jugo de manzana.

El silencio reino en el lugar de nuevo, Reborn saco de sabrá primo donde una taza de café y dirigió su mirada a la multitud, ignorando a su compañero.

— ¿No veas a preguntar por mis avances?

—Si lo hago me obligaras a participar—respondió simple bebiendo de su expreso

—Eres el único que no quiere cooperar, hasta Viper me apoya financieramente, ¿no estás cansado de beber jugo? Estamos hablando de volver a nuestros cuerpos originales.

—Ya soy el más fuerte del mundo así, no necesito nada más, dejare que el tiempo haga su trabajo.

—Siempre pensé que eras uno de los más molestos por el cambio, antes tenías un aura temible y estabas rodeado de mujeres.

—Aún sigo teniendo muchas amantes—se defendió con una sonrisa traviesa.

El de nombre irónico rodo los ojos y luego pareció recordar algo.

—Hablando de tus amantes, me impresiona el gran cambio en tu estudiante, me gustaría hacerle pruebas—dijo volteando hacia el lugar donde una nerviosa Decima saludaba al vigésimo jefe aliado en el día.

— ¿Que has dicho de dame-Tsuna y de mí?—el aura que el tutor emanaba era de 3 veces su pequeño cuerpo.

—Ehh...na-nada, solo que quiero hacerle pruebas a tu alumna.

—Eso tampoco—le reprendió apuntándole con su León-pistola.

El científico no tuvo más remedio que alzar los brazos en señal de rendición y volvieron a sus posiciones originales.

—Sabes, el reloj de arcobaleno de Uni quedo intacto, solo rompieron su reloj de jefe (*), pude estudiarlo y aislar el componente principal que nos permitió volver a nuestra forma original—hablo Verde luego de otro prolongado silencio.

Bien, eso había interesado arcobaleno de sobremanera, pero no le daría la satisfacción a ese científico loco de captar su atención, así que alzo una ceja en señal para que siguiera sin despegar la vista de su taza.

—Aunque no pude hacer mucho, el efecto solo dura tres minutos—suspiro—logre replicarlo, pero aunque use una mayor cantidad o una mayor concentración el resultado es el mismo.

— ¿Solo viniste a quejarte de tu estancamiento científico?—hablo el asesino luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Verde dejo su jarra sobre la barra y lo miro con cansancio.

—De cierto modo, les debo mucho a ti y a tu linda alumna—decidió ignorar la mirada amenazante que recibió—tómalo como un pequeño pago.

El científico bajo de un salto de la silla y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Reborn había llegado, mientras el asesino lo seguía con la vista.

—Tres minutos son suficientes para bailar una canción—le dijo antes de perderse entre la multitud.

El tutor miro el lugar por donde había desaparecido con molestia, hizo una pequeña mueca, luego volvió su vista a la mesa...

Ahí, junto a la jarra del otro ex-arcobaleno, había algo con lo que comprendió a lo que el científico se refería.

—Eso ya lo sé sabelotodo—soltó molesto tomando entre sus dedos aquel pequeño objeto.

Después de todo, a un genio como Verde no se le escapaba nada.

…

— ¿Estas bien Tsuna?—le pregunto el rubio al verla suspirar pesadamente en cuanto se encontraron a solas de nuevo, después de saludar al vigésimo segundo jefe en lo que llevaba de la noche.

—S-si, Dino-san, solo que saludar a tanta gente que no conozco es cansado, además no entiendo por qué lo hacen, yo no he aceptado ser la décima.

—No hay manera de evitarlo, después de todo muchos de los invitados fueron a la falsa ceremonia de sucesión.

La chica volvió a suspirar—Al menos no hacen tantas preguntas de porque soy una chica ahora.

—Todos saben que es mala idea indagar demasiado en asuntos de Vongola—contesto con una media sonrisa.

Caminaban alrededor de la pista cerca de los jóvenes, tratando de evitar a los mayores para no tener que volver a iniciar con las molestas presentaciones.

De repente el mayor pareció recordar algo, Tsuna lo vio un poco nerviosa por la posibilidad de que se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Mukuro.

—Tsuna, podrías esperar aquí un momento, tengo que revisar algo—le dijo sonriéndole.

—Ah, claro Dino-san—respondió tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Bien, ya vuelto, quédate quietecita—se despidió revolviéndole el cabello para luego perderse entre la multitud dejando a la castaña sola—_si Reborn se entera de que la deje sola me matara, pero si Kyoya no vino también me ira muy mal_—pensó.

La donna pudo respirar tranquilamente al verlo alejarse en la dirección opuesta a donde salía la presencia del ilusionista.

Por el cosquilleo que le provocaba estar a solas con su imouto, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que si el prefecto no estaba ahí Reborn lo dejaría en ridículo.

Al menos lo conocía lo suficiente y sabía que solo podía estar en un lugar entre tanta gente.

Salió por la puerta trasera, pasando de largo al hermano menor del anfitrión quien estaba afinando su guitarra.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y se trepo al techo, con un poco de dificultad pudo pararse en este y una vez arriba, distinguió perfectamente a la persona que estaba buscando. Tras un largo suspiro se acercó a él.

Camino cuidando donde pisaba, no sabía la condición del tejado, así que lo mejor era ser precavido, ¿cómo rayos podía el peli-negro estar recostado tan tranquilamente?

—Qué bueno que te animaste a venir Kyoya, salvaste mi trasero—le saluda al llegar hasta él.

—Hm—dio señal de vida

— ¿No piensas entrar?, Tsuna está muy linda, su guardiana de la niebla también...

— ¿Estás buscando pelea conmigo?—le dijo en tono amenazante.

—N-no, solo quería que entraras, anda, te hará bien.

—Es molesto—contesto.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, el prefecto mantenía cerrados los ojos y continuaba recostado, mientras que el Cavallone trataba de no caer ya que sus subordinados no estaban cerca y por lo tanto regresaba a ser un dame.

Ambos ignoraban que en el otro lado del patio, los dos ilusionistas que antes caminaban tranquilamente habían sido interrumpidos por un pequeño bebe de cabellos verdes. El mayor se despidió de la chica besándole la mano y está nerviosa, se quedó esperando el momento en que él le prometiera volverse a ver, momento que nunca llego.

Dino se dio por vencido de tratar de que el guardián de su imouto entrara, así que con cansancio se sentó junto a donde este estaba recostado. No conto con que un pequeño paquete caería de su bolsillo...

La nube abrió pesadamente el ojo izquierdo, encontrándose con la pequeña bolsita saliendo del pantalón del mayor, abrió completamente ambos ojos y con el ceño notablemente fruncido saco sus tonfas poniéndose de pie de un salto.

— ¿Ha?, ¿qué ocurre Kyoya?, no estoy de ánimos para pele...—hablo extrañado el rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta que el condón que le había dado su mano derecha se había salido de su bolsillo— ¡N-no!, ¡No es lo que parece!, ¡Yo nunca tendría esas intenciones con mi Imouto, Romario me obligo a aceptarlo! ¡Es la verdad!

Trato de defenderse, pero fue en vano, el prefecto se acercó peligrosamente a él con un aura temible.

El Cavallone trato de huir, pero dada su suerte, una de las tablas del tejado se salió y provoco que resbalara...y luego callo del techo. Esto no detuvo al menor para bajar de un salto y golpear al rubio por su cuenta.

Ninguno reparo en por qué Hibari se había molestado tanto...ni a nadie pareció importarle los gritos que se escuchaban desde uno de los patios.

…

Tsuna se sentía incomoda, estaba sola entre la multitud, tratando de pasar desapercibida en un rincón.

Con la mirada busco a sus guardianes, su oni-san y Lambo seguían en el bufete. Por la puerta delantera que permanecía abierta distinguió a su mano derecha y a la lluvia todavía intentando contener los "conflictos internos" de la familia Tomaso para que no molestaran a los invitados, como iban las cosas con unas cuantas bombas más y formas del shigure soen ryu, los subordinados de Naito quedarían fuera de combate.

No sabía si Hibari había asistido, aunque probablemente Reborn lo manipulara para hacerlo, pero era mejor si no se lo topaba. El uno de los patios laterales sintió como la presencia de Mukuro se hacía más débil cada vez, y al sentir la de su guardiana aun en el lugar, por fin pudo respirar tranquila, solo tendría que esperar un poco para que Chrome volviera.

Concentrada como estaba en sus pensamientos y en que la menor estuviera bien, no noto al hombre de imponente presencia, traje pulcramente arreglado y de azabaches patillas rizadas acercándose a ella.

El hombre caminaba con paso tranquilo, adueñándose de la mirada de todos en el lugar, las mejillas de las chicas por las que pasaba cerca se teñían de rosado y dejo mudos a los hombres.

—Caos, Tsuna—saludo a la chica al llegar frente a ella.

Los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por una voz que sentía conocer, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con un par de orbes color obsidiana que sentía habar visto en algún lugar.

¿Cómo sabia su nombre?, bueno, casi todos en el lugar sabían quién era "el décimo" aunque la mayoría no estaban enterados del cambio sino hasta que se presentaron…otra cosa, la había llamado muy familiarmente, ¿entonces ya se conocían?

Estudio más al hombre frente a ella, la sombra de su fedora cubría casi todo su rostro así que no podía verlo bien, llevaba un traje impecable, ninguna arruga y perfectamente ajustado, sus zapatos de charol brillaban.

Imposible no recordar a una persona así, o al menos imposible para alguien que fuera no fuera hija de Nana.

Las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre el par, algunos preguntándose quien era aquel hombre, otros que hacia tan cerca de la chica, si buscaba hacerle daño…la mayoría se preguntaba ambas cosas.

Aquel misterioso hombre miraba desde arriba a la castaña, se había quedado de piedra, ¿será que lo había reconocido?

Las neuronas de la décima trabajaban a toda su capacidad tratando de recordar quien era el, sentía haberlo visto antes, pero más dentro de si su super-intuicion le gritaba que era alguien a quien conocía muy bien. De repente por su mente comenzaron a pasar escenas…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, cuando era un chico, recibiendo una paliza por parte de su padre, luego un extraño hombre llego a salvarlo, le dio consejos, nunca supo quién era… ¡exacto!, ¡era el!

—Y-yo te conozco—rompió por fin el silencio luego de unos pocos segundos. El ex-arcobaleno se sorprendió, tal vez su alumna se había dado cuenta de quién era—Estuviste en la batalla de los arcobalenos, me ayudaste cuando peleaba con mi padre.

—Serás dame-Tsuna…—murmuro el mayor.

Estaba perdiendo segundos valiosos, sabía perfectamente que Tsuna no lo reconocería, no perdería el tiempo lamentándose.

— ¿Me concederías esta pieza?—le pregunto galante, tomando su muñeca de una manera algo brusca, pero no por eso desencajo con el ambiente.

La Vongola se había trasformado en una gelatina, sin poder resistirse ante tal cantidad de feromonas asintió nerviosa, el hombre se veía peligroso era mejor no molestarlo, además… ¿Qué daño podría hacer una canción?

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y la llevo jalando suavemente hasta el centro de la pista, la suave música del vals llenaba el ambiente.

—L-lo siento, no se bailar—hablo la décima cuando el mayor se detuvo.

—Lo sé, yo te enseño, solo deja que te guie—le dijo al oído suavemente.

Tomo la pequeña mano femenina y la coloco en su hombro, tomo la otra y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, por ultimo deslizo delicadamente su brazo libre por la tela que ocultaba su delicada cintura.

Luego, comenzaron a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música.

— ¿Cu-cuál es tu nombre?—se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Dejare que lo adivines dame-Tsuna—contesto, y ante esto la aludida hizo un pequeño puchero que al mayor le pareció tierno.

Tal vez debería aprovechar la oportunidad de que no lo reconocía y dirigirle algunos halagos…solo por esta vez, se los merecía.

—Lo hiciste muy bien.

— ¿He?

—En la pelea con Checker Face, superaste mis expectativas…

Las demás parejas que se encontraban bailando no pudieron evitar detenerse a mirar a tan peculiar par, mientras que los suficientemente viejos para conocerlo, pero tampoco tan ancianos como para no recordar, se sorprendieron ante el parecido de aquel hombre que bailaba con la décima, con aquel asesino que aun rondaba en sus pesadillas (*).

— ¡Pe-perdón!—se disculpó nerviosa al pisarlo por segunda vez.

—Solo deja que te guie y fíjate en donde pisas.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, Tsuna miraba el suelo, huyendo de la mirada obsidiana.

—Gr-gracias—soltó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca te agradecí por ayudarme aquella vez…

—No importa—la interrumpió— es mi trabajo, además, tu haz hecho mucho más por mí.

La chica quedo más confundida que antes, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Él miro el reloj en su muñeca he hizo una mueca molestia, preocupando a la chica, el tiempo se le había acabado.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto ella al momento que detenían su recorrido por la pista.

—Me tengo que ir—contesto acomodándose la fedora—Ciao ciao Tsuna.

El hombre le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, la castaña se quedó estática, algo le oprimía el pecho…

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?—le pregunto desde lejos. Las palabras habían salido por si solas de su boca.

—Por supuesto—contesto dándose vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa divertida.

Con pasos un tanto apresurados, el hombre entro por uno de los pasillos ocultándose de la mirada de los demás y se recargo contra la pared.

Justamente al sonido de las campanas que anunciaban la media noche, una nube cubrió su cuerpo, dejando después de disiparse al pequeño bebe asesino…conocido como Reborn.

* * *

**¡Boom! Aquí acaba el capítulo, apuesto que no vieron venir la trama de este capítulo ;) ¿alguien se lo esperaba?**

**Se preguntaran: ¿la votación fue solo una distracción?**... la respuesta es si en gran parte, pero también alguien en específico tenía que acompañarla ¿no?, no se preocupen, tomare en cuenta el resultado para capítulos más adelante.

Este capítulo me tomo mucho esfuerzo, es la primera vez en este fic que Imouto no lo revisa antes de publicarlo, como va estar muy ocupada un tiempo me esforcé al máximo para que el capítulo quedara bien.

Espero que las fans de Reborn estén satisfechas, me fue muy difícil trabajar con el adulto.

**¿Eso significa que Reborn no volverá a aparecer en su forma adulta? **Tendrán que esperar para saber eso.

**Estas y más preguntas las aclarare en el siguiente capítulo, si tienen algo que preguntar déjenlo en un review.**

Cambie la imagen del fic, ¿Qué les parece?

**(*) Paulo Albani**: por si no lo recuerdan, es el líder de la familia Todd que intento secuestrar a Fuuta cuando este recién conoció a Tsuna.

**(*)** Para los que no han leído el manga, alerta de súper spoiler…en la saga de la batalla de los representantes a cada arcobaleno se les dio un reloj especial, tenía la capacidad de devolverlos a su forma original por tres minutos, ni más ni menos, eran acumulables, y si los que ya lo han leído no lo recuerdan, si bien si rompieron el reloj de jefe de Uní, nunca se mencionó que usara su reloj de arcobaleno (o al menos así lo recuerdo, si me equivoco corríjanme).

**(*)** Aria tiene alrededor de 30 años, así que al menos para mí ese es más o menos el tiempo que duro la maldición, ya que si recuerdan Luce estaba embarazada de Aria cuando fueron maldecidos, así que su edad podría tomarse como el tiempo de la maldición.

**Recuerden, comentarios, criticas, Lambo en una caja, review, favoritos… todo lo hecho con amour es bienvenido. **

**Nos leemos luego**


	15. Pijamada

**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

Aquí el capítulo 15.

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y también a las personitas que me dejan reviews, esta vez sí pude contestarlos todos :D**

Bien, **advertencia:** este capítulo contiene…ammm…¿shojo-ai?,¿hetero psicológico?, bueno, ni idea de cómo llamarlo, pero es **un intento de "Tsuna-transformado-en-chicaxKyoko"**, si no te agrada kyoko, pues…sáltate la mitad del capítulo.

Eso sería todo por ahora, recuerden **"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**A leer**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer!**

**Capítulo 15 "Pijamada**"

El vals seguía sonando como débil música de fondo.

Los presentes miraban sin disimulo a la castaña en el centro de la pista de baile, estática, con la mano sobre el pecho y con la vista fija en el lugar por donde hace poco se había alejado aquel extraño hombre.

Su súper-intuición le gritaba que había algo que se le estaba escapando, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía procesar nada.

El sonido de las campanas anunciando las doce regreso a todos a la realidad, entonces los que únicamente habían sido espectadores siguieron tranquilamente con su velada, ignorando los ruidos que sonaban en la entrada y los gritos provenientes del patio trasero.

Al sonar la última campanada, los orbes castaños se abrieron a toda su capacidad, sin reparar que aún se encontraba en el centro de la pista se puso en cuclillas y se tomó el cabello.

Se lo jalo débilmente, si arruinaba su peinado las chicas la reprenderían.

Estaba muy confundida, ¿por qué había dicho eso?, era un extraño-bueno, no era un "completo" extraño-, ¿por qué se le parecía tan familiar?

Dentro de su cabeza su super-intuicion seguía gritándole que había algo...algo que debería saber, de reconocer o sabrá primo que, lo único que entendía en ese momento es que estaba muy confundida.

Seguía en cuclillas en el suelo, líneas azules surcaban su frente. Su intuición seguía diciéndole que tenía que notar algo, atar cabos, pero era pedirle demasiado al cerebro de dame-Tsuna.

—Boss—escucho, sintiendo lejos la voz.

Levanto la cabeza en la dirección en que el hombre se alejó, no había nada ya.

—Boss—volvió a escuchar, esta vez giro la cabeza y se encontró con su guardiana de la niebla mirándola con preocupación y un toque de... ¿tristeza?— ¿Está bien?

—Ha-ha, si...po-por supuesto Chrome—trato de contestarle poniéndose de pie.

La mirada distante de la chica le dio a entender que se había encontrado con el ilusionista.

— ¿Mukuro ya se fue?—le pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La menor asintió con lentitud, notando la nostalgia de la chica Tsuna le sonrió levemente, recibiendo de vuelta otra sonrisa igual.

Ambas miraron a todas direcciones, mas no encontraron a nadie. Después de un rato decidieron alejarse de la pista y caminar alrededor de las mesas.

Algunos chicos se les acercaron, mas no les prestaron mucha atención.

De pronto, los sonidos de una pelea que cada vez se estuvieron volviendo más pausados, se detuvieron por completo, las chicas se miraron entre ellas y a la mayor velocidad que les permitían sus grandes vestimentas, salieron a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Llegaron hasta la entrada, donde hasta hace poco había "conflictos internos" dentro de los Tomaso.

Respiraron tranquilas cuando vieron a unos ilesos Gokudera y Yamamoto sacudiéndose el polvo de los trajes. La tormenta apenas tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro y la lluvia unas pequeñas marcas rojizas en las manos, específicamente en los lugares donde sostenía la espada que había llevado ante la insistencia del tutor asesino.

Mas al fondo, una cabeza pelirroja salía desde atrás de un montón de cuerpos-al parecer aún vivos-seguido por su guardiana del glaciar y su guardián del rio, los demás Shimon estaban ocupados ayudándoles a los subordinados Cavallone a amontonar a los demás revoltosos, sabrá Primo para qué.

— ¡Juudaime!—la saludo el peli-plata en cuanto la vio, corrió hasta ella, seguido del beisbolista y más atrás de los Shimon.

—Qué alivio que estén ilesos chicos.

—No fue nada, son muy débiles—contesto orgulloso la tormenta.

—Oye, son nuestra familia—hablo con voz tétrica el hombre alto que respondía al nombre de Mangusta, saliendo junto a su compañera, detrás de los escombros de lo que al parecer antes fue una escultura

—Ma ma, no hay que iniciar otra vez, aunque tienen que admitir que no dieron mucha pelea, si tardamos fue por que tratamos de no lastimarlos

— ¿Y entonces porque algunos están sangrando y con heridas por todo el cuerpo?—cuestiono algo molesta pantera.

—Je, dije que tratamos—contesto el moreno cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, sin quitar la gran sonrisa.

Los demás lo miraron con un poco de temor, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Estas bien Enma-kun?—le pregunto la castaña acercándose a él al notar que sangraba un poco, alzando su mano para tocar la mejilla del susodicho.

—S-sí, to-todo está bien Tsuna-chan, solo se abrieron unas viejas heridas—le contesto agachando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

—Nosotros también estamos bien Vongola—añadió irónico Koyo acomodándose los anteojos.

Ambos jefes lo miraron apenados, las mejillas de la Décima Vongola se tiñeron de un débil rosado y el Décimo Shimon seguía igual de rojo.

—Disculpe Sawada-san, ¿no ha visto a mi jefe?—rompió el silencio la mano derecha de Cavallone, cosa que los menores agradecieron.

—No lo he visto desde hace un rato, lo siento Romario—se disculpó.

—Entonces dame-Dino te dejo sola—dijo él bebe prácticamente cayendo del cielo— ¿cuál será el mejor castigo?, tal vez lo lance a una piscina con pirañas, o mejor aún, les cuento que hizo en su primer baile—agrego con sonrisa maliciosa.

Volvieron a hacer una pausa, ahora sin el ruido que provocaba el "conflicto interno" y con la música sonando débil, pudieron distinguir unos gritos y algunos golpes metálicos en el patio trasero.

Los invitados miraron un poco preocupados hacia la puerta que daba a ese jardín.

El grupo alrededor de la donna tenía pensamientos muy diferentes, una gota les recorrió la sien mientras reían nerviosos.

—Cr-creo que ya lo localice, con permiso Sawada-san, Reborn-san—se despidió con una débil reverencia para luego correr hacia el lugar donde provenían las suplicas de auxilio, seguido por sus compañeros Cavallone.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando por donde habían salido corriendo los hombres en traje, hasta que los vieron llegar a su destino y abrir los ojos con horror.

— ¡Aquí están chicos!, los había estado buscando—grito emocionado Naito saliendo de la mansión, provocando que todos dirigieran su atención hacia él— ¡Gracias por su ayu...!, ¡Cariño!—exclamo al ver a cierta persona.

EL pelirrojo salió corriendo y todos siguieron su trayecto con la cabeza. ¿Quién sería la novia del chico?

— ¡Cariño!, ya había pensado que no venias. —dijo abrazándose a... ¡La guardiana del pantano! (*) — ¿Recuerdan que les dije de mi nueva novia?—hablo dirigiéndose a los Vongola.

El Tomaso se les quedo mirando, los chicos y la Décima tenían estaban congelados con los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque ahora que recuerdo ya la conocen—agrego y soltó una risa estridente—bueno, como sea, ella es mi novia Shitopi-chan—concluyo abrazando por el cuello a la mujer flotante.

Los Vongola y algunos de los Tomaso-todos menos Enma y Adel- cayeron de espaldas.

Al menos eso explicaba el que Shitt P. dejará de perseguir a Gokudera.

Los Shimon se levantaron y comenzaron a recriminarle a la guardiana que no les dijera nada, su jefe y mano derecha solo encogieron los hombros diciendo que se habían enterado hacia poco.

Los Tomaso se acercaron a su jefe, que ahora estaba colgado al cuello de su novia, quien llevaba puesto un ostentoso vestido lleno de adornos y hebillas color rojo.

— ¡Sawada!, ¡Hibari está mordiendo EXTREMADAMENTE hasta la muerte al caballo bronco!—anuncio un agitado boxeador saliendo de la mansión, cargando en brazos a un pequeño niño de afro.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos oni-san.

— ¡La pelea es tan extrema que sus hombres no pueden contenerlo!—señalo.

—Déjalo, dame-Dino se lo merece por dejar a esta inútil sola—dijo el asesino señalándola, aparentando cara de inocencia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Reborn!—replico la castaña.

— ¿De qué te quejas?, sabes que tengo razón en ambas cosas.

—Pe-pero...Dino-san...—trato de defenderse, pero poco después una líneas azules surcaron su frente.

— ¡Rauji!—grito el bovino bajándose de los brazos del sol para correr hasta el guardián de la montaña.

—Lambo-san, gusto en verte, ¿quieres jugar?—le dijo el mayor de forma pausada, subiéndolo a su hombro.

—Sabes Rauji, hay un gran bufete, había mucha comida deliciosa, ¡hasta dulces de uva!

— ¿Como que "había" vaca estúpida?—le cuestiono el oji-verde.

—Pues que no los terminamos bakadera—contesto sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Vaca estúpida!, ¡Como se atreven cabeza de césped!

—Oye, no me llames así cabeza de pulpo, no es nuestra culpa que todo estuviera extremadamente delicioso.

— ¡A quien llamas cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de césped!—grito sacando sus dinamitas.

—Tranquilo Goku-chan. —Lo llamo el anfitrión separándose de su novia quien aún no decía ninguna palabra—Para eso era el bufete, solo pediré que traigan más.

— ¿A quién piensas pedírselo?—pregunto Adel señalando a todos sus subordinados en el suelo.

—No hay problema, Mangusta y Pantera pueden ir, ¿verdad chicos?—como respuesta la chica le lanzo algunos cuchillos que esquivo fácilmente—Ven, dicen que sí.

—_Ellos no dijeron eso_—pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No han visto a Lunga?—cuestiono el Lonchamp mirando alrededor.

—Ah, creo que yo lo vi cerca de la pista, cuando...—trato de decir la décima, pero las líneas azules volvieron a cruzar su frente al recordar lo que había sucedido hace poco.

Los demás la miraron un tanto preocupados, en el caso de Naito y Lambo, curiosos.

—...Etto...Reborn, ¿puedo irme a casa?, tengo muchas cosas que pensar—pidió casi en suplica con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Juudaime!, ¿se siente mal?

—N-no, no es eso, solo quiero ir a descansar.

— ¿Estas segura Tsuna?, deberías quedarte un rato, al menos para ver como dejo Hibari a Dino-san.

—Déjala—se escuchó la voz del tutor y nadie hablo.

Todos, hasta los Tomaso sabían que no era buena idea replicarle a Reborn

—Iré con ella—hablo decidido la tormenta.

—Tú te quedas aquí—se apresuró a contestar—Son cosas de chicas, ¿no dame-Tsuna?—agrego divertido.

— ¡Reborn!—se quejó, luego le dirigió una sutil mirada de agradecimiento, pero el asesino solo volteo infantilmente el rostro, esto la desconcertó y parpadeo un par de veces, pero decidió ignorar eso.

—Reborn-san, deje que yo la acompañe, es muy tarde, además mañana temprano tengo entrenamiento AL EXTREMO—pidió el boxeador.

—Vez Gokudera, esa es una buena excusa—le dijo él bebe a la tormenta—Llévatela antes de que cambie de opinión —concluyo mirando al guardián del sol.

—Bien, ¡vamos Sawada!—grito para luego tomarla de la muñeca y jalarla al exterior, sin darle tiempo de despedirse.

Al verlos alejarse, el asesino escondió sus ojos en la sombra del ala de su fedora, cruzo los brazos y una pequeña mueca casi imperceptible se alojó en sus labios.

—Si alguien pregunta díganles que Tsuna se sentía indispuesta—señalo y volvió a entrar a la mansión, aun con los ojos escondidos.

Por las calles de la ciudad, Ryohei aun jalaba del brazo a la castaña…

—Es-espera oni-san, más lento, me voy a caer—trato de llamar su atención.

Luego de algunos segundos y varios gritos más, el mayor por fin se detuvo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente luego de soltar a la chica.

—Lo siento Sawada, pero pensé que en cualquier momento él bebe vendría a perseguirnos extremadamente—se excusó.

—_Tiene un buen punto—_pensó Tsuna mientras una gotita le recorría la sien, poco después se dio cuenta que no era solo la gota de sudor lo que caía, también era su peinado—_¡Las chicas me mataran!_

Trato como pudo de acomodarse el cabello, hasta que sintió el broche rosado.

—_Es de Kyoko-chan—_sonó una voz en su cabeza—…etto…oni-san, ¿no crees que pudiera llegar a entregarle esto a Kyoko-chan?, tu casa queda más cerca de aquí.

—¡Por supuesto Sawada, no hay problema!—contesto animado.

Durante el resto del camino a la casa Sasawaga, Ryohei se la paso hablando de lo extremadamente buena que estuvo la comida.

Llegaron hasta la residencia, y luego de unos minutos en los que el guardián del sol no encontraba su llave, por fin la localizo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, la alzo triunfante y con algo de ruido abrió la puerta.

—Pasa Sawada, Kyoko debe estar en su habitación, yo me cambiare el traje de pingüino y te llevare extremadamente a tu casa.

—Gracias oni-san—le dijo entrando con nerviosismo, nunca había estado allí.

El mayor la guio por la casa, subieron las escaleras y la dejo frente a una puerta con un letrero en ella que denotaba que era la habitación de la menor de la casa.

Pensó algunos momentos en tocar la puerta, respiro hondo para armarse de valor y con la mano temblorosa dio unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

—Pase—se escuchó desde adentro, con la mano casi en su propio terremoto, la castaña giro lentamente la perilla y abrió la puerta.

—Con permiso Kyoko-chan.

—¡Tsuna-chan!—soltó sorprendida al verla—no te esperaba.

—Perdón, ¿te desperté?—pregunto preocupada.

—No, solo estaba leyendo un poco—contesto señalando la pila de hojas sobre su mesa de noche.

—¿Un guion?

—Sí, ¿no sabías?, la clase hará una obra de teatro, creo que lo decidimos el día que faltaste Tsuna—le dijo, provocando que ante la mención tan familiar la donna se sonrojara.

—De segura que tu obtendrás el papel principal—señalo, ante el alago las mejillas de la peli-naranja también se tiñeron de un débil rosado.

—No seas tímida Tsuna, entra—le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

La castaña asintió levemente, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Hie!, casi lo olvido, vine a regresarte esto—rompió el silencio sacándose con dificultad, el broche de cabello.

—No tenías que molestarte, me lo hubieras dado en la escuela, o yo pude haber ido a tu casa—le dijo parándose de la cama, dejando ver la pijama rosada que llevaba puesta—¿Pero que le paso a tu peinado Tsuna?

—Ha, eso fue porque tu hermano me hizo correr unas cuantas calles—contesto y rio nerviosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación, y sin esperar respuesta, fue abierta violentamente.

—¡Sawada!, mis padres dicen que es extremadamente tarde, que será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí—les dijo un Ryohei aun con el traje pero sin el saco.

El corazón de la décima comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¿quedarse a dormir en la casa de Kyoko?

—E-está bien creo, aunque no tengo nada para dormir.

—No hay problema, Kyoko puede prestarte algo ¿no?

—Por supuesto—contesto animada, dirigiéndose a su armario.

—Bi-bien, supongo que iré a dormir al sillón.

—¿Pero qué dices Sawada?, el sillón es extremadamente incomodo ¡duerme aquí con Kyoko!

—_Hieeeeeeeeeeee_—grito internamente mientras su alma salía de su cuerpo, ¿dormir en la misma habitación que su amor platónico?

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo iré a traer el futón—señalo el mayor sacando conclusiones por sí mismo—yo les aviso a los chicos que tendrán una pijamada extrema—agrego para luego irse.

¿Es que no recordaban que en realidad era un chico?, ¿Cómo es que lo/la dejaban a solas con la peli-naranja?

—¿Estas bien Tsuna?

—S-si, Kyoko-chan—contesto automáticamente volviendo a la realidad mientras notaba como la chica le extendía una pijama idéntica a la que ella llevaba pero en color violeta.

—Ven, te ayudare a quitarte el Homingi—le dijo entregándole la pijama y yendo a una esquina de la habitación, poco después fue seguida por la castaña.

Mientras la ídolo de Nami-chu desataba el nudo del obi, Tsuna solo podía tratar de procesar el hecho de que dormiría en la misma habitación que ella.

El guardián del sol entro mientras la peli-naranja le quitaba una de tantas capas del kimono, dejo el futón en el suelo y se despidió deseándoles unas extremadamente buenas noches.

La castaña a penas y se dio cuenta de cuando la Sasagawa termino su labor, se puso el pijama violeta y se sentó frente al tocador de la chica como esta le señalo.

—Al menos el lindo peinado duro todo el tiempo que estuviste en la fiesta—hablo Kyoko rompiendo el largo silencio que se había creado, mientras le sacaba la peineta y todos los broches que había utilizado para domar su rebelde cabello.

—Tú y Haru tienen muy buen gusto, muchas chicas decían que los trajes eran hermosos.

—Eso también es gracias a que Chrome-chan y tu también son muy lindas—le dijo provocando que la castaña se apenara un poco.

—_No más que tu_—cruzo por la mente de la décima.

—¿Y paso algo interesante?—le pregunto mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Tsuna dio un largo suspiro y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

—Lo de siempre Kyoko-chan, Oni-san y Lambo se acabaron el bufete, Gokudera, Yamamoto y la fagmilia de Enma-kun tuvieron que ayudar con los conflictos internos, por el hecho de que algo así pudiera pasar es por lo que no quisimos que fueran—la peli-naranja asintió en señal de que entendía—Dino-san al parecer hizo enfadar a Hibari-san, Chrome salió al jardín a...—dudo en decirle sobre Mukuro.

Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo pensó que lo mejor era omitir al ilusionista.

—Y yo tuve que saludar a docenas de personas que no conocía, y no dejaban de preguntar por qué ahora era una chica.

—Bueno, eso es comprensible Tsuna.

—También me encontré con un hombre muy extraño—soltó sin pensar.

—¿Un hombre?

—Sí, era muy alto, llevaba un traje que parecía muy caro y tenía un aura muy intimidante—bien, si meditaba lo que acababa de decir prácticamente todos los mafiosos que conocía entraban en la descripción—Todos lo miraban con miedo, se acercó a mí y me pidió que bailara con él, al parecer me conocía, pero no pude averiguarlo porque se fue muy rápido.

De acuerdo, no sabía por qué le estaba revelando esas cosas, pero al parecer contárselo a alguien más disminuyo la carga en sus hombros.

—Ya veo—fue lo único que contesto-con una voz pesada- la Sasagawa menor, dejo a un lado el cepillo y comenzó a preparar el futón para su invitada, con una mueca de disgusto casi imperceptible.

La intuición de Tsuna le decía que algo que había dicho la molesto, ¿pero qué?

—Ya está listo—anuncio, y sin voltear a ver a la castaña que seguía confundida sentada en el tocador, se metió a su cama dándole la espalda.

La décima parpadeo un par de veces y decidió también irse a dormir, apago la luz y se recostó en el futón.

Ya entre las sabanas, Tsuna trato de dormir, más la esencia que desprendía la ropa que llevaba puesta no la dejaba tranquilizarse.

—_Es el aroma de Kyoko-chan—_pensó inhalando suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Luego de unos segundos comenzó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente, recriminándose por lo que estaba haciendo, aunque el ambiente en si estaba impregnado de Kyoko.

Se sentía extraña, era una peculiar mezcla entre la relajación que le producía el lugar y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Se giró para quedar viendo al techo y respiro profundamente tratando de que sus latidos bajaran su ritmo para que no le terminara explotando el pecho, después de unos momentos, decidió cambiar de posición, ahora con la cara en la almohada.

Volvió a deprimirse al recordar que ahora le resultaba sumamente incomodo dormir boca abajo, también eso le recordó que ahora era una chica, por más que estuviera en la habitación de Kyoko, eran del mismo género, no podría intentar nada, aunque tampoco es como si se atreviera

Por su parte, la peli-naranja tampoco podía conciliar al sueño, se sentía bastante culpable por haber reaccionada así, ¿no tenía porque, no?

También se comportó de manera muy infantil, Tsuna no había dicho nada malo, solo le dijo que se encontró con un hombre, que por lo que entendió era apuesto aunque ella no lo dijera con esas palabras.

Ella…se sintió más tonta aun cuando recordó que la no era Tsunako, en realidad era Tsunayoshi, era un chico aunque ahora tuviera la apariencia de una chica.

Oh no, ahora su corazón también comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, ¡un chico estaba durmiendo en su habitación!, ya era muy tarde, no podía decirle que se fuera al sillón, tampoco le podía decir que fuera con su hermano, porque aunque por dentro sea un chico, por fuera seguía siendo una chica.

Negó con la cabeza, hacia unos días que había decidido aceptar a Tsuna sea quien sea…no, hace unos días no, más bien fue cuando estaban en el futuro.

Aun un poco apenada se dio vuelta para mirar a la castaña, soltó una pequeña risita al verla moverse tanto y acomodarse en diferentes posiciones.

—¿Ocurre algo Tsuna?

—¡Hie!, n-no, Kyoko-chan, solo que aún no encuentro una posición cómoda para dormir, a…aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo.

—¿Te molesta tanto ser una chica Tsuna?—pregunto preocupada.

—Pu-pues veras—trato de contestar, más las palabras no salían y prefirió girarse para mirar directamente a la otra chica—en realidad sí, no me gusta vestirme con ropa de chica, también este cuerpo es muy incómodo, sin mencionar la vergüenza que tengo cuando tengo que tomar un baño—dijo con el tono de voz denotando que estaba deprimida.

Kyoko abrió los ojos, si, era cierto que no llevaba mucho tiempo así, pero nunca se había lamentado verdaderamente por ello, a al menos no se los había dicho.

—También estoy muy confundida de como referirme a mí, a veces sé que no está Reborn pero sigo hablando de mí en forma femenina—continuo, entre más hablaba su voz se apagaba más—y en mi cabeza siempre está la pelea de usar el femenino o el masculino.

—Tsuna…

—Sabes, en realidad ya no se en que pensar, además parece que ya todos se acostumbraron menos yo a esta situación, ni siquiera parece que se esfuercen por hacer algo.

—¡Tsuna!—le llamo la atención.

La peli-naranja salió de su cama rápidamente y se arrodillo junto al futón, con determinación en los ojos, tomo las manos más morenas entre las suyas y la miro con decisión.

—Eso no importa, Tsuna-kun o Tsuna-chan, sigues siendo la misma persona a la que todos queremos tanto—le dijo con voz dulce y calmada.

—Ky…kyoko-chan—fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Se miraron entre sí, luego miraron sus manos que aún seguían juntas y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Comenzaron a sentirse avergonzadas por la posición en que se encontraban y las sangre le subió al rostro.

—Bu-buenas noches—agrego la castaña para soltarse rápidamente y taparse completamente con las sabanas del futón.

La Sasawaga soltó una pequeña risita ante tal reacción y se acercó a donde supuso que estaba su oído.

—Recuerda Tsuna, que lo único que todos queremos es que seas feliz, de cualquier manera, pero que siempre sigas sonriendo—susurro antes de volver a su cama.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, aunque si uno tenía un buen oído podía distinguir el sonido de un…de dos corazones latiendo rápidamente.

La noche siguió avanzando, y a pesar de todo el cansancio las venció y por fin lograron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo.**

**Bien, no estoy satisfecha con como quedo la última escena,** pero luego de que mi Imouto me la regresará 2 veces, la tercera dijo que estaba bien, bueno, ustedes dirán.

**(*)En cuanto vi a Shitt P. pensé "Oh, es perfecta para Naito"**, no sé ustedes, ¿vez Witch Mix-chan porque te dije que no me parecía el GokuderaxShitt P., es porque desde que la vi la emparejo con el jefe Tomaso.

¡Aviso**!, Hanako-chan acaba de empezar con una página en Facebook** dedicada al Genderbend, se llama **"Tú también has querido ponerle falda a un chico**", si gustan pasarse una vuelta por ahí **y si les gusta darle like**, démosle nuestro apoyo a Hanako-chan para que siga con este proyecto que me encanta.

**También les aviso que siento que los chicos se me están saliendo mucho de personaje, así que leeré el manga por tercera vez, así que puede que me un poco más en actualizar.**

Amm…**eso sería todo, ya saben, **tomatazos, **críticas constructivas, observaciones, reviews**, ya me dieron a Lambo en una caja así que ahora pediré a Fuuta**, y demás cosas que se les ocurran, todo es bien recibido.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	16. Castigo

**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

**Con este capítulo…superamos la longitud que había planeado originalmente,** aunque no se preocupen, faltan muchísimas cosas por venir, así que esperen al menos el doble de capítulos de los que hay actualmente ;) Gracias a todos por apoyarme a seguir hasta aquí y abrir mi mente y creatividad para traerles muchas más locuras de Tsuna-chan :D

Me disculpo de antemano si la personalidad de Tsuna está demasiado "dame" en este capítulo, como ya se los mencione, estoy re-leyendo el manga para refrescarme con los personajes, y como apenas voy en los primeros capítulos-aun no llego al arco de Kukuyo Land-Tsuna esta aun con su autoestima por los suelos.

También tengo que pedir perdón por el atraso, pero entre el trabajo, la vida social y un one-shot que estoy preparando para iniciarme en el fandom de hetalia (Nyo!, obviamente, estamos hablando de mi), además de muchos proyectos y el que estoy volviendo a leer el manga de KHR!, no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir.

Sin más que decir, **"los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer!?**

**Capítulo 16 "Castigo"**

La luz de los primeros rayos de sol le dio de lleno en el rostro a la castaña, mas está sumida en un profundo sueño no se inmuto.

Luego de unos segundos sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido, pero no era suficiente como para despertarla.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y violentos, haciéndola reaccionar por fin.

Su conciencia despertó, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para abrir los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba?, ese despertar era demasiado tranquilo como para ser una de las alarmas de Reborn.

Aún tenía mucho sueño…ahora recordaba, el día anterior había asistido a la fiesta de aniversario de los Tomaso y se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Sasagawa.

Más específicamente en la habitación de Kyoko-chan.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el boxeador que seguía sacudiéndola intentando despertarla.

—¡Sawada!, por fin despiertas, tienes el sueño pesado al extremo—soltó en cuando vio que la chica reaccionaba, mas no detuvo su labor.

—¡Hieee!, Oni-san ya basta, me estoy mareando—se quejó la Décima mientras el color rojo en sus mejillas era remplazado por una tonalidad verdosa y sus ojos se volvían espirales.

—Lo siento Sawada—se disculpó al momento que la soltó de golpe, provocando que la mencionada se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¿Ocurre algo Oni-chan?—pregunto con voz temblorosa la pelirroja, dio un largo bostezo y se froto los ojos con los puños.

—¡Buenos días Kyoko!—grito saludando a su hermana—solo vine a despertar a Sawada para que me acompañe a mi entrenamiento extremo—agrego extendiendo los puños al aire.

—¡Hieeeeeee!, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir?!

—Él bebe llamo esta mañana diciendo que te llevara conmigo a mi entrenamiento extremo, dijo que era algo como que era un castigo por haberte ido templado ayer—respondió rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—E-espera un momento, yo no puedo ir—se apresuró a protestar sentándose en el futon con las piernas en posición de loto y señalándose con el dedo—no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

—Kyoko puede prestarte algo, vamos, cámbiate para empezar al extremo—contesto rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

—Moriré al extremo—susurro la castaña mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos y unas líneas azules aparecieron en su frente.

Escucho una pequeña risa y volteo hacia el único lugar de donde podría venir, a la peli-naranja que sacaba un par de prendas de uno de sus cajones.

—Disculpa a oni-san, Tsuna, solo está algo emocionado por tener un compañero de entrenamiento—pidió la chica aun dándole la espalda.

—N-no hay problema Kyoko-chan, fue idea de Reborn, aunque después de todo es en parte mi culpa—contesto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un débil rosado cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Toma—le dijo la Sasagawa estirándole un par de prendas deportivas de color gris—creo que estas te quedaran bien—agrego con una sonrisa.

—Gr-gracias—fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Avergonzada, corrió al baño y se cambió velozmente, después de eso, doblo la pijama que le fue prestada de la mejor forma que pudo y se quedó contemplándola unos momentos.

Había dormido con la ropa de Kyoko-chan, un violento sonrojo cubrió su rostro y se salpico agua para tratar de regular el calor de sus mejillas.

—¿Estas lista Sawada?—escucho la voz desde afuera.

—¡S-Si!, ya voy a salir—respondió rápidamente y abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con un peli-blanco ya vestido con su habitual ropa de entrenamiento y una oji-miel aun en su pijama rosada esperándola afuera—Aquí está tu pijama Kyoko-chan—le dijo extendiéndole las prendas violetas—,gracias por todo, n-nos vemos de-después—agrego mirando al suelo con las mejillas aun teñidas de rojo.

—Fue muy divertido—contesto la chica con una sonrisa—hasta pronto.

—¡Vamos Sawada!, ¡Tenemos que darle un par de vueltas extremas a la ciudad antes de que todos despierten!—grito emocionado el boxeador tomando a la aludida de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia afuera, ignorando el largo "Hie" de su parte.

Kyoko se quedó allí parada, en el mismo lugar, dirigió su mirada a la tela de color violeta entre sus manos y sonrió con delicadeza, las acerco un poco a su rostro y pudo sentir que aún tenían la sutil fragancia de la décima, ya fuera un chico o una chica, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo.

***Más tarde, edificio de Nami-chu***

En la sala del comité de disciplina, sentado en su enorme silla negra-aunque ese día la escuela no estuviera abierta-estaba el prefecto de la escuela, mirando por la ventana.

Su asiento estaba girado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, por lo que cuando Tetsuya entro, no pudo verlo a la cara.

—Kyo-san—le llamo su subordinado—aquí esta lo que nos pidió—anuncio dejando sobre el escritorio un sobre amarillo.

El peli-negro, sin voltearse tomo aquel sobre y lo abrió con lentitud.

Sin mucha prisa saco su contenido, eran fotografías, para ser más específicos era fotografías de la décima, tomadas la noche anterior.

Comenzó a pasarlas, en todas estaba la castaña, en la mayoría acompañada. Por los ángulos en las que estaban, se notaba que habían sido tomadas a escondidas, casi como espías...mejor quitémosle el casi.

De hecho, el prefecto ordeno a sus subordinados el tomar esas fotografías, fue una buena decisión tomando en cuenta que no tuvo la oportunidad de verla por si mismo ya que tuvo que "morder hasta la muerte" a un rubio que ahora se encontraba en el hospital.

El moreno no podía notar la expresión en la cara de su jefe ya que este seguía de espaldas, después de un prolongado silencio entendió que debía retirarse y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Los mechones de cabello azabache cubrían el rostro de Kyoya, impidiendo ver sus expresiones.

Siguió pasando las fotografías, hasta que se encontró algo que no debería estar allí...era la décima, pero no estaba sola, bailaba con un hombre el cual no pudo reconocer.

Soltó un gruñido y devolvió el contenido al sobre, para después arrojarlo sobre su escritorio.

Unos gritos desde afuera captaron su atención y rápidamente saco sus tonfas, callar a esos revoltosos era una buena oportunidad para bajar su tensión.

Clavo su mirada en la ventana, esperando ver a aquellos que perturbaban la paz, pero para su sorpresa, quienes pasaron corriendo frente a Nami-chu no eran ni más ni menos que el capitán del club de boxeo arrastrando del brazo-literalmente-a la chica que aparecía en las fotografías.

Abrió los ojos algo de sombro y sonrió débilmente.

Vio como movían los labios, pero a esa distancia solo lograba comprender los irritantes "Al extremo" del mayor.

—¡Ma-matte!, ¡Oni-san!, más despacio—suplico la décima, sintiendo un dejavu de la noche anterior.

—¡Entre mas rápido mejor Sawada!, ¡Es nuestro calentamiento al Extremo!

—¡Hieee!, ¡¿Calentamiento?!

Mientras seguía siendo arrastrada, con su brazo libre la décima se detenía el pecho, ahora comprendía por qué las chicas le hicieron comprar sostenes deportivos, pero en eso momento no llevaba ninguno y valla que dolía (*), podría usar eso de excusa, pero se moría de vergüenza con solo pensarlo.

Desde su posición, Hibari los observo hasta que los perdió de vista, grabando en su mente la posición de la castaña mientras corría.

***Horas después***

Una muy cansada chica, llego hasta su casa siendo cargada en la espalda por un moreno peli-blanco que tarareaba la canción de ojo de tigre, o al menos una tonada muy parecida.

El chico se paró frente a la puerta y toco el timbre, esperando a que alguien abriera, bajo a la donna que aun seguía con los ojos en forma de espiral y le ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

—_Y pensé que el entrenamiento de Reborn y Lal era extremo_—pensó mientras ponía toda su concentración en no caer.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy sonriente-más de lo usual- Nana con un cucharon en la mano.

—¡Tsu-chan!, buenos días, ¿te divertiste con tu amiga?

—S-si ka-san—contesto lo mejor que pudo.

—Ara, que bien, vamos pasa debes de tener hambre, tu también querido—se dirigió a Ryohei—te preparare algo de desayunar por haber cuidado de mi hija.

—Me encantaría al extremo mamá de Sawada, pero tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento—se excusó—nos vemos luego Sawada—concluyo y salió trotando a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de la décima quedaron en blanco y su alma amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo.

—Es un buen chico Tsu-chan—menciono su madre—pero es muy problemático salir con el hermano de una amiga...

—¡Oka-san!

—No tienes que molestarte conmigo—dijo con un débil puchero—ya, dejemos de discutir y vamos a la cocina, te hare algo de desayunar—agrego para luego empujarla por la espalda para entrar a su casa.

Como era de esperarse por la hora, no se topó con nadie, de seguro todos habían desayunado a la hora correcta, Tsuna se tomó el estómago al tiempo que este rugía, el olor del curry le abrió el apetito.

Esperen...¿curry?, ¿qué hacia su madre cocinando a esa hora?

Reaccionando un poco, se detuvo y corrió rápidamente hasta la cocina, encontrándose con una de sus peores pesadillas.

No era solo curry, había muchos platillos diferentes.

Nana estaba haciendo un gran banquete y eso era un mal augurio, ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—...etto..., ka-san, ¿porque estás haciendo todo esto?—pregunto para asegurarse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera lo que ella pensaba aun contrario a lo que le decía su súper-intuición.

La gran sonrisa de su madre solo le quito esperanzas.

—Nos llegó una carta de tu padre esta mañana—contesto alegre, casi con tono musical—dice que vendrá pronto de visita.

Tsuna se tensó en ese instante, era lo que más temía, encontrarse con ese tipo después de la batalla de los arcobaleno y ahora era peor ¡tenia pechos!

—N-no tengo hambre ka-san, mejor subiré a mi habitación—le dijo en tono apagado.

—Pero Tsu-chan, es malo para tu salud.

—Descuida, comí algo en casa de Kyoko-chan antes de salir a correr—mintió.

La mayor volvió a hacer un pequeño puchero, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que le decía su "hija".

Mientras, la menor subía con pesadez las escaleras, todo lo que quería era darse un baño y lanzarse a su cama, estaba tan cansada que incluso podría considerar ignorar lo primero.

Desde el pie de la escalera le pidió a su madre que le llevara ropa limpia al baño, puso a lavar la que le habían prestado y con toda la vergüenza del mundo se metió en la tina, luego se hundió completamente en ella, mirando fijamente el jabón.

Aun después de dos semanas, no podía acostumbrarse a que su cuerpo fuera...bueno, el de una chica, y no creía nunca llegar a acostumbrarse, rogaba que "lo arreglaran" rápido.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, alcanzo el shampoo y se lavó el cabello de manera violenta, no podía evitar sentirse como "un pervertido" aunque se tratara de su propio cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos-que se hicieron largos a la chica-salió de la tina envolviéndose con una toalla, para encontrarse en el cuarto contiguo con la ropa que su madre le había dejado, la cual era exactamente del tipo que había estado queriendo evitar desde que las chicas la obligaron a comprarla.

Una falda plisada negra y una blusa anaranjada de tirantes.

Se las había estado arreglando esas casi dos semanas para no usar ropa tan femenina, la única falda que uso era la de la escuela y aunque también vistió un kimono-su mente no podía guardar el nombre exacto-ambas cosas las había tenido que hacer porque no tuvo opción.

Con fastidio se vistió, agradeció que al menos su madre le había llevado ropa interior que podría considerarse normal, negra y sin ningún adorno, no le gustaban mucho pero era mejor que las rosadas con estampados de flores.

Termino y se vio frente al espejo, luego se quedó observándose un rato.

Suspiro con cansancio y fue hasta el tocador, tomo otra toalla y se secó el cabello con prisa, después tomo el cepillo.

Luego de algunas muecas de dolor por tratar de desenredarse el cabello, por fin termino su tarea, y se puso sus pantuflas.

Llego hasta su habitación, se lanzó a su cama y hundió la cara en la almohada.

—Bienvenida Tsuna-chan—escucho una voz burlona que conocía muy bien—¿disfrutaste te entrenamiento especial?

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que no podía tener treinta segundos de descanso con su sádico tutor metido aun en su casa.

—¡Reborn!, ¡no tenías que ser tan malo!—se quejó incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

—¿Quién lloro como niña para irse anoche?—pregunto él bebe en tono juguetón, saltando hacia la mesa de centro.

La chica agacho la cabeza, luego volteo el rostro hacia un lado.

—_A Reborn no le interesa mi integridad física_—hablo en su mente—_pero al menos anoche dejo que me fuera, a veces olvido que no es tan malo_—después recordó el motivo por el que apenas y se podía mover—_no, a el de verdad le gusta verme sufrir._

—Tienes toda la razón, dame-Tsuna—le dijo el asesino.

—¡No leas mi mente!

—No lo haría si tu mente no fuera tan fácil de leer—se defendió—¿ya decidiste que harás cuando llegue Iemetsu?—le pregunto ya más calmado.

—Ni siquiera quiero verlo—soltó en voz baja, más para sí misma que para su interlocutor.

El silencio volvió a impregnarse en la habitación.

La adolescente observo a su tutor con algo de pena, esquivando su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

—Si quieres decir algo dilo ya dame-Tsuna.

—...etto..., pues, quería preguntarte algo.

Ante la mirada amenazadora, la chica comprendió que continuara.

—Bueno...eres más viejo de lo que pareces—sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar un gruñido— así que pensé en preguntarte que haces cuando sientes que estas olvidando algo importante—siguió.

—Habla claro—exigió, aunque ya sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación.

—¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con alguien que no recuerdas, pero no logras recordar quien es aunque parezca importante?—pregunto con un hilo de voz, agachando la cabeza ocultando el rosado de sus mejillas.

El ex-arcobaleno hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Solo tu serias capaz de algo así—contesto casi con molestia, volteando la cara.

El rostro de la décima se tornó de color azul y su cuerpo se quedó estático.

—Ahora levántate y comienza a practicar—soltó él bebe bajándose de la mesa y caminando hasta el escritorio.

—¡Hieee!, ¡¿Por qué?!

—El lunes serán las audiciones para la obra, y más te vale conseguir un buen papel—contesto al tiempo que le lanzaba un montón de papeles al rostro.

—Bueno, Kyoko-chan me lo menciono, apuesto a que ella consigue el papel principal—susurro.

—Preocúpate tú por conseguir el protagónico—le reprendió—aunque conociéndote, lo más que podrías aspirar es la mesa número tres.

—_Que fe tienes en mi—_se dijo a si misma—, _aunque yo pienso igual._

Se escucharon algunos gritos por fuera de la casa, los cuales identificaron rápidamente como la voz del guardián de la tormenta y las risas lejanas del guardián de la lluvia.

—Han llegado a tiempo—soltó el "menor"—vienen a ayudarte a practicar.

—Todo será inútil, solo los retrasare a ellos, ambos son muy apuestos y tienen muchas admiradoras, seguro que por eso les dan un papel principal sin esfuerzo—dijo con tono melancolico.

—No te comportes como una dame, Tsuna—le reprendió Reborn ocultando sus ojos en la sobra de su fedora.

Por su parte, tras la puerta estaban unos muy avergonzados Yamamoto y Gokudera, quienes acababan de escuchar lo que su jefa acababa de decir de ellos.

Después de unos pocos momentos en shock, el moreno susurro un "vamos por ello" y abrió la puerta bruscamente, y luego de superar la impresión de ver a la chica con ropa tan femenina, el espadachín fue el primero que reacciono.

—Yo, Tsuna—saludo con su habitual sonrisa.

—Friki del béisbol, la mano derecha debería saludar a la décima primero—mascullo molesto

—Supongo que esta vez te gane, ¿no?—contesto divertido pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Cuando la chica vio como el peli-plata tomaba del cuello al beisbolista decidió intervenir.

—Ca-cálmate, Gokudera-kun—pidió.

—Solo porque Juudaime lo dice—gruño y soltó a su compañero.

—Parece que estas mejor Tsuna—le dijo el otro acercándose a ella.

—S-sí, no se preocupen.

—¿Durmió bien anoche Juudaime?

—…etto…, pues dormí en la casa de los Sasagawa…—menciono con voz baja.

A los chicos se les erizó la piel.

—¡¿El cabeza de césped le hizo algo Juudaime?!—pregunto colérico.

—N-no, me quede en la habitación de Kyoko-chan—se excusó.

Los guardianes se quedaron callados, había sido un golpe de realidad muy duro.

—D-deberíamos empezar de una vez, Juudaime.

Los otros dos asintieron y fueron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa de té.

—¿Saben cuál será la obra?—inquirió curiosa la décima.

—Se supone que el lunes votaremos, pero escuche decir a la mayoría de las chicas que querían interpretar la bella durmiente—respondió el beisbolista.

Según Tsuna, lo más seguro era que ellas solo querían recibir un beso por parte de alguno de sus dos amigos.

—Por el momento comencemos con lo que nos dio Reborn-san—dijo Gokudera, ya con el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta, recogiendo las hojas que estaban en el suelo.

Volvieron a sus posiciones, dispuestos a iniciar con su práctica, pero fueron interrumpidos por el incesante sonido del timbre.

—¿Alguien más iba a venir?—cuestiono curiosa, aunque luego pensó que era una pregunta tonta, ¡si todos se paseaban por su casa!

—Haru, Kyoko y Chorme van a venir, pero hasta más tarde—hablo él bebe saliendo de la nada.

—_¿No será?—_la castaña intercambio una rápida mirada con su tutor y este asintió, dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

Sus guardianes vieron algo confundidos la escena ya que no tienen ni idea de lo que estaba pasando-cosa común en Yamamoto-, pero parecía ser importante.

—¡Tsu-chan!, ¡Baja rápido!—la llamo su madre desde el piso de abajo.

¿No podía ser la verdad?, hacía poco que había llegado su carta.

Con algo de prisa se levantó y salió de la habitación-seguida por los chicos-, mientras le pedía a Primo que no fuera quien estaba pensando.

Desde el pie de la escalera pudo distinguir la alta figura rubia, enfundada en un traje naranja y tras él también pudo ver a otra persona de cabello castaño claro a los hombros.

Quiso retroceder, pero para cuando se dio vuelta, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

—¡Mi pequeña!, dale un abrazo a papi—escucho en su oído.

Dentro de su mente, se escuchaba un largo "Hieeeeeeeee"

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta, habrá una obra de teatro, normalmente les hubiera pedido que voten, pero** al pensar en las posibles candidatas, hubo un argumento que me encanto, así que-como ya vieron-**me decidí por una.**

**(*)**Esto va más para los chicos (¿habrá chicos leyendo esto?, por los reviews sé que hay dos): uno de los peores dolores que puede sufrir una mujer es correr sin un sostén apropiado- al menos cuando los pechos son lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer "boing"-duele muchísimo y no es como que podamos decirle a alguien "ya no puedo correr porque mis pechos botan y me duele".

**También les actualizo la lista de los pretendientes de Tsuna:**

-Gokudera

-Yamamoto

-Hibari

-Enma

-Dino (?)

-Reborn (?)

**Los "(?)" significan** que ni ellos mismos saben si en realidad están interesados en Tsuna-chan.

Como ven, la lista se acorto en vez de alargarse, es como dijo sempai una vez "Es normal que Tsuna esté pasando por una etapa de _atención_ pues obviamente un hombre convertido en mujer se quedara en Shock y se necesita ver su avance" así que los que no están interesados verdaderamente, se les pasara con el tiempo.

También, **en la lista no figuran Haru y Kyoko**, aunque ya he demostrado que al parecer a Haru no le importa que Tsuna sea chica mientras sigue siendo Tsuna y en el último par de capítulos trate de mostrar los sentimientos de Kyoko, pero no las agrego a la lista porque, como ahora son del mismo género, **tienen que pasar por un periodo de aceptación mayor.**

Eso sería todo por ahora, también **les spoileare el título del siguiente capítulo**, aunque es bastante obvio lo que va a pasar: **"Figlia"**

**Bien, ya saben, críticas constructivas, reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, I-pin en una caja para que le haga compañía a Lambo que ya me dieron…todo si es con amor será bien recibido.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	17. Figlia

**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

Capítulo 17, por fin aparecen Iemetsu y mi querido Basil-que desgraciadamente quedo muy OoC porque no pude manejar su manera de hablar.

Es el capítulo con las notas del final más largas, culpa de Iemetsu por enseñarle cosas tan antiguas a nuestro querido Basil-kun.

**Advertencias: Spoilers del maga y OoC no intencional.**

**Dato: Figlia significa "hija" en italiano.**

Recuerden, **"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei y algunos diálogos le pertenecen a William Shakespeare, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 17 "Figlia"**

— ¡Mi pequeña!, dale un abrazo a papi—escucho en su oído.

Dentro de su mente se escuchaba un largo "Hieeeeeeeee"

El alma comenzó a tratar de salirse de su cuerpo.

Mientras, Nana miraba la escena enternecida, el par de guardianes los veían con un toque de temor, un bebé escondía sus ojos en su fedora y otro chico en la entrada solo reía con nerviosismo.

—…matte…, suéltame—decía mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de separarse de su progenitor.

Lástima que su fuerza no era para nada comparable con el armatoste humano que tenía como padre, pero ahora con sus brazos más delgados de lo normal.

—Mira como haz crecido Tsuna, cada vez que te veo estas más linda—le dijo separándose un poco—también tu Nana—agrego estirando su brazo para atraer a la madre a su lado.

Un lindo abrazo familiar, o al menos eso pensaban los padres.

—Qué alegría volver a tener entre mis brazos a mis dos mujeres favoritas—menciono apretándolas más contra sí.

El rostro de la castaña mayor estaba cubierto por un hermoso color rosado, mientras que el de la menor se encontraba pálido tan blanco como el papel, también se podía apreciar a un caricaturesco fantasmita saliendo de su boca.

— _¡Papa, papa!—_se escuchó a lo lejos.

Luego de eso dos niños se abalanzaron sobre ellos y otro un poco más grande que los anteriores se aferró a las piernas de los mayores.

—También es un gusto verlos—saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—Querido, todos estamos tan contentos de verte, ¿_ne_ Tsu-chan?

La chica aun seguía asfixiada por su padre.

—So…solo… ¡solo suéltenme!—grito desesperada aprovechando el momento en que el rubio se distrajo para separarse de ellos.

— ¡Tsu-chan!, no seas grosera con tu padre—le recrimino su oka-san con un puchero.

—Tranquila Nana, ya conoces a las adolescentes, siempre con cambios de humor—hablo calmado, aunque dos personas en ese lugar distinguieron un ligero tono de burla.

—Si tú lo dices querido—contesto con un aura brillante— ¡ven!, no sabía que llegarías tan pronto, aún no he terminado el banquete, puedes tomar una siesta y te aviso cuando esté listo, ¿sí?

— ¡Esa es mi adorada esposa!

Luego de una pequeña risa nerviosa, la mujer reparo en la persona que se encontraba detrás.

—Tú también pasa Basil-kun, recuerda que tú también eras como de la familia.

—Como usted diga Hahauhe (*) —contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ara ara, no tienes que ser tan formal, bien chicos, acompáñenme a terminar, ¿sí?—pidió agachándose hasta la altura de los pequeños.

Ellos emocionados corrieron hacia la cocina para luego ser seguidos por Nana.

El rubio, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro a su "hija".

—Tengo una hija muy linda—menciono acercándose hasta ella y revolviéndole el cabello—, un gusto volver a verlos ustedes también chicos—se despidió de espaldas, levantando una mano.

Después siguió su camino, probablemente para ir a recostarse con la barriga descubierta en el patio, como acostumbraba a hacer, sin darle tiempo a Tsuna de replicar.

La castaña se quedó allí, haciendo un pequeño mohín, que a los presentes les pareció tierno.

—Es increíble el cambio, Sawada-dono—señalo emocionado Basil cuando ya nadie más estaba cerca.

— ¿Verdad?, ¿A que Tsuna es muy bonita?—comento la lluvia que hasta entonces se había quedado al margen.

— ¡Deja de acosar a la décima, friki del béisbol!

— ¿Puedes negarlo?—pregunto divertido, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte, el peli-plata comenzó a tartamudear y su rostro quedo completamente rojo. Debatiéndose entre lo que en realidad pensaba y su deber como mano derecha de no incomodarla.

—Etto…, como sea es bueno volver a verte, Basil-kun—saludo tratando de ignorar el ataque de nervios de su mano derecha.

—El gusto también es mío, Sawada-dono—respondió con una sonrisa—, parece que fue hace tanto tiempo.

Los demás le dieron la razón.

—Aunque ya nos habían avisado de su transformación no pude evitar sorprenderme, además usted parece una Yamato Nadeshiko (*) —agrego.

— ¡Ba-Basil-kun!—las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron rápidamente de rosado.

—No te avergüences Tsuna—trato de calmarla el espadachín—, él tiene toda la razón.

Esto en vez de tranquilizarla, la dejo en un estado parecido al de su guardián de la tormenta, aunque la morena no estaba en el piso ni le salía vapor por las orejas.

***Momentos después***

Los chicos habían subido de nuevo a la habitación de la castaña.

Esta iba en la delantera acompañada por Basil, quien le hablaba de los enka (*) que había escuchado últimamente. La chica no se atrevió a decirle que casi nadie los conocía ya.

Más atrás venia el beisbolista, cargando en su hombro a un oji-verde aun en crisis, pero lo suficientemente consciente para lanzarle algunos insultos.

Tsuna comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba Reborn, no lo había visto desde que llego su padre, sus desapariciones claramente significaban problemas.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación seguida por los chicos.

—Siéntate donde quieras Basil-kun.

—Gracias—tomo asiento en uno de los laterales de la mesa de té y no pudo evitar clavar su vista en las hojas regadas por esta—.Son muchos papeles.

—Ah, eso, es para una obra de teatro de la escuela, estábamos practicando hasta que llegaron.

— ¿Harán un Kabuki (*)?—pregunto emocionado.

— ¡Hieee!, ¡N-no!, será teatro occidental, como Romeo y Julieta o Blanca Nieves.

—Lastima, desde que mi maestro me conto sobre ellos he querido ver uno, a los hombres con el rostro blanco moviéndose grácilmente.

A los otros tres les recorrió una gota por la sien, hasta Gokudera sabía que el chico tenía una idea equivocada sobre ello, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a la extraña manera de Iemetsu al enseñarle sobre la cultura japonesa.

—Practicábamos para que Juudaime consiguiera el papel principal—menciono el peli-plata ya casi completamente recuperado.

—Si gustan yo podría ayudarles—se ofreció.

—Es una gran idea, así será más divertido—dijo el moreno cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

—_Supongo que no le hará daño a nadie, ¿no?—_pensó la décima.

Pasaron los minutos y solo lograba deprimirse más, ¡Todos eran tan buenos!

Al tiempo que Gokudera decía sus diálogos, un aura brillante lo rodeaba, su voz se volvía suave y podía jurar que era un rey, su porte ayudaba mucho también.

Cuando le tocaba el turno a Yamamoto, su expresión se tornaba parecida a cuando peleaba, aunque mucho más relajada, se veía como todo un fiel caballero, sin embargo ya era técnicamente uno.

El más sorprendente era sin duda Basil, un príncipe en toda regla. Con solo hablar tranquilizaba el ambiente, sus facciones se movían con suma delicadeza a su voluntad y todo su cuerpo se movía con él, además de que su japonés antiguo y su apariencia completaban su imagen.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse avergonzada ante semejantes talentos, en menos de un pestañeo ya tenía la cara contra la mesa y un aura deprimente la rodeaba.

—Nunca podré hacer esto—se lamentó aun con el rostro en la mesa.

— ¡Seguro Juudaime será impresionante!, ¡Solo inténtelo!

—Usted puede Sawada-dono.

—La práctica hace al maestro, tú me lo dijiste Tsuna.

Después de todas las palabras de ánimo, solo la última le resulto creíble, aunque ella era una dame, por más que practicara no llegaría a mucho.

—Juudaime pudo actuar muy bien en la falsa ceremonia de sucesión, nadie sospecho nada.

No hubo reacción por parte de la oji-castaña.

—Deja de ser patética y comienza a leer algunos diálogos—se escuchó.

Asustados, giraron rápidamente la cabeza hasta la ventana, de donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con el ex-arcobaleno del sol apuntándole con su León-pistola directamente a la frente de Tsuna.

—A menos que quieras que use una bala de última voluntad—concluyo.

— ¡Hieeeee!—de verdad eso sería malo, pero ahora que lo pensaba…era una chica, ¡no podía andar en ropa interior tan fácilmente siendo una!— ¡no te atreverías Reborn!

—Parece que no me conoces Dame-Tsuna.

La aludida trago en seco, sabía que el asesino era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, trago en seco y estiro su mano para tomar una hoja al azar.

—…etto…ca-ca-callo.

—Relájate o te disparo en medio de las cejas.

— ¡Hieeee!—soltó y dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse, pensó que respirar como lo hacía antes de entrar al "punto cero personalizado le ayudaría en algo.

Expectantes, los demás la miraban esperando a que iniciare.

— "Callo, he acabado—comenzó ya más tranquila— ¡La gracia de Dios te proteja!—siguió con una exclamación un poco sobre actuada— Eras la criatura más linda de cuantas crie: Si vivo lo bastante para verte un día casada, quedaré satisfecha" (*) —termino, ya con la voz más natural.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación y la chica se preocupó.

—Al parecer no das tanta pena actuando como me lo imagina, dame-Tsuna.

— ¡Reborn!—se quejó, pero si lo pensaba bien, era lo más cercano a un cumplido que podía recibir de su tutor.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, nosotros practicaremos contigo—le dijo el espadachín pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

— ¡No toques a Juudaime friki del béisbol!—grito el peli-plata—Pero coincido con este tipo, le enseñaremos todo lo que necesite Juudaime.

—Ayudare en lo que pueda—se ofreció el castaño claro.

—Gr-gracias chico—fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, aun atrapada por el moreno.

Siguieron practicando un poco más, tomaron otro fragmento al azar y se distribuyeron los papeles.

—"Si con vos es crudo, sed crudo con él; devolvedle herida por herida y le venceréis"—leyó Gokudera, metiéndose en el personaje de Mercucio.

— "Vamos, llamemos y entremos y así que estemos dentro, que cada cual recurra a sus piernas"—siguió el japonés en el papel de Benvolio.

Ya era el turno de la décima.

—"Por lo que a mí toca, me ajusto a un refrán de nuestros abuelos; Nunca ha sido tan bella la fiesta, pero soy hombre perdido"—leyó como Romeo. (*)

Bien, tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, pero había podido decirlo decentemente, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de haberse referido a sí misma como un hombre luego de tanto tiempo.

La chica estaba comenzando a pensar que al menos no haría el ridículo en la audición.

—¡Tsu-chan!, ve a despertar a tu padre, la comida ya casi esta lista—se escuchó desde la planta baja.

La mencionada soltó un bajo gruñido, prefería mil veces seguir practicando a tener que ver a "ese tipo" otra vez, pero Nana era Nana, nadie podía negarle nada.

—Ya vuelvo—soltó al aire, mientras salía por la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, paso junto a la cocina y se preguntó como todo ese escándalo no despertaba a su padre, llego hasta la puerta que daba al patio y la abrió sin delicadeza.

Como se lo esperaba, ahí estaba su padre recostado de espaldas, con el estómago descubierto y roncando sonoramente.

Se agacho y comenzó a sacudirlo ligeramente, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del moreno. Después de un rato vio que no daba resultado.

—_Es de familia_—pensó, pero claro que no iría al extremo de usar los métodos de Reborn para despertar a su padre.

Decidió utilizar un método más "humano" y se levantó para ir por la manguera, bien, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con su tutor si le estaba afectando.

Para cuando volvió su padre seguía igual, así que se acercó y apunto la boquilla de la manguera al rubio.

Pero antes de que pudiera accionarla, sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la jalaban para caer sobre su padre y este la sujeto por la cintura.

—Una hermosa esposa cocinando para mí y una linda hija despertándome tiernamente, ¡un hombre no podría ser más feliz!—menciono el moreno aun sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Hie!, suéltame, sabes que no soy así—se quejó la castaña dando pequeños golpes en la espalda de su padre.

—_Pappa_ siempre quiso tener una pequeña niña—siguió aparentemente sin prestarle atención.

Tsuna frunció el ceño y miro con desprecio a su padre.

Este le sostuvo la mirada, después dio un largo suspiro para luego soltarla y ponerse de pie.

—Hace tanto que no pruebo la deliciosa comida de tu madre.

—_Para mí fue hace demasiado poco—_cruzo por la mente de la oji-castaño.

El hombre, le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura, al parecer había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Caminaron más despacio de lo que la décima le agradaba, así que se decidió en apresurar el paso el último tramo, para así llegar primero y encontrarse con que todos los demás presentes, su par de guardianes, Basil, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y hasta Reborn estaban ya en la mesa.

—¡Ara, Querido!, vamos, tomen asiento ya estoy sirviendo—señalo la madre para luego volver a su labor.

Tsuna fue directo al asiento entre Gokudera y Yamamoto que estos le habían guardado, por su parte, Iemetsu fue directo al lugar que él consideraba suyo…la cabecera.

Amarga fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la silla alta de un bebe en ese lugar y en esta, estaba sentado un bebe ex-arcobaleno.

—Ciaossu.

—Que gusto volver a verte Reborn—devolvió el saludo—¿no está el tutor de mi hija en mi asiento?

—Yo siempre me he sentado aquí—contesto sacando un expresso de Primo sabrá donde para luego darle un sorbo.

—Pero yo soy el hombre de la casa—replico sin quitar la sonrisa.

—_Hasta yo con pechos soy más hombre de la casa que tu_—quiso replicar Tsuna, pero solo se limitó a fruncirle el ceño.

—Ara ara, deja que Reborn-chan se siente ahí querido, su silla ya está ahí, tú puedes ir del otro lado cerca de mí—pidió la castaña mayor.

Ante la petición de su esposa, no pudo negarse así que luego de mascullar alguna grosería en italiano que solo él bebe estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y comprender, fue a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

El ama de casa comenzó a servir los platos y después de una amenaza con la León-pistola, Tsuna se ofreció a ayudarle a su madre.

—¡Tan delicioso como siempre Nana!

—La comida de Hahahue es la mejor del mundo.

—Yo puedo asegurar eso—hablo por primera Fuuta.

Después de los halagos acostumbrados a la excelsa cocina de la mujer, se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, o los más tranquilamente posible para los Vongola.

—Debiste verla querido, ¡Tsu-chan por fin me pidió que le enseñara a cocinar!, las galletas le quedaron deliciosas—conto emocionada su madre.

—De seguro en el futuro será tan buena como tú—le apoyo su marido.

—Sí, ¡estoy segura que Tsu-chan será una buena esposa!

Una, dos, tres…tal vez cuatro, gargantas se detuvieron en ese momento y comenzaron a ahogar a sus dueños.

—¡Eso nunca!, ¡No dejare ir a mi pequeña de mi lado!

—Pero querido…

—¡No le daré la mano de mi princesa a ningún otro hombre!—grito golpeando sus puños contra la mesa provocando que los platos saltaran un poco.

—Eres un padre tan celoso querido—menciono la castaña mayor con una sonrisa soñadora.

A los que sabían la verdad les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, el hombre parecía estar diciéndolo en serio.

—Pero que lastima, Tsu-chan tiene tan buenos pretendientes, ¿no chicos?—agrego mirando a la tormenta y la lluvia.

Estos se sobresaltaron y las líneas en su frente peleaban por apoderarse de su rostro contra el rojo violento de sus mejillas.

—Ustedes nunca tendrían otras intenciones con mi hija…¿verdad?—pregunto el rubio apretando con fuerza la lata vacía de cerveza en su mano.

Los chicos solo pudieron atinar a asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente, no les convenía molestarlo.

—Bien, así me gusta—soltó la lata y regreso la sonrisa a su rostro—, les encargo cuidar la pureza de mi linda niña, tú también Basil, no dejen que nadie se le acerque—agrego con un ligero tono siniestro.

Los guardianes volvieron a asentir con algo de miedo y el miembro de la CEDEF acepto tranquilamente.

—Creo que exageras querido, algún día Tsu-chan tendrá que casarse, tener hijos y formar una familia.

El agua que estaban bebiendo fue escupida a varios metros por un padre celoso, dos guardianes con sentimientos negados y una adolescente.

Comenzaron a toser fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Deben ser las chicas—menciono el asesino divertido, hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y de la pelea entre la vaca estúpida e I-pin.

—Entonces yo me retiro, ya termine ,estuvo muy delicioso Nana—dijo el mayor levantándose—saludan a las amigas de mi Tsuna por mí—agrego para luego desaparecer por la escalera.

***Días después, Nami-chu***

Los estudiantes de la clase 2-A esperaban pacientes a su profesor, quien anunciaría los resultados de las audiciones del día anterior.

El grupo había elegido casi por unanimidad la obra de "La Bella Durmiente".

Durante el fin de semana, los Vongola se habían dedicado a pulir el escaso talento de dame-Tsuna, todos se esforzaron mucho, incluso Haru se ofreció a hacer los trajes, pero le dijeron que no era posible.

Aunque esta no estuvo muy cómoda mientras tenía un arma apuntada a la cabeza y a un padre con el que no había podido volver a hablar roncando en la planta baja.

El profesor entro por la puerta y todos fueron a sus asientos rápidamente.

Luego de llegar hasta la esquina del aula, saco un papel de su maletín y con algo de cinta lo pego en la pared.

—Bien chicos, aquí están los resultados, quienes no aparezcan en la lista acérquense para asignarlos a otra categoría, recuerden, toda participación es igual de importante—dijo casi con pereza para luego ir a su lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los alumnos se pusieran de pie para ir corriendo para revisar los resultados.

Por su parte la castaña se quedó viendo sus manos sobre su pupitre, no se había sentido segura el día anterior, además también se había saltado algunos diálogos, dudaba mucho el obtener algún papel.

No quería tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho sus amigos por ella, tampoco quería recibir una bala por parte de su tutor al ser un completo fracaso.

—Vamos Tsuna, ¿Qué esperas?—hablo su guardián de la lluvia, tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hasta donde estaba la lista.

Solo hizo falta una mirada amenazante de Gokudera para que los demás se apartaran y los dejaran pasar.

Con algo de desconfianza la chica comenzó a buscar su nombre y se sorprendió al encontrarlo.

—Hada número doce—soltó.

Si, era lo más que podía aspirar, un hada de fondo.

—¡Muy bien hecho Juudaime!—grito emocionado el peli-plata con una gran sonrisa.

—¿He?, pero si…

—Felicidades Tsuna-chan—se escuchó de una voz fácilmente detectada como la de la peli-naranja que se estaba acercando.

—No entiendo chicos…

—¿No recuerdas la historia?—pregunto irónica Hana al llegar junto a su amiga—, la última hada, quien le dio un don pero tampoco pudo revertir el hechizo, así que dijo que no moriría al tocar la rueca, solo dormiría, entonces se queda junto a la princesa hasta que cae en su largo sueño y entonces se convierte en una rosa—señalo.

Eso era cierto, ¡entonces había conseguido un papel importante!

—Bien hecho, dame-Tsuna—susurro un bebe desde la ventana.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, ¿pero para que fue Iemetsu a visitar a Tsuna?, chan chan chan chan…las notas son muy largas así que mejor termino.

(*) **Ayuda:** **Quise utilizar el español antiguo para Basil**-como ya saben el habla japonés antiguo-pero cuando intente hacerlo fue un desastre, me gustaría que al menos se diferenciara, **¿alguien del viejo continente me da una mano para sus diálogos?**, si alguien quiere ayudarme déjelo en los review o envíeme un PM.

**(*) Hahahue:** manera muy formal y respetuosa de decir "madre".

**(*) Yamato Nadeshiko**: es una **expresión japonesa que hace referencia a la "personificación" de la mujer japonesa ideal"**, según Reborn, de todas las mujeres que ha conocido Nana es la única que encaja a la perfección en el término.

(*)**Enka**: es un **estilo de música japonesa consistente en una mezcla de sonidos tradicionales japoneses con melodías occidentales**, se creó entre la era Meiji y Taisho, **actualmente está en desuso**-a diferencia del término "Yamato Nadeshiko" que he visto en innumerables ocasiones, la palabra "Enka" solo lo he escuchado en dos veces, una al final del Character song de Tsuna y Basil, la otra en un manga que leí hace mucho, genderbend por cierto.

(*)**Kabuki:** es una **forma de teatro japonés tradicional** que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores, la escenografía exageradamente decorada y la ostentosa utilería. Normalmente acompañada de una banda sonora excesivamente tradicional. También **suele estar estrechamente relacionado con bailes y cantos.**

**(*)Dialogo de la Nodriza, Acto I, Escena III, de la obra Romeo y Julieta.**

**(*)Diálogos entre Mercucio, Benvolio y Romeo, Acto I, Escena IV, obra de Romeo y Julieta**-por mero capricho mío, les he puesto el dialogo de su personaje en la adaptación que estoy haciendo.

**Quiero aclarar otra cosa, perdón si por la obra les hice pensar que Tsuna tendría el papel principal y habría un beso,** pero como ya vieron, Tsuna no es la protagonista. **Tsuna no es una Mary Sue, o en todo caso una Canon Sue **que es el término que se utiliza cuando un personaje de la historia original adquiere las características de una Sue, me he esforzado mucho para que Tsuna-chan no se convierta en una canon sue.

Tsuna no es perfecta, ni siquiera sabe mentir adecuadamente, **no iba a obtener el papel principal cuando no tenía experiencia previa actuando**, no con las contrincantes que tenía y sin utilizar la bala de la última voluntad. Ella es muy torpe, y si logro obtener un papel con buena participación fue por toda la ayuda que recibió. También se ha dicho que Kyoko tiene talento para las artes escénicas, he incluso quiere ser bailarina.

Me disculpo de nuevo si no me di a entender correctamente, pero **sería muy OoC y en especial Sue'sco que Tsuna obtuviera el papel principal de la nada para así recibir el beso de uno de los chicos que se pelearían por ser su príncipe.**

**Como ya dije mucho: ya saben reviews, opiniones, crítica constructiva, besos, sobres bomba, todo con amor es bien recibido.**

**Pregunta que no viene al tema; ¿Qué opinan de mi ritmo de actualización?**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	18. Hada

**Ohio/Konichiwa/Konnbanwa minna-kun**

**Aviso:** **mi perro se comió mi libreta**, si lo sé, la excusa más vieja del mundo, pero es verdad, en esa libreta tenía la planeación de este fic y de varios de mis próximos proyectos, así que por eso me tarde más en actualizar (¿se dieron cuenta?), tenía que recordar de que sucedía en este capítulo.

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por su lectura, por su fav o review, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir.**

No les robo más su tiempo, recuerden "**Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".**

**Advertencias:** posible OoC, NO leemon, spoilers del manga y algo que no se si clasificar como yuri o hetero.

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 18 "Hada"**

Tsuna suspiro aliviada, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se podía notar un intenso brillo en ellos.

¡Había conseguido un buen papel!, ¡Y por cuenta propia!, sin la bala de la última voluntad.

Algo cruzo por su mente y volvió su vista a la lista, busco el papel de la princesa y como se lo espero, junto a este estaba el nombre de Sasagawa Kyoko.

— ¡Felicidades a ti también Kyoko-chan, tienes el papel principal!—la felicito honestamente con una gran sonrisa, la castaña sabia en realidad cuanto ella se había esforzado para lograrlo.

—Gracias, Tsuna-kun—contesto devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa, haciendo notar lo emocionada que estaba, si no fuera porque había más gente, de seguro se hubiera puesto a dar pequeños saltos—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes chicos?

—Maléfica, no tengo ninguna queja, será interesante—respondió Hana con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿N-no te molesta ser la mala?—pregunto la ilusionista.

—Para nada—contesto franca, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás— ¿Y qué tal a ti?

—E-el hada número siete—dijo casi en un susurro.

Los demás pensaron que no estaba mal para ser una chica tan tímida.

Después todos clavaron su mirada en el pelirrojo quien se había encogido de hombros, probablemente tratando de evitar que le preguntaran.

—E-el hada número ocho—contesto casi inaudible.

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, muchos de ellos-incluyendo a la décima- se giraron para comprobarlo, ¡y era cierto!

Las miradas de lastima se posaron rápidamente sobre Enma.

La castaña se acercó hasta el notablemente deprimido chico y le tomo el hombro.

—Tranquilo, solo será una vez—trato de apoyarlo, aunque se sintiera hipócrita por el escándalo que "él mismo" había hecho con la transformación y que aún no la aceptaba del todo.

Vio cómo su amigo asentía lentamente y respiro tranquila.

—Sí, tienes razón, tal vez así pueda comprender un poco como se siente Tsuna-chan.

Ante el tono tan tranquilo e ilusionado que utilizo el Shimon, la décima no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Escucharon un gruñido a su espalda y ambos jefes se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con un molesto-más de lo usual- chico de cabellos plateados.

— ¿Ocurre algo Gokudera-kun?—pregunto algo preocupada.

—Gokudera arruino su audición—contesto divertido el moreno.

— ¡No contestes por mi idiota del béisbol!

—Pero eso fue lo que paso, ¿no?

Mientras los guardianes discutían, léanse como "Yamamoto esquivando algunas bombas" las chicas prefirieron pedir explicaciones al único chico que quedaba.

Enma se sintió cohibido ante tantos pares de ojos y comenzó a relatar.

_Las chicas acababan de salir del gimnasio y ellos se dirigieron rápidamente a la castaña que caminaba con la cabeza gacha mientras una peli-naranja y una chica de parche trataban de animarla._

—_No se preocupe Boss, lo hizo muy bien._

—_Chrome-chan tiene razón, Tsuna-chan._

— _¡Estoy segura de que me equivoque!, ¡Reborn me matara cuando sea un árbol en el fondo!_

_El peli-blanco corrió rápidamente hasta su jefa para preguntarle que había pasado, cuando le explicaron que había tirado las hojas para la audición, que las había acomodado mal y que por eso sus diálogos estuvieron revueltos se molestó y entre con grandes pasos al gimnasio._

_Los demás estudiantes entraron un poco temerosos del "gangter" de Gokudera, cuando todos estuvieron dentro, el profesor comenzó a llamarlos para darles alguna parte del libreto y que lo leyeran en voz alta._

_A penas pasaron un par de chicos cuando fue el turno de Hayato y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del educador lo tomo en el cuello y lo alzo en el aire._

_Comenzó a insultarlo y a amenazarlo de no volver a hacer sentir mal a su décima y también quiso obligarlo a que le diera el papel que ella merecía._

_Luego de unos momentos de forcejeo, Yamamoto y Kaoru lograron separar a su amigo del profesor, este les pidió a los beisbolistas que lo sacaran del lugar y los vio alejarse mientras pensaba en quien rayos era la décima a la que ese psicópata se refería._

—Entonces arruino su audición porque el creyó que yo arruine la mía—pregunto para comprobar.

Su amigo le contesto con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza y ante esto Tsuna casi se hecha al piso a lamentarse.

—M ama Gokudera, lo mejor sería que fueras a hablar con el maestro para ver en qué vas a ayudar.

El peli-plata lo pensó unos segundos y torció los labios triunfante.

— ¡Juudaime!, le aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para que usted se vea increíble—anuncio tomando por inercia las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

Al darse cuenta de esto su rostro se tornó violentamente de rojo y se dio vuelta para salir corriendo la corta distancia hasta el profesor.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Yamamoto?, no has dicho nada—le cuestiono Hana.

—Ah eso, soy el príncipe—contesto ligero.

Las personas a su alrededor sintieron la necesidad de tirarse hacia atrás al estilo anime.

***Horas más tarde***

Los estudiantes de la clase 2-A se levantaban para ir a tomar su almuerzo luego de que el profesor se hubiera ido.

Tsuna se quedó en su asiento y espero a que sus amigos se acercaran.

Y así fue, sonrientes los Vongola y el Shimon-aunque este último no denotara mucha felicidad-se dirigieron hasta él.

—Juudaime, me asegurare que su entrada se vea increíble—anuncio emocionado el oji-verde.

Si, a pesar de no tener ningún papel, Gokudera no podía tener un mejor trabaja, ¡él se encargaría de las explosiones!, bueno, no de las explosiones, sino más bien de los efectos, pero conociéndolo haría todo con grandes explosiones.

Por su parte, Shitt-P había quedado como encargada de los vestuarios-a los chicos les preocupaba un poco esto-y Kaoru para manejar un monstruo junto con otros compañeros.

—So-solo no exageres Gokudera-kun—pidió y rogaba al cielo que a su guardián no se le ocurriera hacer una mayor presentación para ella y no a los protagonistas.

Aunque para ese punto ya supiera que rogar por algo así no serviría de nada, el chico lo haría de todas formas.

La castaña se dispuso a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió para luego cerrarse repentinamente.

No vieron a nadie entrar, así que decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con su camino a la salida.

—~Hahi—escucharon desde abajo.

Entonces los estudiantes bajaron la cabeza hacia el lugar donde había provenido aquel sonido.

—La infiltración de Haru ha sido todo un éxito~desu—anuncio alegre mientras se ponía de pie y hacia la señal de paz con la mano derecha.

En efecto, la castaña más oscura llevaba un uniforme de la secundaria Nami-chu en vez del de Midori y al parecer ningún profesor y más importante que nadie…Hibari, la habían descubierto.

— ¡Haru!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buena infiltración para una novata, te doy seis de diez—hablo el ex-arcobaleno desde la ventana.

— ¡Y que haces tú aquí Reborn!

—Haru ha venido a ayudarles con su obra de teatro~desu.

—Yo la llame, no creo que tus compañeros tengan inconvenientes y si los tienen…—dejo la frase al aire mientras convertía a León en pistola.

— ¡Hieeeee!, ya entendí, baja eso Reborn—pidió escandalizada agitando las manos frenéticamente—, pero Haru ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

—Haru tiene sus metodos~desu—contesto guiñando el ojo.

Mientras Tsuna se imaginaba a que rayos se refería la chica, una muñeca inflable con un rostro parecido al de Miura y con su uniforme estaba en un asiento de la secundaria Midori al tiempo que las clases seguían normalmente.

— ¡Haru-chan!, qué bueno que vienes a ayudar—saludo la peli-naranja y se acercó hasta su amiga seguida de cerca por Chrome.

—No entiendo porque Reborn-san trajo a esta mujer estúpida hasta aquí—mascullo el oji-verde.

—Déjalo Gokudera-kun—dijo Tsuna agachando la cabeza—él hace lo que se le viene en gana y no podemos quejarnos, al menos Haru podría ayudarnos con los vestuarios.

— ¡Hahi!, exactamente a eso vino Haru, Tsuna-san—anuncio a lo lejos mientras sacaba una cinta de medir entre sus ropas.

La tomo de los extremos y la hizo sonar como un látigo.

A los chicos les comenzó a recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda mientras la castaña oscura se acercaba.

—Las mediciones tienen que ser perfectas~desu.

Bien, ahora el huir parecía una buena opción.

—Ya tengo las medidas de Tsuna-san y Chrome-chan, las de Kyoko-chan Haru las tomara después—dijo acercándose a los chicos con la mirada escondida en el fleco— ¿Quién va primero?~desu.

Gokudera junto con Tsuna aprovecharon para salir corriendo del aula, esta última tomando las muñecas de las otras dos chicas para arrastrarlas a la "seguridad" de la azotea.

Yamamoto y Enma-Reborn había desaparecido "Rebornmente", léase; solo como él lo sabía hacer-, quienes quedaron vieron imposible escapar, así que el más alto solo atino a reír nerviosamente y el otro a usar la técnica de "hacerse bolita en una esquina y por ningún motivo levantarse"

—Yamamoto-san primero~desu—menciono la chica al ver a este indefenso.

Le esperaban largas horas de abrir y cerrar los brazos, quedarse quieto y meter el estómago, cuando se trataba de medidas a Haru le gustaba que todo quedara perfecto.

El beisbolista le dijo el papel que se le había asignado y después de un "¡Haru tiene una gran idea para el principe~desu! Comenzó a medirlo por doquier, desde el cuello a los talones.

Yamamoto podría no saber mucho de costura, pero incluso él estaba consiente que medir sus tobillos y muslos era una mala señal.

El pelirrojo seguía con su técnica de "hazte bolita en una esquina y por ningún motivo te atrevas a levantarte o esa loca te robara tu inocencia"

Bien, puede ser que estos dos no fueran los más perspicaces del mundo, pero sabían perfectamente lo que les deparaba con Haru haciendo su vestuario, no solo por las medidas en lugares tan extraños, sino también por los extravagantes disfraces que solía hacer la chica.

Aunque tenían que admitir que tenía talento.

Después de unos largos minutos, la castaña por fin termino con el moreno y este salió lo más rápido que pudo gritando un "lo siento" antes de salir por la puerta.

Enma levanto la cabeza y vio como la chica se acercaba hasta él, intento huir, pero el mismo se había encerrado al utilizar de refugio la esquina del aula, en específico, la que estaba contraria a la salida.

¿Sería bueno saltar por la ventana?

—Haru tiene muchas ideas para vestir a un chico de hada~desu—menciono mientras se acercaba con una infantil sonrisa—Haru siempre ha querido travestir a un chico~desu, el sueño de Haru se cumplirá.

Así que durante el resto del receso, Enma fue medido en lugares que no deberían ser permitidos para proteger la autoestima de los chicos y Haru comprobó que este tenía unas muy buenas medidas, si tuviera un poco más de pecho seria exacto el cuerpo de una chica ¡pero eso se arreglaba con relleno!

Cuando el timbre hubo sonado, los primeros en mirar por la puerta para asegurarse de que no había peligro fueron los Vongola, Tsuna abrió un poco y asomo la cabeza, bajo el salieron las cabezas de Kyoko y Chrome, poco después sobre el aparecieron las de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Entraron sigilosamente y se acercaron a la chica con precaución, aunque la peli-naranja y la ilusionista solo estaban haciendo lo mismo que los otros, ellas no le temían.

Sus demás compañeros entraron al salón de clases como normalmente lo hacían, aunque se sorprendieron un poco por la chica nueva, aunque la mayoría de ellos creyeron haberla visto ya.

Haru se presentó como estudiante de otro grupo y saludo al profesor que acababa de entrar, quien era el encargado de la obra, así que les dio la clase libre para organizarse y así la castaña oscura pudo medir a los demás de la clase quienes estaban emocionados por tener la ayuda de una "profesional".

También se podían escuchar unos pocos "Espero que dame-Tsuna no lo arruine" o "Enma inútil solo sirve como travestido", la décima suspiro, a pesar de que ese tipo de insultos había bajado en una cantidad alarmante cuando se convirtió en chica, era imposible que estos desaparecieran del todo y creía que eso nunca pasaría.

Las clases terminaron con relativa tranquilidad y todos fueron a sus casas, la castaña más oscura se fue una hora antes alegando que "tenía que ir a desinflar algo", los demás prefirieron no preguntar.

Tsuna al llegar a la suya saludo a su madre y trato de esquivar a su borracho padre tirado en el suelo de la sala.

Subió las escaleras y se lanzó a su cama, desfrutando de los cinco segundos que tenía al día antes de que los problemas-léase Reborn-llegaran a irrumpir su tranquilidad.

Abrazo su almohada y recordó lo incomodo que era recostarse boca abajo ahora que era una chica, los pechos le molestaban, así que trato de darse vuelta y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la cara de Lambo a unos centímetros de la propia.

— ¡Hieee, Lambo!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?—dijo asustada sentándose en la cama.

—El cabello de dame-Tsuna está muy largo—contesto de manera inocente…para luego meterse el dedo a la nariz.

— ¡No hagas eso Lambo!

— ¿Por qué el cabello de Tsuna creció tan rápido?—pregunto ignorándolo—también le crecieron pechos y no se le han caído.

— ¡Los pechos no se caen Lambo!—le grito agitando los brazos y mirando al niño a los pies de la cama.

—A las ancianas si—Tsuna dio un largo suspiro tratando de ignorar eso ultimo y luego siguió

—Ya te lo habíamos explicado, por ahora soy una chica.

El pequeño asesino la miro confundido.

—Mira—le dijo inclinándose un poco y jalando el cuello de su blusa para dejar parcialmente descubierto su sostén y parte de su pecho— ¿Por qué creías que estaba usando falda?

—Lambo-san creyó que Tsuna se había convertido en un travesti—contesto con cara inocente.

El aura deprimente de la décima aparecía a su alrededor y el niño se asustó un poco.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella apareció la única de las chicas Vongola que no estudiaba en Nami-chu.

— ¡~Hahi!, ¡Tsuna-san!—soltó al ver a la decaída oji-castaña.

— ¿He?—dijo con tono cansado y se froto los ojos— ¡Haru!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Haru hizo los diseños para los trajes de Hada, pero Haru necesita algunas medidas más de Tsuna-san~desu—anuncio.

A la "chica" se le pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Solo por ser Tsuna-san, Haru dejare que mire los diseños~desu—menciono y comenzó a buscar algo en su portafolios, rápidamente encontró una carpeta blanca y se la tendió a la décima.

Esta la tomo con un poco de escepticismo y la abrió sin meditarlo mucho.

Bien, tenía que admitir que el diseño era muy bueno.

El torso estaba cubierto con un corsé, la falda tenia algunos volantes y el pecho tenía algo que la castaña no supo cómo nombrarlo, pero cubría los senos completamente y se levantaba un poco, las mangas iban separadas del vestido.

También, bajo los bocetos había diversas combinaciones de medias y zapatos, también algunos listones y rayones de colores en una esquina.

Si, hasta Enma parecería una linda Hada con eso puesto.

— ¿Te gusta Tsuna-san?

—En realidad es muy bueno—menciono.

—He, que alivio, Haru lo diseño pensando en Enma-kun, también en Chrome-chan, pero en especial lo que se le vería mejor a Tsuna-san—dijo emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban.

La castaña no supo que contestar.

—Tsuna-san, por favor quítese la blusa, Haru necesita algunas medidas de su torso—pidió.

Luego de varios segundos-que en realidad fueron minutos, pero quien los cuenta-la décima acepto quitarse la parte superior del uniforme y quedarse solo con un sostén color blanco.

Las mejillas de Haru se sonrojaron y esta miro hacia el otro lado, esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la Vongola y se preguntó porque había reaccionado así.

Con las manos temblando ligeramente, Miura se acercó lentamente a la décima y comenzó a medir la distancia entre el inicio de sus pechos y el hombro.

Anoto rápidamente los números en una libreta que saco de sabrá Primo donde, en una página con el título de "Tsuna-san" rodeada de corazones y algunos dibujos de barcos, esto último decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Haru había terminado de medir todo lo demás, excepto lo que había estado evitando, incluso midió otra vez algunas otras zonas.

Trato de calmarse y miro hacia la cama donde un dormido Lambo sacaba burbujas por la nariz.

— ¿Ya terminaste Haru?—pregunto—es vergonzoso estar así, además me está dando frio.

— ¡Tsuna-san no tiene que avergonzarse!, ¡Tsuna-san es perfecta en cualquier forma!—grito tan alterada que olvido su usual "desu".

Antes de que la donna pudiera contestar, Miura se acercó rápidamente a ella y rodeo sus pechos con la cinta.

— ¡Ve Tsuna-san!, cualquier chica quería tener su cuerpo, hasta Haru está un poco celosa.

—Haru…creo que estas confundida…

—No, a Haru no le gusta que Tsuna-san diga que no le gusta lo que es, ¡Haru ama a Tsuna-san en todas sus formas!

— ¡No me ves Haru!, ¡Ahora soy una chica y tú también!

— ¡A Haru no le importa eso!, Haru ama a Tsuna-san por ser Tsuna-san, no importa si es un chico o una chica, sigue siendo Tsuna-san.

—H-Ha…

—Así que tenga presente que Haru siempre te amara, porque no le importa como Tsuna-san se vea, puede ser una chica, un niño o hasta un anciano, Haru siempre amara a Tsuna-san—agrego mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Cabe destacar que la castaña más oscura aun permanecía con la cinta alrededor del pecho de la otra.

Un pesado silencio se apodero del lugar, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y ninguno sabía que decir, una por la confesión que acababa de escuchar y la otra por haber hablado de más.

El ambiente se sentía tenso.

— ¿Are?—se escuchó y ambas voltearon al pequeño asesino que se incorporaba en la cama.

Tsuna nunca había estado tan agradecida con Lambo.

—Da-dame Tsuna, acércate—pidió.

Y la décima obedeció al instante, cualquier cosa por salir de esa incómoda situación.

La chica se inclinó frente al niño y este comenzó a buscar algo en la jungla que tenía como afro.

Poco tiempo después saco triunfante una paleta de color rosado y la alzo en el aire, mostrando que había encontrado lo que buscaba y…

…se la metió a Tsuna en el escote.

— ¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

— ¡He!, ¡si se queda ahí!—anuncio con tono orgulloso luego de reírse un buen rato—tal vez algún día puedas ser la amante del gran Lambo-san.

— ¿Quién le enseña estas cosas a Lambo-chan~desu?

Mientras, una muy deprimida décima, trataba de sacarse la paleta de entre los pechos, ya que esta había quedado pegada.

Tal vez hubiera preferido seguir en esa situación tan incómoda con Haru.

*Dos semanas después*

Los Vongola caminaban tranquilamente a la casa Sawada, hoy era su última oportunidad para ensayar ya que al día siguiente presentarían la obra.

Aunque Reborn los había hecho practicar hasta el cansancio, en especial a su alumna, todos querían estar completamente seguros.

Esa misma mañana Haru había llevado los vestuarios y muchos se los probaron, no fue necesario que sus amigas o Tsuna lo hicieran ya que había hecho los últimos arreglos la noche anterior cuando ensayaron en el restaurante de sushi del padre de Yamamoto, para tener "un mejor escenario", según Reborn.

Enma tampoco quiso medírselo frente a la gente, le pidió a Shitt P. que lo acompañara al baño y que allí hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, y como era ella, a esta no le importo entrar al baño de los chicos.

Ahora los Vongola venían cargando con todo su vestuario.

Yamamoto levaba como saco de Santa su "pomposo" atuendo de príncipe, aunque tampoco es que Haru tuviera mal gusto.

El traje de haba de Tsuna le fue arrebatado por su mano derecha apenas hubieran salido de la escuela, Ryohei, quien estaba emocionado más que los propios actores por la obra, cargaba el gran traje de la princesa y había insistido para cargar también con el traje de la villana, tuvo que insistirle varias veces a Hana para que lo dejara llevar sus cosas.

¡Era extremadamente poco caballeroso dejar que una chica cargue las cosas!

Tampoco paso mucho tiempo para que el beisbolista notara a la ilusionista cargando su propio disfraz de hada y se lo quitara de las manos.

— ¿Están nerviosos al extremo?—pregunto el mayor.

—Yo si estoy un poco nerviosa—contesto honestamente Kyoko.

—Yo no—contesto casi con indiferencia la décima.

—Te aseguro que estarás temblando de los nervios dame-Tsuna—se escuchó desde uno de los lados, pero solo había un poste ahí.

De un momento a otro, una extraña compuerta se abrió y dejo salir al ex-arcobaleno.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Reborn!

— ¿Quieres apostar?

La chica trago en seco y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa de la décima y subieron rápidamente a su habitación, Tsuna seguía pensando cómo es que cabían tantas personas ahí.

Ensayaron un par de veces la obra, en especial Kyoko y Yamamoto quienes tenían los personajes principales, aunque al llegar el momento del beso, solo hacían un ademan de lejos.

Las horas pasaron y todos se fueron a casa, Tsuna tomo un baño y se puso su pijama vieja, esa que usaba en aquellos días-que parecían cada vez más lejanos-de cuando era un chico.

Se acostó en su cama y se cubrió completamente con las sabanas, era una manía que había adquirido desde que era una chica. Se removió varias veces en su cama pero no pudo dormir.

Paso lo que sintió como una eternidad y miro el reloj, las doce exactas, soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y se sentó al borde de su cama.

Se aromo de valor y como un par de sabanas y su almohada y comenzó a caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Reborn sintió como algo se movía cerca de él y se despertó en ese instante.

— ¿Qué crees que haces dame-Tsuna?—mascullo molesto.

—Y…y-yo no podía dormir, estoy nerviosa—contesto agachando la cabeza, el asesino no podía ver a la chica ya que no había luz, pero estaba seguro de que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—Solo no molestes—le dijo y se giró para darle la espalda.

La chica tendió rápidamente sus sabanas junto a donde dormía el "bebe" y se acostó rápidamente a dormir, por su parte Reborn sonreía de medio lado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la décima lograra quedarse dormida.

* * *

**¡Lo logre terminar!**, creo que recordé la mayoría de lo que sucede en este episodio.

Como ya debieron haber notado, esta vez quise darle más protagonismo a Haru. **Perdón por su cutre escena romántica**, pero mi Imouto ya tenía mucho sueño y solo me grito "esta medianamente decente, súbela así, yo me voy a dormir" luego de leerla.

Lo siento, pero **no pude resistirme a travestir a Enma**, y hablando de Enma travestido, les invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto "Romeo y Julieta al estilo Vongola" con Fem!Enma como Julieta.

**Perdón por no contestar los reviews**, sé que aquí debería ir una buena excusa pero seré honesta…lo olvide, para la próxima contestare los viejos y los nuevos.

Eso sería todo, y **les recuerdo que como mi perro se comió mi libreta, me estaré tardando un poco más con los capítulos ya que tengo que recordar que era lo que pasaba**, entre más rápido recuerde más rápido tendrán el prox capitulo.

**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomates-en el buen y mal sentido, adoro los tomates-una palabra de aliento o un conjunto mágico para mejorar la memoria, todo será bien recibido.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Alas

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

**Volví a tardarme con el capítulo, disculpen, como recompensa el capítulo es muy largo,** pero oigan, dos capítulos en un mes tampoco está mal, ¿no?, no se preocupen, seguiré intentando publicar 3 al mes.

Los dejo leer, recuerden, **"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**A leer.**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?¡**

**Capítulo 19 "Alas"**

La ciudad de Namimori, una hermosa mañana, perfecta para el evento cultural de Nami-chu, donde las diversas clases presentarían diferentes recreaciones artísticas, entre ellas el grupo 2-A quien representaría la obra de "La bella durmiente"

La luz brillaba entre las nubes, los pájaros cantaban y unas cuantas explosiones hacían sacudir el suelo de vez en cuando.

— ¡Hieee!,¡Reborn! Ya entendí, voy lo más rápido que puedo—se quejó la castaña sentándose en la cama para colocarse las medias del uniforme escolar.

—Eso no es suficiente, no quiero que se te ocurra llegar tarde hoy dame-Tsuna—dijo y presiono otro detonador de dinamita.

Otra explosión retumbo en la casa Sawada mientras una muy alegre Nana preparaba el desayuno y pensaba en lo enérgica que era su "hija" por las mañanas.

—Tsu-chan debe estar muy emocionada, ¿no querido?

—Tienes razón Nana—le respondió su rubio marido desde la mesa quien al parecer leía un periódico.

—Seguro se verá muy hermosa con su vestuario, Tsu-chan es muy linda—agrego.

—Es tan bella como tu cariño.

—Oh, querido—soltó colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Escucharon un estruendo diferente al de los otros junto con un "Hie" y asomaron la cabeza encontrándose con su hija "sentada" al pie de las escaleras.

Su cara denotaba confusión-en especial por sus ojos en espiral- y por la pantufla derecha a tres metros de distancia de ella era obvio lo que había sucedido.

Un par de parpadeos y un vestido rosado cayendo lentamente del cielo, fue tiempo suficiente para que un bebe llegara desde atrás y le apuntara a la menor con un arma color verde y negro.

—No tienes tiempo para ser dame, dame-Tsuna—le dijo mientras acercaba su dedo al gatillo.

El rubio que clavo sus ojos en el pequeño desde que este llego, frunció el ceño y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia del "León Vongola".

Mas, esto fue ignorado olímpicamente por el ex-arcobaleno, por su parte, la mujer solo sonreía como siempre pensando que la pistola era de juguete y la adolescente se apresuraba en recoger sus cosas que se habían regado antes caerse tratando que "el niño" no le disparara.

El timbre sonó y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar hacia la puerta, la castaña mayor grito un "Pasen, está abierto" y dos sonrientes guardianes entraron a la residencia.

—¡Yo!—saludo uno.

—Buenos días Juudaime, madre, padre—les saludo también con una gran reverencia.

El peli-plata no quitaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-en el otro chico era algo normal-y esto preocupaba a los que lo conocían.

—Bu-buenos días chicos—fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña.

—Ara ara, que lindas visitas—menciono la mayor emocionada.

— _¡Ellos vienen siempre!—_pensó la donna.

—El desayuno está casi listo, pasen pasen, hay suficiente para todos—siguió Nana.

— _¡Hay suficiente para un ejército!—_volvió a cruzar por la mente de la pequeña oji-castaña—Lo siento ka-san, pero tenemos prisa.

—No decidas por ti sola eso, solo quieres desmayarte para no tener que subir al escenario.

— ¡Pero fuiste tú el que me levanto al amanecer y casi vuela el baño porque me tarde más de 5 minutos!

—Son cosas diferentes, nunca se rechaza la comida de _mamma_, a demás es por tu salud.

— _¡Y qué hay de mi salud mental!—_volvió a pensar ya que sabía que era inútil decirlo en voz alta.

La décima suspiro para después murmurar un "tu ganas" y comenzó a caminar con pesadez, también de paso recogió la pantufla que había volado hace unos momentos y se la coloco.

Los demás la siguieron y poco después llegaron dos niños pequeños y otro un poco más grande junto con uno que parecía de la edad de la hija de la casa, uno de estos primero le salto en la cabeza a la décima y después le robo su leche.

El ama de casa les sirvió alegre a todos y cada uno en su lugar-léase; que Reborn volvió a sentarse en la cabecera e Iemetsu tuvo que buscar otro asiento-comenzaron a comer lo más tranquilamente posible…para los Vongola claro.

— ¿Nerviosos chicos?—pregunto la amable mujer luego de sentarse junto a su marido.

—Yo estoy bien—contesto el beisbolista cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Yamamoto?, eres el principal y estas tan relajado, en cambio yo…—no termino la oración, pero por su rostro blanco como el papel no era muy difícil adivinar lo que seguía.

— ¡No te preocupes Tsuna!, tu padre estará ahí para apoyarte—le dijo dejando golpeando su tazón de arroz ya vacío contra la mesa.

—No gracias—contesto fría y rápidamente, rodando los ojos.

En poco tiempo los estudiantes terminaron sus platos, al final Reborn si los había obligado comer a la velocidad de la luz. Tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron del matrimonio Sawada y de sus tantos "hijos adoptivos".

Todos estos les contestaron alegremente un "los vemos más tarde".

Ya en la calle los Vongola también escucharon "suerte Tsu-chan", "tu padre te apoya" y un "no lo arruines como siempre dame-Tsuna, muajajaja" esta última risa estruendosa dejo de oírse luego de unos guantos golpes de I-pin, o al menos eso supusieron por los gritos del bovino.

Siguieron caminando, Tsuna suspiro por enésima vez en el día y trato de tranquilizarse, en realidad Lambo tenía razón.

Las calles estaban más vacías que de costumbre, algo natural si tenían que llegar al menos una hora antes a la escuela para terminar con las preparaciones del escenario y hacer el último ensayo general.

Gracias a la gentil persuasión de la idol de Nami-chu y su mejor amiga, lograron que se les permitiera usar el auditorio, y eso sin necesidad de utilizar bombas o algún otro tipo de amenaza-para tranquilidad de la décima-.

— ¿Qué llevas en esa caja tan grande Gokudera-kun?—pregunto la castaña al notar el enorme cajón sellado de madera que cargaba su guardián y que no había visto antes, ¿lo tuvo con el todo el tiempo?

—Es una sorpresa Juudaime, ya vera lo increíble que es—contesto emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.

—Ma ma Tsuna, le insistí todo el camino a tu casa y no quiso decirme nada.

Al oír esto el peli-plata le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Bien, esto último ya era más el Gokudera original.

Siguieron caminando hacia Nami-chu, pero sintieron extraño el no encontrarse con nadie, cada uno tenía algo diferente que hacer y por lo tanto llegaban a horas diferentes, Gokudera no tenía que llegar tan temprano pero aun así decidió acompañar a su Juudaime, después de todo tenía que ser una buena mano derecha.

También, a pesar de estar cargando con esa enorme caja que solo él sabía lo que contenía, insistió en cargar el vestuario de la décima, aunque por un buen tramo del camino no pudiera ver por tantas cosas que tenía en los brazos y casi se tropieza unas cuantas veces, al ver esto la castaña quiso sus cosas de vuelta pero al final solo consiguió que Yamamoto cogiera la mitad.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de Nami-chu mientras el moreno jugaba con las grandes alas del traje de hada de su jefa.

— ¡Yamamoto-san, na haga eso ~desu!, ¡se dañaran ~desu!, Haru se esforzó mucho en hacer unas hermosas alas para Tsuna-san—apareció gritando la castaña oscura.

—Ma ma Haru, ya los dejare.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Haru?—pregunto la décima acercándose a ella y notando que esta vez tenía el uniforme de Midori.

—Haru no consiguió que sus padres le creyeran que estaba enferma, ¡pero Haru utilizo todas sus habilidades!—los chicos no pudieron evitar imaginársela en su cama con una manta exageradamente grande y un termómetro previamente sumergido en su te—así que Haru tendrá que ir a la escuela y regresar a la velocidad de la luz ~desu.

—N-no era necesario…

—Si lo era, porque Haru…por Tsuna-san…

Ambas se sonrojaron violentamente y agacharon las cabezas avergonzadas recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, mientras los guardianes las miraban un tanto preocupados y ¿celosos?.

Así que decidieron que lo mejor era interrumpirlas, cada uno a su propio estilo.

—Ne Tsuna, se nos hace tarde y el bebé se molestara con nosotros otra vez—le dijo el moreno acercándose, un pequeño "Hie" se escuchó y la décima trago saliva.

— ¡Mujer estúpida!, no distraigas a Juudaime, tenemos cosas que hacer—grito el oji-verde acercándose a la castaña oscura.

— ¡Hahi!, Haru no es una mujer estúpida, Haru vino a ayudar a Tsuna-san y a sus amigas Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan a que se vean hermosas, no a un delincuente como Gokudera-san.

Mientras Hayato y la chica seguían discutiendo, Yamamoto aprovecho para llevar arrastrando del brazo a la décima al interior.

De algo sirvió todo lo que habían aprendido del trabajo en equipo cuando estuvieron en el futuro.

Aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que el peli-plata se olvidara del "plan" original y solo se quedara gritándose con Haru.

Por su parte la lluvia y el cielo lograron llegar al aula, esquivando a algunos estudiantes-también hubo muchos que se hicieron a un lado al ya conocer la fama de estos-por el camino.

Al entrar se sorprendieron de cuantos compañeros habían ya, unos arreglando los últimos detalles de la escenografía y otros ensayando sus diálogos.

Ambos se acercaron al grupo junto a la pizarra, en el ya estaban Kyoko y Chrome, así que hasta ellos podían deducir que eran los demás actores.

—Te atrasaste de nuevo, Tsuna-chan—comento la peli-naranja con una sonrisa y una sutil risa.

—L-lo siento.

—No te preocupes—respondió con voz dulce—solo fueron unos minutos, pero a Haru-chan le preocupo no poder verte antes de irse y fue a buscarte—agrego su dejar de sonreír.

—Yo, chicos—saludo el ignorado espadachín—sí, ella ya nos contó eso.

— ¿Y Enma-kun?—pregunto la castaña volteando en todas direcciones.

La ilusionista negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Tsuna hizo una pequeña mueca, de todas maneras no podía culparlo, si no fuera por Reborn, él…ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, a demás ningún chico quería vestirse como chica, menos con esos vestidos pomposos, bueno, Lussuria tal vez sí.

La décima sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para sacar esa imagen de su mente.

Al momento, la puerta del aula se abrió con violencia dejando ver a la presidenta del comité de liquidación, cargando bajo el brazo a modo de saco al jefe de los Shimon.

Lo dejo caer y tras ella salieron los otros dos guardianes de la tierra que estaban en la clase.

Antes de irse, la mujer de grandes pechos les ordeno a estos "No dejen que escape", después dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó elegantemente.

La castaña, quien al igual que todos se había quedado en blanco se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y se agacho un poco para quedar a más o menos a su altura.

—E-Enma-kun, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí, no te preocupes Tsuna…chan.

— ¿Adelheid te obligo a venir?, no tenías porque, hubiéramos entendido, yo mejor que nadie se lo duro que es el…

—No, Tsuna-ku…-chan, yo quise hacer esto para comprender un poco por lo que estás pasando—la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos— aunque sabía que al final me aterraría, así que le pedí hace unos días a Adel que no me dejara hacer eso.

En medio de la tierna escena donde una Tsuna sonrojada ayudaba a levantarse a un Enma aún más rojo, Kaoru se acercó al beisbolista y le pidió que lo acompañara para ensayar la coreografía con las bestias, al moreno no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Nos vemos luego Tsuna, chicas, cuiden bien de ella por mí—pidió Yamamoto antes de salir por la puerta.

Las mejillas de la décima subieron un poco de tono y murmuro algunas incoherencias hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—¡Tsuna-san!, Haru ha regresado ~desu—anuncio la castaña oscura—pero ya tiene que irse, así que Haru intentara escaparse de nuevo—siguió, primero deprimida y despues regreso a su típico optimismo y se despidió levantando el pulgar.

Tras ella llego corriendo un peli-plata cargando una gran caja de madera.

Al entrar al aula rápidamente le arrojo el vestido "rosado y pomposo" al pelirojo.

—¡juudaime!, tendrá que disculparme, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, la veré más tarde—dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y dejando la caja de lado.

Gokudera tomo el tic en el ojo de la décima y el "ah" que soltó como un sí, así que alegremente tomo la caja de nuevo y salió corriendo hacia algún lugar, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo de manera cómplice a la peli-morada.

La castaña se giró para ver a la ilusionista y esta escondió el rostro.

Para cuando se giró, Hana ya estaba "inspeccionando a su amigo".

—No está nada mal—soltó—con un poco de maquillaje será suficiente—agrego tomándole la barbilla con una de sus manos he inspeccionándolo detenidamente, ya que la chica era más alta se veía algo intimidante.

El pelirrojo paso saliva.

—Te lo encargo—pidió la Shimon con su voz extraña.

Tal vez no fuera el trabajo de Hana el maquillaje, pero parecía muy feliz por ello.

—Por supuesto—contesto sonriendo de medio lado.

La pelinegra soltó a Kozato y casi lo deja caer al piso, se volteo de manera elegante hacia la décima y se acercó a ella.

—Sabes, Tsuna (*), hay algo que me ha estado molestando—dijo al llegar hasta ella y agachándose a su altura, por un momento a todos se les detuvo el corazón—tus cejas están muy desarregladas, parecen las de un chico, ¿nunca les has dado forma?—pregunto.

Tsunayo…ko, negó con la cabeza lentamente, ante esto la pelinegra asintió y se dirigió a su maleta, sacando una bolsa color rosa y de esta unas pequeñas pinzas de metal.

—No puedo creer que ya tengas quince años y nunca te sacaras las cejas, ¿acaso no eres una chica?—comento—olvídalo después de todo eres dame-Tsuna, es natural.

La mayoría suspiro aliviados, menos la victima que se paralizo.

Punto bueno, Kurukawa Hana no había descubierto el secreto del cambio de género, punto malo…Tsuna sufriría, y muy feo.

Hana se acercaba lentamente a la castaña, haciendo sonar de vez en cuando las pinzas al juntar las puntas.

La Vongola sabía que no tenía escapatoria, por más que se pegara a la pared y gritara, no tenía salida.

***Más tarde, después de los gritos de dolor de la décima, que se hiciera bolita en una esquina y que Reborn apareciera de la nada obligándola a ensayar su papel junto con los demás***

Faltaba ya poco para la puesta en escena, los actores corrían a los vestidores a cambiarse, los escenógrafos a acomodar la utilería y los del vestuario perseguían a los actores.

Frente a las puertas del aula estaban dos deprimidos jefes mafiosos.

La primera no podía entrar simple y sencillamente porque era una chica por fuera y un chico por dentro, no podía ir al de los hombres por tener el cuerpo de una mujer y tampoco con las mujeres por tener mente de hombre.

El segundo, ese era más por su propia estabilidad emocional, no es como si fácilmente se pudiera ir al vestidor de chicos a travestirse y salir con falda.

Los baños estaban completamente ocupados por los demás grupos, así que no podían ir allí.

Shitt P. había enviado a Enma al aula, Tsuna fue obligada por Reborn.

Pero ninguno conto el encontrarse con el otro.

Se miraron, parados uno frente al otro y el rostro completamente blanco.

—Enma-kun/Tsuna-chan—dijeron al unísono.

Se taparon la boca y voltearon la mirada, tratando de ocultar los tonos de sus mejillas.

—S-será mejor que nos apresuremos, ¿no crees Enma-kun?—pregunto en voz baja con la mayor fuerza que pudo en sus palabras.

Hace unas semanas no hubiera importado el cambiarse en el mismo lugar, pero ahora que Tsuna tenía un par de cosas y le faltaba otra, era una situación muy incómoda.

—Pero Tsuna-chan, tu…

—Descuida, si te incomoda solo no voltees—le interrumpió—recuerda que yo en realidad soy un chico, así que no tengo problema.

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza y luego de unos momentos asintió.

La castaña se armó de valor, estiro su mano ligeramente temblorosa y abrió lentamente la puerta, ya dentro su amigo la siguió y cerró con seguro.

—M-me iré por allá, Tsuna-chan—señalo el chico y camino hasta la punta contraria del aula arrastrando los pies.

Ella se quedó allí, se metió al rincón junto a la puerta y respiro hondo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su amigo estuviera ahí.

Por alguna razón-la cual conocía pero prefería olvidar-sentía mucha pena de que él la llegara a ver, pero conocía a Enma y sabía que no se voltearía, seguro la situación era peor para él que para ella.

Dejo su ostentoso vestuario en el suelo y se armó de valor para quitarse el uniforme.

Inicio con el suéter, después se desato el moño…comenzó a parecérsele complicado seguir, desabotono su camiseta, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta, pero su subconsciente no la dejo.

Se sacó la blusa, quito el botón de su falda y la dejo caer, lo más rápido que pudo tomo las medias blancas e intento ponérselas para tapar lo antes posible su ropa interior con puntitos.

Metió una pierna y luego la otra, después intento subir ¡había olvidado lo difícil que era!

Dio algunos saltos intentando colocárselas y callo de sentón al suelo.

—E-estas bien Tsuna-chan—pregunto el chico.

—S-sí, no hay problema—respondió rápidamente.

Luego de terminar la titánica tarea, fue el turno de ponerse el vestido.

No podía negarlo, Haru no tenía mal gusto, pero era demasiado rosa, pomposo y brillante para "ella".

Eso era más sencillo de colocar, pero había un problema…

—…etto…Enma-kun, ¿podrías subirme el cierre?—pidió.

Escucho como algunas bancas fueron golpeadas de repente.

—E-e-e-es-esta bi-bien, si l-lo necesitas—respondió, luego de unos segundos Tsuna escucho pasos acercándose.

Quiso girarse pero una mano le tomo el hombro.

—S-solo no voltees—pidió el Shimon.

Tsuna solo atino a asentir como respuesta y espero a que el cierre estuviera arriba, por unos instantes fugases sintió los dedos del portador de la llama de la tierra sobre su espalda desnuda.

—L-listo—anuncio y para cuando la castaña quiso girarse, él ya estaba de vuelta en su lugar original.

La décima sintió sus mejillas calientes y que su corazón aumento de ritmo.

Rápidamente se colocó las ballerinas (*) y salió del lugar.

Afuera ya la esperaban las otras chicas.

Chrome al igual que Enma, ella y todas las demás hadas llevaban el mismo vestido, la falda llegaba encima de la rodilla y tenía fondo para que se levantara, la parte de arriba era a modo de corsé, escote de corazón sin tirantes y que terminaba en punta en la parte de abajo, simulando una flor.

El de ella era color rosa salvaje, el de la ilusionista índigo -Haru dijo que no existía mejor color para ella- y hasta donde sabia el de Enma era rojo. También, "todas" las hadas usaban medias blancas y ballerinas del mismo color que su conjunto, por último, unas enormes alas que iban desde la parte baja del traje hasta casi sobrepasar la cabeza, completaban su imagen.

Por su parte la peli-naranja tenía un lindo vestido rosa pálido hasta los tobillos, con varias capas que daban vuelo, las mangas eran infladas y la parte de arriba era de hecho un corse con varios listones por el frente. Tampoco podía faltar la curiosa corona sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Tan linda~desu!—escucho antes de sentir un gran peso sobre su cuello— ¡Sabia que Tsuna-san se veía hermosa!

—Ha-Haru, no puedo respirar.

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron a tus cejas Tsuna-san?! Haru quería hacerlo, pero quedaron mejor de lo que Haru pudiera haberlo hecho~desu.

—Fui yo—dijo Hana llegando desde uno de los pasillos.

Sin tener que pensarlo demasiado, era seguro que el vestuario que más impresionaba era el de Kurukawa.

Parecía hecho de cuero, aunque sabía que no era así, caía con elegancia al suelo, ajustado en las caderas y ceñido a la cintura, también tenía un ligero escote, en su cabeza había una pequeña diadema con un par de cuernos.

Tsuna trago en seco.

— ¡Hana-san es muy buena en esto ~desu!

— ¿Verdad?—apoyo Kyoko.

La aludida solo cruzo los brazos y las miro de manera maternal.

— ¡Kyoko!, ¡Sawada!—escucharon desde el pasillo—¡vine a darles mi apoyo al extremo!

— ¡Oni-san!, ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la décima.

—Los chicos dijeron que me fuera antes de que rompiera algo al extre…—algo lo dejo mudo y eso que era imposible callarlo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como canicas mientras sus manos trataban de cubrirlos.

Tsuna intento de identificar el lugar hacia donde veía el peli-plata y era justo al escote de Kurukawa Hana.

—Extre…extre…mo.

— ¿Estas bien oni-chan?, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

—S-sí, creo que tengo algo de calor al extremo…—dijo en un susurro.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver a una linda…lindo chico.

El vestuario era el mismo que el de Tsuna y Chorome, pero en color escarlata, combinando perfectamente con su cabello y ojos, también sus mejillas estaban de ese color.

—Enma-kun...—soltó la décima.

— ¡Kozato!, ¡Pareces una chica al extremo!

Ahora el rostro del Shimon estaba azul.

—T-te ves…ahhh….bien, supongo—trato de romper al ambiente la donna.

— ¡Kozato-kun se ve muy lindo también!~desu

Las demás chicas asintieron dándole la razón.

— ¿Enserio eres un chico Kozato?—pregunto al peli-blanco— ¡Debe ser un golpe extremo a tu honor de hombre!

Esta vez el pelirrojo intento irse a lamentar a una esquina, pero su amiga lo detuvo lo suficientemente rápido, agarrándose de su brazo.

— ¡No mueras Enma-kun!, ¡Chrome puede hacer un remplazo!, ¿verdad?

—Ha-hai, si bossu lo quiere.

— ¿Remplazo?, ¿Cómo?—pregunto confundida Hana, pero la ignoraron.

—N-no es necesario, estoy decidido a hacerlo—dijo con voz seria levantando la cabeza.

El tono que había usado más su mirada quemando como el fuego transmitían su seguridad, pero era difícil tomarlo en serio con un traje de hada que de hecho se le veía muy bien.

— ¡Ya recordé que tenía que hacer al extremo!—grito el boxeador rompiendo el incómodo ambiente—el cabeza de pulpo me pidió ayuda para no sé qué cosa, ¡y dijo que llevara a Kyoko y Kurukaka Hana!, ¡vamos al extremo!

Sin previo aviso tomo las muñecas de ambas mencionadas y comenzó a caminar-barra-correr, ignorando las protestas de estas.

Antes de dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos paro de golpe y su hermana se golpeó contra su espalda.

Sin decir nada se quitó la camisa y se la coloco a la peli-negra sobre los hombros.

—De-deberías cubrirte, Kurukawa Hana—le señalo—a-al extremo.

La mencionada lo miro algo confundida, parecía un chiquillo, dio un largo suspiro y se acomodó la prenda.

— ¡Bien!, ¡Vamos!—agrego y volvió a correr arrastrando a las chicas—por cierto, ¡tengan cuidado al extremo!, Hibari está por aquí, estaba persiguiéndome—escucharon antes de perderlos de vista.

Se quedaron unos momentos mirando el lugar por donde se habían alejado.

—D-deberíamos ir también al auditorio, ¿no?—pregunto la ilusionista.

—¡Hahi~!, ¡cierto, Haru tiene la importante tarea de maquillarlas!~desu.

— ¡Nadie tocara mis cejas de nuevo!—enserio, había sido demasiado dolor como para que al final no fuera capaz de notar la diferencia.

—También las peinaremos—siguió hablando y comenzó a empujar a la castaña por la espalda, así que "las otras" dos hadas tuvieron que seguirlas.

—Chrome-chan está bien así, Haru se encargara del rebelde cabello de Tsuna-san y para Kozato-kun… ¡dos coletitas!

Los nacidos como chicos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero quien ahora era una chica reconocía esa sensación porque ya la había vivido antes…y sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Pero pronto, la castaña sintió otro tipo de escalofrío, uno que podía identificar perfectamente.

—Son muy escandalosos—dijo el prefecto apareciendo prácticamente de la nada, ¿Reborn le estaba enseñando sus tácticas?

— ¡Hi-Hibari-san!—gritaron las chicas y trataron de alargar la distancia, pero la pared se los impidió.

El peli-negro las miro con ojos filosos y se acercó a ellas.

Las inspecciono con detalle, una llevaba el uniforme de otra escuela, pero lo dejaría pasar por esta vez porque pronto entrarían muchas personas de otros institutos y padres de familia.

Estaba la chica que se parecía demasiado al cabeza de piña, pero era toda una herbívora.

También se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, prefería guardarse sus pensamientos para después y…

Estiro su brazo para tocar el pecho de una de las hadas, comprobando lo que quería.

—El travestismo no está permitido—señalo—te morderé hasta la muerte.

El hada roja estaba paralizada-aunque de hecho las otras también-Kyoya aun seguía con su mano sobre su pecho y lo miraba de manera amenazante, cuando vio que se alejó y comenzó a sacar su tonfa perdió todo el color de su rostro.

Sintió como le tomaban la muñeca y lo jalaban lejos de ahí, miro hacia el lugar y se encontró con una Vongola muy agitada, su rostro estaba casi tan pálido como el suyo.

El prefecto no perdió mucho tiempo para comenzar a seguirlos, no le importaba dejar ahí a las herbívoras, y mejor para Tsuna, eso también era parte de su plan.

Esperen… ¿Tsuna hizo un plan?

***Minutos después***

Luego de una larga persecución alrededor de la escuela y que se escondieran unos momentos en las ilusiones de Chrome, los jefes lograron escapar del guardián de la nube.

Los habían llevado hasta la parte trasera del escenario y los maquillaron, para Tsuna esa sensación era incomoda pero no era la primera vez que pasaba, en cambio Enma casi se desmaya.

Faltaba poco para que la función comenzara, la décima tenía su libreto en la mano repasando sus líneas, comenzó a escuchar ruido del exterior y asomo su cabeza por el telón.

Ahí estaban los padres de todos, alumnos de otras escuelas- la mayoría chicas, probablemente atraídas por Yamamoto- y los padres de todos.

En una de las primeras filas, había un gran grupo haciendo mucho escándalo, no era difícil saber quiénes eran, mas con el enorme letrero de "Vamos Tsuna" que tenían.

* * *

**¿Valió la pena la espera?, espero que sí.**

**(*)**Desde el capítulo 4, donde Tsuna llega a la escuela luego de la transformación, Hana "la" llama por su nombre, eso lo explicare después.

**(*)Ballerinas**: son los zapatos bajos, metidos y sin tacón.

Estas notas finales estarán medio largas, **primero, contestar un review en anónimo, el cual creo que muchas querrían saber las respuestas.** También para que se den una idea de cómo contesto los review que me dejan :D

"**Ohayo/Konnichiwa Discord-san**

Pues, ¿te preocupan las insinuaciones de otras parejas que no sean R27?, pues eres libre que buscar tu OTP en todos lados, pero también recuerda que aún no estoy completamente segura de agregar a Reborn, este fic inicio sin pareja definida y sigue así, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, Dino, son algunos de los que si son seguros, Reborn no.

El 90% de las escenas que ustedes creen que son Rfem!27, en realidad yo los veo como padre e hija (únicas dos excepciones, cap. 5 en la escena de los chicos imaginándose las pantis perfectas para Tsuna y más o menos la escena del baile en el cap 14)

El hecho de que Tsuna este estereotipada no es porque a si se me antojo, de hecho, por mi fuera marimacha, pero mi madre es de las que te obligan a comportarte como señorita, asi que desde siempre me he visto obligada a hacerle caso, aunque al final de acostumbras, en realidad en este momento mis uñas tienen esmalte rosa. Si lo pienso más detenidamente, un desarrollo de los primeros capítulos donde Tsuna se fuera metiendo poco a poco al papel de chica en vez de ser obligada hubiera sido mejor, pero la cosa ya está así, eso fue hace casi un año y era muy novata (me sigo considerando una novata).

Me declaro completamente culpable de no actualizar seguido cuando recién inicio el fic, pero fue porque no pensé que la gente lo leería, luego me di cuenta de que si y comenze a esforzarme más en actualizar más seguido.

Vuelves a repetir los momentos R27 "casi inexistentes" dijiste, como ya dije, yo no los considero así y si llego a darle doble sentido, es porque ustedes lo pidieron, en realidad no deberían de existir.

También el que "los guardianes se peleen y llegue Reborn a llevársela" es uno de los principales problemas, porque este es un fic de harem.

Conste que tampoco estoy diciendo que Reborn no entrara al harem.

Dejando la seriedad a un lado, que bueno que decidiste seguir leyendo el fic :D espero que sigas disfrutándolo ;)

Nos leemos luego."

*Las que ya han comentado saben que esta respuesta es demasiado seria a como contesto yo los reviews XD*

**Segundo, es mas bien una mención honorifica, Ishiro Shizuka-sempai.**

**Tengo que darle parte del crédito del inicio de este fic, ya que el suyo fue el primer genderbend que lei y quede completamente prendada de fem!Tsuna.**

Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo para volver a leerlo, pero no lo podía encontrar, un par de semanas después de rendirme me di cuenta de que ella era la autora antes de contestar su review. ¡Es el destino!

**Amare su fic por los siglos de los siglos, me encanto la trama, si quieren leerlo se llama "Ex-amiga con derechos" y de hecho es un Rfem!27, asi que si no lo han leído corran a hacerlo, en especial a las que esperan ver mucho de esta pareja en este fic.**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para el capítulo 20** (no, no es que Reborn se transformara en adulto), **también estamos cerca de los 150 reviews, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿lo lograremos para el cap 20?**


	20. Obra

**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

**Este es solo un aviso:**

**Ña, es mentira, si es el capítulo 20.**

Actualice solo hace 4, ¡nuevo record personal!

**Se preguntaran "como"** (eso se logra al no dormir) y** el "por qué", ¿me hacen el favor de ver el día de cuando se publicó este fic?, exacto, dice 4 de agosto del 2014, ¡hace un año!**

**Gracias a todos por permitirme llegar hasta acá y espero que podamos seguir juntos.**

**Aún recuerdo el año pasado cuando aún usaba guiones cortos, cosa que es difícil de olvidar porque aún no los corrijo.**

**Para no quitarles más tiempo…"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados y sin fines de lucro".**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer!?**

**Capítulo 20 "Obra"**

Tsuna cerró el telón de golpe, tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de ver.

Lo había hecho de manera tan violenta que llamo la atención de los demás que estaban allí, los Vongola se le acercaron y preguntaron-cada quien a su manera-que había pasado.

—No quiero hablar de eso—contesto rápidamente y se adentró tras bambalinas.

Los chicos parpadearon y se miraron entre sí, era mejor no seguir preguntando por el momento.

La décima llego hasta un banquillo y se dejó caer.

— ¡Tsuna-san, cuidado!, ¡dañara el vestuario~desu!

—Hai hai—respondió sin ganas.

— ¡Vamos Tsuna, anímate!—le dijo la lluvia tomándola del hombro, el chico hizo una pequeña mueca de extrañeza y como ambos hombros con sus manos—, ¡tienes la piel muy suave Tsuna!—anuncio mientras hacía pequeños movimientos.

— ¡No toques a la décima, friki del béisbol!—grito colérico el peli-plata llegando desde sabrá Primo donde.

—Ma ma, a ella no le molesta, ¿o sí?

—...etto...pues yo...

— ¿Que hacen ahí parados todavía?, aun no los hemos maquillado—llego diciendo Hana.

Por inercia la décima se cubrió las cejas con las manos.

La peli-naranja intercambio miradas con las demás chicas y comenzó a empujar a Tsuna por la espalda hasta llevarla frente a un espejo y sentarla en la silla.

—Quédate quieta, si te mueves y se arruina tendré que volver a empezar—le aviso la peli-negra.

Tsuna trago en seco mientras sudor frio le recorría el costado de la mejilla.

*Después de la mejor definición para Tsuna de la palabra tortura*

Se veía al espejo asombrada, abría y cerraba los ojos, cambiaba de ángulo su rostro para ver cada detalle...

...parecía un payaso.

Las chicas le habían explicado que el maquillaje teatral era muy exagerado para que la audiencia pudiera verlo a la distancia como normal.

Esa cosa que la ellas llamaban sombra, estaba muy remarcada-era rosa, peor aún- también eso de la " más cara" (*) o no sabía que, le habían puesto tanto que sus pestañas estaban completamente tiesas.

Le pasaron un lápiz extraño por las cejas-ignorando sus quejas- y un polvo rosado por las mejillas, que al final parecía más bien que le pusieron pintura de pared en los pómulos.

También podría jurar que se acabaron medio labial y una "base" entera.

Escucho como la llamaban y se giró para encontrarse con una escena de terror.

Todos estaban igual que ella, ¡hasta Yamamoto!

—Tsuna, recuérdame nunca dejar que las chicas se acerquen a mi cara otra vez, ¿sí?—pidió amablemente con una sonrisa el beisbolista.

En respuesta la castaña asintió frenéticamente, no podía negarse al verlo con una base más oscura que él y corrector bajo los ojos.

—No se quejen, así es el teatro, aunque nos veamos horribles—dijo la castaña entre dientes, al parecer hasta a ella no le gustaba eso.

Haru entro caminando muy alegre y se podía apreciar que alguien estaba tras ella.

Al estar más carca pudieron ver que era Enma y se sorprendieron por lo que veían.

—Bien, el sí puede quejarse—agrego Hana.

Estaba en todo su derecho, travestido, su cabello en coletas y un maquillaje más exagerado que el de todos juntos.

— ¡Haru logro que Kozato-kun pareciera una chica~desu!

—Parece un mal travesti—menciono la castaña, pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió— ¡Lo siento Enma-kun!, ¡no quería...!

—Tranquila Tsuna-chan, ya lo sé—le interrumpió con una voz que solo los más cercanos podían escuchar.

— ¡Pero para el público se verá como una linda chica~desu!

—Sí, si Haru, ya lo sabemos—contesto cansada.

—Y también ya deberían saber que la hora ha llegado—apareció diciendo el asesino.

— ¡Hie!/ ¡Hahi!

*La función ha comenzado*

Los estudiantes se movían por escena simulando un festín, una muñeca hacia el rol de la princesa bebe.

Por su parte, la audiencia los veía expectantes de que la acción comenzara.

Kurukawa apareció y junto con ella una gran cantidad de niebla, ¿lo que escuchaba de fondo eran pequeñas explosiones?

Tenía que admitir que todos estaban haciendo muy bien su papel, hasta Enma parecía un poco más tranquilo, total que todos ahí pensaban que era una chica, pero solo Tsuna podía ver como temblaba ligeramente su mano.

El momento de los diálogos comenzó y las hadas se aglomeraron junto al cunero con la muñeca, como lo marcaba el guion la castaña fue a esconderse tras una cortina de utilería.

Una a una se formaron mientras Tsuna temblaba por miedo a arruinarlo todo, probablemente eso le dio un poco más de realismo a la escena.

—Mi don para ti querida, es que te conviertas en la mujer más hermosa del mundo—dijo la primera, una chica de la clase que hasta hace poco molestaba-como todos los demás-a la décima.

Al momento siguiente en que dijo eso, pequeños destellos de luz azules iguales a los de su vestuario, un brillo salió de su varita de juguete y rodeo a la pequeña bebe de juguete.

No solo el público, sino también los alumnos quedaron asombrados.

Aunque eso a Tsuna le olía completamente a Gokudera y un poco de Chrome.

Dirigió su mirada a la ilusionista y esta escondió el rostro cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

Las hadas seguían pasando y las luces volvían a aparecer, justo del mismo color del vestido de cada una, hasta que por fin llegó el turno de Chrome.

—Te concedo una voz tan bella como la de un ruiseñor—dijo la peli-morada lo suficientemente algo para que el público pudiera escucharlo y al igual que con las otras, el baile de luces salieron de su barita, solo que esta vez tenían algunos detalles en notas musicales.

Ningún error, fue una buena interpretación para una chica tan tímida como ella, pero la…el siguiente era Enma.

Con algo de temor en sus pasos el pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cuna y dijo sus diálogos, a pesar de haber hablado lo más fuerte que podía, solo se escuchó por medio escenario.

Los destellos volvieron a iniciarse, en ese momento el Shimon utilizo toda su garganta para poder ser escuchado mientras las luces rojas lo envolvían.

— _¡Bien hecho Enma-kun!_

Las otras 3 hada pasaron, ahora comenzaba la acción.

La peli-negra se acercó también y pronuncio el maleficio hacia la bella durmiente, se escucharon relámpagos y apareció humo negro inundando el lugar, Hana era genial, pero el problema era que ya le tocaba a la décima.

Saliendo de su "escondite" se dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás simulando que temblaban de terror, justo antes de llegar se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Casi al borde del pánico Tsuna se levantó y llego hasta la muñeca.

— ¡No!—grito, olvidándose por un momento de sus diálogos—ehhh, yo no tengo tanto poder, pero puedo evitar su muerte—agrego dirigiéndose al rey—la princesa no morirá, solo caerá en un profundo sueño del cual será despertada con un beso de amor—agrego.

Se sintió muy empalagoso decir eso, lo dejaría pasar esta vez porque era una obra.

Movió su barita sobre la pequeña y un juego de luces más grande que el de las demás, no, más grande del de todas juntas apareció en la habitación.

Cambio la escena y Tsuna fue a buscar a su guardián, para encontrárselo en una cabina con un gran aparato frente a él.

—Gokudera-kun, ¿Qué fue todo eso?—pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿No fue increíble Juudaime?!—Contesto con la mirada brillante— ¡Le pedí a Chrome que me ayudara con algunas cosas!, pero casi todo lo controlo desde aquí—agrego señalando el enorme aparato que curiosamente tenía la dimensión exacta de la caja de madera en una esquina del pequeño cuarto.

Tsuna no se atrevió a negarlo, tampoco era justo hacerlo.

No paso mucho para que Haru llegara y se la llevara arrastrando de vuelta al escenario.

Asomo su cabeza hacia lo representado, Kyoko estaba actuando de maravilla, parecía toda una princesa.

La peli-naranja cayó al suelo y se preocupó un poco.

El movimiento comenzó y sabía que tenía que volver, Haru volvió a jalarla y le "retoco" ese maquillaje de payaso.

Casi tienen que empujarla para que volviera, dijo sus pocos diálogos sin dificultar-de milagro-y comenzó a golpear a todos en la cabeza con su barita para que estos "también cayeran en un largo sueño", aunque lo único que logro ese golpe fue crear algunos chichones.

Después de eso se paró en el centro del escenario y agito su varita, al comienzo no paso mucho, pero al cabo de pocos segundos el lugar comenzó a llenarse con lianas, más específicamente un tipo que no le gustaba recordar.

Tsuna volvió a salir de escena, era su última aparición y decidió sentarse a descansar para admirar la obra.

Llego el turno de Yamamoto, iba contado en un curioso caballo hecho de dos compañeros.

Bajo de su "blanco corcel" y se acercó a las lianas, primero solo las quito de su camino y luego comenzó a quitarlas.

Cuando "el príncipe" se encontró con "maléfica", ambos se miraron feroces, parecía que enserio iban a golpearse.

Hana "invoco" a sus criaturas y estas simularon ir tras el beisbolista.

El moreno acerco su mano a su cinturón y de un movimiento saco la espada de utilería que llevaba.

En ese momento la décima se dio cuenta de que había un grave problema.

— ¡Quítenle la espada a Yamamoto ahora mismo!—pidió alterada.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—pregunto Kyoko al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Solo míralo!—contesto, entonces la peli-negra se giró hacia el espadachín y vio sus ojos afilados.

—Es un muy buen actor—menciono.

— ¡Lastimara a los chicos!

Ya era demasiado tarde, Yamamoto ya había comenzado a golpear a diestra y siniestra a los monstruos, en las coreografías habían ensayado con una barra en vez de la espada así que no lo habían visto" explotar".

— ¡Juudaime!, ¿ocurrió algo?—pregunto el peli-plata mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Le dieron una espada a Yamamoto!

—Ese estúpido debería conocer sus límites—susurro— ¡yo me encargo decima!—anuncio sin dejarla replicar.

El oj8-verde apareció de repente sobre el escenario y lanzo algunas pequeñas bombas para separar al beisbolista de los chicos.

La audiencia parecía confundida.

— ¡Oh!, pero haz traído a tu ayudante—menciono Hana aun en escena.

— _¡Bien hecho Kurukawa!_

— ¡Yo no soy ningún ayudante!

— ¿Un sirviente temperamental?, es difícil encontrar buenos criados hoy en día, ¿no?—volvió a salvar la peli-negra.

Decidido, Hana Kurukawa era la nueva heroína de Tsuna.

Gokudera decidió ignorarla y junto con el espadachín se encargaron de "acabar" con los enemigos de la manera menos cruel posible.

Tsuna por fin pudo respirar aliviada, hasta que recordó que estaba omitiendo un pequeño detalle…

Yamamoto se acercó a la cama donde habían dejado de nuevo a Kyoko y se inclinó junto a ella.

¡El beso!

Lentamente, el moreno se acercó al rostro de la Sasagawa menor…

….y le beso la frente.

Se escucharon una pequeña risa, pero fue tan bajo que solo los actores pudieron notarlo.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, también los sirvientes comenzaron a levantarse y al final la peli-naranja se abalanzo sobre la lluvia en un abrazo.

Luego, cuando le pregunto el porqué, Yamamoto simplemente respondió "Ella es una buena amiga, además no quería ganarme un Maximun Cannon de sempai"

El telón se cerró.

Antes de que pudiera huir del lugar, una mano tomo la muñeca de la castaña y la arrastro junto con los demás.

Volvieron al escenario, pero el telón estaba abajo.

Se tomaron de las manos y la tela subió, todos estaban ahí, desde actores hasta los escenógrafos, pasando por el encargado de los efectos especiales-que fueron las estrellas de la noche-y que al final hizo una aparición.

La gente aplaudía y lucia feliz, haciendo que ellos se sintieran satisfechos, todo lo que hicieron había valido la pena, el corazón de la décima se sintió cálido.

El escenario y el auditorio estaban completamente vacíos, tan diferente de hace poco.

Tsuna salió desde atrás del telón, se había quitado todo ese pesado maquillaje y las grandes alas de su espalda, también llevaba sus ballerinas en las manos.

Camino lentamente arrastrando los pies hasta el borde del tablado y al llegar se sentó.

Dejo sus zapatos a un lado, movió un poco los pies columpiándolos en el aire, luego recostó la espalda en las tablas de madera del escenario.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y dio un largo suspiro.

—No es difícil adivinar lo que piensas, dame-Tsuna—escucho.

El cuerpo de la castaña se tensó por un segundo, solo se había sorprendido, pero conocía muy bien esa voz.

Sintió como el ex-arcobaleno se acercó hasta ella para quedar al lado de su cabeza.

—Es que...hoy, al ver a Enma-kun así me hizo sentir que ha pasado mucho tiempo de esto—dijo sin moverse de su posición, solo giro un poco la cabeza hacia un lado provocando que sus largos cabellos danzaran sobre la madera y su vestuario.

—Ha pasado poco más de un mes—entre ellos no necesitaban explicaciones para entender.

—Yo lo siento más bien como un año—respondió rápidamente.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, pero era un ambiente cómodo, ella no quería seguir hablando y como pocas veces, el otro se lo permitía.

—Lo has hecho bien—le felicito.

—Al menos no me caí del escenario, supongo—contesto algo extrañada, ¿qué mosca le pico a Reborn?

—Eso no dame-Tsuna, me refiero a que estas tomándote bien esto de ser una chica.

Hasta entonces la castaña abrió los ojos y se reincorporo, quedando sentada como en un principio.

— ¿Estas enfermo Reborn?—pregunto, la situación sí que era extraña, ¿y ese ambiente?

—No cualquiera hubiera soportado todo lo que tú hasta ahora—contesto, mirando a ningún lado en realidad, solo con la vista lejos de la décima.

La atmosfera volvió a ponerse extraña, Reborn miraba a la distancia y Tsuna solo podía intentar ver esos ojos obsidiana.

La boca de la castaña se abrió para intentar decir algo, pero...

— ¡Tsu-chan!, ¡una señorita no debe sentarse así!—...apareció su familia.

Gruño por debajo y le hizo caso a su madre.

— ¡Tu padre está orgulloso de ti Tsuna!

—Fue un gran espectáculo, Sawada-dono.

—Yo quería ver a dame-Tsuna arruinarlo—menciono el bovino sacándose un moco.

— ¡Mi Tsu-chan se veía tan linda!, aunque no recordaba que la obra fuera así, deben ser los jóvenes de hoy.

—祝贺，这是有益的.

—Tsuna-ne quedaría en un buen lugar en un ranking.

Los ojos de la décima se tornaron en blanco al escuchar las diversas opiniones de su" familia", bueno, las que entendió porque no estaban en chino.

—...Etto...

—¡Papá tiene un premio para su talentosa hija!—anuncio el rubio.

La chica estuvo a punto de negarse, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a su padre frente a él, miro a Nana y al ver al gran sonrisa de esta no le quedo más remedio que aceptar lo que le ofrecía el hombre.

Sin muchas ganas, tomo los boletos que Iemetsu le estiraba.

—¡¿Mafia Land?!—grito al leer el título en el papel.

Las manos le temblaron un poco al recordar los traumas vividos en aquella isla, por ello, los boletos cayeron al suelo y pudo ver...que eran muchos, más de los que podía contar.

* * *

**(*) "Más cara**": referencia a la máscara o rímel, solo que me pareció divertido que Tsuna lo dijera así.

Acá termina el capítulo, como conmemoración por el aniversario del fic les daré algunos datos.

**Datos random; ¿Sabías que...**

**...Myruru pensó que este fic seria completamente ignorado?**, es más, estaba totalmente segura, incluso se la pensó mucho antes de subirlo y le dio clic al botón para hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

**...justo antes de subirlo, Myruru dijo: "Yolo, no me importa que nadie lo lea, es lo que me gusta a mi"?**

**...este fic al principio sería un YamamotoxFem!Tsuna?**, si leíste bien, luego Myruru pensó que Gokudera también se interesaría en ella, y Enma y Hibari y Dino y Byakuran y...de esa forma termino en un harem.

**...Myruru nunca se planteó el agregar a Reborn al harem hasta que se lo pidieron?**

**...a Myruru le gusta mucho estar en ropa interior en su casa cuando está sola, así que al menos el 40% de lo que has leído hasta este capítulo Myruru lo escribió en sostén y pantis?**

**...Myruru decidió agregar a Reborn al harem, también planeo como y cuando pasaría desde el capítulo 11 pero no se los ha dicho para jugar con sus kokoros?**

.**..Myruru se niega a dejar de insinuar a sus OTP?**, ¿pueden adivinar cuáles son?

.**..Imouto no ayuda tanto en las escenas románticas como dice?**

**...Myruru es horrible estimando el largo de los capítulos?**

**...Myruru vive en la zona horaria más atrasada entre todos los países de habla hispana?,** por eso ven que las actualizaciones son en horas muy extrañas para ustedes, normalmente los sube cuando son las 12:00 pm para ella.

**...al principio este fic tendría 16 capítulos, pero ahora hay planeados hasta más del 35?**

**...Myruru ama los review, pero más adora contestarlos y que le respondan de nuevo ?**

**...en realidad Myruru no se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de ecchi que hay en el fic hasta que se lo señalaron?**

Esos serian todos los datos que les puedo dar por el momento.

**Gracias por seguir este fic :3**

**Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a Tamarac, crazy 2838, Miharu Vargas, Cass Goto, Amelia Kurokawa, Angel corus, Annima y a todos los demás lectores que leyeron el primer capítulo hace un año.**

**Miharu Vargas, ¡repórtese!**, primer review de este fic, merece un premio ¿no?, desgraciadamente el número 50 y el numero 100 son anónimos, así que no puedo pedírselos. Miharu-san, se lo explicare mejor por PM.

E**stoy orgullosa de mi misma.**

**Ya sabe, comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, pasteles, sugerencias, arena porque llevo meses sin decirles que Reborn si entrara al Harem pero como al capítulo 301 o 32, es bien recibido.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	21. Boletos

***Myruru llega corriendo al centro de un desierto***

**¡Ohayo!, ¡Minnaaaaa-kuuuuun!, ¡¿hay alguien allí?**

**Jeje, creo que esta vez sí que todos se fueron, mil disculpas, no, tres mil disculpas.**

Este capítulo simplemente no salía, también en este periodo de tiempo regrese a la escuela y cambie de trabajo (aunque literalmente ahora tengo dos).

No les mentiré, One Piece también tuvo gran influencia en mi retraso.

Pero bueno, ya no les quito más su tiempo después de casi un mes sin actualizar, así que recuerden: **"Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 21 "Boletos"**

Un grupo de estudiantes salió desde la parte trasera del escenario y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la castaña. Eran sus guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol, seguidos de cuatro chicas.

— ¡Juudaime!—llego gritando un chico de cabellos plateados.

Los adolescentes pararon de andar al ver a la castaña hincada en el suelo, pálida cual papel y temblando como gelatina mientras recogía algunos cartoncillos del suelo.

—Juu...Juudaime—soltó.

La chica giro al cuerpo y quedo cara a cara con los recién llegados, los miro a los ojos y procedió a hacerse bolita en una esquina.

Los presentes la miraron confundidos.

—Está reviviendo sus viejos traumas de niña—menciono el bebé.

El guardián de la lluvia se acercó hasta donde estaba la Décima y recogió uno de los pocos papeles que quedaban en el suelo.

—Eh Tsuna, ¿ya fuimos a este lugar no?, Mafialand—pregunto el moreno.

—¡Por supuesto que si friki del béisbol!, ¡¿cómo puedes olvidarlo?!, ¡Juudaime se vio increíble!

—¡No quiero volver allí!

—¿Por qué no querida?, la última vez nos divertimos mucho—menciono su madre.

—_Solo tú te divertiste ka-san—_se lamentó.

—No suena mal volver a ver a Collonelo y patearle el trasero, pues es oficial, todos iremos—anuncio el asesino.

—¡Reborn!—se quejó la castaña.

Más atrás el rubio solo podía fruncir el ceño.

—Nada de quejas dame-Tsuna, ya está decidido.

—_Ahora me pregunto si serán suficientes_—se dijo y comenzó a contarlos—Hay boletos de mas—anuncio.

—¿Contaste a Hibari?

—No, pero aun así sobra uno—dijo mirando hacia el cartoncillo extra que tenía en la mano, una idea paso por su mente—…etto…, Kurukawa, ¿quieres ir también?—pregunto estirando el cartón hacia ella.

—¿Yo?—pregunto dudosa señalándose a sí misma.

Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de la oij-castaño.

—Salvaste la obra, así que me gustaría que fueras—le dijo—_aunque probablemente sea peligroso._

—No sé, eso suena muy infantil.

—Es un lugar muy divertido, hay montañas rusas, una playa, chicos guapos…

—Creo que me convenciste—respondió ante esto último.

La Décima le entrego el boleto, luego a los demás presentes.

Le dirigió una mirada a Reborn y este asintió dándole a entender que lo había hecho bien.

Se sintió un poco aliviada por eso, Hana se lo merecía después de todo.

Mientras los demás hablaban animados y hacían planeas, la castaña aprovecho para air hacia el responsable de tener que volver a ese lugar tan peligroso, pero sus amigos querían ir, no tenía más remedio.

— ¿Porque también hay uno para Kurukawa?—se acercó Tsuna a preguntarse a su padre.

—Quiero que toda tu _fagmilia_ se divierta—contesto con una sonrisa.

—Kurukawa no está involucrada en esto—le replico.

— ¿A no?, entonces deberías invitarla.

—No arrastrare a nadie más a la mafia.

—Hana seria de mucha ayuda—menciono el asesino saliendo desde sabrá Primo donde—además, tarde o temprano pertenecerá de manera indirecta, así que mejor lo haces ahora.

— ¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres Reborn?

—Ya lo sabrás—contesto escondiendo su mirada con la sombra de su fedora.

— ¡Bien!, ¡entonces llevare a mi hermosa familia a celebrar la maravillosa presentación de nuestra pequeña!—grito Iemetsu alzando los brazos al aire de manera triunfante.

— ¡Oye!

—Es una gran idea querido.

— ¡Sushi, suchi, suchi!—comenzo a gritar el guardián del rayo.

—Sera Suchi entonces—anuncio el rubio.

—En marcha, al Takesuchi (*) —dijo el tutor y todos lo siguieron, robándole la atención al padre de familia.

— ¡Matte Reborn!, somos demasía...—la dejaron hablando sola y salió corriendo tras los demás.

Tsuna comenzaba a sorprenderse cada vez más por la capacidad de personas que podía albergar el restaurante.

***Más tarde***

Luego de ser acosada durante media "fiesta" por su padre y que los Shimon –con un Enma ya sin estar travestido-llegaran a contribuir con el destrozo, la castaña había regresado a su casa.

Ahora estaba con su típica pijama color azul claro, aunque las mangas le seguían quedando largas era con lo que más cómoda se sentía y de lo poco que le dejaron conservar.

Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Mafialand...mafialand...supongo que necesitare un traje de baño—se dijo a sí misma la Décima mientras miraba al techo de su habitación.

Se levantó y fue hasta su cómoda, se hinco y comenzo a buscar algo que tenía guardado desde hace meses.

— ¡Aquí esta!—grito emocionada.

Hasta que su mente comenzo a procesar.

Lo que tenía frente a ella sostenido por sus brazos eran unos pantaloncillos...

— ¿Eh?

—Así que quieres ir con los pechos al aire dame-Tsuna.

— ¡Reborn!

—No te creí tan liberal.

— ¡No es así!, solo lo olvide por un momento.

— ¿Cómo puedo creer eso?

— ¡Reborn!

—Solo estoy jugando contigo dame-Tsuna—respondió en forma infantil y haciendo un puchero—aun así ya me encargue, las chicas vendrán aquí mañana para llevarte a comprar uno apropiado.

—Creo que con esto y una camiseta estaría bien.

—Las niñas necesitan trajes de baño de niñas.

La Décima respiro hondo y apretó los puños.

—Bien, tu ganas—se rindió, sabía que no tenía opción.

—Buena niña.

El asesino ignoro olímpicamente el puchero que recibió como respuesta.

—Tsu-chan, Reborn-kun, les traje algo de merienda—anuncio Nana entrando con una gran bandeja— ¡Tsu-chan!, ¿qué haces con un bañador de chico?

—E...etto...

—Son míos hahahue—se escuchó desde atrás—me los he dejado aquí por error.

—Oh, son de Basil-kun, entonces está bien—respondió con una gran sonrisa, dejo la bandeja en la mesa del té y salió por donde vino—pasa, hay suficiente para ti, ¿no Tsu-chan?

—Ah...ah sí.

—Con su permiso—dijo para luego pasar.

—Te debo una Basil-kun—menciono luego de dar un largo suspiro.

—No ha sido nada Sawada-dono—le respondió mientras se sentaba—el maestro me ha encargado cuidar de usted, así que la ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance.

—G-gracias, supongo—contesto tomando asiento y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té.

Sus rostro comenzo a sentirse caliente, probablemente fue por él te, si eso, el té.

—Sabe Sawada-dono, me preguntaba tiene planeado llevar un kyūkyū taipu (*) a Mafialand.

— ¡Hie!—soltó, pero el té atorado en su garganta le impidió seguir.

— ¡N-no!, no lo tome como indiscreción, solo que siempre he querido ver el típico traje de baño de chicas japonesas.

—Basil-kun...eso ya dejo de usarse—le respondió con el rostro pálido.

— ¿No?, pero el maestro me dijo...

—_Eso lo explica todo_—pensó Tsuna.

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta de abajo y decidieron asomarse.

Se encontraron con Kyoko, Haru y Chrome paradas en la puerta cargando algunas bolsas, poco después su madre las invito a pasar y se podía escuchar el sonido de pasos en la escalera.

— ¡Tsuna-san!, es una emergencia~desu—grito abriendo la puerta.

—Ciaossu—saludo el pequeño llegando hasta el frente de las recién llegadas— ¿qué ocurre chicas?

—Acabamos de recordar algo muy importante—menciono Kyoko.

La súper-intuición de la Vongola le decía que hullera lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero con Reborn ahí eso era imposible.

—Tsuna-san nunca se ha depilado las piernas~desu.

La ilusionista asintió dándoles la razón y a la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Eso es cierto—apoyo el asesino.

—No podemos ir a comprar los trajes de baño mañana así, por eso vinimos lo mas rápido posible.

—Están en lo cierto chicas, se las encargo—les dijo saltando al marco de la ventana.

— ¡Matte!, ¡Reborn!

—Entonces me retiro Sawada-dono, las dejare con sus rituales de embellecimiento.

— ¡Basil-kun!, espera

—Quítate los pantalones ~desu

— ¡No...chicas!

—¿No quieres que lo hagamos nosotras verdad?

—Pero ellos...—para cuando volteo el oji-azul ya había desaparecido y su tutor saltaba por la ventana.

—Rápido Bossu.

—Matte...

—Te estas tardando mucho Tsuna-san—hablo la castaña más oscura, luego procedió a intentar hacerlo ella misma.

—Alto, no Haru—trato de replicar.

De un tirón, la estudiante de Midori quito los pantalones.

—¡~Hahi!

—Son...

—…pollitos—completo Chrome.

La Décima quiso ir a esconderse en una esquina.

—No pensé que aun los usaras Tsuna-chan.

—S...son cómodos.

—¡Kawaii!—grito Haru abalanzándose sobre ella.

—Haru-chan, recuerda lo que vinimos a hacer.

—~Hahi, tienes razón—soltó para luego ir hasta las bolsas que habían traído.

—¿Q-que planean hacerme?

—Lo mas común es un rastrillo, pero…

—No podemos dejarle una navaja a boss.

Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte para el autoestima de Tsuna.

—Haru trajo cera~desu—anuncio— ¿fría o caliente?

—Supongo que fría será lo mejor, gracias Haru-chan, Chrome-chan detenla—pidió.

La peli-naranja y la castaña oscura tomaron una tira de cera y se la colocaron en las piernas mientras la ilusionista la detenía con un par de ilusiones de lianas.

—¡No!, ¡Chicas!

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás~desu.

Sin ningún remordimiento, quitaron las tiras de un rápido movimiento…

***Al día siguiente***

Reviso su reloj y comprobó que era la hora acordada.

¿Cuánto más podrían tardar?

Sentía muchas miradas sobre ella, puede que los pequeños pantaloncillos de mezclilla y la blusa rosada con un panda en el centro, dejando ver un poco su estómago, influyeran en la situación.

—Tsuna-chan, perdón por el retraso—se disculpó la peli-naranja que venía encabezando al grupo de chicas.

—No se preocupen, acabo de llega…

— ¡Mal Tsuna-san!, eso es algo que diría un chico~desu.

—Pero…

—Solo di que está bien y ya~desu.

— ¡De acuerdo!, está bien, no hay problema, ¿contenta Haru?—grito exasperada.

— ¡Haru esta feliz~desu!, además Tsuna-san se ve muy hermosa~desu.

Acto siguiente, Miura se lanzó a su cuello y no la soltó aunque el rostro de la Décima se tornó azul.

— ¿Siempre es así?—pregunto Kurukawa saliendo desde atrás.

—La mayor parte del tiempo—respondió la ilusionista en un susurro.

—¿Miura Haru es…?

—Es algo difícil de explicar—le corto el hilo.

Kyoko estaba tratando de hacer respirar un poco a la castaña y diciéndole lo bien que había quedado la sesión de ayer, mientras la Vongola alegaba-con la poca energía que le quedaba-que había sido de las cosas más dolorosas de su vida.

No por nada casi rompe las ventanas con los gritos, por suerte para la segunda ronda entendieron que debían amordazarla, así que con una rápida explicación por parte de Reborn, le amarraron un pañuelo a la boca de manera perfecta y siguieron con su trabajo.

Y no solo eso, las axilas fueron más dolorosas aun, aunque las chicas le dijeron que esa no era la peor parte.

—Haru-chan tiene razón, te vez muy bien.

—Mi madre me obligo…

***Una hora antes***

Una Tsuna…chan, vestida con unos vaqueros holgados, una camiseta naranja dos tallas más grandes y el cabello atado en una coleta baja, trataba de escabullirse por su propia casa.

Caminaba en puntas y bajaba las escaleras tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Cuando llego a la base, saco un poco la cabeza y miro a todos lados con nerviosismo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas así vestida Tsu-chan?—escucho y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Su madre estaba parada detrás de ella cargando un cesto de ropa.

—Vo-voy a salir.

—¡Pero pareces niño!

—_Esa es la idea_

—Tu madre no puede dejar que salgas así—anuncio cruzando los brazos—yo elegiré tu ropa, vamos—agrego tomándola del cuello y arrastrándola a su habitación de vuelta.

Ya ahí, hurgo en todo su armario, halagando el gusto de sus amigas al escoger la ropa, se emocionó al ver la camiseta y dijo que le iría bien con esos pantaloncillos con un largo que la Décima estaba segura que una madre normal no permitiría.

De paso, también hizo que usara sandalias, que se soltara el cabello y pintara ligeramente los labios.

***De vuelta***

—Y eso fue lo que paso.

— ¡Bien hecho madre~desu!

— ¡Haru!

—Ya tranquilas, vamos a lo que vinimos a hacer—les riño Hana.

Las demás-menos Tsuna claro- estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, así que tomaron camino hacia las tiendas, luego de un rato llegaron a una donde se exigían maniquíes con bañadores de diversos tipos.

La Décima se detuvo frente a esta y trago en seco antes de ser arrastrada al interior.

— ¿_Esa no era Sawada-san?_—se preguntó un joven moreno de cabello estrafalario mientras pasaba por el lugar.

Este lo pasó de largo y siguió su camino hasta la secundaria, aunque era día libre, el comité disciplinario seguía teniendo responsabilidades.

Toco la puerta designada un par de veces y sin esperar respuesta entro.

—Hibari-san, he traído lo que pidió—anuncio al peli-negro sentado en la silla de espaldas al escritorio.

—Hmn.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y dejo un pequeño sobre y un disco.

Sin ver, el prefecto tomo el sobre y lo abrió, desde su perspectiva Kusakabe no podía ver lo que había dentro, aunque ya lo sabía, el mismo revelo las fotografías que eran capturas del video que tomo el día anterior.

—También, Reborn-san me pidió que le entregara esto.

— ¿Él bebe?—pregunto con voz seria y por fin, Hibari se dio vuelta para tomar lo que le ofrecían.

—Parten e dos días, junto con todo el grupo de Vongola.

El moreno se dio media vuelta pensando en irse, su jefe rara vez aceptaba esas invitaciones y si lo hacía se alejaba de los demás a tal punto que no se enteraban de su presencia.

—Iré, tengo algunas cosas que comprobar—escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eso sorprendió al segundo al mando, debía ser algo importante para que él dijera eso.

—Prepara todo para mi ausencia, tú estarás a cargo.

— ¡S-si señor!

***Días después***

El barco era inmenso, igual que la última vez.

Sin ninguna discreción un enorme grupo de personas subieron y llegaron hasta la cubierta, haciendo un gran escándalo por el camino.

Algunos se molestaron un poco, pero los demás, quienes pudieron reconocer a varios de los rostros, prefirieron pasar de largo para no causarles la más mínima molestia a esas personas "tan peligrosas".

—Tsu-chan, los niños quieren ir a la piscina, ¿quieres venir?

—L-lo siento ka-san, no llevo traje de baño.

— ¿Entonces puedo encargarte que lleves las maletas a la habitación?, de paso te cambias y nos acompañas.

Tsuna no pudo resistirse ante los ojos de cachorro de su madre, I-pin y Fuuta, realmente no le importaron los de Lambo, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Claro que "sus fieles guardianes" no podían dejarla así, por ello insistieron como niños de cinco años para acompañarla.

Así que su "familia", las chicas-quienes ya habían venido preparadas con el traje de baño bajo la ropa-y Ryohei salieron corriendo hacia la piscina dejando un rastro de polvo tras ellos.

"Es bueno viajar en esta parte del barco", escucho la castaña que menciono la tormenta, "¡Pero no se preocupe Juudaime!, la vez pasada no fue nada, si es por usted lo haría de nuevo" se corrigió rápidamente.

Luego de un rato de caminar cargando-barra-arrastrando la enorme cantidad de maletas, por fin llegaron a sus habitaciones designadas, tres en total.

Yamamoto dejo las maletas rosadas en el cuarto de las chicas, Gokudera lanzo las valijas al de los chicos y Tsuna dejo junto a la cama principal las maletas en la habitación que le correspondía a la familia Sawada.

Como la Décima no pudo ser enviada a una de los cuartos para adolescentes, fue mandada por default junto con su familia.

—Juudaime, ¿necesita ayuda?—pregunto el peli-plata asomándose por la ventana.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura Tsuna?—cuestiono Takeshi llegando desde el otro lado.

—S-sí, solo…que tengo que cambiarme, ¿podrían adelantarse?

Los rostros de los chicos se tiñeron de un ligero rosado y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Como Juudaime ordene!—escucho antes de oír como unos apresurados pasos se alejaban del lugar.

Dio un largo suspiro y fue hasta su maleta.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, últimamente sus amigos estaban muy raros.

Miro aquella valija anaranjada como si fuera su peor enemigo, dentro contenía uno de los mayores retos a los que se ha enfrentado hasta ahora.

Por su parte, los guardianes habían llegado en tiempo record a la cubierta donde estaba la piscina y por ende, el resto de la fagmilia.

—Bienvenidos chicos—les saludo Nana, vestida con un ligero vestido blanco y un sombrero para el sol— ¿Dónde está Tsu-chan?

—E-ella se está cambiando, ¿no Gokudera?

—S-sí, pronto estará aquí.

— ¡Qué bien!, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a Tsu-chan en bañador—menciono mirando a I-pin y Lambo jugando en el chapoteadero—ahora debería verse aún más linda, ¿no chicos?

Junto con la pregunta, volteo el rostro para giñarles un ojo a los recién llegados de manera juguetona acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Por supuesto, eso fue mucho para los corazones de estos dos.

Un poco más lejos que ellos, alguien gruño por lo bajo y se levantó.

De vuelta con Tsuna, está ya había terminado de vestirse, abrochaba los últimos botones de su vestido amarillo, los botones iban desde la parte de abajo hasta el cuello, así que sería fácil de quitar para entrar a nadar.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por donde recordaba que quedaba la piscina.

—Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta (*) —comenzó a tararear—ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita.

Los pasillos estaba muy silencioso, eso no le gustaba.

—Hirika na bo…—fue interrumpida.

Antes de poder reaccionar a su súper-intuición, fue arrastrada violentamente de un brazo al interior de una de las habitaciones.

— ¡Hmmm!—intento gritar.

El lugar estaba oscuro, sintió como era arrinconada contra una barra y con la poca luz que dejo la puerta justo antes de cerrarse, reconoció el rostro de su atacante.

Rápidamente, este le cubrió la boca con la mano y siguió obligándola a retroceder, provocando que la chica quedara prácticamente sentada sobre el mueble.

—No gritaras o te morderé hasta la muerte—amenazo con voz áspera.

Tsuna no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir efusivamente.

El prefecto, satisfecho con la respuesta, alejo su mano de la boca de la Décima y esta pudo volver a respirar, aunque eso no quitaba el enorme nerviosismo que sentía.

¿Para que la habría llevado Hibari hasta allí?

Trago en seco y abrió la boca para intentar preguntar, pero rápidamente su garganta fue tomada por la mano del otro y este la obligo a mirar un poco hacia arriba, hasta él, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—Ya es mucho tiempo para que sea una ilusión—le dijo mientras afilaba la mirada—quiero respuestas.

El cuerpo de la Décima comenzó a paralizarse de nuevo.

—H-Hibari, te…te lo dije…esto es real—contesto de manera entre-cortada por la falta de aire.

—Eso he venido a comprobar—respondió sin inmutarse por lo que antes había escuchado.

Con un ligero tirón, abrió la parte central del vestido haciendo saltar los botones.

Dejando ver parte su vientre y de la parte superior del bikini azul marino que llevaba puesto.

No, no podía dejar que eso le volviera a suceder.

Intento apartarlo con las manos, pero solo logro que estas fueran sujetas por la mano libre del otro.

Quedo completamente inmovilizada.

Intento patear pero fue detenida fácilmente cuando el mayor coloco una rodilla sobre sus muslos.

El peli-negro dejo libre su cuello y movió su mano hasta el lugar donde el vestido había sido abierto.

Ahora Tsuna lo recordaba, por más que intentara no podría escapar.

Quien tenía enfrente era Hibari Kyoka, no tenía escapatoria.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el mundo se pusiera de su lado y le diera la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Comenzó a sentir los fríos dedos sobre la suave piel de su vientre.

Pensó que ese sería su final, hasta…

"¡Crash!"

La puerta salió disparada de sus bisagras y tras de ella apareció una sombra.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

* * *

**Wo, por fin, aquí termina el capítulo.**

**Nunca había tenido tantos problemas para escribir, pero en fin, espero que el capítulo al menos haya quedado decente.**

**(*) Takesushi**: Restaurante del padre de Yamamoto, por cierto, hubo una conversación entre Tsuyoshi e Iemetsu, pero eso lo veremos más adelante ;)

**(*)K****yūkyū ****taipu**: Traje de baño escolar tipo falda, descontinuado por supuesto, consistía en dos piezas, su principal característica es que la parte superior caía sobre la inferior, dando una ilusión de usar falda, de allí el nombre. Actualmente fue remplazado por el modelo más nuevo que consiste en una pieza, pero este bañador ha sido muy difundido por la industria del manga/anime.

**Perdón por la espera.**

Pero saben, estoy intentando implementar un nuevo sistema, así que espero que no vuelvan a pasar más de 15 días sin actualizar.

Para mi aun es 31 de agosto, así que cumplí con mi promesa (media hora antes, pero lo hice)

**Bien, ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor es bien recibida.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Perdón de nuevo.


	22. Bikini

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa**

**Minna-kun, me han pasado tantas cosas este mes que he decidido llamarlo "Septiembre negro"**, desde quedarme dormida hasta cosas que no contaré, pasando por actualizaciones de Windows, dolores de cabeza, exámenes finales, desinstalación de Word por error, entre otras cosas, **asi que tendré que pedirles que perdonen mi retraso de nuevo.**

No les quito mas su tiempo después de haberlos hecho esperar un mes, recuerden **"Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_Quedó__ completamente inmovilizada._

_Intentó__ patear pero fue detenida fácilmente cuando el mayor __colocó__ una rodilla sobre sus muslos._

_El peli-negro __dejó__ libre su cuello y movió su mano hasta el lugar donde el vestido había sido abierto._

_Ahora Tsuna lo recordaba, por más que intentara no podría escapar._

_Quien tenía enfrente era Hibari Kyoka, no tenía escapatoria._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el mundo se pusiera de su lado y le diera la más mínima oportunidad de escapar._

_Comenzó a sentir los fríos dedos sobre la suave piel de su vientre._

_Pensó que ese sería su final, hasta…_

_"¡Crash!"_

_La puerta salió disparada de sus bisagras y tras de ella apareció una sombra._

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 22 "Bikini"**

Los ojos de la Décima brillaron de emoción al escuchar la puerta ser tirada.

Pero ese brillo se apagó rápidamente al ver quien era, ¿Porque tenía que ser precisamente el?

—Suelta a mi hija en este instante chico—le "pidió amablemente" el rubio apuntándole un "lindo" revolver justo entre las cejas.

El prefecto gruño por lo bajo, dirigió su mirada afilada al recién llegado, alejó sus manos de la castaña y se fue caminando lentamente.

Cuando pasó junto al mayor, la Décima pudo ver como los labios de su padre se movían, pero no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

En cuanto el peli-negro estuvo completamente fuera de la habitación, Iemitsu le puso el seguro a su arma y la guardó en su bolsillo, para luego suspirar y mirar con comprensión a su pequeña.

El ligero temblor de su cuerpo delataba que aun estaba asustada.

—Vamos Tsu-chan, tu madre y todos te están esperando—le dijo volviendo a su faceta relajada y burlona normal.

La chica miró al suelo por un rato antes de comenzar a cerrarse el vestido y bajar de un salto de aquel mueble para seguir a su padre.

Realmente nunca estuvo tan feliz de verlo.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la gran espalda frente a ella, quiso llamarlo, decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Si alguien se vuelve a acercar a ti dimelo y no volverá a ver la luz del sol—escuchó por parte del mayor—. Nadie toca a mi linda hija.

Tsuna, muy apenada como para quejarse de esto último, solo se atino a asentir fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía que el rubio no podía verla.

Algo dentro de ella se sintió bien al oír eso.

Caminaron en silencio por los amplios y elegantes pasillos, al final de cuentas su dirección original era la correcta.

La luz la cegó un poco al llegar a la cubierta, para cuando abrió los ojos Iemitsu ya estaba lejos de ella, dirigiéndose a donde apenas y podía distinguir que se encontraban los demás.

El lugar era exageradamente enorme.

Mafiosos, recordó.

No le quedó más remedio que ir a donde estaban todos.

Mientras se acercaba, comenzó a ver claramente a las chicas que jugaban en la parte baja junto con los niños, a su madre sentada en una silla de playa junto con Bianchi y a sus guardianes gritándose- o más bien Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto, Ryohei a Hayato, Gokudera contestándole con gritos más fuertes y Takeshi solo sonriendo tratando de calmarlos sin mucho éxito-junto a la piscina.

Tsuna llegó con la cabeza agachada, saludando mecánicamente a su madre que la recibió animadamente, luego sin previo aviso unos delgados brazos ligeramente mojados rodearon su cuerpo de manera casi asfixiante.

—Ha-Haru, no puedo respirar.

—¡Suelta ya a Juudaime, mujer estúpida!

—¡Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida!~desu.

—Guajajaja, el rostro de dame-Tsuna es un azul muy chistoso—grito Lambo captando la atención.

Por lo menos, gracias a esto Miura pudo darse cuenta de que el alma de la Décima abandonaba su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pudo respirar, Tsuna sintió unos ligeros toques en la pierna.

Al agachar la cabeza vio que era I-pin-con un curioso bañador de una pieza-tratando de llamar su atención.

Hizo un sonido para que la pequeña entendiera que le estaba prestando atención y esta apunto hacia la piscina.

La adolescente dio un largo suspiro y tomo a la china en sus brazos, dirigiéndose al lugar con menor altura de agua del lugar, convenientemente marcado con un gran letrero de niños jugando.

Aunque no había muchos niños, algo obvio si tomaban en cuenta el tipo de personas que abordaban ese barco para ir a "ese" lugar.

Se sacó los zapatos y entró, el agua ni siquiera cubría la cuarta parte de su pierna, se sentó en la orilla y dejó a I-pin junto a ella.

Un poco después, llegaron Haru, Kyoko y Chrome cargando a Lambo, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que la Décima.

Tsuna usaba todo su autocontrol para no mirar fijamente a la peli-naranja en bañador.

—Tsuna-san tiene que usar traje de baño~desu.

—Lo tengo abajo—respondió nerviosa, sabía lo que seguía.

—Pero se mojara—agregó la pequeña Sasagawa—además todos queremos ver cómo te quedó.

Tsuna quiso contestar que ellas no tenían derecho de decir eso, unos días antes la hicieron probarse casi toda la tienda y modelarlos hasta que escogieron tres conjuntos para ella.

Sin más salida, la castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonar su vestido.

Cuando paso por esos botones algo flojos-que habían sido dañados hace poco-su cara enrojeció débilmente, pero el cambio no se noto ya que estaba aun mas roja por la vergüenza de tener que usar unos cuantos triángulos de tela.

—¡Es el azul oscuro~desu!

—Ese fue mi favorito—susurro Chrome.

—Hana tiene buen gusto—mencionó su mejor amiga.

Completamente avergonzada se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su madre saludandola de manera muy animada y diciéndole lo linda que se veía al igual que su padre.

Intento mover la mirada, aparentando que no los conocía y vio una curiosa escena.

A sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia hechos bolita en una esquina cercana.

—¿Qu-qué les sucede chicos?—pregunto extrañada y dio un paso hacia ellos.

—¡No se acerque Juudaime!

—¿He?

—Asi estamos bien Tsuna—trato de tranquilizarla Yamamoto.

—¿Les paso algo?

—¡No!—contestaron al unisono.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, es por seguridad.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor no pregunte Juudaime!

Resignada la castaña hizo lo contrario que planeaba hacer, se alejó lentamente de sus guardianes, sabrá Primo que les pasaba esta vez.

Una gran columna de agua apareció un poco más hacia el centro, revelando a un moreno peli-blanco y provocando algunos mini-infartos en las personas a su alrededor.

El boxeador comenzó a reírse fuertemente y apuntar a los chicos.

—¡Son unos niños al extremo por reaccionar asi!—gritó mientras se reía—¡Sean más hombres!—agregó.

Como respuesta solo recibió algunos gruñidos molestos y siguió riéndose otro rato mientras se acercaba más.

—Perdon por la tardanza—se escuchó desde atrás— no podía encontrar el baño, este barco es realmente grande—mencionó la peli-negra.

Ryohei se dio vuelta y se encontró con Hana que acababa de regresar de cambiarse al traje de baño.

…El sol se les unió a los demás guardianes en su esquina, haciendo una bolita realmente ¡extrema!

Tsuna quien estaba acostumbrada a sus peculiares guardianes no pudo evitar pensar que esto ya se salía de lo normal-normal Vongola-mientras intentaba voltear a otro lado.

—Niños—soltó Kurukawa antes de volverse hacia las demás y caminar mientras finjia no conocerlos.

La Vongola solo la siguió arrastrando los pies hasta llegar junto a Chrome y suspirar con cansancio, a lo que su guardiana la vio preocupada.

Su vista se levantó débilmente hasta cruzarse con los ojos color miel de la peli-naranja. Apenada agacho rápidamente la cabeza ocultando el rosado de sus mejillas.

Había sido una tarea titánica el no morir de vergüenza cuando la llevaron a comprar trajes de baño, ya que después de que la hicieran probarse y modelarles la tienda entera, ellas también lo hicieron.

Comenzaba a pensar que las chicas estaban olvidando que por dentro era un chico.

Aunque existía un punto bueno, a parte del sonrojo no había nada más que denotara su…ammm….agitación interna.

Con el rabillo del ojo volteo de nuevo, no se lo dijo, pero Kyoko había elegido el bikini que más le había gustado para ella. Amarillo con bordes anaranjados.

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte todo el dia allí?, entra dame-Tsuna—escucho antes de que una patada voladora la lanzara a la piscina.

En su mente juro varias veces que se vengaría algun dia de Reborn.

***Tiempo después, frente a Mafia Land***

Los altavoces del barco habían anunciado que ya estaban por llegar a su destino.

Sin esperar los Vongola se reunieron en la proa para ver ellos mismos como comenzaban a alzarse los juegos mecánicos más altos y los edificios en la distancia.

El viento soplaba ligeramente, haciendo removerse a los volantes del vestido anaranjado y suelto que llevaba puesto Tsuna, si no fuera porque estaba recargada en el barandal con la cara contra este y las líneas azules que salían de su frente, podría ser una muy linda escena.

Pero no podemos culparla, estaba disfrutando los últimos momentos de tranquilidad que tendría antes del desastre total que ocurriría, estaba segura su super - intuición se lo decía.

Además no necesitaba su intuición para saberlo, eran sus amigos, era seguro que bajo cualquier circunstancia la cosa terminaría en desastre.

Todo y agregándole a Reborn compitiendo todo el dia con Collonelo, solo esperaba que no volvieran a tomarla como saco de boxeo.

Sus amigos y familiares comenzaron a llamarla, entonces no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta allí antes de que hicieran mas escandalo.

Con pasos cansados llegó hasta la parte delantera donde se encontraban todos, logró abrirse paso entre la multitud-aunque sintió que alguien le toco la retaguardia pero decidió ignorar eso y simplemente olvidarlo si no queria mas traumas-para por fin poder ver la playa de Mafia Land.

Se sorprendió al ver que Reborn estaba junto a ella, sentado tranquilamente en el barandal sin despegar la mirada del muelle.

Las chicas estaban a su alrededor esperando impacientemente a devisar a los dos ex-arcobalenos que sabían que se encontraban ahí, más atrás sus guardianes y familia esperando de igual forma.

Cuando por fin lograron ver una melena color azul oscuro moviéndose con el viento sus ojos brillaron, al acercarse un poco más también lograron distinguir una mata de cabello más cercana al suelo y de color amarilla.

Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a gritar y saludar emocionados.

Tsuna solo se limitó sonreír como solo ella sabía, miró a los prometidos en la playa, luego a sus amigos y por último a Reborn quien ahora sonreía de medio lado.

La Vongola volvió a mirar al frente haciendo una pequeña mueca, definitivamente algo iba a salir muy mal.

Pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a eso, asi que disfrutaría lo que pudiera y si hacía falta tenía a sus guardianes con ella.

Dentro de ella algo se removió, mientras a su lado un pequeño pensaba que había dado un paso más en convertirse en la gran Neo Vongola que llegaria a ser algun día.

—Mira querida, ¿los recuerdas?, son los niños que me ayudan a cargar las cubetas—le recordó el rubio a su esposa.

Estaban todos frente al muelle, acababan de bajar del inmenso barco-mientras los navegantes los despedían contentos de ya no tener que soportar tal escándalo-y la pareja había ido hasta allí a recibirlos.

—Oh si, este es Collenelo-kun y esta Lal Mirch-chan, aunque ella parece algo diferente.

—Me di un estiron Nana-san, estoy en crecimiento—contesto lo que el pequeño rubio le había sugerido.

—Ara ara, ya veo—Lal no podia creer que en serio la mujer se hubiera tragado eso—te haz vuelto muy linda, ¿no Collonelo-kun?

—La más hermosa—respondió por inercia.

Las mejillas de la peli-azul se tiñeron violentamente de rosado y giró su cabeza tratando de ocultarlo a pesar de que era lo más obvio para todos. También las mejillas de él estaban levemente coloradas nadie lo noto porque su atención estaba en otra parte.

Verla de esa manera era reconfortante para todos, era la Lal que conocieron en el futuro pero con una sonrisa casi tatuada en su rostro, no porque les sonriera todo el tiempo, si no porque se notaba lo feliz que era.

—Tsu-chan, ven a saludar—le pidió su madre.

Sin poder contradecirla camino hasta ellos, a decir verdad también quería saludarlos y darles las gracias por muchas cosas que antes no pudo por estar intentando destruirse los relojes entre sí.

—Gusto en verlos de nuevo chicos—les dijo con el seño levemente fruncido al ver como el oji-azul contenía la risa.

—Déjalo—pidió su prometida—es bueno verlos de nuevo chicos.

—También para nosotros—contestó la castaña sonriendo.

Un aura agradable rodeaba la bienvenida, hasta que la mirada de los antiguos rivales se cruzo y al tiempo que salían rayos de sus ojos se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una guerra de puños y patadas.

Según Lal ya se habían tardado en comenzar.

Por inercia la Décima se hizo bolita en el suelo cruzando los dedos para que no comenzaran a golpearla para ver quien lo hacía mejor.

De pronto, sintió como algo jalaba la parte inferior de su vestido y tuvo que descubrirse los ojos para ver de que se trataba.

Cuando agacho la cabeza se encontró con Lambo haciendo el baile de "El gran Lambo-sama tiene que ir a hacer pipi"

—En serio tienes que ir ahora Lambo—le preguntó.

La cara de desesperación de la vaquita fue suficiente respuesta.

Suspiro con cansancio y se abrió paso gateando entre los Vongola que "disfrutaban" de la intensa pelea entre los dos ex-arcobalenos.

Logró salir del lugar sin ser descubierta, no entendía que les llamaba tanto la atención si siempre era igual, al menos esta vez logro escapar antes de que tuviera consecuencias-para ella-y con una buena excusa.

Tomando al Bovino de un brazo, caminó rápidamente buscando el baño mientras el pequeño asesino se apretaba la entrepierna tratando de aguantarse.

—Ka-san te dijo que fueras antes de bajar del barco—le recalco.

—¡Callate dam...dame-Tsuna!—intento contestar, las lágrimas en sus ojos y los mocos saliendo de su nariz no lo hacen muy convincente.

Como en su interior aún quedaba un corazón y mente de chico...Tsuna fue muy orgullosa como para preguntar y terminó dando algunas vueltas por la playa.

Lambo seguia quejandose barra llorando, el sonido de la pelea había atraído aún más espectadores y podía ver una gran multitud a lo lejos en el lugar donde dos poderosas voluntades chocaban por puro espiritu competitivo.

Esos dos nunca cambiarian.

Como un milagro, logró encontrar el baño público y sin pensarlo tomó a su guardián del rayo entre sus brazos y entró corriendo, ignoro todo a su alrededor y entró al primer cubículo que encontró desocupado.

—¡Sal de aqui Dame-Tsuna!

—¡Hiee!, ¿por que?

—La-Lambo-san es un hombre, ¡puede hacerlo solo!—le plantó cara parado sobre el excusado.

La cara de la Décima se torno blanca, cada vez entendía menos al niños, aceptando las exigencias salió del cubículo y recargo su espalda contra la puerta.

¿Ahora por qué tanto pudor?, si había salido con sus bol** al aire muchas veces ¡aun frente a las chicas!

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso antes de volverse loca, no quería gastar la cordura que le quedaba en el inicio del viaje, caminó lentamente hasta el frente del espejo y se acomodo un poco el cabello y el vestido…

Claro, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y fruncir fuertemente el ceño.

En un arranque giro fuertemente el rostro y se paralizo al ver algo que no deberia estar ahi…

Orinales.

¡Se había equivocado de baño!

Las manos comenzaron a temblar la nada ligeramente mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lambo saliera rápido.

No es la primera vez que le sucedía, los primeros días de la transformación se equivocó varias veces en la escuela, incluso en el centro comercial, pero eso no pasó de un susto, sus compañeros sorprendidos y una huida a la velocidad máxima que su cuerpo espartanamente entrenado por Reborn le permitía.

Bueno, excepto una vez en la que se topó con Kusakabe y el prefecto, pero esa es una de las historias que quiere guardar en lo más recóndito de su mente y no volver a recordarlas nunca (*).

Pero este lugar era diferente, sabía que tipo de personas rondaban el lugar-aunque no podía decir que Hibari era mejor que eso-personas verdaderamente peligrosas.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a un trío con pinta de matones americanos.

La Décima se paralizó completamente al verlos y estos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una pequeña y fragil chica en medio del baño público del lugar de reunión de los mafiosos más peligrosos.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí—hablo el que se encontraba al centro, aparentemente el liber, un hombre musculoso de cabeza rapada vistiendo una camiseta de basketball y lentes oscuros—¿por que no nos divertimos un rato con esta?—siguió.

Con su-bajo-conocimiento del idioma inglés, Tsuna fue capaz de entender lo que decían.

—¡M-matte!, y-yo…

—¿Te vas a hacer la dificil?, pero si tu eres la ofrecida que viene a meterse aqui.

—¡F-fue un error yo solo...!

—Ahora no te dejaremos escapar—la interrumpió comenzando a acorralarla.

El juego del gato y el ratón empezó.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la castaña intentaba encontrar la oportunidad para salir huyendo y los otros intentaban capturarla, el silencio llenaba la habitación y lo único que se podía escuchar era…

—¿Kimi wa dare da? ¡Boku wa Lambo!, ¿Boku wa dare da? ¡Kimi wa Lambo!, ¡Lambo naisu no koshi no bomba heto! (*)

—Shut up bastard!—gritó uno de los secuaces golpeando la puerta del cubículo con el puño.

Un grito, un chapoteo, una explosión y una nube rosa cubriendo el lugar fueron las consecuencias.

Extrañados, los matones dejaron por un momento su tarea de intentar robar su pureza a la chica y se concentraron en el sonido de la puerta mientras esta se abría lentamente.

La nube rosada no dejaba ver con claridad lo que salia de ahi.

—Yare yare, parece que estás en una situación problemática—se escuchó que dijo la sombra, para luego salir completamente y dejar al descubierto al chico con camisa de vaca.

—¡Otona Lambo!—grito la Décima con los ojos brillantes de alivio.

—Tu siempre metiéndote en situaciones interesantes, ¿no joven Vo…?—comenzó tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba el matón principal de la chica—¿Que crees que estás haciendo?—exigió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quien te crees que eres tu para interrumpir los asuntos del Big Johnny?—se acercó el otro subordinado retandolo.

El Bovino hizo una mueca, no les contesto, solo se limitó a ajustarse el anillo en el dedo, justo frente a su cara para que los otros lo vieran perfectamente.

—¡E-eso es...!—tartamudean asustados.

—Soy el guardián del rayo Vongola, Lambo el asesino de la familia Bovino—comenzó con voz profunda—nadie pone un dedo sobre ella—termino.

—P-perdone, nosotros no sabiamos…

—Deberían pagar caro por ello—agregó mientras jalaba a la Décima del brazo y rodeaba su brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—¡Perdonenos la vida!, ¡Y por favor no le diga a su jefe!—imploraron de rodillas.

—Tienen suerte de que al Vongola no le guste la violencia innecesaria—contesto comenzando a caminar a la salida arrastrando a la castaña—aunque eso no significa que no pueda darles un buen castigo—dijo antes de salir mientras colocaba su mano sobre el toma corriente.

Al momento el lugar se llenó de de corrientes de descargas, dándoles una buena electrocución al trío de mal afortunados que intentaron hacerle daño a la Décima.

Siguió caminando por otro rato, bajando la mirada de vez en cuando para ver el rostro de la castaña al que poco a poco volvía el color.

Rápidamente llegaron hasta unas bancas cercanas a la orilla y el peli-negro decidió que sería bueno sentarse.

—Debes tener muchas preguntas joven Vongola, pero te digo que yo no sé nada de esto.

—¡P-pero!...¿al menos el Tsuna de tu época volvió a ser un chico?—preguntó con esperanza.

—Lo es—contestó, esas dos simples palabras le devolvieron la energía a "la chica"—pero recuerda que no estamos en la misma línea del tiempo, estos anillos ya no existen aquí—le aclaró.

Todos los sueños y esperanzas creadas por Tsuna en ese corto periodo de tiempo se fueron por un tubo.

—P-pero esto tambien le paso al yo del futuro, ¿verdad?. ¿pudieron encontrar la cura?

—Si, lo hicieron, pero segun lo que se le dieron al Neo Vongola tambien le dieron la oportunidad de quedarse asi o volver a ser un chico, aparentemente hubo un motivo por el que respondió sin dudar que quería volver a ser un chico—por supuesto que otona Lambo sabía el motivo, pero no podia decirselo—aunque si no me equivoco eso ya debió haber pasado—agregó.

Eso deprimio un poco a Tsuna, pero había un lado bueno.

—Ah, al menos ahora sé que puedo volver a la normalidad—suspiro.

No podía preguntar cómo, ni quien, aparentemente él cuando seria diferente, aun asi no le hubiera contestado nada, no podía alterar el orden del tiempo.

—Gracias, creo que me siento con mas animos de seguir buscando como deshacerme de este cuerpo de chica—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yare yare, no tienes nada que agradecer, ¿pero puedo hacerte una pregunta joven Vongola?, ¿por que quieres volver a ser un chico?

Esa pregunta la descoloco.

—...etto…, es porque, este cuerpo...bueno….—comenzó a divagar sin encontrar una respuesta.

¿Por que no podía encontrar una respuesta?

—¡Juudaime!—se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Hei, Tsuna!—los gritos se acercaban.

—¡Te dije que te fueras por el otro lado friki del beisbol!—venían del lugar donde los cráteres que antes no estaban ahí se hacían más profundos.

—Es que yo también creo que Tsuna está por aquí—contestó el moreno antes de distinguir un cabello castaño que aparentemente desafiaba la gravedad—¡Oye Gokudera, la encontré!—anuncio.

—¿He?,¡Juudaime!—grito corriendo hacia el lugar a donde apuntaba el espadachín.

A gran velocidad, la tormenta y la lluvia llegaron hasta donde estaban su jefa y el viajero del tiempo, lo miraron con desconfianza mientras Hayato le preguntaba a su adorada Décima donde había estado y el beisbolista le contaba sobre la gran pelea que habían tenido-y seguian teniendo- los antiguos arcobalenos.

El asesino se puso de pie, se arregló la camisa y para molestia de los otros guardianes, le revolvió el pelo a Tsuna.

—No deberían dejar a la joven Vongola vestida asi sola, menos en un lugar como este—les recalco antes de que la nube volviera a envolverlo y dejará en su lugar al pequeño Lambo con los pantalones abajo.

* * *

**¡Fin!, no creí que fuera a terminar nunca**, de hecho cambié muchas escenas, eso también influyó en el tiempo que tarde, **espero que al menos quedara decente, ya que es lo último que Myruru Nayuri escribira.**

Por si quieren saber, originalmente era Ryohei quien "salvaba" a Tsuna de "las garras" de Hibari y de igual forma era Hibari quien la sacaba del problema del baño.

Luego me di cuenta de que había Hibari excesivo en un capítulo de un arco que está destinado a mejorar un poco las relaciones de Tsuna con su familia y amigos. El de más gente acosando a Tsuna va más adelante ;)

**(*)** Esa anécdota junto con la del primer baile de Dino tal vez se las cuente más adelante.

**(*)** Si no sabes esto haz fallado como fan de KHR! (?), es la canción de Lambo.

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa enviada con amor es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

Y por si los asuste, no dejaré FF, solo cambiare de nickname, abusados por si no me encuntran.


	23. Golpe

**Jejeje Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun, en realidad NO abandone el fic, solo quería recordarles que hay algo peor a que me tarde tanto en actualizar… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerden que los quiero… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y no me maten**

.

.

.

"**¡Ayuda!, el Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha trasformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 23 "Golpe"**

—... Etto.. Chicos, no tienen que estar tan cerca-les señaló la Décima luego de un rato.

Cabe señalar que en actualmente los chicos caminaban tan pegados a ella que comenzaban a aplastarla entre ellos cual jamón de un emparedado.

—Es nuestro trabajo Juudaime—respondió enérgico el peli-plata.

Las líneas azules comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

Luego del "pequeño consejo" del Otona-Lambo, sus guardianes no se habían alejado de ella más de treinta centímetros, amenazando con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviera más de dos metros de distancia.

Hasta el momento esto les había estado funcionando muy bien.

—Ma ma Tsuna—le dijo el beisbolista y los ojos de la chica brillaron con emoción—lo hacemos por tu propio bien.

La esperanza de salvación fue asesinada.

—¡No dejaremos que nada le ocurra Juudaime!—señalo emocionado la tormenta, que por cierto llevaba arrastrando a un "inconsciente por alguna extraña razón" Lambo del presente.

Decidido, cualquier pequeña esperanza que la Décima aun tenia de pasar un descanso tranquilo en Mafia Land murió.

En primera, nunca debió tenerlas.

Siguieron caminando, la mayoría de la gente allí decidió simplemente ignorarlos así que el camino a partir de ese punto fue relativamente tranquilo.

A medida que seguían las personas comenzaban a aumentar y pronto se dieron cuenta de que todos caminaban en dirección contraria.

Poco después la castaña logro divisar a lo lejos algunas personas muy conocidas para ella, entonces logro zafarse de la "protección" de sur guardianes y salió corriendo hacia la relativa salvación que pensaba que tendría al llegar.

Nadie volteo y la alegría de la Décima desapareció rápidamente, llego arrastrando los pies y se lanzó de cara al estar a su lado.

—¿Ocurrió algo Tsuna-chan?—le pregunto la peli-naranja, separándose de los demás dándose cuenta de la chica.

—¡N-nada!, no ocurrió nada Kyoko-chan—se apresuró a contestarle parándose rápidamente y agitando sus manos frente a su rostro.

Antes de regresar, Yamamoto y ella habían tenido que calmar el drama que había hecho Gokudera por "no ser digno de ser su mano derecha", "ser un mal guardián" y "no valer nada si no podía proteger a su Juudaime"

Tenía que evitar que eso comenzara de nuevo.

Fue hasta entonces que la castaña se fijó en las otras personas que habían permanecido detrás, estaba toda su familia y sus amigos, incluyendo a Lal, pero no estaban su tutor ni Collonelo por ninguna parte, una explosión a lo lejos le dio una muy buena idea de donde se encontraban.

—...etto…¿qué tal si jugamos voleibol?~desu—sugirió Miura al ver como todos se quedaban callados mirando a la distancia, más concretamente del lugar donde salían chispas y de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún balazo o explosión.

—Suena bien Haru-chan—le apoyo su amiga.

—¡Vamos!, Nana, Tsuna, ¡denme ánimos!—grito muy enérgico Iemitsu llevándose consigo a su esposa y a los niños pequeños.

—_Ni muerta_—pensó su hija.

—¡Extremo!

Y así todos quedaron de acuerdo, menos Hayato y la Décima, pero como la castaña fue arrastrada por las chicas, a la tormenta no le quedó otra opción que proteger a su adorada Juudaime.

El grupo quedó dividido chicas contra chicas y para su desgracia Tsuna fue arrastrado al equipo de las chicas.

Se organizaron rápidamente Hana, Lal y Haru en la línea delantera mientras que atrás se encontraban Kyoko, Chrome y Tsuna, Nana e I-pin se quedaron sentadas para animarlas.

Por su lado los chicos…bueno, Gokudera y Ryohei discutían sobre quien debía ir al centro mientras Yamamoto intentaba sin ningún éxito calmarlos, más atrás estaban los miembros del CEDF mirándolos divertidos y Fuuta levantando todo a su alrededor al tiempo que hacia un ranking de las mejores jugadas y posiciones que podían tener.

También un Lambo ya completamente despierto corría por toda la cancha exigiendo que el "grandioso ore-sama" debía participar, pero fue ignorado por todos y al final salió corriendo a llorar en el regazo de Nana.

—…¿S-siempre nos vemos así?—pregunto la Décima más para sí misma que a otra persona mirando el desorden de sus amigos-y padre-, ahora que veía todo desde otra perspectiva el caos le parecía aun mayor que cuando estaba metida en medio de eso.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que hasta cierto punto era un poco gracioso…esperen…¡ya empezaba a sonar como su madre!

—¿Acaso eso es un anillo de compromiso?—la voz de Hana la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Collonelo-chan tiene muy buen gusto ~desu.

—E-es muy lindo—añadió Chrome en un susurro.

Al parecer las chicas habían comenzado a hablar del anillo de Lal mientras los chicos "se preparaban", así que movida por la curiosidad se dirigió hasta ellas.

Sí que era un anillo bonito, bastante sencillo, muy al estilo de la peli-azul.

—¿Dijiste Collonelo?, ¿El niño rubio?—pregunto la peli-negra algo confundida.

—Es mayor de lo que parece—contesto rápido la antigua arcobaleno incompleta—tiene un problema de crecimiento—trato de salvar la situación, ya que era amiga de Sawada tal vez esa explicación funcionaria.

Aunque Hana sintió que era demasiado extraña, la acepto y siguió como si nada, de todas maneras ya se estaba acostumbrando a todas las locuras alrededor de ese grupo.

—¿Y tienen fecha para la boda?—se atrevió a preguntar Kyoko.

Las mejillas de Lal se tiñeron violentamente de rojo y trato de mirar a otro lugar.

Tsuna sonrió de medio lado algo enternecida, después de todo lo que habían pasado esos dos podían ser sinceros consigo mismos.

—Y-ya la teníamos, pero por algunos asuntos decidimos posponerla, ya hemos hablado de ello y creo que será después de…

—¡Cuidado!—se escuchó un grito que interrumpió a la peli-azul.

—¿He?

Al segundo siguiente un balón se estrelló con gran fuerza contra el rostro de la Décima, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

*Un poco alejados de allí*

Las patadas, chispas, balas y demás cosas posibles volaban por todo el lugar.

Dos pequeñas figuras peleando entre la arena o en el aire dándose algunas patadas que despedían grandes cantidades de energía.

Luego de bajar de una de tantas de estas, una de las figuras se detuvo un momento y miro a su alrededor.

—¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso Reborn?~kora—pregunto esquivando una de las balas de este.

—¿Cansado Collonelo?—pregunto burlón, al ver la seria mirada del rubio también vio el panorama lleno de agujeros y marcas de quemaduras hizo una pequeña mueca hacia un lado y se sentó en el suelo.

Disfrutando de su victoria el ex-soldado fue a sentarse junto al bebe de traje quien bebía tranquilamente un expreso que saco de sabrá Primo donde.

—Oye, Verde me pidió que te convenciera de ayudarlo~kora—dijo lo que se había estado guardando hasta ahora.

—Así que ese científico desquiciado ya te convenció a ti también.

—Sabes muy bien porque lo hago~kora, por ella…

—Dile que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma—contesto cortante arruinando el ambiente.

—Vamos~kora, hasta Viper está financiándolo—se quejó con un puchero.

—No tengo nada por lo que apresurarme, aun en esta forma sigo siendo el mejor asesino del mundo así que no tengo porque ser su conejillo de indias.

—Estas siendo egoista~kora, tú no eres el único que esta así.

—Ser bondadoso nunca ha ido conmigo—respondió—a demás tu solo quieres hacerle cosas pervertidas a Lal.

—Llegara el día en que por fin pueda rodearla con mis brazos toda la noche~kora—comenzó a divagar mirando al horizonte—aunque por el momento solo puedo conformarme con tres minutos~kora—agrego levantando sobre su cabeza contra la luz del sol una pequeña capsula que Reborn ya conocía.

Cabe destacar que Collonelo en ningún momento negó lo dicho por el asesino.

—¿No vas a preguntar qué es?~kora.

—Es tu pago por ser su rata de laboratorio, ya me lo ofreció a mí antes.

—Entonces no tendré que explicártelo~kora.

—No cederé ante ustedes, tengo todo lo que deseo y aun así nunca me han faltado ni fuerza ni mujeres.

—Mujeres heee…~kora—los sentidos de Reborn se alertaron al máximo ante la última insinuación, aunque disimulo su interés—me obligaste a usar mi último recurso~kora.

¿A qué rayos se refería el rubio ese?, se preguntaba el oji-negro, ¿no podía ser…?

—A pesar de ser misterioso todo el tiempo siempre ayudas a tu modo con nuestros planes, pero esta vez no quieres ni siquiera oír de el~kora, y lo único que ha cambiado en todo este tiempo además de nuestra situación es…

—¿A dónde planeas llegar con esto?—interrumpió.

—Solo que tu razón es muy parecida a la mia~kora—siguió burlón.

—No me compares contigo—mascullo molesto.

—Es cierto no debería, porque mientras yo quiero arreglar esto para estar con Lal, tu usas la situación como excusa para negar tus nuevos sentimientos por tu linda y pequeña …—agrego con un claro brillo de desafío y hastió en su mirada.

Un fuerte jalón lo interrumpió y no paso una fracción de segundo antes de que unas diminutas manos rodearan su cuello y lo levantaran en el aire.

Tenía que aceptar que se había pasado y que fue su culpa que el peor lado del asesino despertara.

—Retráctate—exigió con un aura oscura y una voz áspera.

—Sabes que es verdad, el gran rompe corazones Reborn no quiere aceptar que está enamorado de…—a pesar de la intimidación Collonelo continuo.

—No te atrevas a completar esa oración.

—Vamos~kora, ni siquiera lo estas negando, tu…

—¡Cállate!

A pesar de que el agarre en su cuello casi no lo dejaba respirar no cedería, no dejaría otra vez que el ex-arcobaleno del sol se saliera con la suya.

—…te enamoraste de…

—Te juro que te mato si no cierras la boca en este instante…

—…la versión femenina de Sa….

Un fuerte golpe contra la arena y el frio metal de la cabeza de un arma en su frente lo interrumpieron, pero la determinación en su mirada no callo.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Termino, dijo lo que tenía que decir aun con el dedo en el gatillo del arma colocada en su frente.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción final.

Sin poder seguir el movimiento adecuadamente sintió un golpe con el borde de la pistola al costado de su cabeza y una poderosa patada en el estómago que lo lanzo unos cuantos metro.

Pero ¡hey!, seguía vivo.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa basura?—cuestiono aun en el mismo tono de voz dándole la espalda y simulando seguir con su taza de café.

—Vamos~kora—respondió intentando levantarse y limpiando la sangre que escurría cerca de su oreja—para alguien que te conoce bien es bastante obvio~kora, no puedes ocultarlo como con Lu…

—No te atrevas a mencionarla.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y el rubio su puso de pie para luego caminar hasta él y acercar su rostro en señal de desafío.

—Bien, pero no podrás huir de ello por siempre, de las dos~kora.

—Podría simplemente eliminar a los testigos y ya, ¿no?—pregunto con un tono algo juguetón y siniestro.

—Si algo me pasa aquí Lal se lo dirá.

Recibió una intensa mirada de reproche.

—¿Entonces que necesito para que mantengan la boca cerrada?—cuestiono resignado chasqueando los dientes.

La gran sonrisa de la victoria se formó en el rostro del soldado.

—De ti nada, pero por el momento quisiera ayuda para preparar algo, ¿me prestas a las Vongola?

Una mueca de confusión apareció en el rostro del asesino.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor Tsu-chan?—le pregunto su madre mientras cambiaba el pañuelo en la nariz de la décima.

La castaña menor estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Nana, luego del fuerte golpe en la cabeza, I-pin había entrado a remplazarla y el juego siguió sin contratiempos.

Tsuna no dejaba de preguntarse por qué esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella.

Al menos sus amigos parecían divertirse.

De pronto una fuerte tormenta de arena cubrió el lugar, cuando todo se disipo y pudieron ver a su alrededor Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y la misma Tsuna habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar a Nana, Lambo, I-pin y…

—Juguemos—anuncio el asesino escondiendo sus ojos tras la sombra de su fedora.

Los chicos pudieron sentir el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, todos desde Fuuta a Iemitsu que ni siquiera les dio tiempo de preguntarse dónde estaban las chicas.

Más lejos aún dentro de un gran cumulo de arena cuatro siluetas femeninas luchaban por encontrarse ante el borroso panorama.

—¿Están bien chicas?

—¡Tsuna-san!, ¡Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan!, ¡¿dónde estan~desu!?

—¡Por aquí Haru-chan!

—Esperen…—escucharon tan bajo que llegaron a pensar que fue su imaginación.

Luego de intercambiar miradas o al menos eso intentaron, la arena comenzó a girar a su alrededor hasta que toda de golpe cayó al suelo, en el centro estaba la ilusionista con su lanza clavada en el suelo.

—Gracias Chrome—le dijo la Décima luego de escupir algo de arena.

—Disculpen la rudeza~kora—llego anunciando el pequeño ex-arcobaleno de la lluvia.

—¡Collonelo-kun!—soltaron las dos amantes de los pasteles—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

—Necesito su ayuda para algo importante~kora—contesto en un tono muy serio—quiero que me ayuden a organizar una cita romántica para Lal—agrego con determinación.

No paso un segundo antes de obtener su respuesta.

—¡Aceptamos!

Y así es como Tsuna fue arrastrada a otro lio "de niñas"

*Horas después*

—Chicas no puedo ver nada, ¿todo esta listo?~kora.

—Las luces no se encenderán hasta que ella llegue~desu.

—Bien, pero esta cosa no me deja respirar~kora.

—Rápido, Chrome-chan ya viene con Lal Mirch.

—¿Por qué la enviamos a ella a que la trajera?—pregunto la Décima aunque fue ignorada.

Escucharon un débil silbido y miraron al cielo encontrándose con la señal que habían designado para cuando Lal estuviera ahí.

—¡Corran~desu!—grito Haru llevando a la otra castaña arrastrando del cuello.

—¡Suerte Collonelo-kun!—le deseo la pelirroja antes de seguir a sus amigas.

Por su lado estaba una muy confundida ex-arcobaleno siguiendo a la peli-morada.

—Sé que dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para practicar tu nueva técnica, pero no entiendo porque teníamos que ir tan lejos de…¿Dónde estás?—hablo para sí misma la mayor mientras volteaba en todas direcciones buscando a la chica que la había llevado hasta allí.

Nota mental, no creerle nunca a los ilusionistas ni siquiera a la guardiana de Sawada Tsunayo…ko.

De pronto un sendero se encendió y la guio por un camino, la ligera niebla que había aparecido de repente pero sabía que era la especialidad de esa chica.

—Pero que…—decidió seguir el camino, hasta que llego a un innatural arco en medio de la playa cubierto de rosas.

Aun confundida continúo.

Bruscamente abrió la cortina de rosas esperando encontrarse con una broma pero…

—¡¿Qué rayos haces allí Collonelo?!

En ese momento se encontró con la visión que menos se esperaba ver, en medio de un lugar completamente rojo y rosado se encontraba una mesa con una deliciosa cena romántica, velas, más flores y en especial a un pequeño bebe rubio en traje.

—¡Hola Lal!, ¿te molesto con una copita~kora?—pregunto seductor.

—Tú no puedes beber alcohol…¡¿esa es una silla para bebes?!

—Mi querida Lal, no tenía idea de que fueras tan superficial~kora.

—¿Creen que les este yendo bien?—pregunto la peli-naranja luego de que todas se reunieran en la entrada del hotel y se dispusieran a ir a la cama.

—No creo que Collonelo-chan se haya aprendido el guion, pero seguro improvisa algo util~desu.

—Sí, seguro.

—¿Tú crees que les ira bien Tsuna-chan?—pregunto acercándose mucho a la mencionada.

—Y-yo…pues, espero que sí—de todas formas al final ella no hizo nada.

No muy convencidas con la respuesta las demás chicas sonriendo de medio lado y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo que dividía las puertas de las habitaciones , Tsuna miro a las chicas y se despidieron de ella.

La décima se quedó mirando a la puerta por la que habían entrado, después paso su mirada a la puerta de sus guardianes que seguramente seguían buscándola.

No pertenecía a ninguna de esas habitaciones, era un chico en el cuerpo de una chica, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en el cuarto del centro donde estaba su familia.

Tomo la perilla, pero antes de que pudiera girarla alguien abrió desde adentro, la última persona que quería ver, bueno en realidad no tanto.

—Oh Tsuna, que bien que ya volviste tu madre está muy preocupada, tus amigos ya deben de haberle dado unas diez vueltas a la isla buscándote.

—Si lo sé, ahora solo quiero ir a dormir.

El grueso y alto cuerpo del rubio detuvo su camino.

—Quisiera hablar contigo hija, quisiera que entendieras porque hago las cosas.

La Décima suspiro profundo, sabía que ese momento llegaría y si algo había aprendido de Reborn era que lo mejor era enfrentarse a los problemas rápidamente.

—Lo sé—contesto mirando a los ojos a su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Su padre se quedó callado.

—Soy muy inmadura, aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que aprender de este mundo, sé que tienes tus razones y dejare que me expliques cuando pueda entenderlas de alguna forma.

—Hijo…

—Así que no quiero escucharte hasta que esté lista, pero eso no significa que te perdone sigo pensando que hay muchas cosas que hiciste mal—agrego.

Listo lo había hecho, de hecho se sentía bastante tranquila.

Su padre seguía sin decir nada, solo se quedó parado allí con un duro semblante, la décima comenzó a inquietarse e intento entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

En medio de su intento, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

—Gracias Tsuna, es todo lo que pido—le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pequeño hombro—serás un gran jefe algún día—agrego sin moverse de su posición.

Por más lindo que fuera el momento lo único en que podía pensar la décima era que necesitaba respirar y que se sentía incomoda, pero que va, no podía recordar un momento en el que había estado así con su padre.

Así que también lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Sí, no era tan malo.

De repente una fuerte explosión arruino el emotivo momento entre padre e hi…ja, sacudiendo el suelo e iluminando la costa.

—¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto al aire el rubio ignorando a la sobresaltada adolescente en sus brazos—quédate aquí, iré a investigar—le dijo soltándola y desapareciendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

La castaña solo se quedó mirando al suelo.

—¿Paso algo?—salió preguntando una pequeña china de la puerta que aún seguía medio abierta,

—I-pin, ¡cuida de mamá!—le pidió antes de sacar de su bolsillo sus guantes.

Por más miedo que tuviera, su súper intuición le decía que tenía que ir allí a demás ya se había acostumbrado a estar en medio del caos.

Más adelante ya abajo por la acera estaba Iemitsu corriendo a gran velocidad, en medio de su carrera su comunicador comenzó a sonar.

—¡Collonelo, Lal!, ¿Cuál es la situación?—le grito a su reloj.

—Nosotros ya estamos aquí en la playa sur~kora, hay muchas maquinas que salen del agua.

—Pero que…

—¡Es Verde!—se escuchó la voz de Lal.

Fue lo último de la comunicación, al segundo siguiente una ráfaga de llamas naranjas paso junto al León Vongola.

/

**Aquí termina este capítulo.**

¿Las asuste?, las bromas no son solo el 28 de diciembre ;)

Bueno, también en este tiempo aprendí que no todo está en el estar bien inspirado, si no el talento con el que manejes las palabras (cosa que aún no tengo pero me estaré esforzando por lograr, así que me disculpo si el capítulo no quedo muy bien).

¡Créditos también a Witch Mix por la idea de la cita de Collonelo y Lal!

¿Por qué el título de este capítulo?, tal vez por el ataque del final o el golpe de realidad que Collonelo le dio a Reborn o probablemente por el golpe a la cara de Tsuna con el balón…sí, creo que fue por esto último.

Que Iemitsu se refiriera a Tsuna en modo masculino fue intencional

Aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad y año nuevo :D

Disculpen si ven algún error y ni siquiera agregue las líneas de división, pero estoy terminado esto a las 12:15 y salgo a las 5am a la carretera ,agradézcanle a Iron Maiden que sigo despierta.

No se me podía pasar el año sin actualizar.

Por cierto, este capítulo si lo escribí completamente vestida ;p (porque hace frio)

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor será bien recibida.**

En serio ¿asuste a alguien?, ya deben de haberse dado cuenta que me gusta jugar con sus corazones pero como estamos cerca del día de los inocentes tal vez me habían descubierto.

**En fin, espero que el cap hiciera que la espera valiera la pena, una de mis metas para el próximo año es actualizar con más regularidad.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	24. BUM

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

**Antes que nada tengo algunas cosas que aclarar:**

**-Reitero, no abandone el fic**, fue solo una pequeña broma.

-Lo del cambio de nickname lo pospondré…de hecho lo había olvidado.

**-Por los comentarios parece ser que creen que Reborn será la pareja oficial *insertar risa***, dejare que sigan leyendo

Eso sería todo, recuerden que **"Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**A leer minna-kun ;)**

* * *

**"¡Ayuda!, el Décimo Vongola...¡¿Se ha trasnformado en mujer?!"**

**Capítulo 24 "BUM"**

La mujer estaba allí petrificada mirando la escena.

¿N-no podía ser cierto verdad?

¿Qué hacia él ahí?

¿De dónde saco un smoking de su talla?

Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente de la peli-azul mientras miraba a su prometido con la tenue luz de las velas que llenaban el lugar.

—Acercate~kora, ¿no quieres cenar?—cuestiono galante sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pe-pero…

—No pienses, solo ven conmigo~kora—pidió, Lal ya no pudo resistirse.

Se acercó levantando la arena con sus gruesas botas hasta que llego frente a la mesa.

—Espera—pidió el rubio para luego bajar de un salto y jalar la silla de su acompañante—toma asiento~kora—le dijo antes de volver a su lugar.

—Te estas portando como todo un caballero—señalo mientras se sentaba y admiraba el plato con vegetales que había como entrada.

— ¿Te gusta~kora?

—Es extraño.

Golpe directo al orgullo.

—P-pero me agrada—agrego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y bebiendo un sorbo de vino tinto.

El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse más agradable cada vez, el aroma a rosas inundaba sus sentidos e intercambiaban risas nerviosas como un par de adolescentes en su primera cita.

—El sabor me parece familiar—menciono Lal al probar el plato fuerte, compuesto de ternera en salsa con vegetales y puré de patatas.

—Las amigas del Décimo Vongola me ayudaron con esto~kora.

—Eso lo explica todo…

— ¡Pero la idea fue mia~kora!

En ese momento algo pareció muy interesante en el plato de la peli-azul ya que se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin decir una palabra por los próximos segundos.

—Lo sé—susurro—gracias…es hermoso—agrego.

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron-aún más-de rojo y evitaron la mirada.

Colonello abrió los labios para decir algo, pero una extraña luz entro en su campo de visión y salto para empujar a su prometida de la silla.

— ¡Cuidado~kora!

El rayo verde paso sobre ellos mientras estaban tendidos en la arena e impacto no muy lejos provocando que algo de arena se levantara y también una fuerte sacudida.

— ¡Collonelo tu espalda!—señalo, en definitiva la parte trasera del pequeño traje estaba rasgada y salía algo de sangre.

La había protegido como pudo con su pequeño cuerpo.

—Eso no importa~kora, ¿tu estas bien~kora?

—Si pero…

—Tenemos que avisar de esto.

Lal entendió así que tomo al rubio entre sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia donde habían parado los comunicadores…

...

En el cuarto de las chicas luego de que las Vongola regresaran, Hana las reprimió por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y dejarla sola.

—Si Hana, lo sentimos—repitió por milésima vez la peli-naranja sacando su ropa de dormir ante la mirada severa de su amiga.

— ¿Saben?, los chicos me hicieron darle una vuelta completa a la isla mientras tu hermano gritaba "¡Kyoko!" y "¡Las encontraremos al extremo!"—se quejó tratando de imitar al escandaloso peli-blanco.

Las otras no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Y al final ganaron el partido~desu?—pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

—Por supuesto, los aplastamos gracias al bebe que siempre acompaña a Sawada—contesto metiéndose en su propia cama luego de terminar de abrocharse los botones de la parte superior de su pijama.

No pudieron evitar sentir lastima por los chicos.

Se estuvieron riendo un rato mientras la peli-negra les contaba sobre las veces que golpearon a la tormenta y el sol con el balón, la cara de terror que pocas veces ponía la lluvia y lo apaleado que quedo "el chico anticuado de pelo largo". También les dio ternura como el niño extranjero se ocultó tras el padre de Tsuna.

—Pero no golpeo a Fuuta-kun ¿verdad~desu?

—No, al pequeño no le hizo nada.

Entonces una fuerte explosión detuvo su amena charla.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso?—pregunto extrañada Hana mirando hacia la ventana.

Kyoko, Haru y Chrome se miraron entre si preocupadas, esta última apretó los labios y se levantó.

—Ya vuelvo—anuncio antes de ponerse sus pantuflas y salir de la habitación.

Al salir, vio a la ráfaga de llamas anaranjadas perderse por el pasillo y a una niña pequeña mirando cómo se alejaba.

Sin detenerse siguió el rastro de luz que dejaba la Décima hasta que salió del edificio y la perdió de vista.

...

—_Rayos no puedo ver el lugar_—se quejó el hombre golpeando un poste luego de recorrer un par de veces los límites de la zona de hoteles—por el tamaño de la explosión debería notarse desde aquí, mi intuición dice que están por todos lados, me está confundiendo.

—E-etto…

El rubio miro confundido hacia abajo temiendo que fuera solo su imaginación, pero se encontró con la pequeña guardiana de la niebla de su "hija" con un pijama color lila.

—Y-yo puse una barrera ilusoria alrededor de la playa sur para que no molestaran a Lal-Mirch y Collonelo-san, y-yo po-podria llevarlo hasta allá o bajar la barrera si cree que es conveniente.

—_Vaya golpe de suerte_—pensó Iemitsu, aunque esperen…los demás en la isla que habían escuchado la explosión también comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones y considerando que todos allí eran mafiosos…—.No, es mejor así, llévame hasta allá.

—Hai—luego de su respuesta acompañada de un delicado asentimiento la chica comenzó a correr—Bossu ya debe estar allí—agrego en un susurro que el Sawada mayor apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

La persiguió sin pensar, a pesar de lo débil que se veía ella era bastante rápida, también tenía que reconocerle el haber podido hacer una ilusión de tal magnitud, sabia de la capacidad de la pequeña pero no por eso dejaba de impresionarle aun a él.

En definitiva era lo mejor, así no se causaba un gran revuelo entre todos.

Su hijo tenía una poderosa fagmilia y aliados también…no, el tenia poderosos y fieles amigos.

Iemitsu sonrió orgulloso.

Siguieron corriendo a toda velocidad adentrándose en la arena hasta que la ilusionista se detuvo unos metros frente a él y este siguió hasta alcanzarla.

—Aquí comienza solo tiene que cruzar, yo…

—Iras a buscar a los otros—completo—descuida, yo cuidare de Tsuna mientras llegan—le dijo apretando su hombro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado antes de encender su llama y entrar con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Chrome asintió decidida y corrió hacia donde suponía que deberían estar sus amigos.

Por su parte, Iemitsu se encontró con un panorama desalentador.

Sus subordinados estaban en el suelo, el más pequeño estaba en el regazo de la peli-azul y su hija estaba parada frente a ellos dándoles la espalda, mirando hacia el mar donde docenas de moscas mejorados salían el agua.

Solo los había visto una vez pero podía reconocerlos fácilmente, en definitiva eran los moscas alterados del ex-arcobaleno del rayo.

Pero el principal problema no era ese, era que no podía encontrar al científico, no es que su presencia estuviera lejos, si no que estaba por todas partes.

El semblante de su hija no se alteraba, sus anaranjados ojos estaban fijos en los robots frente a ella que aparecían lejos de la costa pero se acercaban cada vez más.

Su vestido amarillo se volaba junto con la brisa marina un tanto fría que soplaba débilmente a la par de la marea que aumentaba cada vez más.

Tras ella Lal-Mirch intentaba curar a un casi inconsciente Colonello.

No se veía muy bien.

Entrecerró los ojos y corrió junto a su hija quien comenzaba a tomar posición de batalla al ver que las primeras máquinas llegaban a la playa.

Había salido de peores, podía con esto.

...

— ¡Te dije que no era por aquí cabeza de césped!—grito desesperado la tormenta corriendo varios metros tras el sol.

— ¡El bebé dijo que era en esta dirección!—se defendió.

— ¡Pero no hay nada por aquí!

—Tranquilos, solo sigamos corriendo hacia donde nos dijo—señalo la lluvia apretando el paso.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y apartaron su vista del moreno, Yamamoto frunció el ceño y recordó lo que el bebé les habían dicho…

— _¡Kyoko!—grito por milésima vez en el día el boxeador._

— _¡Juudaime!—le imito el oji-verde._

— _¿No tienes algún método para saber dónde están, bebé?—pregunto él mientras seguía al otro par._

_El ex-arcobaleno en su hombro sonrió débilmente, pensando que lo más probable era que el beisbolista se había dado cuenta que solo los estaba distrayendo, pero ya era hora._

—_Bien, tal vez deberíamos buscar de nuevo en el hotel—sugirió._

_Ya les había dado suficiente tiempo para que todo estuviera listo._

_Los chicos se detuvieron abruptamente y tomaron aire, llevaban corriendo sin parar varias horas, Reborn se sentía orgulloso de su entrenamiento._

_Justo cuando se disponían a regresar, una fuerte explosión y una gran sacudida hicieron que levantaran su guardia._

— _¡Eso fue extremo!_

_Los menores dirigieron su mirada al asesino esperando órdenes, este bajo del hombro del moreno y señalo con el dedo índice y su bracito extendido._

—_Los veré allá—dijo antes de saltar y desaparecer de su vista en un instante._

Si no se equivocaban aún seguían en la dirección indicada.

— ¡Una piña viene al hacia aquí al extremo!—anuncio Ryohei señalando en la dirección por donde en serio se acercaba una fruta tropical…color morado.

— ¡Esa es Chrome idiota cabeza de césped!—señalo la tormenta apretando el paso para darle un golpe al boxeador por detrás de la nuca.

No dijeron más, solo se apresuraron para alcanzarla.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca la chica se detuvo y apoyo sus manos sobre las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, poco después los chicos hicieron lo mismo aunque no tan agotados como ella.

—Bossu…—trato de comenzar, pero aún le faltaba el aire.

— ¿Qué paso con Tsuna?—pregunto Takeshi, el primero en recuperar el aliento.

— ¡¿Qué fue esa explosión extrema!?

—A…aun no lo sé pero bussu se adelantó a ver qué pasa—contesto entre jadeos.

— ¡¿En dónde está Juudaime!?

—P-por aquí, los guiare hasta donde inicia la ilusión no está muy lejos.

Asintieron enérgicamente y corrieron tras la peli-morada que a pesar de verse sumamente cansada por tanta carrera no se detenía.

...

Tsuna levanto la vista por sobre su hombro, su padre estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Volvió su vista a la playa donde las primeras máquinas ya comenzaban a pisar la arena donde esta comenzaba, no podía determinar dónde estaba el científico el cual estaba segura que era el responsable ya que su presencia se sentía por todas partes…

No, de todos los moscas.

Frunció molesta el ceño y apretó los puños, miró fijamente sus guantes por unos segundos y después llevo rápidamente sus palmas a los costados y libero algunas llamas.

—Te los encargo, Natsu—le pidió con la voz más profunda que podía tener una chica.

El pequeño león asintió con determinación al instante, sin alterarse por el cambio de su "dueño".

Sin voltear la Décima comenzó a adentrarse en la playa, sus pasos eran rápidos, sus sandalias se enterraban en la arena pero daba la sensación que ningún grano se atrevía a entorpecer tan elegante caminar, o al menos eso pensó Lal mientras la veía alejarse.

No había duda de él gran cambio que había tenido desde la primera vez que la vio, ignorando su estado actual, el aura que desprendía cuando era necesario era muchas veces mayor y más impresionante que cuando la entrenaba en el futuro.

—Tsuna—llamo su atención el León Vongola al cruzarse sus caminos.

Su hija solo lo miro de reojo y asintió levemente a lo que él contesto de igual manera.

En la distancia Collonelo no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, esa chiquilla le estaba "dando permiso" al renombrado jefe de la CEDF, era algo digno de recordar para reírse después de que la batalla acabara.

— ¿Cuántos puedes sentir tú?—le pregunto la castaña sin dejar de caminar, mientras los pasos metálicos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—Alrededor de cincuenta, no, sesenta.

—Igual yo.

—Ese maldito ha estado ocupado—menciono.

Siguieron su camino los dos en hyper-mode, a cada paso más cerca, no solo ellos se movían si no que las maquinas seguían moviéndose y otras tantas saliendo aun del agua y llegando a la playa.

No se detendrían, tenían que estar lo suficientemente cerca para encontrar al responsable.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros de los mosca, lo suficiente para que estos se detuvieran, pudieron entenderlo, Verde no estaba ahí otra vez había usado su llama como combustible y para ocultar su presencia.

Contentos por su descubrimiento ambos se dispusieron a atacar de frente.

Ambos acertaban golpes directos envueltos en llamas, no usarían toda su fuerza, no tenían por qué ya que los robots no se comparaban con los enemigos que habían enfrentado en el pasado, además tenían que ser discretos para que el ruido de la pelea no llamara la atención de todas las demás_ fagmilias _del lugar.

El único problema era el número.

Era de esperarse que al ser construidos por Verde no bastaran un par de golpes para derribarlos, necesitaban algunos para destruirlos, no eran problema pero su ritmo no era suficiente y cada vez llegaban más, no querían verse obligados a desatar técnicas más poderosas y que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Iemitsu golpeo con el dorso de su mano derecha a un mosca que se había acercado peligrosamente a él por detrás, desviando el alcance de su rayo haciendo que terminara en el agua y que esta se evaporara superficialmente.

Se dio vuelta para sacarle la cabeza a otro golpeándolo con su codo y tras el Tsuna lo pateo para estrellarlo contra uno que acababa de salir del agua, en esos momentos poco le importaba el llevar un vestido.

Golpearlos sin darles oportunidad de disparar, esquivarlos cuando lo hacían y evitar que dañaran a los ex-arcobalenos, esa era su táctica mientras esperaban los refuerzos que ya sentían llegar.

Un rayo de uno de los moscas más alejados apunto hacia donde Lal intentaba darle los primeros auxilios a Collonelo y disparo antes de que pudieran evitarlo, ante eso la castaña dejo de protegerle la espalda al rubio y se posiciono entre el mosca y los chicos.

—X-Burner…

Las llamas del cielo detuvieron el avance de las llamas artificiales del rayo a unos cuantos metros de que dieran en su objetivo.

— ¡Extremo!—escucho tras de sí, respiro profundamente preparándose para el siguiente paso— ¡Maestro!—agrego.

Sostuvo la mima cantidad de llamas hasta que se le agotaron al robot y soltó un poco de aire aliviada, no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que Ryohei había ido a curar al rubio.

— ¡Juudaime!—la llamaron.

Con el rabillo del ojo volteo hacia el lugar de donde parecía que sus compañeros surgían de la nada.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas Juudaime?—pregunto la tormenta al llegar sin detener su carrera hasta su jefa.

—Verde ataco la costa y están saliendo moscas del agua, son demasiados—contesto mirando hacia donde no dejaban de salir las maquinas—intenten no hacer mucho escándalo, no queremos llamar más la atención—ordeno.

— ¿Y dónde está Verde?—pregunto el beisbolista.

—Él…—no termino, su super-intuicion comenzó a detectar algo—se los encargo, Chrome—llamo su atención— ¿puedes seguir bien con la ilusión?—le pregunto al notarla muy agotada.

La asintió con determinación en los ojos, haciendo aparecer su lanza.

Tsuna confió en su guardiana y se elevó por los aires.

—Volvemos a las viejas técnicas—mascullo con un toque de emoción el peli-plata sacando de sabrá primo donde-porque solo llevaba un traje de baño-media docena de bombas y un cigarrillo ya encendido.

—Y-Yamamoto-san—lo llamo la ilusionista, para después hacer aparecer una réplica de la Shigure Kintoki y tendérsela.

Un poco escéptico el moreno la acepto con una gran sonrisa y le agradeció a la chica, sí que había sido conveniente.

— ¡Bien!, ¡Aquí vamos!

Más atrás, el Sasagawa mayor terminaba de curar la herida en la espalda de su maestro.

—Con eso debería ser suficiente.

—Gracias, les debo una~kora—le dijo— ¿Qué tal si les ayudamos a deshacernos de estas cosas?—sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Por qué no me muestras de nuevo el Extreme-canon que te enseñe?~kora—agrego.

— ¡Eso sería EXTREMO!

...

Si su intuición no le fallaba-y nunca lo hacía-aun debía de haber algo escondido bajo las aguas costeras, justo como la vez que Skull ataco ese mismo lugar.

A medida que se adentraba más en el mar sentía la presencia con mayor intensidad, si, en efecto estaba allí, ¿pero cómo sacarlo?

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomo altura.

Debajo de ella comenzaba a surgir una gran estructura mecánica con aire de nave alienígena, si no fuera porque su guardián estaba muy ocupado lanzando dinamita a diestra y siniestra ya hubiera comenzado a gripar "¡UMA, es un UMA!" a todo pulmón.

Volviendo a subir la guardia observo sin inmutarse como una compuerta se abría lentamente y tras ella una pequeña sombra con un aura que no podía clasificar pero no le daba buena espina surgió.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Sawada Tsunayoshi—saludo con un tono de voz un tanto tétrico—había escuchado de tu condición y si te soy sincero ya la había visto, pero de cerca es mucho más interesante.

—Ya es suficiente Verde, llévate tus máquinas de aquí—exigió aun suspendida en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso ahora que te tengo donde quiero?, tus compañeros están ocupados y tú te alejaste de ellos.

La Décima frunció el ceño, había caído en la trampa.

Expulso más llamas de sus guantes, pero antes de que pudiera escapar gran cantidad de tentáculos de metal salieron de los costados de la estructura y se dirigieron rápidamente a ella.

Comenzó a volar directamente hacia arriba tratando de dejarlos atrás pero lograron alcanzarla, intento patear algunos y quemar otros tantos pero fue inútil, así como los moscas en la playa que hasta ahora solo habían logrado eliminar la tercera parte, eran demasiados.

Uno se las arregló para tomar su tobillo y detenerla, aun con su resistencia otro atrapo su muslo de la pierna restante y sus muñecas juntándolas una con la otra, quedándose así sin salida.

Los tentáculos comenzaron a volver a su origen, incluyendo los que la atraparon, solo que estos últimos se detuvieron a unos metros de la plataforma donde estaba el científico.

Dejándola boca abajo.

— ¡Juudaime!—los chicos solo podían mantenerse como espectadores, pero aun así los robots no dejaban que se distrajeran.

—Eso debería ser suficiente para que no intentes hacer nada—anuncio orgulloso acomodándose los anteojos—quiero investigar los cambios en tu cuerpo, eres un importante sujeto de investigación.

—No pedí tu ayuda.

— ¿Quién dijo que quería ayudarte?—respondió tajante—si fuera por mí te diseccionaría, pero me ganaría el eterno odio de alguien muy peligroso, así que tendré que conformarme con ver si puedo volver a cambiar tu condición.

El tentáculo que sostenía su muslo comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, soltando la vastilla del vestido que hasta ahora sostenía, provocando que este se soltara completamente y la falda callera por la gravedad, dejando al descubierto la totalidad de sus formadas piernas y la parte inferior de su traje de baño.

Impotente Tsuna solo pudo gruñir molesta.

—Mientras cooperes intentare no hacerte ningún daño.

— ¡No te dejare!—se defendió.

Abajo en la playa todos miraban a Verde-intentando no mirar el estado de la Décima-molestos y sintiéndose igualmente imponentes por no poder hacer nada por ella.

—Tan poco cooperativa como tu tutor, ya veo, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza—anuncio haciendo un puchero.

El ex-arcobaleno del rayo comenzó a dar pasos cortos hacia el borde de la plataforma, entonces…

Vio uno de sus propios moscas pasar frente a sus ojos para un poco más arriba estrellarse con los cables que sujetaban las piernas de la chica.

Sin sorprenderse demasiado giro su cabeza hacia donde había salido.

—Ciaossu~—saludo con un megáfono el asesino— ¿me llamaban?—agrego juguetón.

—Tardaste más de lo que creí Reborn, ya había comenzado a pensar que tenía una oportunidad para diseccionarla—contesto luego de presionar un botón y sacar un altavoz de las paredes de la estructura.

—No podía dejar a nadie sin diversión, ¿no Hibari?—le pregunto al chico bajo de él.

Cabe destacar que el tutor había estado todo el trayecto hasta ahí sobre la cabeza del prefecto.

—Los morderé hasta la muerte—soltó sacando sus tonfas y agudizando su mirada.

—Adelante, puedes golpearlos cuanto quieras son solo robots—le dijo saltando de su cabeza.

No tardo un parpadeo antes de que el peli-negro ya hubiera llegado al centro de la pelea y destruido un par.

—Y bien… ¿en que estábamos Verde?—le pregunto comenzando a acercarse a él en medio de las piezas metálicas volando.

—En que llegarte muy tarde—contesto orgulloso.

Bajo la plataforma salió un arma, más parecida a un cañón de camisetas que a una bazuca pero ya se daban una idea de que se trataba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apunto con esta a la Décima que aún seguía atrapada por las muñecas.

—Deberías sentirte honrada Sawada Tsunayoshi, deje a un lado mi investigación sobre como volver a mi cuerpo adulto y use parte de ella para regresarte a ti tu cuerpo de chico.

A la mencionada le hubiera encantado recibir esas palabras de alguien más que no fuera ese científico loco.

—Pero bueno, ya que no me dejan investigar tu cuerpo solo puedo intentar adivinar—agrego encogiendo los hombros—así que hay una buena posibilidad que esto te deje permanentemente de esta forma, yo diría que también podría matarte, pero habrá que arriesgarnos por la ciencia, ¿no?

—Maldito—mascullo Reborn.

—Veamos—dijo mientras apuntaba y jugaba con el gatillo—perfecto…

En un instante pudieron escucharse los "Triple booms", "Shigure Souen Ryu, Samidare", "extreme-canon" y fuertes golpes metálicos. Todos usando algo más de fuerza para quitarse a esos moscas de encima y ayudar a la Décima a pesar del escándalo que pudieran causar.

Lo demás fue aún más rápido.

El proyectil salió directo a Tsuna quien colgaba de sus muñecas y no podía usar sus llamas, la chica cerró fuertemente los ojos y rezo por que al menos tuviera efecto.

Sintió una sombra pasar frente a sus ojos y los abrió de par en par para ver de quien se trataba, sin que pudiera evitarlo la persona frente a ella recibió el proyectil.

Con un parpadeo ya no hubiera sido capaz de ver el cambio antes de que el humo lo rodeara.

La alta figura cayo inconsciente hacia el agua, todo comenzó a tener sentido para la castaña.

Había necesitado verlo frente a sus narices para notarlo.

Parpadeo fuertemente aun un poco incrédula, hasta que el humo se dispersó y al voltear hacia abajo pudo comprobar que definitivamente no había sido su imaginación.

Era él.

Sus ojos habían terminado de abrirse ante la verdad que le era algo difícil asimilar tan rápidamente.

Los demás también miraban incrédulos.

Seguía callando y ella todavía estaba inmovilizada, por un momento perdió su modo híper.

Desesperada he impotente, con una voz seca…

…grito su nombre…

...

...

* * *

**Aja sí, es hasta aquí.**

**¿A que soy la ostia nombrando los capítulos?**-pase mucho tiempo viendo "Tu cara me suena" (programa español) con una amiga, lástima que ya acabo, por cierto no gano la que yo quería.

Me pareció muy divertido volver a usar las viejas técnicas de los chicos en este capítulo (mi acción sigue dando pena, tendrán que disculparme de nuevo por cierto), ya ni me acordaba de muchos nombres, pero soy una vergüenza para mi vaca, no recordaba el nombre del ataque más básico de Tsuna.

**¡Hagamos un juego!, ¿quieren leer antes que nadie el siguiente capítulo?**

Ok, pues hay una**, SOLO UNA, pareja YAOI que me gusta de KHR!, si alguien la adivina** (solo la primera persona) **podrá leer la primera mitad del próximo capítulo cuando esté listo, mucho** antes de publicarla, con todo y errores de ortografía si gustan.

Obviamente tienen que tener cuenta de FF, me contactare con la/el ganador por PM

:D, se los hare más sencillo, Tsuna no es parte de esa pareja. Ya con eso elimino casi la mitad de las shipps.

**Aquí nos despedidos, hace tanto frio que puse mi portátil sobre la cama y escribí tapada, comiéndome una coyota, ¿Qué número de frente frio es ya?,¿30?, ¿alguien del norte de México que comparta mi sufrimiento?**


	25. Caída

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-chan.**

**Primero que nada, ¡Feliz día niñas!, aquí aun es 8 de marzo.**

**¡Respuesta del concurso!**

La única pareja yaoi de KHR! Que me gusta es…chan chan chan chan…

**XanxusxSqualo.**

De una vez digo los resultados:

**Nadie.**

No pensé que les sería tan difícil, nadie acertó (y para esas personitas que contestaron R27, ¿Qué no les he dicho muchas veces que esa pareja no me gusta?).

Pero como me sentí mal porque nadie gano, le di un pequeño adelanto a serenity-san, quien contesto "SpannerxIrie", ya fue la que se salio más de lo convencional, también tengo que admitir que es un par que a veces me hace pecar (igual que el TsunaxEnma).

**¡A leer!**

* * *

"**¡Ayuda!, el Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha trasformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 25 "Caída"**

Estaba nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa y preocupada.

Golpeaba incesantemente su pie contra el suelo metálico produciendo un sonido seco que inundaba el lugar, aunque no parecía molestar a ninguno de los otros allí.

Seguramente preferían esos a los tétricos sonidos producidos por lo que suponían eran aparatos médicos que habían escuchado hace unos momentos.

No había un reloj allí así que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba segura de que era mucho.

Su vestido color amarillo pastel estaba manchado, lleno de arena y rasgado por varios lugares, sus guardianes no estaban en mejores condiciones ya que ellos tenían la ropa llena de sudor, Chrome estaba en pijama e incluso había un "bebe" con un traje violentamente rasgado.

Pero más que nada, la espera era lo que más les preocupaba.

Nadie decía una sola palabra, estaban algo ajustados en esa especia de recibidor que había en el interior de inmensa estructura de metal así que hubo personas que tuvieron que quedarse afuera.

La Décima ni siquiera había desviado la vista de la puerta doble junto a la que estaba de pie, por su parte los demás pasaban su vista del suelo a la propia Tsuna de vez en cuando.

Gokudera respiraba con pesadez, Lal cruzaba los brazos con más fuerza, el ex-arcobaleno fruncía el ceño, todos recargados contra las paredes laterales a demás Chrome se asomaba de vez en cuando para reportarles a los demás que se habían quedado afuera si había alguna novedad.

Siguieron así hasta que por fin la gran puerta se abrió.

—Termine con los exámenes, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más por los resultados—anuncio Verde acomodándose los lentes mientras salía—pueden entrar en pares si están tan preocupados—agrego antes de volver a meter sus manos en la pequeña bata blanca y volver por donde vino.

— ¿Esta bien?—pregunto la Décima antes de perderlo de vista, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, entro sin darle importancia a la otra persona que también lo hizo tras de ella.

El laboratorio era considerablemente más grande que la habitación donde habían estado antes, había un sinnúmero de máquinas extrañas por todas partes y entre ellas una camilla que se había colocado de manera improvisada cerca del único escritorio del lugar.

Tsuna se apresuró hasta llegar a ella.

No podía evitar culparse de que él estuviera en ese estado por protegerla, molesta consigo misma y sintiéndose impotente apretó fuertemente la cabecera metálica de la camilla.

Desde su asiento en el escritorio el científico vio de reojo la escena, para después volver a revisar su reloj, sacar un rápido calculo en su cabeza y después volvió a concentrarse en la muestra de sangre que tenía bajo el microscopio.

...

Él caía.

La mente de Verde maquino rápidamente la mejor opción, al verse Tsuna librada de sus muñecas y al instante volvió a su hyper-mode, impulsándose con sus llamas para alcanzarlo antes de que se hundiera en el mar.

Aunque nadie lo notara el científico dio una rápida mirada a su muñeca.

En fracciones de segundo, que se les hacían eternos, los ojos de la Décima Vongola mostraron una gran determinación.

Voló más rápido que nunca intentando compensar la distancia que se había creado cuando solo se quedó mirando sin poder hacer nada.

Esquivo mecánicamente la fedora que había salido volando.

Ya estaba más cerca, podía notar mejor sus facciones, su cabello negro y sus inconfundibles patillas, también sus pestañas negras y rostro pálido, comprobando que aún seguía inconsciente.

Si no lo alcanzaba se hundiría completamente en el agua, no podría utilizar sus llamas para sacarlo de allí, era un escenario por el cual no quería pasar.

Expulso más llamas impulsándose con más fuerza, estiro su brazo derecho intentando acortar más la distancia.

— ¡Reborn!—volvió a gritar desesperadamente en un intento porque despertara, aunque sabía que era inútil— ¡Reborn!—insistió forzando lo más que podía su garganta.

Frunció el ceño, faltaba solo un poco.

Logro tomar su saco a la altura del hombro y después lo jalo hacia sí, rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente, lo tenía casi podía llorar de felicidad pero no era momento para eso.

A menos de un metro del agua dio un violento giro, cambiando su trayectoria a una horizontal, directo hacia la playa.

Se aferró a su traje, sintiendo el aroma a bebe que aún estaba en cuerpo, combinándose con la fragancia que desprendía un hombre adulto de tal porte, dejando una esencia un tanto peculiar pero que no le desagradaba.

Lo abrazaba contra su sí fuertemente, temiendo por las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin disminuir su agarre ni un poco.

Los que la esperaban allí soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo, suspirando aliviados volviendo a sentir el latido de sus corazones que podrían jurar que se detuvieron por unos instantes.

Aún seguían en shock, bueno en realidad la mayoría ya lo sabía o se daba una idea, pero no podían digerir verlo así tan repentinamente, además…

Cuando la chica llego a la playa se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la arena, dejando un pequeño cráter, aterrizando de lado intentando que el cuerpo de su tutor se dañara lo menos posible.

Al momento perdió su última voluntad y se separó de él para comprobar que estuviera bien, seguía inconsciente pero no parecía tener alguna herida.

— ¡Reborn!, ¡Reborn!, ¡Reborn!—siguió llamándolo, zarandeando al asesino en un inútil intento porque abriera los ojos.

Tenía tanto que decirle.

Recordando su cabeza contra el ancho pecho contuvo las lágrimas, pero algo hizo que abriera los ojos con horror.

No podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Juudaime!—escucho y se dio la vuelta.

Los demás habían llegado, rápidamente los rodearon y Lal se adelantó llegando hasta ellos para comprobar sus signos vitales, la Décima se quedó allí sentada.

Fueron momentos de silencio dolorosos.

—Tsuna—la llamo su guardián de la lluvia tomándola del hombro.

Ella no respondió, se quedó allí con la cabeza mirando al suelo y tapando sus ojos con la sombra de su flequillo.

—Tu brazo está muy lastimado—le señalo Yamamoto sin importarle no haber recibido respuesta.

En efecto así era, ignorando los moretones en sus muñecas tenía un gran raspón-resultado de su improvisado aterrizaje- que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta casi llegar al codo, estaba abierto y brotaba sangre a demás podían ver algunos granos de arenas incrustados entre sus heridas, seguramente ardía mucho.

—No es nada—inquirió restándole importancia, tomando con su brazo izquierdo su codo contrario.

—Juudaime/Tsuna/Boss/Sawada—murmuraron al mismo tiempo sus guardianes.

A una buena distancia, lo suficientemente cerca como para enterarse de lo que ocurría, estaban Basil y el padre que solo podía quedarse allí viendo como su hija se culpaba a sí misma.

Un débil sonido de tela desgarrándose volvió a romper el silencio en el que solo se podían escuchar algunos sonidos por parte de la peli-azul.

Tsuna atenta a todo movimiento de Lal sintió algo presionando contra brazo, volteo su mirada y se encontró con la ilusionista limpiando su herida con un pequeño trozo de tela violeta.

Mirándola detenidamente podía notar que lo había arrancado de su pijama.

—Sawada—lo llamo serio el boxeador, acercándosele con su caja arma en mano.

Al ver la determinación en sus ojos la Vongola no pudo negarse.

¿Cuánto llevaba Lal haciendo eso?, ¿Cuánto más se tardaría?, se preguntaba la castaña mientras dejaba que su guardián la curara, no podía adivinar nada por el rostro de la mayor ya que este no denotaba ninguna emoción.

Quitando los dedos que tenía sobre la yugular del asesino, la ex-arcobaleno fallida tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro a los espectadores con seriedad.

—Está vivo—anuncio, al instante se sintió el cambio en el ambiente, si no fuera porque la décima ya estaba en el suelo sus piernas le hubieran fallado y caído de rodillas—pero…—agrego poniéndolos a todos aún más alerta—sus signos vitales son muy débiles y se pondrá peor cuando vuelva a ser un bebe, debemos llevarlo a un hospital, morirá si se queda aquí en este estado.

La alarma volvió a sonar en los corazones antes tranquilizados.

—El hospital de Mafia Land no está preparado para atender bebes—hablo por primera vez Colonello en todo el asunto, tenía sus propias cosas en las que pensar.

—Y llevarlo a uno desde aquí tardaría horas aun si usamos todas nuestras habilidades—completo su prometida.

Las esperanzas comenzaban a caer.

Sin poder quedarse sin hacer nada durante más tiempo, Iemitsu se acercó a su hija.

—Si usamos todos nuestros contactos como Vongolas podríamos tener lo necesario aquí en alrededor de una hora, ¿crees que tenemos suficiente tiempo, Collonelo?—pregunto el rubio al llegar junto con los demás.

—Cobraremos muchos favores—respondió con una sonrisa de lado el ex-soldado.

—Hija—la llamo el rubio mayor, sin esperar respuesta le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Así que él fue quien me ayudo cuando luchaba contra ti—dijo más para sí misma mientras mecánicamente tomaba el apoyo que le ofrecían y se ponía de pie.

Sin perturbar la escena, Chrome y Ryohei que habían estado en cuclillas junto a ella también se levantaron y retrocedieron, pero gracias a eso fueron los primeros en notar que algo se acercaba…

— ¡Sawada!, ¡esa cosa extraña viene hacia aquí!—grito el peli-plata.

Volteando a lugar señalado podían notar a la máquina de Verde acercándose a la playa.

—Ryohei, vigila a Reborn e intenta mantenerlo estable cuando vuelva a ser un bebe, Lal y Collonelo hagan lo que mi padre les diga para conseguir lo necesario, los demás…vengan conmigo—ordeno la Vongola frunciendo el ceño, levanto su-ahora anaranjada-mirada y la clavo en el pequeño cuerpo de peinado verde y bata blanca que se les acercaba luego de bajar de su máquina.

Sin poder ir en su contra todos lo obedecieron.

Luego de caminar unos metros Tsuna se detuvo y sus guardianes tras de ella, tomaron posición de batalla y esperaron a que el científico atacara.

Pero no fue así, camino lentamente hasta ellos y paro cuando los tuvo cara a cara.

—No tienes que preocuparte Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿o debería decir Sawada Tsunako?, bueno, lo importante aquí es que algo más llamo mi atención.

Al momento, el fedora negra de Reborn callo a los pies de la castaña, clavando violentamente su vista primero en tal objeto, luego en el pequeño que lo había lanzado las afiladas miradas sobre el científico en vez de aminorar se intensificaron.

— ¿Qué aun no lo han notado?, miren…—les dijo levantando la manga de su bata, dejando ver un reloj—ya pasaron más de tres minutos, no, más de cinco…

Automáticamente todos se voltearon a mirar a Reborn para comprobar su estado.

...

El silencio era peor que el de antes, en esa habitación solo podían escucharse los sonidos que provenían de las maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de cuantas personas habían entrado y salido-por turnos-del lugar, pero ya todos, incluidos los que se habían quedado afuera-habían pasado a ver como se encontraba el peli-negro.

Luego de haberles hecho notar la delicada situación, Verde ofreció llevarlo a su laboratorio improvisado dentro de su "máquina de ataque multiusos", a pesar de su desconfianza era la mejor opción.

La castaña instintivamente clavaba su mirada en aquellas patillas tan perfectamente rizadas, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que era él?

—Hmn—soltó el científico acomodándose las gafas, llamando la atención de Tsuna y de Collonelo que eran los que se habían quedado a final de cuentas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?~kora.

—Llamen a todos—exigió separando su silla alta del escritorio para después darle vuelta, bajar de un salto y caminar lentamente a la salida.

Los ocupantes no se hicieron esperar.

A penas un par de minutos después todos los implicados esperaban impacientes por las noticias en la playa donde todo había sucedido.

Los pequeños pasos desde sus pies, pasando por su brazo hasta su hombro izquierdo, despertaron a la aun un tanto aturdida Décima.

Girándose, se encontró con el camaleón tan fiel compañero de su tutor, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al pensar que León también quería conocer el estado de su dueño.

— ¿Y bien?—intento Lal que comenzara.

Nadie más se atrevió a decir algo.

—De acuerdo—respondió el peli-verde girando los ojos—la situación actual es algo que nunca llegue a plantearme.

—Entonces él…—interrumpió la castaña denotando preocupación en su voz.

—De hecho todo lo contrario—se apresuró a contestar—sus células están como nuevas, por el momento está inconsciente por la gran carga que su cuerpo tuvo que soportar en tan corto periodo de tiempo, no debe faltar mucho para que despierte.

Hubo un gran silencio donde los Vongola intentaban asimilar la situación.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—se atrevió a preguntar Gokudera.

—Este es el caso, una reacción conjunta entre las pastillas con la copia del suero para volver a nuestras formas originales durante tres minutos y el prototipo del cañón de mutación cromosomática que cree para el Décimo Vongola.

Tsuna se alegró de que alguien más se refiriera a "él" como un hombre luego de tanto tiempo.

Para por un momento, pero a pesar de la mirada confundida de algunos de los presentes decidió seguir.

—Si el disparo hubiera alcanzado al Décimo se habría vuelto imposible el regresarlo a la normalidad, ya que sus células quedarían en un estado letárgico y olvidarían toda información anterior a la de ese instante.

— ¿He?—salio de la boca del boxeador.

—Por un fallo en la configuración, las células de Sawada Tsunayoshi se hubieran congelado tal como está ahora—señalo despectivamente al tener que usar palabras más simples.

—Entonces Reborn al usar la capsula que me robo y recibir el disparo en ese estado…—inquirió el pequeño rubio.

...

* * *

***Myru se aleja lentamente***

***Myru regresa porque recuerda que tiene muchas cosas que decir***

**Mil perdones por lo cutre de la explicación**, desde hace un año no estudio química ni biología, así que si les sonó muy rara se debe a que mis conocimientos están muy oxidados.

Sé que esto no les va a gustar…pero actualizare aún menos seguido de lo que lo hago ahora, bueno, no creo volver a tardar tres meses.

Pero la razón es que este año hago los exámenes para entrar a la universidad y tengo que estudiar duro**, ¿alguien pude adivinar qué carrera estudiare?**

**Estoy que casi muero de felicidad ¡pasamos los 100 favoritos y seguidores!**, asdjahfasjhfsadklldfk. **Estaba preparando algo especial para cuando sucediera, les diré de qué se trata.**

**Las fem!fem! entervieues,** el lugar donde presentare a las versiones genderbend de los personajes y ustedes podrán hacerles preguntas. Necesito material, así que si quieren hacerle preguntas a fem! Tsuna, nuestra primera invitada, pueden dejarlas aquí.

En el próximo cap. les doy un adelanto.

**Nos leemos luego.**

Posdata, hoy pude ver cómo me ayuda en la vida el escribir tanto fic, termine en 10 minutos las dos páginas que tenía que entregar del adelanto de mi trabajo de metodología, y se veía muy profesional el profesor me felicito por "mi esfuerzo" y yo en mi mente como que: "no profesor, lo hice a último minuto quince minutos que llegara en la biblioteca y también lo imprimí ahí".

Ya saben, para cuando les digan que escribir fics no sirve en la vida ustedes pueden contestarles que ayuda en la velocidad y en la redacción.

Oh, también me disculpo si vieron algunos "Collonelo", Imouto me ayudo a corregir la ortografía pero se equivocó con el nombre, arregle todos los que vi.


	26. Abrazo

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

Sé que no es momento para notas, así que solo les recuerdo que; **"Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**. Por cierto, algo que no les pude mencionar el cap pasado ¿vieron la noticia de que animaran el trabajo actual de Amano-sensei?, ¿van a ver el anime?, yo lo espero con ansias.

**Bueno, ¡A leer!**

—_Este es el caso, una reacción conjunta entre las píldoras con la copia del suero para volver a nuestras formas originales durante tres minutos y el prototipo del cañón de mutación cromosomatica que cree para el Décimo Vongola._

_Tsuna se alegró de que alguien más se refiriera a "él" como un hombre luego de tanto tiempo._

_Para por un momento, pero a pesar de la mirada confundida de algunos de los presentes decidió seguir._

—_Si el disparo hubiera alcanzado al Décimo se habría vuelto imposible el regresarlo a la normalidad, ya que sus células quedarían en un estado letárgico y olvidarían toda información anterior a la de ese instante._

— _¿He?—salió de la boca del boxeador._

—_Por un fallo en la configuración, las células de Sawada Tsunayoshi se hubieran congelado tal como está ahora—señalo despectivamente al tener que usar palabras más simples._

—_Entonces Reborn al usar la capsula que me robo y recibir el disparo en ese estado…—inquirió el pequeño rubio._

* * *

"**¡Ayuda!, el Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha trasformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 26 "Abrazo"**

Verde se tomó unos segundos para buscar las palabras lo suficientemente sencillas para que todos, o al menos la mayoría de los cabeza hueca de los Vongola, pudieran entender…

—En efecto, su cuerpo quedo en ese estado permanentemente—concluyo, la esperanza se podía ver en los ojos de todos, pero aún faltaba una pieza de la explicación—en el laboratorio logre reactivar sus células y funciones corporales, su cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones de nuevo.

Nadie dijo nada, algunas miradas se intercambiaron y volvieron a mirar fijamente al científico como esperando una verificación de lo que habían oído era cierto.

—Ni diseñando el experimento podría haber salido tan bien, bueno, los mejores descubrimientos se dan por accidente—menciono acomodándose las gafas— ahora solo queda repetirlo para estar completamente seguros de que todos podremos volver a nuestras formas originales.

Dicho esto el grito de euforia no se hizo esperar.

Los ojos de todos tenían un brillo especial, denotando su alivio y esperanza, ¡los ex-arcobalenos podrían volver a ser como antes!

Las sonrisas cruzaban sus mejillas y sus blancas dentaduras se mostraban entre los pequeños temblores de sus labios por la emoción que no cabía en ellos.

Tsuna había saltado a abrazar a la persona más cercana, que para suerte de muchos fue Chrome, en los demás guardianes y Basil se podía ver claramente el orgullo en su mirada, Iemetsu fijo su vista en los otros miembros de su escuadrón con la mezcla de la ternura de un padre y el orgullo de un teniente a sus soldados sonriendo ampliamente por ellos.

Incluso el científico sonrió de medio lado.

Por su parte Colonnello estaba estático, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar aun cuando su prometida lo abrazaba tan fuertemente.

Ya que, sin pensárselo mucho, también se había lanzado a abrazarlo antes de que los entrenados ojos de los presentes pudieran notarlo, ya lo tenía contra su pecho.

Literal, lo estaba medio asfixiando.

—Verde—lo llamo el rubio luego de lograr separarse lo suficiente para hablar, con un tono de voz tan serio que puso en alerta a los demás presentes— ¿dijiste que tenías que repetir los resultados, verdad?~kora, me ofrezco, hazlo lo más rápido posible.

Esta vez la sonrisa en la cara del aludido era de satisfacción.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso, solo tengo que recargar el arma y tener preparado uno de los medidores de signos vitales y sueros para evitar que te desmayes también.

—Hecho~kora—respondió alejándose de los brazos de Lal—comienza ahora.

—Que impaciente—se burló.

—Tú también lo estas~kora.

No lo negó, solo se dirigió hacia el interior buscando lo que necesitaría.

Sin pensarlo el soldado lo siguió.

— ¡Espera!—intento detenerlo la peli-azul.

En efecto se detuvo, pero no respondió.

— ¿Estás seguro?, podrías terminar mal, no deberías tomar un riesgo tan pronto deberías dejar que usen a Skull com…

—No~kora—la interrumpió—él dijo que no había ningún peligro, además…no soporto estar un momento más viéndote desde abajo~kora, quiero poder tenerte entre mis brazos como se debe Lal—contesto serio girándose para mirarla los ojos.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Los demás presentes solo atinaron a desviar la mirada avergonzados, incomodos por presenciar tal escena.

Sin decir más, la mayor se agacho quedando de rodillas en la arena y estiro sus brazos al pequeño bebe frente a ella, haciendo un pequeño puchero por la vergüenza.

Obviamente, embobado por la ternura de su prometida este se acercó a ella y se dejó abrazar, intentando inútilmente rodearla con sus pequeños bracitos.

—Esta será la última vez que estemos de esta manera~kora—le dijo en un susurro que solo ella fue capaz de oír—la próxima…

—Lo sé—lo interrumpió con un dulce tono de voz, extraño en ella—por ser la última vez quiero disfrutar estar así contigo.

En ese momento desde la perspectiva de los demás, los dos parecían un par de tomates bien maduros uno junto al otro en el estante del supermercado.

— ¿Qué no tenías prisa?, trae tu trasero aquí—ordeno desde adentro el otro arcobaleno ignorando la atmosfera.

Los prometidos se separaron un tanto avergonzados y se miraron aun con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Por su despedida parecía que nunca se volverían a ver.

Luego de eso Colonnello camino con algo de prisa al lugar señalado.

—Chrome—susurro en su oído su jefa llamando su atención— ¿podrías ir por las chicas?, también por Lambo e I-pin si siguen despiertos—le dijo para después separarse y dirigirle una gran sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

La ilusionista asintió ligeramente ocultando sus mejillas rosadas, sabía que los demás también se pondrían felices.

...

—Listo—anuncio Verde luego de conectar el ultimo receptor en la nuca del bebe.

Sentado en una silla de tamaño adulto, el pequeño rubio se sentía en una cámara de tortura.

Algo en su muñeca media su ritmo cardiaco, un par de intravenosas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo y tenía dos docenas de receptores nerviosos en su pecho desnudo y cabeza, por la cantidad estos casi lo cubrían entero.

"Es para disminuir la carga en tu cuerpo y no quedes inconsciente como ese otro", había explicado el responsable.

Aun así los espectadores y en especial el conejillo de indias estaban bastante intimidados por tantas "precauciones".

Estaban bastante ajustados, pero nadie quería perderse nada.

— ¿Encontraste a Hibari-san?—le pregunto en un susurro la castaña a su guardiana.

Como respuesta recibió una negación con la cabeza.

Aunque no lo pudiera ver sentía su presencia cerca, así que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Un poco más atrás estaban Kyoko y Haru, aun en pijamas pero cualquier gota de sueño se esfumo en cuanto Chrome les explico la situación, prácticamente saltaron de la cama y se escabulleron intentando no despertar a Hana.

Ryohei estaba que no cavia de la emoción, luego de una-muy larga y detallada-explicación había logrado entender medianamente el trasfondo de todo y la gran importancia que tenía todo eso, aunque solo un pensamiento rondara por su cabeza.

— _¡Poder pelear con el maestro al EXTREMO!_

Mientras tenía los brazos levantados y una mirada llena de expectación de la que parecían salir llamas a nadie le fue difícil adivinar qué era lo que pensaba.

Tsuna y Gokudera seguían algo escépticos, mientras que el resto de sus guardianes y los miembros de la CEDF solo observaban curiosos al resultado.

Claro, dejando de lado a Lal-Mirch quien nunca nadie había visto en ese estado, les recordaba vagamente a la infiltración de la base Millefiore en el futuro, con la guardia muy alta e intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero sus emociones dejaban salir algo de lo que la tan experimentada soldado intentaba ocultar.

Obviamente no podían culparla.

Mientras Verde buscaba las municiones para su arma, Colonnello de dirigió una gran sonrisa a la peli-azul y esta avergonzada oculto la mirada.

La soldado sintió unos pequeños golpes y miro hacia abajo encontrándose con una cabeza casi rapada de la que salía una pequeña trenza.

Lal se agacho hasta su altura, mirándola con algo de confusión.

—Si esto funcionar también el maestro podría volver a como era, ¿verdad?—pregunto la pequeña China cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Sin saber cómo responderle se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza, pensando en que ya no volvería a tener a Colonnello de ese tamaño.

—Seguro—contesto con voz fuerte.

— ¿Eso es lo que el maestro quiere verdad?, ¿lo hará feliz?—volvió a preguntar.

La cuestión se le hacía un tanto extraña, pero tenía que responder.

—Claro, no solo Fon, todos quieren ser como eran antes, todos tienen asuntos que arreglar.

Después de unos segundos, la pequeña llevo sus manos al pecho y esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias!—le dijo antes de dar una reverencia y salir corriendo a la esquina donde habían lanzado a su durmiente amigo vaca.

La peli-azul la siguió con la mirada, pero desistió después de un rato, al fin y al cabo no eran sus asuntos lo importante para ella era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

Aun no estaba lista.

…No, lo estaba, siempre aceptaría a Colonnello sea como sea, pero creyó que pasarían otros veinte años para poder volver a verlo tal y como lo conoció.

...

Por otro lado, mientras esperaban las demás chicas comenzaron a hacerse algunas preguntas.

— ¿Entonces…como es Reborn-chan?~desu.

—He, pues…—intento explicar la Décima, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias.

—Es un hombre muy alto, parece bastante intimidante—respondió la lluvia apareciendo por detrás—aunque solo lo he visto inconsciente—agrego sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

— ¿Y está bien?—pregunto sin mala intención la oji-miel.

Tsuna no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza.

—Ma ma Tsuna anímate, todo está bien—intento calmarla.

Pero no tuvo efecto, las líneas azules comenzaban a cruzar la frente de la chica mientras sus manos derecha e izquierda intentaban inútilmente consolarla recordándole que no era su culpa que Reborn estuviera inconsciente.

—Es esplendido que puedan volver a sus formas originales, ¿no, Sawada-dono?—trato de llamar su atención una voz junto a ella.

—Si…lo es—respondió luego de un rato la aludida.

—Las fuerzas del destino sí que son fuertes—menciono mirando a la puerta del laboratorio donde se encontraba el ex-arcobaleno del sol—uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar, pero hoy fue bueno con nosotros—agrego.

Tsuna levanto la mirada algo confusa y frunció un poco el entrecejo, después entendió que también intentaba animarla con su propio y particular método.

—Hablas como un anciano—le dijo con los ojos casi en blanco.

Basil solo atino a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y la Décima no pudo evitar imitarla.

Al menos había funcionado un poco.

Ahí junto a ellos, dos molestos "por sabrá Primo que razones" guardianes miraban al oji-azul con rudeza.

Un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos.

Al girarse al oscuro pasillo, se encontraron con un pequeño en bata arrastrando una bazuca que ya habían visto.

—Ya estamos listos—anuncio luego de posicionarse frente al otro bebe.

Nadie más hablo, las chicas pusieron sus manos sobre su pecho rogando que todo saliera bien, unos cuantos contuvieron la respiración.

Verde apunto el arma directamente a su sujeto de pruebas.

La peli-azul se mordió los labios.

Colonnello trago saliva.

Y presiono el gatillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Colonnello había cerrado los ojos, solo sintió un fuerte golpe contra su pecho, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Comenzó a toser cuando el humo se volvió muy espeso, pero seguía muy nervioso como para abrir los ojos, una vergüenza para un soldado, se burló de sí mismo.

Estaba algo mareado y se sentía algo débil, pero al menos no perdió el conocimiento.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado.

La piel le hormigueaba, sentía sus bellos erizarse a lo largo de todas sus extremidades por el nerviosismo.

Esperen… ¿Por qué tenía tanto bello?, se supone que era un bebe.

También sentía sus piernas y brazos mucho más lejos de su cuerpo.

Con algo de temor movió los dedos… ¡eran largos, largos!, largos y fuertes dedos en la mano áspera de un hombre, no la de un bebe.

Apretó los puños con mayor fuerza de la que recordaba que tenía ese cuerpo y junto su voluntad para por fin abrir los ojos de un golpe.

Ahí estaban, parecían más pequeños.

Todos guardaban silencio, cosa muy extraña cuando se trata de los Vongola.

Lo miraban fijamente, muchos sin parpadear, Lal parecía que tampoco estaba respirando.

El único que no estaba atento a él era el científico que miraba a su reloj.

La espera le parecía eterna.

—Tres minutos—anuncio el ex-arcobaleno del rayo mientras se dirigía hacia su compañero de la lluvia.

Con una lentitud que comenzaba a desesperarlo, Verde lo desato de la silla que ahora le iba perfecta y lo desconecto de la mayoría de los aparatos.

—Al parecer fue todo un éxito—agrego con un todo de auto-satisfacción.

Sin esperar otra palabra Colonnello se levantó y puso sus manos frente a sus ojos, luego comprobó sus brazos y sus piernas…todo…

—Si quieres te traigo un espejo—comento burlón el científico.

Unos momentos más sin decir nada.

—Soy…soy yo, ¡soy yo Lal!, ¡mírame soy yo!—rompió el silencio gritando emocionado como nunca antes lo habían visto.

Inconscientemente ella se acercó unos pasos hacia él.

Alzo los brazos y se rio de manera infantil antes de correr hacia su prometida.

— ¡Volví a ser yo Lal!—repitió emocionado levantándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire dando vueltas— ¡Volvi~kora!

Su prometida tampoco podía estar más feliz, ambos ignoraron todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se concentraron en ellos mismos, él la bajo y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Si, la rodeo con sus brazos.

Que bien se sentía.

Ahora el cuerpo que le había parecido tan grande parecía tan pequeño y frágil mientras ella escondía su rostro en él.

Comenzó a sentir algo húmedo en su pecho aun desnudo, él tampoco pudo dejar escapar una lágrima rebelde que descendió por su mejilla.

Porque allí estaban, tantos años que soñó con ese momento y por fin se hacía realidad.

—Idiota—escucho un susurro por parte de la mujer que amaba y que al fin podía abrazar como siempre lo deseo—nunca te fuiste—termino.

Un gran calor invadió su pecho.

La separo un poco de sí y con el pulgar seco las enrojecidas mejillas de su prometida, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más e intentar mirar hacia otro lado.

—Pero así podemos hacer cosas pervertidas~kora—dijo con algo de gracia.

No paso ni una fracción de segundo cuando un puño impacto en su estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los que habían presenciado la escena solo pudieron atinar a reír nerviosos mientras una gotita escurría por su sien.

—Bien bien Romeo, pero al menos de que quieras quedarte así por el resto de tu vida también será mejor que me acompañes—señalo Verde.

—No sería tan malo~kor…

Antes de que pudiera seguir alguien ya lo estaba arrastrando del cuello, y por alguien se refiere a la única persona capaz de controlar a ese rebelde soldado.

El científico abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y dio unos cuantos pasos más, seguido de cerca por la mujer y su "saco de papas" antes de encender las luces, pero ya sentía algo extraño desde el principio.

— ¡Au!—se quejó el rubio cuando lo dejaron caer de golpe al suelo—podrías ser un poco más delicada~kora.

Entre quejidos se levantó, pero no recibió respuesta, cuando estuvo de pie pudo notar la razón.

La intuición de Tsuna le dijo que tenía que ir, que de hecho ya iba tarde.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto asomándose por la puerta.

—Se fue.

...

La Décima recargaba su mejilla sobre sus brazos cruzados recargados en el barandal del barco.

Con algunos toques de tristeza en sus ojos castaños miraba como poco a poco la playa de Mafialand se veía cada vez más lejana.

No lo culpaban, lo conocían y ya debían de habérselo esperado.

Debió haberse dado cuenta cuando León desapareció de su hombro.

Pero eso no quitaba el que siguiera sintiéndose algo culpable, al menos debió haberlo vigilado más, le hubiera gustado tan siquiera haber podido hablar un poco con Reborn cuando despertara.

Lanzo un seco suspiro y se dio la vuelta, tenía que volver con los demás antes de que se preocuparan.

— ¿Aun no me dirán a donde fueron la noche pasada?—les reclamaba la peli-negra a las chicas que solo podían negar con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Hana, no fue nada importante—mintió su amiga para intentar calmarla.

Mas no funciono, la chica solo se dio la vuelta un tanto molesta y dejo de preguntar, al parecer estaría así todo el viaje de regreso a Namimori.

Un poco más a lo lejos estaba un rubio, ahora bastante alto, haciendo calentamientos mientras hablaba con sus compañeros ya vestido con su antiguo uniforme.

—Ya quiero volver al trabajo~kora—dijo emocionado tronando sus nudillos.

—Tu solo quieres pelear.

—Por supuesto, ¡tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido y estar listo para cuando Reborn vuelva a mostrar su cara!~kora.

—No te vayas a meter en problemas imbécil—le advirtió con una dura mirada.

Su jefe no podía evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Déjalo Lal, mientras cumpla con sus misiones no hay problema—intento relajar la situación.

—Bien, pero no será mi problema cuando vuelva herido.

—Claro que si~kora, llegare necesitando más abra…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase una poderosa patada lo mando a volar por los aires.

Tsuna que tranquilamente regresaba con todos los demás tenía la cabeza gacha, tomando fuerzas para actuar como siempre, escucho un "¡cuidado!" desde el cielo al mismo tiempo que su súper-intuición le avisaba que se quitara de allí.

— ¡Hieeee!

Pero fue muy tarde, no reacciono a tiempo y sintió como algo le caía encima y fue lanzada como si alguien la hubiera tacleado.

—Ita…ita…ita…, se quejó un poco intentando incorporarse.

El dolor le recordaba cuando los pequeños la usaban de saco de golpear, pero ya no eran pequeños…

—Lo siento~kora, no fue intención de Lal lanzarme hacia aquí—se disculpó Colonnello quien ya se había levantado y llegado junto a ella.

—No hay problema—respondió ya acostumbrada a tan malos tratos del destino.

—Por cierto Tsuna, no había podido decírtelo antes pero…—comenzó pero se detuvo cuando le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La Décima tomo la mano que le ofrecían y miro hacia arriba, cayendo en cuenta de lo alto que en realidad era el soldado.

¿Reborn también se veía así, verdad?, tal vez no fue tan malo el que las cosas terminaran de esa manera.

—Gracias~kora...

* * *

***Myruru huye***


	27. Intuición

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

**He vuelto de la tumba, cuanto tiempo, pero ya saben…exámenes y esas cosas.**

Tampoco les mentiré, también tiene que ver con Pokémon y HunterxHunter, tal vez me vean por este último fandom en unas semanas. En Pokémon no, estoy muy molesta con Ruby.

No les quito más su tiempo, les recuerdo **"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro".**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 27 "Intuición"**

— ¿Ella está bien?—pregunto Hana llegando junto a los Vongola que miraban a la Décima desde una de las esquinas del aula.

No es que le importara mucho, ellos siempre estaban haciendo escándalos y cosas fuera de lo común a los que prefería no prestarles atención, pero era imposible ignorar a la chica cuando se encontraba en tal estado.

Sentada en su pupitre recargaba la barbilla contra la mesa, todo su cuerpo estaba en blanco como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo y una pesada aura casi totalmente negra la rodeaba.

—Bossu solo está un poco triste porque su tutor se fue y cree que lo hizo enojar—contesto Chrome ante la falta de respuesta de los demás.

Si lo analizabas bien, era una muy buena síntesis.

— ¿Él bebe?

—Sí, Tsuna es muy cercana a él y por eso le preocupa haberlo molestado, pero solo ella cree que es su culpa—respondió esta vez el beisbolista pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y torciendo los labios.

— ¿Y ya hablaron con ella?—señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero los intercambios de miradas algo decaídas entre los chicos fue suficiente respuesta—.Bien, iré yo.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla, la peli-negra ya estaba a medio camino de la Décima y aunque hubieran podido pararle decidieron no hacerlo.

Todos habían intentado acercarse a ella sin mucho éxito, tal vez ella lo lograría.

—Que expresión tan mala tienes—le dijo con un tono casi sarcástico intentando llamar su atención mientras tomaba asiento en el pupitre frente a la castaña.

— ¿Kurukawa?—pregunto alzando la cabeza algo sorprendida de que su compañera le estuviera hablando.

—Tus amigos me contaron algo de la historia, los tienes muy preocupados ¿sabías?—recalco señalando con el pulgar su espalda donde más atrás estaban los mencionados.

—Y-yo no quería—intento disculparse—_soy una completa idiota_—se reprimió a sí misma.

—Mira, esto es lo que ocurre—siguió Hana, trayéndola de vuelta de su mundo deprimente—ellos dicen que no fue tu culpa, entonces no lo es, incluso aunque él llegue a decir lo contrario.

Esas palabras no la animaban mucho que digamos.

—Seguramente él no está molesto pero no le paso por la cabeza aclararlo, así son los hombres, un poco cabezotas.

—_Dímelo a mí._

—En fin, no te comas la cabeza en ello, el también debe necesitar algo de tiempo para despejarse, volverá cuando menos te lo esperes.

Cierto, despejarse, esa era la palabra clave en todo el problema, solo e...

— ¡Kyoko!—se escuchó un fuerte grito desde fuera del aula que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Es ese mono otra vez—susurro la peli-negra junto a ella.

— ¡Kyoko!, ¡Kyoko!—volvió a escucharse, la voz ya la tenían más que reconocida.

Antes de que la aludida pudiera llegar a la puerta esta se abrió de golpe.

—Kyoko, me lleve tu libro por error ¡Al extremo!—grito el mayor estirando sus brazos mostrando un libro de matemáticas.

—Oh, con que tú lo tenías, lo estuve buscando—respondió la peli-naranja desde la mitad del aula.

Caminando con paso firme y enérgico, Ryohei se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana menor.

— ¿Estas muy animado hoy, no?—escucho a alguien decir con sarcasmo.

Cuando se dio cuanta, bajo la mirada y se encontró a menos de un metro de distancia donde estaban Hana y la Décima.

Por alguna razón su cuerpo se paralizo y no supo que contestar.

—Puedes darme el libro, yo se lo doy más tarde—le dijo estirando la mano en su dirección intentando alcanzar el objeto.

—E-e-esta...

Tsuna frunció un poco el entrecejo, su guardián del sol estaba muy raro, más de lo normal.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento ese tipo de comportamiento había empezado cuando volvieron del futuro, pero solo con Hana.

A demás...había empeorado un poco desde Mafialand.

Había una vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que era exactamente lo que se imaginaba, se sentía como la súper-intuición pero a la vez era muy diferente.

—Solo dámelo—dijo cansada Kurukawa para luego arrebatarle el dichoso libro de la mano al sol.

La Décima le prestó especial atención a las mejillas levemente rosadas del Sasagawa mayor.

—Y-yo, ¡se está haciendo tarde al EXTREMO!—grito con más fuerza antes de salir corriendo y dar vuelta en el pasillo por la dirección contraria hacia donde estaba su aula.

A varios les escurrió una gota por la sien.

— ¿Vez?, son unos simios—menciono la peli-negra antes de levantarse—no te preocupes tanto—agrego mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su amiga.

— ¡K-Kurokawa!

Ante el llamado la aludida detuvo su paso.

—G-gracias—le dijo algo avergonzada la castaña.

—No hay de que—respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado algo enternecida por las reacciones de la otra chica—y creía que te había dicho que me llamaras Hana, ¿no?

—C-claro—contesto algo nerviosa, eso era parte del lavado de cerebros que ya había olvidado, pero no podía levantar sospechas—Hana-san.

Ella recibió el gesto con la ceja algo levantada sintiendo algo extraño en todo esto último, pero como le era común para con la bola de escandalosos en su clase, le restó importancia, se despidió de espaldas agitando el libro y siguió con lo suyo.

Mientras que por su lado, Tsuna estaba sumida en sus pensamientos de nuevo, pero ahora se concentraba en tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado entre la chica y su guardián del sol.

Esperen, ¿por qué pensaba que había algo entre ellos?

*Más tarde en la azotea*

Los Vongola estaban reunidos como de costumbre en la azotea para almorzar, Tsuna removía un poco inquiera su comida con los palillos.

A pesar de que la charla con Kurokawa la había calmado bastante, aun seguía su típica inseguridad, todo había sido muy rápido y había muchas cosas en las que no quería pensar.

Pero esta vez, le expreso sus inquietudes a su familia, quienes la miraron atentos y escucharon detenidamente cada palabra.

Si lo único que podían hacer para hacerla sentir mejor era escucharla, al menos eso haría bien.

—Ma ma, tranquila Tsuna, la otra vez que desapareció volvió en una semana, ¿no?, seguro regresa el próximo fin de semana.

Tsuna sonrió de medio lado, es cierto, él ya había hecho eso antes.

Volteo a todos lados encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de todos sus amigos que trataban de animarlo, es cierto, ya no estaba sola.

Lo había aprendido la última vez que Reborn se fue, tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él...bueno ella, que estaban a su lado y le daban fuerzas.

—Tienes razón—contesto con una sonrisa de alivio, imitada después por sus amigos.

Solo tenía que esperar otra vez.

**...**

Paso una semana.

Tsuna estaba tendida boca abajo en su cama, agarrando fuertemente su almohada contra su rostro ahogando pequeños quejidos.

En cuanto llego de la escuela se había lanzado allí y no se movió ni un centímetro desde entonces.

—Ma ma Tsuna, de seguro él bebe aún tiene cosas que hacer, ya verás que vuelve pronto, no es que este enojado contigo ni nada.

Los quejidos de la castaña aumentaron e volumen.

— ¡No estas ayudando en nada maniático del béisbol!

—Miren, ¡Tsuna ya se murió!—dijo Lambo mientras picaba a la mencionada con una rama.

Los guardianes y las chicas sentadas alrededor de la mesa de te volvieron a intercambiar miradas de preocupación al no ver respuesta alguna de la Décima.

El pequeño niño vaca seguía muy entretenido con su tarea.

Hasta que una gran idea cruzo por la mente del gran Lambo-sama, si picar su torso era divertido...más lo seria picar sus pechos.

Y el grandioso Lambo no podía quedarse con la duda, no señor.

—Guiajaja, se mueven muy extraño—se burló al momento aumentaba la velocidad con la que movía la rama mientras seguía picando sus pechos.

— ¡Ya deja eso Lambo, se siente muy extraño!—grito con un notorio enfado y un aura bastante oscura mientras se incorporaba y le quitaba la rama de las manos a su guardián del rayo para luego lanzarla por la ventana.

Bien, al menos habían tenido una reacción, pensaron los demás presentes mientras una gotita les escurría por la sien, era la primera vez que la veían moverse en toda la tarde.

—Tsuna-san—trato de llamarla la otra castaña, acercándose cuidadosamente hasta ella con una taza de té.

La un poco refunfuñante Décima levanto la mirada notando a Haru ir hasta ella.

Sin muchas ganas, se sentó en su cama abriendo un poco las piernas ignorando que en ese momento llevaba una falda.

—Boss, se ven sus pantis—le advirtió su guardiana desde una esquina de la habitación.

Se escuchó un pequeño "Hie" ahogado y Tsuna cerró rápidamente las piernas en un reflejo.

—Supongo que esto quedara en segundo plano hasta que Reborn regrese—menciono con pesadez, no hacía falta aclarar a que se refería, todos lo sabían perfectamente.

—Tranquila Tsuna-san~desu, ya vera que Reborn-chan volverá en cualquier momento—intento que su ánimo no bajara, llegando hasta ella y extendiéndole la pequeña taza de té.

—_Aunque ahora estoy deprimido porque recordé que sigo siendo una chica._

—Haru tiene razón, deberías intentar distraerte mientras tanto, volverá cuando menos lo esperemos—secundo el beisbolista—podemos ir a jugar béisbol, leer mangas, jugar videojuegos...

Los ojos de la Décima comenzaron a tomar brillo.

—No, no, no—se quejó Miura mientras movía los brazos enérgicamente—así no es como una chica se olvida de sus preocupaciones~desu.

—Pero Haru recuerda que yo...

—Tiene que distraerse con un nuevo interes~desu.

Tsuna recordó que su opinión era completamente inútil.

—Un nuevo hobbie, ir de compras...

—Seguir el nuevo drama del momento, aprender a preparar pastelillos—agrego Kyoko ayudando a su amiga.

—Salir por la ciudad—fue el turno de Chrome de aportar.

Por su parte, los que nacieron como varoncitos las miraban extrañados.

—Un buen chisme, ¡ya se!, ayudar a tu amiga con su amor platónico—señalo la oji-miel levantando el índice.

— ¡Sí!, eso siempre es muy divertido~desu.

La ilusionista asintió dándole la razón.

Tsuna las miro algo extrañada, por alguna razón esa idea no la sentía tan descabellada aunque sonaba como una locura.

—O podemos hacer otra pijamada—volvió a aportar la peli-naranja.

— ¡Una pijamada entre las cuatro!~desu.

En algún punto de la conversación habían olvidado lo que originalmente estaban haciendo y se concentraron en organizar su fiesta de pijamas.

— ¡Ya paren de una vez!—se quejó la tormenta amenazando con sacar su arsenal.

— ¿Qué era lo que hacíamos?

—Bossu...

La vibración de su teléfono llamo la atención de Haru y leyó el mensaje entrante.

— ¡Cierto~desu!, entonces Tsuna-san, luego terminaremos de organizar nuestra pijamada, pero Haru tiene que volver a casa, vamos Chrome.

Antes de que la aludida pudiera contestar, un asfixiante abrazo ya la estaba dejando con el rostro morado y cuando pudo volver a respirar solo vio la silueta de su amiga alejándose mientras se despedía, seguida de cerca por su guardiana.

No tardo mucho para que los otros también se fueran y la dejaran sola, era un poco deprimente.

Decidió darse un baño, no muy para su gusto ya se había acostumbrado bastante a su nuevo cuerpo y apenas reparaba en el desde hace un tiempo.

Salió envolviéndose con una toalla, la decisión de tomar un baño había sido espontánea y no se preocupó en llevar ropa para cambiarse, en fin, no había nadie más en casa de nuevo y no había ningún problema en ir hasta su casa solamente envuelta en una toalla.

Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello, cayendo en sus hombros y se perdían bajando hasta donde comenzaba el único trozo de tela que la cubría.

Abrió su cajón, tomo las primeras pantis que vio al fondo de este y pensó que esas no las usaba desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero en ese momento vio algo que llamo su atención.

Al fondo de su gaveta, había una tela de color rojo oscuro que contrastaba a los colores blancos y rosados con los que sus amigas lo habían llenado.

Movida por la curiosidad los tomo y extendió frente a si-

¡Eran uno de sus antiguos boxers!, casi llorando de felicidad los apretó contra su pecho.

Exceptiva miro en todas direcciones, si hubo algún momento en el que deseo que Reborn no regresara era este.

Corrió hasta su armario y busco en uno de los rincones, para después admirar triunfante una de sus viejas camisas.

Dejo caer la toalla y con una velocidad de la que Reborn estaría orgulloso se puso su vieja ropa interior y poso con sus manos sobre su cadera, orgullosa riendo triunfante.

Hágase notar que estaba en pelotas…o al menos la definición de que una chica este en pelotas.

Ya con su ego lo suficientemente recuperado, con energía se puso su antigua camisa, sintiendo por un momento que nada había cambiado.

Lástima, los botones no le cerraban.

Tsuna recordó que ahora tenía un par de bultos en el pecho y desistió rápidamente de la tarea, así que solo abrocho un par de botones del medio, dejando sin querer a la vista gran parte de su escote y un poco de su vientre.

Pero que importaba, no había nadie más ahí.

Debía disfrutar esos pocos momentos de tranquilidad que la vida le había regalado.

Era el momento perfecto para leer los mangas que Reborn le había escondido, busco al fondo de su armario, en todas sus gavetas y tras su escritorio. La castaña comenzaba a perder el ánimo.

El único lugar que le quedaba era su olvidada mesa de noche, con un solo cajón, rogaba porque al menos uno estuviera allí.

Al abrir el pequeño cajón, en efecto se encontró con un libro, pero no era ningún manga, sino el ese libro para niños sobre la mafia que Reborn le había dado los primeros días que estuvo con él (*).

Lo sostuvo frente a si y sintió como el anillo en su mano comenzaba a vibrar.

Sorprendida, dejo salir a Natsu, el cual se estiro cual gato como si hubiera estado dormido todo el tiempo, después, dirigió su mirada a su "dueño", dejando una expresión notablemente confundida en su pequeño rostro anaranjado.

Algo decepcionada y dolida Tsuna se agacho hasta su altura e intento acariciarle la cabeza, al principio el felino se mostró reacio, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que aceptara y reconociera aquel cálido y suave tacto con el que siempre lo acariciaba la Vongola.

Sin previo aviso, Natsu salto a sus brazos y se acomodó en su pecho.

Parecía descansar plácidamente.

—Supongo que así estas más cómodo—menciono la Décima con los ojos en blanco mientras su mascota seguía hundiendo su cabecita en sus pechos.

Acaricio una vez más su pelaje y con cuidado lo dejo sobre su cama.

Para sorpresa de Tsuna, al dejarlo allí este camino un poco hasta llegar al lugar donde había dejado aquel libro y comenzó a olfatearlo.

¿Acaso Natsu quería que le leyera ese libro?

Sintiendo algo de nostalgia, se recostó en su cama junto al felino y abrió el libro frente a su rostro sosteniéndolo en el aire.

Natsu se acurruco muy cómodamente a su costado.

—Un jefe de la mafia…—comenzó a leer en voz alta—un líder que maneja una organización criminal.

Torció un poco la boca, eso era lo que menos le gustaba de que siempre le dijeran que tenía que ser la Décima Vongola, la parte de "líder" y de "organización criminal". Ni siquiera por separado le agradaba la idea.

—Capaz de mover un número de miembros confiables con una mano…

En ese momento recordó lo ocurrido en la batalla de los arcobalenos, bien, puede que fuera "algo parecido", pero no había sido solo con mover una mano, reunió a toda esa gente con mucho esfuerzo.

—Dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la familia…

Agacho la cabeza y vio la mirada acusadora de Natsu.

Bueno, no por la familia en sí, pero tenía que ser fuerte y regresar a casa con sus amigos, en esos momentos no importaba el peligro al que tuviera que enfrentarse.

—Rodeado por el respeto y admiración de todos…

¡Ha!, allí había algo con lo que fallaba, la gente la evitaba y la llamaba perdedora, esperen, ¿Por qué se enorgullecía de eso?, es más, ahora que lo pensaba desde que conoció a Reborn se había rodeado de un sinfín de gente extraña y que por alguna razón confiaban en ella.

Rayos, tenía que darle otro punto a quien sea con quien estuviese discutiendo.

—Visto como un héroe por los niños de los barrios.

¿Héroe, ella?, podía ser todo, hasta la un sanguinario jefe de la mafia, pero no un héroe o heroína en todo caso.

Al menos a su parecer.

— ¿Querías llegar a algo con esto?—le pregunto a su animal arma.

Como respuesta recibió un pequeño chillido.

Después, de nuevo el leoncito se le lanzo encima esta vez con tal fuerza que la tiro de la cama.

Mientras se quejaba en el suelo vio unas extrañas tablas bajo su cama, al moverlas se dio cuenta de que era un fondo falso y cuando las quito cayeron los mangas que había comprado en los últimos meses y que su tutor le había confiscado antes de que pudiese leerlos.

Sintiéndose bien consigo misma por su descubrimiento, se recostó boca abajo en el mismo suelo y comenzó a leer uno por uno cada tomo, al fin y al cabo tenía tiempo.

Por su parte Natsu se recostó en la espalda curveada de su dueña.

**…..**

— ¡Cómo pudiste dejar eso en el cuarto de la Décima, estúpido del béisbol!

—Ma ma Gokudera, que olvidara mi equipo aquí después de la práctica es bastante común.

—Sabes que no es cierto cabeza hueca, lo has estado haciendo a propósito, pasa demasiado seguido.

La pelea seguía y seguía mientras subían las escaleras de la casa Sawada, la madre de familia había llegado no hace mucho y los dejo pasar.

Ante la acusación Yamamoto sonrió de medio lado.

El peli-plata estaba a punto de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa cuando el moreno abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una escena sumamente curiosa.

—Ah…J-Ju

En el suelo de su habitación, Tsuna estaba recostada de lado rodeada de tomos de manga, arqueando un poco la espalda y encogiéndose en su misma.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, en ese espacio que quedaba entre sus brazos y piernas había estado el pequeño león, pero la Décima lo había regresado al anillo antes de caer completamente dormida.

—T-Tsu…

Tenía una expresión muy placida en el rostro, como si le hubiera pasado algo muy bueno, cosa que se podía adivinar fácilmente al ver que había encontrado su antigua ropa.

Desde su posición los guardianes tenían una gran vista de sus piernas, cubiertas por unos boxers largos que ahora se le marcaban más a los muslos.

Caminando unos pasos hacia la izquierda, como lo habían hecho ellos intentando rodearla a ella y a la mesa de centro, también podían ver desde primera fila como los botones de su camisa cada vez tenían que soportar mayor ajuste, hasta el punto donde se había rendido de abotonarlos y simplemente los había dejado abiertos, quedando así buena parte de su escote expuesto.

El primero en retomar la compostura obviamente fue la lluvia, quien se acercó a ella y aparto de la mejilla de su jefa un rebelde cabello castaño que no dejaba ver completamente su rostro.

—Está completamente dormida—señalo sonriendo de lado a lado.

—E-eso es obvio, friki del béisbol.

— ¿Deberíamos subirla a su cama?, si duerme aquí se podría resfriar.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, a la tormenta no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que tenía razón.

Al no recibir una respuesta negativa, Yamamoto se dispuso a levantarla del suelo a modo princesa.

— ¡Que crees que estás haciendo!

— ¿He?, solo la estoy levantando para dejarla en su cama.

— ¡Pero así no!

— ¿Qué otra forma hay?, ¿o acaso quieres hacerlo tú?—le interrogo con un tono marcadamente burlesco.

— ¡¿Yo?! n-nunca tocaría a la Décima sin su consentimiento, se-sería una falta de respeto.

—Bien—contesto terminado de acomodarla en sus brazos y dándose vuelta—de todas maneras no te la hubiera dejado, ¿podrías quitar las sabanas?

Ya que el otro estaba de espaldas, Hayato no pudo ver la mirada que peli-negro al decir esas palabras, pero una extraña sensación recorrió su columna como cada vez que el chico se ponía serio.

Intentando sacar eso de su mente hizo lo que le pedían, después de todo era por su Décima.

—Listo, ahora vámonos—señalo luego de haberla depositado en el lugar correspondiente.

—Espera—pidió y luego la arropo con delicadeza.

Si, cada vez el idiota del béisbol era más molesto ante sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Lambo-sama tiene una paleta de uva y no le dará a dame-Tsuna!—llego pregonando la vaca rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento.

— ¡Cállate vaca estúpida, la Décima está durmiendo!

—Shh, déjenla dormir.

Ante la pequeña reprimenda el Bovino se dio la media vuelta molesto y les saco la lengua, alegando que no quería callarse.

—Ven—dijo el beisbolista mientras lo levantaba del suelo— ¿acaso Tsuna no se ve linda cuando duerme?, dejémosla dormir un poco más.

El pequeño amplio la mirada y metió un dedo a su boca, mirando a Tsuna, luego a Yamamoto, a Gokudera y volviendo a la Décima.

—A ustedes les gusta Tsuna con pelo largo y boobies, ¿verdad?—pregunto de manera simple, sin ningún tono en especial en su voz que no fuera la de un niño pequeño.

—Ah…

La pregunta, o más bien afirmación, tan inocente y directa les había caído por sorpresa.

—Vamos, díganle a Lambo-sama, él es un experto en las chicas.

Ambos sintieron la presión del pequeño e intercambiaron miradas acusadoras y, por una razón inexplicable aun para ellos…

—Veras, aquí entre nos…

—Si tengo que ser sincero…

Pero bueno, esta conversación es cosa de otro momento.

***A la mañana siguiente***

La luz se colaba por la ventana, las nubes se apartaron completamente del sol y sus rayos cayeron directo en el rostro de la chica que dormía tranquilamente desde la noche anterior.

Había soñado con algo realmente extraño.

Se levantó con lentitud, era mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, cabe mencionar que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a despertar ilesa, había sido lindo al principio pero luego de más de una semana sentía que algo faltaba en su curiosa rutina.

No tenía más sueño, no podía volver a dormir ya ha había dormido por demasiado tiempo.

Sin más que hacer se levantó a cerrar la ventana.

Al llegar, pudo notar a lo lejos como su guardián del sol hacia su recorrido matutino gritando sus correspondientes "extremos".

Recargo la mejilla en su mano, si Reborn estuviera allí seguramente le habría dicho que tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, parejas incluidas.

Bien, tal vez fuera por seguir el consejo de las chicas y despejar su mente o su instinto femenino-el cual niega estar desarrollando-el que la convenció.

— ¡Oh, Sawada!—la saludo Ryohei al pasar junto a la casa y verla en la ventana.

Sin responder, Tsuna solo se limitó a saludar.

El boxeador estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando la Décima recordó lo que tenía que hacer,

— ¡Espera onii-san!, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—lo llamo para detenerlo.

—Bien—respondió deteniendo su trote—pero, ¿acaso tienes calor, Sawada?—malas intenciones; cero.

En ese momento la chica se percató de que había despertado exactamente igual de cómo estaba ayer, traducción, en ropa interior y con una camisa sin soten que dejaba ver su pecho.

El correspondiente grito de "Hie" se escuchó por parte de Namimori, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie se percató de él.

Rápidamente, gracias a todo el entrenamiento que había tenido yendo a último minuto a la escuela, se cambió por ropas cómodas y zapatos de deporte, para luego bajar a la calle donde estaba su guardián.

Era mejor hablarlo personalmente.

— ¡Ah!, ya había pensado que te asustaste al extremo—le dijo cuando llego junto a él.

—N-no—aclaro, un poco nerviosa de cómo abordar el tema.

— ¿Y que querías preguntarme, Sawada?

—A pues…veras…yo quería saber…—eso no estaba funcionando, lo mejor era tomar valor y preguntarlo directamente— ¿Qué piensas de Kurokawa Hana?

A la mención de aquel nombre el rostro del mayor se volvió violentamente de color rojo y hasta se podía ver como el vapor salía de sus orejas.

Ryohei era una persona muy fácil de leer.

—Hahahahaha, ¿Qué dices, Sawada?—contesto comenzando a reír con nerviosismo.

— ¿T-te gusta Kurukawa?—le pregunto en un tono más serio.

Ahora, un sudor abundante acompañaba al casi inhumano color rojo y a la sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro del boxeador.

La risa que ahora parecía más psicópata que nerviosa aumento de volumen y frecuencia.

—Olvidemos el asunto, hoy hace un lindo día, ¡vamos a correr al extremo!—intento cambiar de tema.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera renegar, ya era arrastrada de la muñeca alrededor de Namimori.

Ni con Lal tenía que soportar algo tan espartano, un boxeador adicto al deporte que la llevaba arrastrando corriendo a toda velocidad intentando despejar su mente y dejar de lado algo que era obvio.

* * *

**Stop, hasta aquí.**

**Estoy feliz, ya hice mi examen de admisión y creo que me fue bien **(la personita que dijo que iría a letras o literatura: awwww, no querida, voy a una ingeniería).

Ok, les tengo un trato, no me gusta hacer estas cosas quero quiero ser popular, ok no, quería hacerlo al menos una vez**. Si el fic llega a 200 reviews para este miércoles actualizo el viernes** (van 195, no es tan difícil).

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor será bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	28. Casamentera

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

**Aquí estoy, en un estado parecido a la resaca pero lo prometido es deuda.**

A duras penas puedo teclear bien, así que les pediré un poco de consideración hasta que lo pueda corregir en el trascurso del fin de semana. Incluso tuve que conectar el teclado grande a la laptop, de esos viejos con teclotas.

Recuerden, **los personajes no son míos, son e la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 28 "Casamentera"**

Ese día, de nuevo, Tsuna se encontraba en un estado parecido al de hace exactamente una semana, la barbilla contra el pupitre, el cuerpo completamente en blanco, los ojos sin vida y la pesada aura oscura rodeándola.

Pero era diferente esta vez, no sabían como pero lo notaban a simple vista, el otro día estaba completamente deprimida y ahora parecía medio muerta.

Sus amigos estaban rodeándola, esta vez preocupados y extrañados al verla de esa manera, normalmente eso sucedía luego de un fuerte castigo de Reborn o incluso al principio de sus entrenamientos, pero ahora el asesino no estaba, así que era algo muy extraño.

— ¿Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería?—pregunto la oji-miel dirigiéndose hacia los tres guardianes de su amiga que estaban en esa clase.

—Bossu...—intento llamarla la niebla.

Como respuesta a penas recibió un pequeño movimiento de dedos, indicando al menos que seguía viva.

—Tsuna-ku...chan—la llamo el Shimon mientras con lentitud acerca su mano al hombro de la chica, pero al notar un brusco espasmo en ella producto del dolor de sus músculos, retrocedió.

—Creo que será mejor no moverla—señalo el beisbolista—esperemos hasta el descanso para ver cómo se siente—agrego ante la mirada un poco extrañada de todos, no era normal en el hablar de esa forma, pero al fin y al cabo él era el deportista.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron cada uno a sus asientos, menos el mismo moreno y también la tormenta.

No estaba muy contento con la idea de dejarlo solo con la Décima.

— ¿Paso algo interesante?—le pregunto Yamamoto a Tsuna mientras se sentaba en el pupitre frente al de ella y sonreía como de costumbre—te vez bastante apaleada.

— ¡Imbécil, no vez que...!

—Mmm...—el reniego de Gokudera fue interrumpido por el primer sonido que salía de la boca de la chica desde que llego—no pensé que correr tanto fuera posible...

— ¿Correr?

Tsuna estaba muy agotada como para pensar en que tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía.

—Onii-san me llevo arrastrando a darle vueltas a la ciudad, perdí la cuenta después de la séptima...—contesto sin levantar la cabeza.

Al identificar al culpable, su mano derecha se dirigió automáticamente a tomar venganza.

— ¡Ya veré ese estúpido cabeza de césped!

Se levantó las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a caminar con pasos rudos y pausados, Takeshi logro detenerlo pero no podía parar su enojo, nadie lastimaba a su Juudaime.

— ¡Ma-matte, Gokudera-kun!—pidió por fin incorporándose y moviendo los brazos desesperadamente—fue mi culpa, no debí preguntarle de esa manera si le gustaba Kurukawa.

— ¿Huh?

—Ah...

En ese instante Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro nervioso en todas direcciones buscando a las chicas y suspiro con gran alivio al comprobar que no habían escuchado nada.

— ¿Kurokawa Hana?—preguntaron sus guardianes al unísono.

Como respuesta la castaña se llevó con fuerza el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndoles que no dijeran nada más.

—Entonces al senpai...—comenzó a divagar el espadachín.

Antes de que pudiera seguir ella se había levantado y le tapó la boca impidiéndole decir otra palabra.

A ojos de los guardianes esa acción les pareció muy tierna, pero al menos entendieron que ella no quería que los demás lo supieran, aunque claro, si lo pensaban detenidamente era algo bastante obvio o al menos para el oji-verde.

Entonces, Tsuna pareció recordar algo y eso era el inmenso dolor en sus piernas.

Luego de una mueca de dolor todo se volvió algo borroso.

**...**

El débil zarandeo despertó a la Décima del estado casi inconsciente que había tenido prácticamente todo el día escolar.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, todo se veía borroso por lo que lo primero que captaron sus sentidos fue el olor a colonia y cigarrillos además del escándalo de costumbre de sus amigos.

Aún estaba muy mareada como para darse cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Si quieres yo podría cargarla, Gokudera—escucho la voz de la lluvia más nítida que todo lo demás.

—No te atrevas siquiera a acercártele—contesto con una voz notablemente amenazante que Tsuna escuchaba demasiado cerca.

No entendió a que se referían sus guardianes, pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo de lado.

Cada vez podía distinguir mejor las voces, a lo lejos reconoció la de Haru así que ya habían pasado su punto de encuentro, eso significaba que ya estaban bastante lejos de Nami-chu.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Se concentró en abrir los ojos, parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta que sus ojos estuvieron en condiciones.

Aunque, todo lo que pudo ver estaba en blanco.

— ¿He, Juudaime?—la llamo al sentir que se movía.

En ese momento, Tsuna noto que sus manos estaban un poco más arriba tocando algo con forma conocida, las bajo hasta que quedaran frente a ella y empujo un poco para separarse de aquella pared unicolor.

—Hi-h...hi...e—comenzó a intentar articular su típico grito de susto o nerviosismo, pero estaba muy avergonzada como para hacerlo.

— ¿He?, ¡Chicos, Tsuna ya despertó!—anuncio alegremente el espadachín.

Y no fue hasta entonces que la Décima se percató verdaderamente de la situación en la que estaba.

—Ya nos tenías preocupados, Gokudera-san tuvo que traerte cargando en su espalda—explico Kyoko con la mirada aliviada apresurando el paso y acercándose a ellos.

—Te debo una disculpa ¡al extremo!, me dijeron que al parecer fue mi culpa.

— ¡Fue tu culpa!—recalco el oji-verde.

Ya que casi le grito en el odio, Tsuna estuvo en riesgo de que le reventara el tímpano, pero prefirió no decirle o su guardián armaría un alboroto de nuevo.

—Si eso—siguió casi sin prestarle atención al parte italiano—me pase un poco, nuestra carrera fue ¡súper extrema!

En algún punto el boxeador se había olvidado de la disculpa y comenzó a alardear sobre sus logros con respecto a su condición física y todo lo que había corrido esa mañana.

—Y-ya puedes bajarme, ya me siento mejor—le dijo a su guardián, volteando el rostro por lo avergonzada que estaba.

—Y-yo...yo me encargo, Juudaime debe seguir adolorida—respondió de igual forma.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su otro guardián intervino.

—Descuida Tsuna, después de todo vamos a tu casa a hacer la tarea que nos encargó el profesor de ciencias.

—Usted estaba en la enfermería, así que no se preocupe, he hecho notas de todo lo que vimos hoy en clase para usted—agrego el chico que la llevaba cargando de caballito.

La chica recordó los buenos amigos que tenía, un tanto nostálgica se acurruco inconscientemente en la espalda de su mano derecha, claro, esto provoco que el chico se exaltara de sobremanera, pero la dejo ser pensando que aún se sentía mal.

Lo demás del camino hasta su casa fue como siempre, con el detalle que la Décima pasos todo el trayecto cargada por Gokudera.

Se había resignado desde hacía un rato y las bromas de Yamamoto sobre la situación hasta comenzaban a parecerle algo divertidas, de no ser por como reaccionaba "el señor caballo".

Un poco más adelante reconoció la calle de su casa, aunque no podía ver hacia enfrente era suficiente con los costados de las calles, había pasado un sinnúmero de veces por ese mismo lugar.

Se estiro un poco, preparándose para caminar por si sola hasta la entrada.

Antes de que pudiera bajar algo detuvo la caminata del peli-plata, un parpadeo después Gokudera ya estaba en el suelo y de no ser por la rápida intervención de la lluvia y el sol que lograron sostener a la Décima en el aire, esta hubiera caído de bruces al suelo junto con él.

—A-ane…—comenzó a murmurar el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y nadie se molestó en levantar porque estaban más ocupados en comprobar que su cielo estuviera bien y también en la mujer que estaba frente a la casa Sawada.

Se notaba a simple vista que había detenido su propio camino para esperarlos, aún tenía un paso a medio dar y su tronco estaba girado hacia ellos.

Como era de esperarse en ella, su rosado cabello se mecía con el viento y eso junto con su apariencia natural y la ropa tan a la moda que llevaba le daban la imagen de súper modelo que aun los dejaba sorprendidos.

—Aneki…—termino cuando todos ya habían pasado de él y se dirigían a saludar a la recién llegada.

Las chicas Vongola fueron las primeras, apresuraron su paso y casi saltaron a ella, diciéndole cuanto la habían extrañado.

A medida que se acercaba, Tsuna comenzaba a ir más lento, le había tomado un tiempo percatarse del inmenso problema que significaba el que ella estuviera allí y ya saben quién no.

—Bi-Bianqui—para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a ella—bi-bienvenida…fue lo primero que atino a decir.

— ¿Huh?

Tomándose la libertad de invadir su espacio personal y toquetearla, la peli-rosa palpo débilmente con sus manos el pecho y las caderas de la menor.

— ¡Hieeee!, ¡Bianqui, tú ya me habías visto así!

—Tenía que comprobarlo.

— ¡Llevo falda!

—Nunca se sabe, la alianza que encabeza Vongola corto su red de información y no había tenido noticias nuevas.

Los consientes del tema, ósea todos menos una y tal vez Ryohei tampoco terminara de comprenderlo, se miraron entre si preocupados.

¿Eso no significaba que aún no se sabía que Conollelo y Reborn habían recuperado sus formas originales?

Eso no les daba buena espina.

Al tiempo de eso Tsuna también se lamentaba, al menos Bianqui podía haber hecho eso dentro y sin que estuvieran tantas personas.

—Ara ara, todos están aquí, ¡hasta Bianqui-chan!, pasen rápido, la comida ya estaba lista.

—Estoy de vuelta _mamma—_saludo la italiana— ¿Dónde está Reborn?

—Oh él salió hace unos días, pero descuida, no tarda en regresar como siempre ¿no Tsu-chan?

La chica asintió enérgicamente agradeciéndole a su madre desde el fondo de su corazón por tener que ahorrarles las largas explicaciones y las posibles amenazas barra torturas a las que posiblemente habrían sido sometidos.

Con la explicación de la mujer, Bianqui se quedó bastante tranquila, aunque no perdió el tiempo para decir que lo extrañaba y esperaba que regresara pronto.

Todos obedecieron lo dicho por la señora Sawada mientras atrás del gran grupo de personas Tsuna y Hana-quien a pesar de conocerla no estaba acostumbrada- se preguntaban cómo era que Nana siempre tenía comida para alimentar a todos los que se aparecían en su casa.

**…..**

— ¿Alguien tiene la numero cinco?—pregunto algo apenado el beisbolista, hasta ahora había preguntado por todas las preguntas excepto por la primera.

—El profesor dijo que lo sacáramos con redox (*) —señalo la pelinegra.

— ¿Redo qué?

—Redox, cabeza de musculo—lo regaño la tormenta.

—Nunca en mi vida lo había oído—admitió con una sonrisa típica de él.

—Ha sido el tema de las últimas tres clases, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—siguió Hana algo exasperada por el moreno.

El que la sonrisa no se moviera de lugar fue suficiente para saber que no quería oír la respuesta, así que sin más que alegar le explico que tenía que hacer.

Por su parte, Tsuna estaba sentada sobre su cama repasando las notas que Gokudera había hecho para ella, eran increíbles, hasta tenían dibujos muy detallados y notas sobre "datos que el profesor olvido mencionar".

Quería intentar entender algo por su parte antes de comenzar.

También, sentado en el piso recargando la espalda en la cama estaba el culpable de que se pasara todo el día en la enfermería, este tenía un libro abierto que la Décima supuso que debería estar leyendo pero cambio Ryohei estaba intentando copiar el bigote de Iwane Matsui (*)-nombre que supo gracias al leyendado bajo la foto-en las partes blancas de la página.

—Tsuna—escucho que la llamaban desde la puerta y dirigió la mirada a ese lugar, encontrándose con la recién llegada quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer-aparte de su propia tarea de historia-el de tercer año la siguió por curiosidad.

— ¿Quién es la nueva?—pregunto por fin la mayor cuando estaban lo suficientemente apartados para que no los escucharan.

No era la primera vez que la veían, por lo que a la castaña le pareció extraño, tal vez estuviera preguntando otra cosa que no fuera su nombre.

—Kurokawa Hana, va en la clase de Sawada—contesto con un tono algo bajo el chico, divertido ante la atmosfera de misterio que había.

La Décima casi se da una palmada en la frente y la italiana arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Es tu amante?—pregunto.

A ella le parecía lo más lógico, después de todo el respondió.

Por un instante el corazón de Tsuna se detuvo, ¡eso era algo que había decidido no volver a mencionar!

Ryohei se había quedado sin palabras, su rostro había pasado tan rápido de su bronceado natural a un completo blanco y después a un intenso rojo que hasta sorprendió a la mujer.

—N-no…como crees… ¿yo con Hana?...pero si ella es la mejor amiga de Kyoko…

Dijo todo esto entre-cortado y con una voz tan nerviosa que parecía que hablaban con una gelatina.

El chico no pudo soportar más la mirada gris acusándolo y tomo sus cosas para luego avisarle a su hermana que estaría corriendo por la cuadra mientras terminaban y salir literalmente huyendo del lugar.

Entonces, Tsuna se vio sola ante la inquisidora mirada del escorpión venenoso.

—V-veras, ella es una compañera de mi clase y la mejor amiga de Kyoko-chan—intento explicarse—también se lleva muy bien con Haru y Chrome así que a veces viene con nosotros.

Bianqui solo se le quedo viendo unos momentos.

— ¿Y estas pensando unirla a la familia?

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, recordó que Reborn se lo había dicho pero en ese momento no le tomo importancia.

—N-no, no quisiera arrastrar a alguien más en todo esto—respondió agachando la cabeza.

No, no quería, ya tenía suficiente con Haru y Kyoko.

La peli-rosa suspiro y cruzo los brazos.

—Ya sabía todo eso, pero últimamente he notado que ha estado demasiado cerca de ustedes, es cierto que las chicas corren peligro estando junto a ustedes pero se toman las medidas necesarias para protegerlas, en cambio Hana se está muy cerca de ustedes pero muy lejos como para que tenga los mismos privilegios que las otras.

Tsuna trago en seco.

—Están poniendo en grave peligro a Hana teniéndola tan cerca sin que sea de la familia, muchos podrían usarla en su contra.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, si bien se preocupaba por las chicas porque sucediera algo así no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto porque no había pasado y por ello pensó que su tutor tenía algo que ver, le acababan de confirmar que tenía razón.

Pero se sentía terriblemente mal por poner en esa situación a la pelinegra.

No podían alejarse de ella, no podían pedirle eso a Kyoko y Haru estando tan encariñadas con ella, pero, tampoco podía arrastrarla a un mundo tan peligroso…

…pero ya estaba en peligro.

Se hizo bolita en el piso y comenzó a jalarse el cabello, no sabía qué hacer.

—Por eso es que Reborn me había dicho que la uniera a la familia…

—Me había quedado más tranquila al pensar que era la novia de tu guardián, así hubiera quedado más protegida, pero que solo le guste es aún más peligroso, al fin y al cabo todos saben que el amor mueve al mundo.

Tsuna casi pudo jurar que al decir esto último la luz de las ventanas lejanas había entrado y que los pétalos de cerezo bailaron junto a ella aunque no era temporada.

— ¿E…entonces que puedo hacer?—pregunto al principio sin voz, sintiéndose culpable, pero después tomo determinación en corregir su error.

—Alcánzalo—señalo hacia las escaleras—nadie pondría a su amada en peligro.

Quiso replicar, pero por el momento era la mejor opción que tenía, salió apresuradamente de su casa y espero a que Ryohei pasara por allí de nuevo para detenerlo.

Cuando lo vio dar la vuelta, se paró frente a él y rogo a primo que no la matara.

Justo antes de arrollar a su jefa el sol paro con su entrenamiento improvisado.

—Oh Sawada, que coincidencia verte aquí.

—_Estamos frente a mi casa—_pensó con un par de líneas azueles cruzando su frente—onii-san, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

— ¿Quieres que me vuelva a disculpar al EXTREMO por lo de esta mañana?

— _¿Alguna vez se disculpó?—_mejor ignoraba eso—no, hablo de Kurukawa.

— ¿De quién dijiste?, lo siento pero tengo que seguir corriendo ¡al EXTREMO!

— ¡Onii-san!—grito fuerte para detenerlo—esto es serio, es por su seguridad—aclaro intentando que de esa manera el boxeador dejara de huir del tema.

Con esto por fin logro que se quedara quieto.

Lo invito a sentarse en la acera, quería que se sintiera más cómodo y también que tardara más tiempo si quería escapar de nuevo.

Tsuna se sentó como una señorita, bueno, más o menos pero era lo suficientemente aceptable como para que no la regañaran, mientras que el mayor solo se dejó caer con pesadez.

—Supongo que entiendes todo esto de los Vongola y el peligro que significa, ¿no?—intento iniciar, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir, era por su bien.

—Sí, no al principio pero si llego a entender buena parte por todo lo que dicen que es Vongola—admitió ante una sorprendida Tsuna, pensó que también tendría que explicarle eso, tal vez no debería subestimar a su guardián—también porque el maestro Pao-Pao me explico algo…

Bien, decidió olvidar lo último que había pensado.

—No te preocupes por Kyoko-chan, ella está bajo la protección de Vongola así que está segura, el problema aquí es Kurukawa…

—Hana—musito, la Décima lo miro con algo de pena.

—Sí, le hemos permitido que se acerque mucho a nosotros, si no queremos que esté en peligro tenemos que alejarnos de ella o volverla parte de la familia, y yo no quisiera tener que arrastrar a más personas a esto sin su consentimiento.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que hay dos opciones, y tienen que ver contigo onii-san, eres muy obvio con tus sentimientos algún enemigo se puede dar cuenta fácilmente y usar a Kurukawa en nuestra contra.

Ryohei escuchaba atento, como pocas veces sucedía.

—Entonces, si aceptas tus sentimientos y comienzan a salir podríamos brindarle protección, pero, si no puedes hacerlo entonces tendremos que alejarnos de ella y tú tendrás que olvidarla, es por su propio bien.

El peli-plata no decía una sola palabra, pero al parecer entendía.

— ¿Qué harás, onii-san?

—Yo…no creo poder hacerlo…yo…es la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor, eso no está bien al extremo—esto último sonó muy apagado, incluso su típica frase—también soy todo lo contrario a los chicos que ella le gustan, puede que hasta me odie.

—No digas eso…

—Aunque, tampoco creo que sea capaz de olvidarla tan fácil, sabes, cuando fuimos al futuro y Kyoko había ido a nuestra casa entre a mi cuarto, allí vi una fotografía, éramos Hana y Yo abrazados, hasta yo podía notar que en ese tiempo éramos pareja.

La última declaración volvió a tomar a Tsuna por sorpresa, al parecer su guardián tenía muchas más cosas dentro de las que pensaba.

—Pero, parece que nada de eso sucederá, seguramente debería alejarme, es lo mejor para ella a demás no debería estar detrás de un romance imposible al extremo, ahhh, todo es más sencillo cuando simplemente lo niego.

—Perdón.

—Descuida Sawada, fue mi decisión, te agradezco que me dejaras tomarla, sé que no será fácil pero tengo superarla, es por su bien y un hombre siempre debe hacer lo mejor para la chica que ama.

En ese momento Tsuna no sintió que tenía sentado junto a ella al Sasagawa Ryohei de siempre, si no a un hombre maduro y serio. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

También era la primera vez que el chico admitía sus sentimientos, también se sentía orgullosa por ello.

Cuando su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad y se volviera un adulto, quería ser como el que le acababa de mostrar Ryohei que era.

—Pero…también te quiero pedir por todo, por meterte a esto, incluso a Kyoko.

Espero una respuesta dura, que aquel hombre maduro que su guardián podía llegar a ser le diera una reprimenda y le reclamara, pero…

— ¿Qué dices Sawada?—le dijo atrayéndola hasta él y aplicándole un gancho en el cuello para que no se moviera y con el otro brazo le revolvía en cabello—yo elegí seguir con ustedes, ¡a demás todo ha sido divertido al EXTREMO!—continuo junto a unas resonantes carcajadas.

Si, volvía a ser el mismo Ryohei de siempre.

Al menos todo estaba resuelto, o algo así.

Luego de un rato de renegar se contagió de aquella risa tan sonora y lo imito.

Se sentía bien saber después de tanto tiempo que el mayor no se arrepentía de ser su guardián.

Desde arriba, mirando por la ventana estaba la pelinegra, sus ojos estaban clavados en el par de abajo, parecían divertirse mucho.

A penas alcanzaba a escuchar las carcajadas, así que no logro oír la conversación, pero se sentía escéptica sobre que habrían podido hablar, además de las expresiones del hermano de Kyoko.

Puso la mano sobre el cristal y frunció un poco el ceño antes de ser llamada por su amiga y alejarse de la ventana…

**…..**

Tras la puerta de entrada estaba la asesina, escuchando atentamente la conversación de la Décima, hasta ella podía decir que había progresado mucho, Reborn debía sentirse orgulloso.

Reborn…su amado, ¿Dónde estaría?

—Bianqui-chan—escucho a la madre Sawada desde la cocina y fue hasta el lugar—acabo de encontrar esto entre el correo, es para ti—le dijo tendiéndole un sobre pequeño de color negro.

No tenía remitente ni ningún dato, tenía la sospecha de que podía ser.

Le agradeció a Nana y se fue a la sala para abrirla sola…

Si, al parecer si era lo que pensaba…

* * *

**Aun no son las doce de la noche donde vivo, así que cumplí con mi promesa. 11:30 nenes.  
**

Len-chan, ya puedes dejar de acosarme preguntando cuando saldrá Bianqui.

**Me disculpo si Ryohei quedo demasiado OoC**, pero quería que se tomara la situación con más seriedad, después de todo estamos hablando que seguir así provoca que Hana, la chica que le gusta, este en peligro.

**(*)Redox**: Se denomina reacción de reducción-oxidación, de óxido-reducción o, simplemente, reacción redox, a toda reacción química en la que uno o más electrones se transfieren entre los reactivos, provocando un cambio en sus estados de oxidación. Ya saben, cosas de química.

**(*)Iwane Matsui:** Fue un general del Ejército Imperial Japonés y comandante de las fuerzas expedicionarias enviadas a China durante la Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa. Los invito a ver una foto, su bigote me da mucha gracia.

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa hecha con amor es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	29. Silencios

**Ohayo/konnichiwa minna-kun**

Hay muchas cosas que decir, como mi aniversario de fanfiction, mi cumpleaños (algunas saben lo que eso significa ewe), la meta que me puse, mis nuevos horarios y esas cosas, pero ahora no se me ocurre como abordar esos temas.

En fin, les **recuerdo "los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 29 "Silencios"**

La noche ya había tomado lugar hace algunas horas en nuestra conocida Namimori, la brisa soplaba tan tranquila que hasta comenzaba a ser sospechosa.

Pero claro que dentro de la casa Sawada, donde cierta vaca no había dejado de llorar desde la cena porque había tirado su jugo de uva y no había más, Tsuna no se percató del estado de las calles.

Se puso su pijama, ahora rosada, para al segundo después lanzarse agotada a su cama.

Había sido un día duro, tanto física como psicológica y...en especial físicamente, pero todo fue por su amigo así que sentía que había valido la pena.

Ignoraba completamente a la persona tras la puerta, después de todo tenía el título de _profesional_.

Aparto los cuadernos que quedaron fuera luego de que todos fueran a su casa a hacer la tarea más temprano ese día, al final se había distraído mucho con Ryohei y Gokudera-con algo de ayuda de Hana-terminaron intentando explicarle todo, hasta había entendido un poco, eso ya era mucha ganancia.

Tomo las mantas y se cubrió con ellas esperando caer dormida pronto, cuando, su súper-intuición la puso alerta sintiendo que había algo en la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar algo extraño estaba frente a su rostro, no lo podía distinguir bien en la oscuridad, pero podía ver perfectamente el aura morada que desprendía.

—Hi...—chillo ahogadamente haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo explicaras?—escucho.

Podía reconocer perfectamente la voz.

— ¿E-explicar qué?—pregunto aunque estaba prácticamente segura a lo que se refería.

—El porqué todos me ocultaron lo de mi querido Reborn—sentencio, en ese instante las nubes que cubrían la luna comenzaron a despejarse, dejando que la luz entrara y la Décima pudiera ver con mayor claridad.

No solo era la intensión asesina dirigida a su persona que le recorría el cuerpo, también esos ojos grises estaban cargados de despecho y la acusaban cruelmente.

Tsuna trago en seco, rogando por su vida a todos los Dioses que conocía y unos tantos que se inventó en el proceso.

—No...no era nuestra intención—intento excusarse, los nervios casi no la dejaban hablar—p-pero pensamos que sería mejor esperar a que Reborn volviera y él te lo explicara mejor.

Al parecer la peli-rosa no se quedó muy contenta con la respuesta.

—Creímos que sería mejor si lo veías tu mism...

— ¡Mientes!—grito asustando a la castaña al mismo tiempo que lanzo lo que sea que trajera en la mano a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

— ¿Huh?

— ¡Querían ocultármelo!, ¡querían quedarse con Reborn solo para ustedes!

— ¡¿P-pero porque haríamos eso?!

— ¡Lo querías para ti, querías apartarlo de mi lado!, ¡siempre lo has estado haciendo pero ahora que eres una chica te crees con el derecho de arrebatármelo completamente!

Tsuna estaba aferrada a la pared, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, nada tenía sentido.

Los ojos de Bianchi desprendían un profundo odio, la castaña nunca había visto una mirada así, ni siquiera con Xanxus.

Estaba completamente aterrada.

—C-calma Bianchi-san, no es lo que crees.

¿Dónde estaba su mamá?, la mujer estaba más cerca de matarla que cualquiera de sus oponentes antes y hacia un escándalo, pero su madre ni se asomaba.

— ¡Mientes!, ¡las amantes siempre mienten!

— ¿A-amante?

—Una arribista que solo lo está confundiendo y quiere alejarlo de mí.

— ¡Nunca he querido eso!, ¡yo soy un chico!

— ¡Deja de mentir, ustedes tienen algo!—la Décima estaba segura que en esos momentos Bianchi no era ella misma, estaba completamente cegada por los celos— ¡dime toda la verdad!

— ¿La verdad?—Tsuna trago en seco, diría muchas cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, pero tenía que intentar calmarla, si tenía que hacerlo entonces lo haría—si soy sincera...

**...**

La noche por fin le había cedido el lugar al día, el brillante sol iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad alentando a todos sus habitantes a despertar.

En una de las casas de apariencia tranquila-que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad-una chica se removía en su cama pidiendo unos minutos más.

El día anterior había sido muy pesado, en cuanto a la noche ni se diga, no tenía ganas ni de abrir los ojos.

Sintió algo extraño entre sus piernas, la verdad es que la sensación era "algo conocida", pero ahora no iba con su nuevo contexto, así que en su mente recordó que había otra cosa que podía ser.

Se sentó en la cama con gran pereza para luego retirar la sabana.

Si, sus temores eran ciertos.

Dirigió la mirada al calendario junto a su escritorio y comprobó que estaba por las fechas que las chicas habían marcado con un punto rojo junto al número.

De todas las cosas que implicaban el ser una chica, esta era por mucho la más molesta.

Suspiro pesadamente e intento levantarse.

— ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo est...?—la frase fue interrumpida cuando la Décima callo de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien Tsu-chan?—pregunto su madre abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la cama manchada de sangre y a su hija en el suelo apretándose el estómago.

¿Por qué había venido ahora y no fue anoche?, misterios de Nana.

—Ara, ya estás en tus días otra vez, te preparare un baño caliente—le dijo mientras quitaba las sabanas manchadas—si quieres pastillas están en el cajón del baño junto a las toallas—sugirió antes de salir del cuarto.

¿Pastillas? ¿para qué?, solo tenía esas que le había dado Giannini.

Volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero el dolor punzante en su estómago no se lo permitía, las chicas ya le habían advertido de los cólicos pero no pensó que realmente se sintieran así.

Levanto la vista esperando a que llegara alguien para arrastrarla al baño.

...

No, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a las toallas sanitarias.

Caminaba como pato.

Como chico estaba acostumbrado a "llevar algo entre las piernas", pero esto era completamente diferente, o eso decía, tal vez ya había olvidado como era antes, pero como no había nadie que pudiera comparar ambas cosas en igualdad de condiciones entonces solo podía quedarse allí quejándose internamente.

— ¿Aun te sientes mal, Tsuna-chan?—le pregunto la peli-naranja de camino a la escuela.

—Pues...

— ¿Quieres que Gokudera te lleve a caballito otra vez?—pregunto con tono bromista el beisbolista, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte del oji-verde.

Preocupada, la Décima negó fervientemente con la cabeza mientras apretaba la vastilla de su falda.

Conectando los puntos Kyoko levanto ambas cejas y se acercó a la chica para alejarla de sus guardianes, quienes se quedaron atrás bastante confundidos por como actuó su cielo.

—Lo había olvidado, que rápido pasa un mes, ¿verdad Tsuna?—le pregunto cuando ya estaban separados del resto del grupo.

—S-si—contesto algo intranquila, no sabía si era por la situación tan vergonzosa- según ella, para la otra estudiante era algo normal-o por estar tan cerca de ella, probablemente ambas.

No lograba acostumbrarse completamente a la cercanía que tenía con Kyoko, le seguía pareciendo algo hasta cierto punto "irreal".

Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, intentando ocultar la punzada que sintió en el estómago otra vez.

La oji-miel lo noto, pero prefirió no decir nada, si Tsuna no lo decía es porque estaba tratando de proteger "su masculinidad".

Enternecida Kyoko rio un poco.

Un poco más adelante de ellas estaba la peli-negra, mirándolas con el rabillo del ojo, pensando que en los últimos días esas dos habían estado mucho más cercanas que antes, incluso podría jurar que escucho a su amiga llamar sin honorifico a la castaña, algo muy raro en ella.

Bufo mientras torcía la boca, pareciera que todo a su alrededor cambiara sin que ella se enterara. No le gustaba estar en ese estado de ignorancia.

De hecho así era, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado todos pero ella ni enterada, no es que le interesara, pero era algo tan notorio el hecho de que habían pasado por tantas cosas y ella no se había enterado de nada.

Paso su mirada por todos, las chicas tras de ella-a las que pronto se les unió otra atrapando a la castaña por el cuello, en realidad eso no era nada extraño-, al dúo dinámico que discutía como siempre, pero se veían muy diferentes a los primeros días que comenzó a ir a la escuela con ellos.

En una esquina estaba una persona relativamente nueva, prefería dejarla tomar valor para que les hablara, la peli-morada le parecía muy tierna.

Y como olvidar a...

— ¿Huh?—soltó extrañado el boxeador al percatarse de que la chica lo miraba.

Hana frunció un poco más el ceño.

Vio como Ryohei trago en seco y giro violentamente la cabeza antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

— ¿Pero que...?—pregunto al aire con una cara notablemente confusa mientras el polvo y las hojas que había levantado el mayor al iniciar tal carrera se dispersaban.

Por su lado todos los demás solo giraron su vista con sorpresa para luego volver cada uno a sus asuntos.

¿Qué les pasaba a esos chicos?

...

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Tsuna-chan?—le pregunto de nuevo la "idol de Nami-chu" mientras iban de camino a la azotea.

—Bossu esta pálida—señalo la ilusionista.

— ¡¿Juudaime está enferma?!—pregunto colérico la tormenta.

—N-no, solo tenía...—sin saber con qué excusarse prefirió ignorar esa explicación—pero ya estoy bien, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada.

El peli-plata levanto una ceja sin estar muy convencido, acercándose demasiado al rostro de la chica intentando averiguarlo por sí mismo, pero eso no significaba que desconfiara de su jefa, no, eso nunca.

Gokudera estaba demasiado cerca, comenzaba a hacer sentir incomoda a la Décima.

—Podrías ir a la enfermería por algunas pastillas—le dijo intentando tomar el tema con delicadeza—ayudan mucho, deberías pedirle una a la enfermera.

Ah, ahora tenía sentido lo que había dicho su madre en la mañana, se lamentaba el no haberle hecho caso.

— ¡Yo la acompaño Juudaime!—se ofreció enérgico, si era por la salud de su Juudaime haría cualquier cosa.

Y sin más se vio arrastrada hasta la enfermería por su guardián de la tormenta, como siempre ni se molestaron en escucharla, ya para que se quejaba.

Se fueron tan rápido que no pudieron ver a la chica que se dirigía hacia donde estaban parados poco antes.

Luego de la correspondiente carrera-esquivando a los del comité de disciplina-llegaron hasta el lugar correspondiente.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no fue problema para la tormenta ya que la abrió de una patada.

Los intentos de Tsuna por decirle que si estaba cerrada significaba que la enfermera no estaba fueron en vano.

Fue jalada bruscamente hasta el interior, pero en cuanto el chico se dio cuenta "de su atrevimiento" la soltó y comenzó a disculparse hincado en el suelo y haciendo reverencias.

—M-matte, Gokudera-kun...

—Escucha a la señorita, Hayato—escucharon una voz conocida tras las cortinas y se giraron al instante—daña mi orgullo ver a mi alumno así, aunque sea ante la Neo-Vongola.

La chica frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser llamada así, una cosa es que heredara una familia mafiosa y otra muy diferente es que tuviera que restructurar por completo la mafia, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a la primera idea.

—S-Shamal, maldito ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunto ascuamente mientras se levantaba y paraba entre el hombre y su jefa.

— ¿No es obvio?

El instinto protector de Gokudera se encendió en ese momento y como acto reflejo tomo a la Décima de la cintura para hacerla a un lado, apartándola de la trayectoria en la que el doctor corría hacia ella con los labios levantados y las manos extendidas hacia enfrente abriéndose y cerrándose de una forma un tanto perturbadora.

—Bastardo, aléjate de Juudaime—mascuño con un ceño marcadamente fruncido.

El miedo solo le permitía a Tsuna aferrarse más al costado de su mano derecha.

Ambos ignoraban lo tiernos que se veían en ese momento.

Shamal suspiro hundo y se sacudió los hombros, su alumno sí que era lento, ¿tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo?, él como un experto en el romance lo había notado con solo una mirada.

—Tranquilo, solo estaba jugando.

La dura mirada que recibió por parte de ambos le decía que no le creían ni un poco.

—Como médico solo quería comprobar que el cambio era completo—luego de decir eso de repente apareció junto a la chica, tomando la punta de su cabello.

— ¿Pero qué mier…?

— ¿Por qué a ti no te pasan estas cosas, Hayato?, hasta podrías ser una linda chica…

Entonces el mayor se puso a fantasear en voz alta como sería la tormenta, comparándola cada que podía con su hermana.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, en medio de sus divagaciones la peli-rosa abrió la puerta de una patada cargando con un bento de apariencia peligrosa. Camino con paso firme hasta los ocupantes de la habitación y le arrebato violentamente a la castaña que aun tenia del brazo.

— ¡Oh, Bianchi-ch…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir le planto en el rostro el bento que llevaba, dejando al Trident Mosquito prácticamente fuera de combate.

—Vámonos Tsuna—le dijo antes de meterle a la fuerza un par de pastillas por la boca, para después llevarla casi arrastrando del cuello, luego de unos pasos también capturo de la misma manera a su hermano.

—Cuidado, no soy el único que acaba de llegar—le susurro el mayor cuando paso junto a él.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Reborn?—cuestiono Bianchi deteniéndose un momento y mirándolo a los ojos.

Como respuesta Shamal solo encogió los hombros con una expresión despreocupada en el rostro.

Después de una mueca de disgusto, la peli-rosa salió del lugar, llevándose a los otros dos, claro.

…..

Los estudiantes aun en su hora de descanso intentaban ignorar a la despampanante mujer extranjera que caminaba con elegancia por los pasillos de Nami-chu, llevando como sacos de papas a dos de los estudiantes de la secundaria.

Pero era muy hermosa, así que nadie reparaba en esto último.

En algún momento de su trayecto se la había unido la estrella del equipo de béisbol, un chico moreno de segundo año que siempre estaba sonriendo. Probablemente ni sabía a donde se dirigían.

Subieron por las largas escaleras, haciendo oídos sordos a los quejidos por parte del cielo y la tormenta hasta llegar a la azotea y esconderse rápidamente tras uno de los muros.

Los que habían sido llevados allí a la fuerza fueron lanzados a un rincón y amenazados por la peli-rosa para que no emitieran sonido alguno.

Sin saber que más hacer Tsuna y Gokudera se asomaron por un lado de la pared imitando a los otros dos.

Desde allí tenían una muy buena vista de sus demás amigos, explotando un punto ciego.

La castaña miro de reojo a la mayor, se sentía incomoda por la charla de la noche anterior, pero, al parecer Bianchi como mujer madura había dejado el tema de lado para centrarse en ayudarla a resolver el problema con Hana.

—Hey, ¿ninguno de ustedes dirá algo?—pregunto el boxeador a los dos chicos—ustedes son callados ¡al extremo!

Al parecer no había sido buena idea dejar a Ryohei solo con Enma y Chrome, debía anotar eso, el pobre moreno se iba a morir de aburrimiento.

Para su suerte, o desgracia según quienes lo miraban desde lejos, su hermana y la mejor amiga de esta llegaron hasta ellos.

— ¡Kyoko!—grito emocionado ya que al fin tendría alguien con quien hablar—Ah…Kurokawa Hana…—intento actuar normal al notar su presencia.

Claro que la peli-negra se extrañó ante el recibimiento tan formal, completamente extraño en el chico.

—Gokudera-kun llevo a Tsu-chan a la enfermería, no deberían tardar mucho—anuncio la oji-miel ante las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros de clase.

— ¿Sawada está enferma?

—No, solo son…cosas de chicas—intento explicarle su hermanita.

La conversación siguió muy amena mientras la peli-naranja intentaba explicarle a su hermano a que se refería sin tener que pasar tanta vergüenza.

En ningún momento los que observaban apartaron su vista del Sasagawa mayor y Kurukawa que para su desgracia se había sentado junto al de tercer año.

Tsuna miro de reojo a la chica junto a ella, tragando en seco un poco al no saber que cruzaba por su cabeza después de su confesión de la noche anterior…

….

…

— _¡Deja de mentir, ustedes tienen algo!—la Décima estaba segura que en esos momentos Bianchi no era ella misma, estaba completamente cegada por los celos— ¡dime toda la verdad!_

— _¿La verdad?—Tsuna trago en seco, diría muchas cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, pero tenía que intentar calmarla, si tenía que hacerlo entonces lo haría—si soy sincera..._

_Negó un poco con la cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos._

—…_Si soy sincero, Reborn es alguien muy especial para mí, es como…como la figura paterna que nunca tuve…_

_Los ojos grises detonaban algo de sorpresa._

—_Puede ser un pesado, explotador y tiene cero preocupación por mi estabilidad física y mental, pero…hasta cierto punto es por mi bien…fue el primero en preocuparse así por mi…yo…_

_Ambas miradas, castaña y gris se cruzaron con seriedad._

_Bianchi podría jurar que había visto esa mirada de determinación del rostro de la Décima antes, en una persona que conocía bastante._

_Tsuna esperaba que todo saliera bien._

—_¡Para mi Reborn es alguien muy importante, es…es un padre para mí!, ¡incluso más que mi verdadero padre!—la mayor quedo sorprendida, por el ambiente tenso podría haber jurado que su declaración será completamente diferente—a mis ojos Reborn es mi figura paterna…así que…así que no te preocupes ¡yo nunca vería a Reborn de manera romántica!_

_La castaña se quedó temblando débilmente en su cama, avergonzada de todo lo que acababa de decir, pero era para salvar su cuello._

_Por su parte, la mujer bajo de la cama sin decir una palabra y tiro al suelo las herramientas extra que llevaba consigo, antes de musitar un "ya veo" y salir tranquilamente de la habitación._

_Grito un "¡A demás yo soy un chico!" antes de perderla de vista._

_El corazón de la Décima volvió a latir y se desplomo prácticamente inconsciente en su cama esperando poder dormir hasta el día siguiente y no recordar nada._

…

…

Un ruidoso "¡Extremo!" que atravesó sus oídos devolvió a Tsuna al presente.

Lo último que vio fue una cortina de polvo levantándose hacia la escalera y el residuo de la imagen donde había estado el boxeador hace unos momentos.

Por lo que pudo intuir, hasta el momento Ryohei había soportado más o menos bien el hablar comúnmente con Hana, pero llego a su límite y salió huyendo de nuevo.

Los cuatro espías suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ya sabían que sería difícil para el sol alejarse de la chica, pero al menos estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo por mejorar.

En cambio, quien no parecía poner de su parte era la misma chica.

Hana se paró molesta y camino con pasos firmes hasta que desapareció de su vista por las mismas escaleras por donde Sasagawa había salido corriendo hace poco.

Los espías se miraron algo confundidos entre sí, Bianchi les ordeno ir con el resto de su grupo mientras ella la seguía.

Todo iba bien, obviamente no sería notada, o eso pensó hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—le cuestiono Trident Mosquito— ¿no crees que es mejor dejar que ellos lo arreglen por si solos?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente.

La peli-rosa aparto violentamente la mano del médico y siguió su camino…cambiando de dirección.

Shamal solo atino a esconder las manos en los bolsillos y suspirar, al menos le había hecho caso.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver como los Vongola resolvían esta situación.

…

Unos metros más adelante, Hana se había rendido de encontrar al boxeador y giro sobre sus talones para regresar con los demás.

Pero…

Sintió como violentamente sus ojos fueron completamente cubiertos por una venta y justo después de eso un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz.

Luego de eso todo se desvaneció.

…

Los Vongola caminaban animadamente luego de un día de escuela, aunque estaban algo preocupados.

Durante el descanso el guardián del sol había vuelto luego de unos minutos, todo sudado y desarreglado, con los guantes aun puestos y la excusa de que había olvidado terminar con su entrenamiento esa mañana, pero, Kurokawa nunca volvió.

Ni siquiera a clases.

Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en eso, igual que la tormenta y la lluvia, Chrome se encargaba de intentar distraer a Kyoko para que esta no estuviera tan preocupada por su amiga.

Bianchi se había quedado el resto del día en la escuela y volvía con ellos, se negó a dar explicaciones.

Al menos el nuevo órgano de la castaña ya no estaba intentando apuñalarla como esa mañana.

Entre algunos gritos y risas nerviosas, claramente preocupados por su amiga pero sin querer mostrarlo, llegaron al destino al que prácticamente iban a diario.

—Tsu-chan, rápido, llego algo para ti—le dijo emocionada su madre en cuento abrió la puerta y luego la arrastro hasta la sala.

Curiosos como eran, los demás la siguieron.

En medio de la mesa de la cocina estaba un imponente ramo de flores.

Gladiolas amarillas, extraña elección.

Las divagaciones de Nana-pasando por alto el ambiente que se acababa de crear- sobre que debían ser regalo de algún admirador fueron completamente ignoradas por la tensión que la mayoría de los presentes sintió recorrer su sangre.

La Décima se acercó y tomo una tarjeta que yacía en el centro de aquel enorme ramo.

Con ella entre sus manos pudo notar claramente que en ella había un símbolo que conocían muy bien.

Sobraban las demás explicaciones.

* * *

**(*)Gladiolas amarillas:** en el lenguaje de las flores significan "**una invitación**".

***Myru huye***


	30. Recibimiento

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

Si van a agradecerle a alguien háganlo a mi nueva perrita, tiene apenas dos meses y no deja de llorar a menos que este recostada en mi regazo, así que estoy anclada a la computadora hasta que se acostumbre a mi casa. Es bien linda, es una cruza entre chihuahua y salchicha (igual que mi perrita de casi cinco años, si, esa que se comió mis apuntes), llego a la casa muy desnutrida y sucia, ya está un poco mejor 3. Mi papá dice que es muy pequeña para su edad porque no se alimentó bien y que no podemos andarla levantando mucho porque es esta frágil.

Después de la historia de mi nueva perrita los dejo con el secuestro de Hana.

"**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

**¡A leer!, ¿treinta capítulos ya, enserio?**

* * *

_Queridos Vongola_

_Me gustaría que me acompañaran en una pequeña reunión, hay un lindo y amplio lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilamente, me recuerda a nuestro encuentro en el futuro._

_Por cierto, su amiga ya nos está haciendo compañía._

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 30 "Recibimiento"**

Corrían velozmente por las calles de Naminori, tanto que incluso a los demás les costaba seguirles el paso.

La comitiva era liderada por la castaña en su modo híper y por un peli-plata con los ojos tan encendidos como el mismo sol que representaba.

Tenían las miradas duras, con la única visión de enmendar su error.

La habían involucrado.

Ryohei no podía evitar pensar que todo era su culpa, la puso en peligro por su egoísmo al no poder separarse de ella. No es como si alguien se lo negara.

Las instrucciones eran tan sencillas que hasta él podía dar con el lugar-luego de que le explicaran a que se refería-, de hecho había pasado cientos de veces por allí en sus entrenamientos, probablemente habían elegido ese lugar a propósito pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

La sangre le hervía y recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba en un estado de adrenalina extremo que no había experimentado antes contra ningún oponente, ni siquiera en las grandes batallas qua había tenido que librar con Tsuna y los demás.

Pero no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Hana.

Cualquier cosa que le pasara a ella sería su culpa.

Solo su culpa.

Ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, cegando cualquier otra cosa que ocurriera su alrededor.

Incluso todos sus amigos corriendo tras el para salvar a su amiga.

Después de todo, según ellos era su culpa, por conocer los peligros y no protegerla, por acercarla a ese mundo tan peligroso.

Pero claro, Ryohei ignoraba eso y se adjudicaba toda la culpa.

Llegaron, la entrada de la vieja estación que conectaba Namimori y Kukuyoland, abandonada desde el cierre del parque.

Normalmente había algunas personas alrededor a esa hora, pero todo estaba muy calmado y silencioso.

Muy silencioso.

…

Los ojos le pesaban-aunque de todas maneras no podía ver por la venda en sus ojos- y la cabeza aun le daba vueltas.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, encontrándose impedida por cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos.

Obviamente también estaba amordazada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no recordaba nada después de que el tonto del hermano de Kyoko salió huyendo infantilmente por milésima vez.

Oh claro, lo siguió, ¿pero por qué lo siguió?

No importaba en ese momento, debía saber en dónde estaba y como llego hasta allí.

Comenzó a estar consciente de su situación, sus labios temblaban mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, recordó que la habían vendado y puesto algo sobre la nariz, después de eso se desmayó.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación sumamente peligrosa.

Intento ponerse de pie, o al menos sentarse en el frio suelo donde había estado tendida hasta ahora y en el que apenas había reparado.

El panorama era cada vez peor.

Intento gritar mientras se movía bruscamente intentando liberarse, pero al final solo emitió gemidos de dolor.

— ¿Sabes que hacer eso es inútil, verdad?—escucho una voz en medio del mundo de incertidumbre y oscuridad en el que estaba sumida.

Era la voz de una chica, tal vez alguien atrapada junto con ella.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme—agrego la persona misteriosa.

Esperen, ¿eso significaba que…?

—Debes estar asustada, se nota, todo tu cuerpo está temblando es muy gracioso—el tono que usaba era cada vez más infantil y juguetón—descuida no te haremos nada, por ahora.

Hana escucho los pasos de aquella chica misteriosa acercándose a ella.

—Solo eres un señuelo para los Vongola, si el Décimo hace lo que Byakuran quiere te dejaremos libre.

¿Vongola? ¿Décimo? ¿Byakuran?, ¿Quién rayos eran todos ellos?

Estaba segura de no haber escuchado eso nunca, aunque, lo primero no sonaba tan extraño.

—Ya deben de venir hacia aquí, mientras esperas hablemos un poco que moriré de aburrimiento—le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

—_Oh genial, una niña._

…

Un simple x-canon fue suficiente para despejar la entrada de las tablas y escombros que bloqueaban el acceso.

Los demás que iban tras de él no tuvieron que detener su carrera para entrar, solo soportar el polvo levantado y esquivar un par de escombros.

El lugar no le daba buena espina al Décimo, todos sabían perfectamente que iban directo a una trampa, pero no importaba, tenían que ir a por Hana.

Había una cantidad de polvo incalculable en los escalones, tuvieron que bajar con cuidado para no caer.

El lugar olía a humedad y tierra mojada, con cada paso que deban levantaban un poco más de polvo, pero claro, eso era lo de menos.

Entre más se adentraban en el túnel la oscuridad se hacía mayor, pero sus llamas-saliendo de sus armas o algún otro lugar- fueron suficientes para iluminar su camino.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo de cuanto habían corrido, tampoco tenían en claro cuánto tiempo, pero siguieron corriendo.

Y corriendo…

Y corriendo…

—Maldición, esto no debería de ser tan largo—se quejó la tormenta.

En ese momento la súper intuición de Tsuna detecto algo.

—Alto chicos—ordeno, el mismo se detuvo y miro a su alrededor.

Hasta el Sasagawa tuvo que resignarse a obedecer.

Ni Ryohei ni él mostraban algún signo de cansancio, pero al parecer Yamamoto y Gokudera comenzaban a sentir las repercusiones mientras que la ilusionista y el niño que el oji-verde llevaba a rastras luego de que hiciera berrinche para acompañarlos parecían no poder seguir por mucho más.

—Seguir así no nos llevara a ningún sitio, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría—les dijo mirándolos con seriedad—hay algo extraño aquí.

—Sí, yo también lo siento—señalo el espadachín.

—Chrome…

Como respuesta la chica asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Por allá—señalo con la punta de su lanza.

—Así que eras tú el que estaba jugando con nosotros, Torikabuto…—la mirada de todos se afilo aún más cuando este salió de las sombras, de repente los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con sorpresa— ¡Todos, arriba!

Ante la señal todos subieron su guardia, logrando detectar a tiempo los extraños reptiles que salían del techo.

Yamamoto partió algunas en dos, sacando una de sus espadas de su Vongola Gear junto con Kojirou.

Hayato activo su propia arma, al tiempo que lanzaba dinamita dentro de sus bocas haciendo que les explotara la cabeza. Parecido a lo que hizo Ryohei, con algunos extreme-canon les rompió el cuello.

Chrome se protegió con una pared de lianas con Lambo escondido tras de ella lanzando algunas granadas.

—Linda hospitalidad, Kykyo.

—Queríamos recibirlos apropiadamente, Vongolas, en especial a su adorada Décima—aclaro apareciendo tras de ellos, con una sonrisa de clara superioridad.

La castaña no perdió tiempo en prepararse para atacar.

— ¿Estas segura de hacer eso?—pregunto recalcando el "segura"—hasta donde sabes su querida amiga podría estar tras estas paredes y cualquiera de tus ataque las haría volar, ¿acaso quieres lastimarla?

Tsuna chasqueo los dientes.

—_Malditos…_

…

— ¿Quieres?—le pregunto extendiéndole una bolsa de palomitas acarameladas—Byakuran dijo que debía tratarte bien.

Luego de una tosca primera impresión, la niña la había ayudado a sentarse más cómodamente-aun atada-contra la pared y ella mismo se había sentado cruzando las piernas frente a la adolescente.

Se presentaron sin mucho interés, pero ambas pensaron que sería una molestia si no lo hacían.

—No gracias, no me gustan los dulces.

—Que amargada eres—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Y tú eres solo una pequeña, niña.

—Ya te dije que me molesta que me llamen niña, mi nombre es Bluebell.

—Pues eso eres—remarco, para luego bufar mientras intentaba quitar los mechones de cabello de su rostro—odio a los niños.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí—respondió dándole la espalda—quisiera estar peleando allí afuera con los Vongola, pero Byakuran pensó que te asustarías con los demás así que me toca a mí cuidarte.

Ya había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces en tan corto tiempo.

Por lo que podía deducir, ese hombre había sido quien envió a que la secuestraran y retuvieran allí, pero al parecer no quería hacerle daño y quería que se asustara demasiado. Obviamente la pequeña de cabellos azules trabajaba para él.

Aquel dichoso hombre solo quería usarla de señuelo para los Vongola, nada más, lo que la llevaba a… ¿Quiénes eran esos Vongola?

—A todo esto, ¿quién es Byakuran?

— ¿Eh, nunca habías escuchado de él?—pregunto sorprendida volviendo a darle la cara— ¿acaso no eres cercana a los Vongola?

—Tampoco tengo idea de quienes son ellos, debe de haber un error.

Los ojos azules la miraron acusantes.

—Ya veo, no hay ningún error, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes nada.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tus amigos, esos que crees conocer, no te han dicho nada nunca—la peli-azul se levantó y la señalo con el dedo—te están excluyendo completamente.

— ¿D-de qué?

Tenía que admitirlo, había despertado su curiosidad.

Es cierto, siempre se sentía alejada de todos los otros y que ellos sabían cosas que ella no.

Desaparecían, daban escusas ridículas y regresaban lastimados, Kyoko y la otra chica parecían tristes, pero al parecer ellas si conocían lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Por lo que podía notar era algo muy peligroso, sus ausencias y heridas comenzaban a tener más peso sobre sus recuerdos.

Siempre quiso mantenerse alejada de esas cosas, no eran su problema, pero había sucedido tantas veces, tantas cosas pasaron frente a sus ojos y que ignoro completamente que ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los veía ir y venir de acá para allá sin tener idea a que se enfrentaban.

No, en cuanto los viera haría que hablaran, quieran o no ya estaba implicada.

Oh, y vaya que en esos momentos estaba implicada.

A demás eran sus amigos, ¿o solo ella pensaba eso?

—Entonces, ¿quieres saberlo?

…

La batalla estaba tornándose dura.

No podían ver muy bien ni tampoco usar ataques poderosos.

Tuvieron que limitarse a deshacerse de lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Ya tenían algo de experiencia con las ilusiones, unos mejor que otros se defendían de estas además de los ataques del guardián de la nube de Millefiore.

Debían admitir que eran un equipo formidable para mantenerlos ocupados.

Por su parte, la tormenta y la lluvia Vongola seguían luchando y deshaciéndose de todo lo que los atacaba, el brazo izquierdo del sol comenzaba a temblar probablemente por la ansiedad de no poder terminar con todo eso.

Más atrás Tsuna intentaba poner a salvo al sol y a la niebla-sustituta-quienes habían estado a punto de recibir un golpe directo.

Las medias de ambas y parte del cabello del Bovino quedaron quemados por una de las ilusiones de fuego de Torikabuto, aunque pudo haber sido mucho peor.

—Rayos, _no debí haber dejado que Chrome cuidara de Lambo—_se lamentó—_debí haber sido yo._

Pero no, conocía la capacidad de la peli-morada, si había bajado la guardia debió haber sucedido algo.

Una luz añil apareció en el pasillo y con ella un hermoso búho color blanco, su vuelo era elegante, planeo hasta llegar al hombro de la chica del parche.

—Bussu, Hana-san está mucho más adelante—le anuncio.

Tsuna sonrió complacida, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada con sus orbes ahora anaranjados.

Sin esperar más se puso en posición para un X-burner, ahora con sus nuevos guantes solo necesitaba un solo brazo, con eso sería suficiente para abrirse paso.

Sus guardianes al ver que planeaba se hicieron a un lado, no dudaron de ella ni por un instante.

—X…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, sus contrincantes habían desaparecido.

—Solo estaban jugando con nosotros—se quejó la castaña, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Volvieron a exigirle el máximo a sus piernas y siguieron corriendo.

Comenzaron a sentir como el panorama cambiaba, cayeron en tan sucio y simple truco, lo que hacía el molestarlos, no podían seguir así.

No estaban viendo con claridad.

Pasaron junto a una de las otras estaciones que fueron abandonadas al salir de operación la única línea que pasaba por allí.

—Adelántense, tengo que revisar algo aquí—les dijo deteniéndose abruptamente.

—Juuda…

—Confíen en mi—interrumpió, después les dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado y se dio la vuelta para subir de las vías hasta la estación.

La vieron marcharse lentamente.

No tenían razones para desconfiar.

Resignados siguieron su carrera por el túnel.

No sintieron la necesidad de ver atrás, confiaban completamente en ella, si se separó de ellos era por algo.

Como sospecharon, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el piso se volviera rojo y comenzara a oler a azufre.

Frente a ellos, el sol y la tormenta Millefiore estaban de pie, esperándolos.

…

—Sal de una vez.

—Parece que alguien no está de buen humor…

Tsuna se volteo y clavo su mirada anaranjada sobre él.

Alto, cabello blanco y ojos violetas, caminando elegantemente con una sonrisa infantil al punto que provocaba querer borrársela con un golpe por su hipocresía.

O tal vez era solo ella.

—No pienso hacerte nada, puedes volver a la normalidad.

—Sabes que no confió en ti, Byakuran…

—Mira—le dijo levantando sus brazos—no llevo nada, ni siquiera un anillo, solo quiero hablar unas cosas contigo en privado.

El entrecejo de la castaña no cedió.

—Vamos, confía en mí solo esta vez, te juro que hemos cuidado bien de tu amiga solo quiero unos minutos.

Tsuna lo miro aún más duramente, suspiro cerrando los ojos y decidió confiar en su intuición.

Entonces apago el micrófono de sus auriculares.

…

—Si, por favor.

…

…

— ¿No crees que haz pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de escena?

En una habitación oscura había dos figuras sentadas frente a una pequeña mesa, con un juego de ajedrez sobre este.

La poca luz que entraba por lo que las cortinas dejaban pasar mostraba un partido a casi terminar, unos dedos arrugados se movieron sobre la dama para llevarla al otro extremo del tablero.

—Aún tengo cosas que resolver.

La única torre negra que quedaba salió de su escondite.

— ¿Puedo saber qué clase de cosas?

—Buen intento, pero no.

El alfil blanco se preparó para hacer una jugada.

—Te diré algo, si yo gano decidiré tu próximo trabajo por ti.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su adversario.

Era una buena apuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que me ofreces?

—Aun me quedan favores que cobrarte, pero podría aceptar lo que me propusiste al llegar.

Peones negros y blancos se intercambiaron.

—Eso suena bien, acepto.

La dama negra salió desde el otro extremo y comió al caballo que protegía el enroque del rey blanco, con la seguridad de ser resguardada de su torre.

—Jaque…

* * *

**Capitulo cortito pero emocionante **(según yo)**, no se quejen les di a Byakuran.**

Mis conocimientos de ajedrez están un poco oxidados, perdón si no lo narre bien, lo importante allí eran las personas que lo jugaban.

**Ya saben reviews, pasteles de cumpleaños, abrazos, favoritos, todo con amor será bien recibido.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	31. Universos

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

Myruru: Ok, actualizare más seguido.

Lectores: ¡Si, genial!, pero ya casi no dejaremos comentarios.

*Insertar Kiko*

Myruru: ¡Uy!, así que chiste.

Y eso es el resumen de como me sentí en el cap anterior.

Sin mas que decir **"Los personajes no son míos, son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro".**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

—_Vamos, confía en mí solo esta vez, te juro que hemos cuidado bien de tu amiga solo quiero unos minutos._

_Tsuna lo miro aún más duramente, suspiro cerrando los ojos y decidió confiar en su intuición._

_Entonces apago el micrófono de sus auriculares._

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 31 "Universos"**

—Habla—exigió.

—No seas tan hostil después de todas las molestias que me tome para traerte aquí—le dijo con un puchero acercándose a la chica.

—Secuestraste a mi amiga.

El peli-blanco solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

— ¿Era tan necesario hacerlo, Byakuran?

— ¿Habrías venido de otra forma?

—Tal vez, con las condiciones adecuadas.

Al chico le casi le cae una gota por la frente, pero había aún más razones.

—El punto es tener el control—señalo llegando hasta a ella y tomándola de la barbilla— ¿o no, pequeña doncella en apuros?

Un puño se estampo en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder, más eso no borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Deberías volver a la normalidad—pidió amablemente.

—Aun no confió en ti.

—Ven, mira—la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él, sacando de su bolsillo un celular donde le mostro una foto.

Era una selfie de Bluebell haciendo el signo de la paz con la mano que no sostenía la cámara y con Hana aun inconsciente en el fondo.

—Es de hace un rato, puedes pedir otra si quieres.

Tsuna tomo entre sus manos aquel aparato, los latidos de su corazón se calmaron un poco, la peli-negra estaba atada y todo, pero completamente ilesa.

—Ella está bien, te diré donde esta cuando terminemos nuestra charla—ofreció—pero si quieres saber cómo está justo ahora tendrás que salir de tu modo híper, ¿bien?

La tenía en la palma de su mano.

Tsuna suspiro con cansancio, cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos se apreciaba el color castaño de estos.

Más la dureza en su mirada no disminuyo, algo curioso de ver en el rostro dulce de la chica.

Entonces Byakuran sonrió complacido, marco unos botones en su teléfono y poco después se escuchó el tono de llamada en el altavoz.

— ¡Byakuran!

—Blue-chan, ¿podrías poner a nuestra invitada al teléfono?

—Por supuesto, espera.

Se escucharon algunas voces, muy lejanas para comprenderlas y luego como alguien tosía débilmente al micrófono.

—Así que tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí, por cierto, ¿esta Sawada allí?, dile que la matare en cuanto la ve…

—Allí esta Byakuran—se escucharon un par de explosiones—parece que nuestros invitados acaban de llegar, ¿necesitas algo más?

—No, así está bien, gracias Blue-chan.

— ¿Invitados?—pregunto Hana— ¿quién…?

Entonces colgó.

Tsuna seguía viendo con los ojos bien abiertos al teléfono, trago saliva ahogando un "hieeee".

—Creo que estas en problemas, deberías tener más miedo de ella que de mí—menciono divertido el peli-plata—entonces, ¿Qué dices, aceptas mi humilde invitación a charlar tranquilamente?

El mayor camino hasta la orilla de las vías y se sentó dejando volar sus piernas.

—Tu ganas—se rindió siguiéndolo y sentándose junto a él.

—Perfecto—sonrió tan complacido que la castaña comenzó a preocuparse por su estabilidad emocional— ¿quieres?

La Décima solo vio con desconfianza la bolsa de bombones que le ofrecía, sacada de sabrá Primo donde.

…

Gokudera escupió su cigarrillo y se preparó para encender uno nuevo.

En cuanto llegaron a penas y hubo tiempo de hacer saludos irónicos antes de que los Millefiore comenzaron a atacarlos.

Pronto el piso se había vuelto rojizo, el olor a azufre comenzaba a ser cada vez más penetrante, los pies le quemaban y tuvieron que retroceder de mala gana.

Después de una sonrisa de Zakuro el suelo termino de convertirse en lava y la temperatura del lugar aumento alarmantemente.

Daisy con su rostro espeluznante salto directo a ellos.

—No podemos dejarlos pasar, necesitamos a su amiga para negociar con la Décima Vongola.

— ¡Negociar!

— ¿Lo dije mal?—pregunto mirándolos fijamente, poniéndose un dedo en la boca dejando una expresión algo perturbadora—por ahora no podemos dárselas, la devolveremos pronto.

— ¡Donde la tienen!—grito colérico el boxeador.

—La mocosa la está cuidando—respondió desde atrás el peli-rojo.

—Ella está cerca—le dijo la ilusionista tocándole débilmente el brazo—más adelante.

Ryohei suspiro profundamente sin quitar la mirada de sus oponentes.

— ¿No se atreverían a lastimarla, verdad?

La campana que daba inicio al encuentro sonó dentro de la cabeza del boxeador.

Debía ser suficiente solo con sus puños.

Obviamente ninguno se arriesgaría a que sus ataques alcanzaran a Hana.

Era una estrategia muy sucia.

Yamamoto y el Sasagawa mayor peleaban contra Daisy, con ataques simples eran capaces de seguir el ritmo de la monstruosa regeneración del cadáver viviente y sus artes marciales al nivel de las de Hibari.

Por su parte Hayato y Chrome tenían que arreglárselas para esquivar los ataques de lava de Zakuro sin provocar que el túnel se desplomara.

La pequeña pirata intentaba contrarrestar sus ataques con ilusiones de hielo, pero cada vez salían más y más, si ponía más poder podría terminar afectando a Hana.

De todas maneras, no creía que fuese necesario.

En cuanto parecía que estaban tomando ventaja, algo tomo la lanza de la chica.

—Malditos…—mascullo la tormenta.

Tras ellos parecieron los guardianes de Millefiore que faltaban, el espadachín tuvo que dejar a Ryohei solo con el otro sol para recuperar el arma de la peli-morada.

Ahora, peleando uno contra uno, enfrentamientos entre soles, tormentas y nieblas, además de la nube, mano derecha del líder de Millefiore frente a una lluvia que estaba comenzando a perder la tranquilidad.

La lucha se hacía cada vez más feroz.

Los ataques aumentaban de nivel junto con la impotencia.

Solo estaban jugando como niños con ellos.

Los dientes del boxeador chirreaban, por más que golpeara a ese bastardo se volvía a levantar.

Su lluvia de ganchos izquierdos, que había dejado fuera de combate sin saber que lo golpeo a cualquier contrincante no parecía surgir ningún efecto, a penas y le hacía cosquillas.

Desesperado lanzo un x-canon que término impactando contra la pared y destruyendo parte de la misma.

Abatido se quedó allí, agachando la cabeza y con el brazo aun extendido mientras brotaban gotas de sangre de las pequeñas heridas que acababa de hacerse.

Los puños le temblaban estaba a punto de hacer añicos sus propios dientes que mostraba con una mueca, casi gruñendo cual bestia ahogando los gritos en su garganta.

Desde su pecho salió un fuerte resoplido, cargado de lamentación e impotencia, cargándose como siempre de toda la culpa creyéndose el único responsable.

Giro la cabeza para seguir, pero, en ese instante algo brillante lo cegó.

Y el fuerte impacto de la bomba detonándose lo obligo a retroceder.

…

—Qué dicha tener la oportunidad de verte así por mí mismo, Sawada Tsunayoko-chan.

Era lo primero en toda la plática unilateral sin sentido que había llamado la atención de la Vongola, extrañada clavo con más fuerza su mirada de desconfianza en su interlocutor.

— ¿Dicha?

—Sí, veras—contesto, tomo una pausa para tragar el malvavisco en su boca—el número de universos es infinito, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Y tú destruiste casi todos.

—Menos este—se defendió—además, cuando me venciste en el futuro y regresaron en el tiempo salvaron a todos los otros universos de mi—agrego hablando de la destrucción de universos enteros como su fuera derribar un pequeño castillo de naipes o algo aún más insignificante.

Los ojos de Tsuna volvieron a reclamarle.

—Bien, el punto aquí es que existen tantos universos como variables en cada situación, por ejemplo al ofrecerte mis malvaviscos se crearon otros dos universos para cada respuesta posible de si o no, al negarte entraste al segundo universo creado, pero aun así también se creó a la Vongola que acepto y continuo con esa línea temporal que tu dejaste de lado, o en todo caso aceptaste y el universo creado como residuo es este.

—Ehh…. —no pudo evitar soltar, demasiada información para que ella lo pudiera seguir al hilo.

—En palabras más simples, cada posibilidad crea un universo distinto.

De acuerdo, eso era mucho más sencillo de comprender.

—Bueno, en realidad muchas veces cosas como esta no son de gran impacto por lo que no se crean mundos distintos, solo era un ejemplo, pero hay uno mucho más relevante y común que cambia todo completamente, tomemos las posibilidades como "x" y "y".

La castaña solo atino a asentir aun algo confundida.

—Si "x" sucede entonces se armara un gran grupo de universos donde "x" sucedió en vez de "y", pero por el contrario, si "y" es la que sucede entonces se armaran un enorme grupo de universos que parten de que eso fue lo que sucedió, porque es una variable tan común pero con tanto peso en cada una de sus dos respuestas que afecta en cómo se entrelaza con cada variable que suceda en el futuro dando futuros completamente distintos e incluso irreconocibles de que partieron del mismo punto.

Era oficial, a penas y entendía algo por las explicaciones que le habían dado Reborn y el Lambo del futuro, o al menos de eso creí que se trataba.

— ¿Sabes de cuales posibilidades son de las que estoy hablando?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

Byakuran sonrió complacido.

—Esas son si naciste como hombre o como mujer.

Bien, eso sí había entendido.

—Al final todo esto, Tsunayoshi-kun, es una explicación complicada para decirte que en la mitad de los universos que existen siempre haz sido una chica—concluyo poniéndose de pie, remarcando las palabras justas para hacerla enfadar—es que es tu cara confundida es tan linda—se excusó.

Obviamente ella no se quedó contenta con ello.

—Pero no fue para eso por lo que secuestraste a Hana y nos hiciste venir hasta acá, ¿no?

—Exacto, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, para verte yo mismo en esta forma al ser uno de los universos donde ocurrió el incidente que te cambio de género.

Una gota bajo por la sien de Tsuna, pero algo le decía que desgraciadamente eso no era todo.

—Veras, en la mayoría de los universos en los que naciste como chica no estas envuelta en la mafia y por eso nunca nos conocemos en persona, es algo triste.

—No tanto—menciono despectivamente, por dentro se alegraba por ellas…ella, era lo mismo.

—Y estoy muy emocionado por entrar yo mismo al juego.

— ¿Juego?

—Si, en la mayoría los universos en los que eres una chica y en todos los que cambiaste de genero hay un juego muy curioso, ya estaba comenzando a decepcionarme porque aquí no sucedería, pero al parecer algo hizo que las manecillas del reloj comenzaran a girar de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¿Q-que…que clase de juego?

Como respuesta el peli-plata solo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

…

Después de parpadear un par de veces pudo volver a sus cinco sentidos.

— ¡Estúpido cabeza de pulpo!—grito dirigiendo toda su furia hacia él.

Pero antes de que pudiera buscarlo algo lo encontró.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a él-

—Escúchame maldito, deja de andarte lamentando y concéntrate, después te pones los pantalones y arreglas el asunto, nunca lograras nada solo quedándote mirando al puto suelo y huyendo de todo.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo sus enemigos, se detuvieron por fracciones de segundo ante el comportamiento tan extraño en Gokudera.

—Ahora ve y destrózale la cara a ese bastardo hasta que no pueda seguir regenerándose—le grito por ultimo antes de prestamente lanzarlo a su contrincante y darse la vuelta— ¿tú que estás viendo?, continuemos donde quedamos—mascullo.

Algo divertido Zakuro encogió los hombros y siguió peleando.

Después de todo eso no les afectaba, solo tenían que matar el tiempo, estaban completamente consientes que si ambos bandos tuvieran que luchar a su máximo poder terminarían masacrados.

En ese tiempo ellos aún no eran tan fuertes, en cambio los Vongola se habían vuelto mucho más poderosos.

Yamamoto que también había visto de reojo como su compañero regañaba a su senpai, sonrió de medio lado y espero a la oportunidad perfecta.

—Deberías escucharte a ti mismo, Gokudera—le dijo cuándo paso junto a él.

—Cállate, bastardo—susurro con más resentimiento de lo normal.

***Hace unos días***

Estaban en casa de la Décima, habían tenido que volver por el equipo de béisbol de Yamamoto y se habían encontrado con la Vongola durmiendo en el suelo.

Y no solo eso, si no que el problema era que estaba en sus viejos bóxeres y con un escote que dejaba ver gran parte de sus…sus…ehhh, no quería ni recordarlo.

La tormenta y la lluvia habían tenido una pelea-como ya era rutina-para acostarla sobre su cama, pero desgraciadamente poco después de eso había entrado la vaca estúpida a hacer escándalo.

_El pequeño amplio la mirada y metió un dedo a su boca, mirando a Tsuna, luego a Yamamoto, a Gokudera y volviendo a la Décima._

—_A ustedes les gusta Tsuna con pelo largo y boobies, ¿verdad?—pregunto de manera simple, sin ningún tono en especial en su voz que no fuera la de un niño pequeño._

—_Ah…_

_La pregunta, o más bien afirmación, tan inocente y directa les había caído por sorpresa._

—_Vamos, díganle a Lambo-sama, él es un experto en las chicas._

_Ambos sintieron la presión del pequeño e intercambiaron miradas acusadoras y, por una razón inexplicable aun para ellos…_

—_Veras, aquí entre nos…—comenzó Yamamoto._

—Si tengo que ser sincero…—dijo al mismo tiempo Gokudera, pero su voz se interpuso sobre la de la lluvia y por lo tanto el pequeño se acercó a él—eres la última persona a la que le contaría esas cosas, vaca estúpida—termino para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Lambo lloro y mucho, como siempre, al final salió corriendo murmurando "tengo que aguantar, tengo que aguantar".

Gokudera miro aun molesto en la dirección en la que se alejó el niño.

—No tenías que ser tan malo con él—se quejó el beisbolista, caminando hasta estar junto a Tsuna.

—Él se lo merecía, es una gran falta de respeto Juudaime, y toda vía creía que le respondería a esas locuras, al menos yo nun…

—Si no vas a ser honesto con los demás al menos deberías serlo contigo mismo, Gokudera—lo interrumpió.

Hayato se sobresaltó y trago en seco, preparándose para ponerse a la defensiva.

—Eres bastante obvio…somos bastante obvios—se corrigió hincándose junto a la cama.

Sintió el rocazo, pero, no supo cómo defenderse, solo se quedó allí mirando.

El moreno se acercó despacio a la castaña, movió unos cuantos mechones de su rostro y beso delicadamente su frente ante la mirada atónita de su compañero.

Apretó los labios y se contuvo de ir al golpearlo.

—Al menos yo iré tras ella—anuncio sin despegar la mirada de la chica, antes de que el peli-plata pudiera mover un musculo.

Se puso de pie y miro a los ojos verdes con determinación, con esa seriedad que pocas veces mostraba y era la señal de que sus enemigos sufrirían hasta último momento.

—Y te aseguro que no se la daré a nadie, mucho menos a ti, Gokudera—sentencio.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso mientras se sostenían la mirada, pero después de un rato Yamamoto tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar con el mismo porte que había tenido.

Viéndose solo con su preciada Décima, el medio italiano se acercó hasta ella.

—Juudaime—susurro.

Extendió su mano, intentando tocar su mejilla.

Pero no se atrevió.

Con un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados salió casi huyendo de la habitación.

Para cuando bajo el espadachín ya lo estaba esperando con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre.

A pesar de que literalmente, le había declarado la guerra.

…

—Veamos si tu voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi—le dijo, de manera pausada y con un tono extrañamente bajo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Su siguiente acción dejo atónita a la Vongola y limito la paleta de color de su rostro tonalidades blancas y rojas.

Le beso la mano.

Aprovechándose que aun la sostenía la acerco a sus labios y deposito un corto beso, mirándola a los ojos curvando sus labios con complacencia.

Una sonrisa claramente seductora.

—Que comience el juego.

…

La misma habitación oscura, los mismos jugadores, posiciones en el tablero claramente diferentes.

El partido ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Pero resistiría hasta él último momento.

—Jaque mate—anuncio su contrincante.

Solo pudo encogerse de hombros, sí que era un rival de temer.

—Un trato es un trato—recalco ya resignado—tú ganas.

—Perfecto, justo a tiempo.

Después de esa corta y misteriosa declaración, volteo la cabeza hacia el sureste, presintiendo que algo de suma importancia acababa de comenzar.

Si, justo a tiempo.

* * *

**Ahhh, me fue muy difícil manejar a Byakuran,** e incluso sé que quedo mal. **Si alguien pude darme algún consejo o critica para mejorarlo se lo agradecería muchísimo **(también te estoy hablando a ti, senpai).

Por cierto.

**Les tengo una triste noticia, para todos.**

Con mi reciente **entrada a la universidad, mi trabajo** y que me estoy centrando en mi primer proyecto original lo más probable es que **el fic quede en pausa, podría ser incluso hasta diciembre** que suba otro capítulo.

No quise dejarlos como las otras veces sin saber nada (o gastarles bromas, ¿alguien recuerda el "ABANDONADO"?), **cuando este oficialmente en hiatus lo agregare al summary y cuando vuelva a comenzar a escribir lo quitare para que sepan que ya pronto actualizare.**

Junto con esta noticia, para terminar con la decepción **de una vez aclarare algunas cosas que quería hacer para el aniversario del fic**, pero como acabo de decir lo más probable es que el fic este en pausa para ese entonces.

1) **El número de capítulos finales para este fic serán alrededor de 45**, por lo tanto, si todo va bien para cuando regrese en diciembre el fic debería estar terminado a más tardar para finales de mayo o inicios de junio del 2017.

Si la pausa se acorta réstenle tantos meses como deberían (por ejemplo, si logro acomodar mi agenda y cancelar la pausa el fic estará terminado para inicios del otro año)

Wow, darle fin a algo en lo que has trabajado tanto tiempo se siente extraño.

2) He reducido la cantidad de posibles finales a 5 (siendo que antes tenía un sin fin de posibilidades) a medida que avance veré el desarrollo y su respuesta para cada situación a plantear como final.

3) **Sé que estoy dejando muy de lado a Hibari**, no es que vaya a tener muchísimo protagonismo después, la razón por la que casi no aparece es que simplemente es un personaje que no me agrada,** tendrá sus apariciones sí**, pero no tantas como los demás, más o menos al nivel de Enma (aunque a él lo adoro).

4) Faltan por introducir a la historia: El grupo Kukuyo y aclarar las intenciones de Millefiore, los Varia, nuestro par de ingenieritos preferidos y a Uni.

**5) Espero que entiendan mi decisión por mi falta de tiempo, además de que tristemente ha bajado en interés por el fic, no es tan malo, pero espero que para cuando regrese la cosa no este peor y me dejen en el olvido.**

**De hecho, la falta de interés de su parte es la razón de más peso por la que no forcé mi agenda como lo hacía antes para traerles al menos un capitulo al mes.**

**Desmotiva un poco, bastante, pero no por eso dejare de escribir o me pondré de nena exigiendo comentarios para el siguiente capítulo, creo firmemente que los comentarios deben nacerte, querer dejarlo, si no simplemente no tienen valor.**

**Pasen bonitos días.**

**Los quiere, Myruru.**

**Se cuidan.**


	32. Acuerdos

—**¡Minna-kun! —Myru levantándose de la tumba como una calavera y agitando unas maracas—He vuelto a la vida, por ahora.**

Creo que debería dar el **discurso del segundo aniversario** en las notas superiores porque, o sea, me tarde más de tres meses…a ponerse serios…

En serio, **mirar hacia atrás y ver cómo ha crecido todo esto**, pero más que nada es **el ver como el genderbend ha ido tomando fuerza dentro del fandom de KHR! en español**,** es completamente genia**l, cuando comencé con este fic podían contarse con las manos los fics fem! cabe mencionar que de **entre todos mis favoritos son "ex amiga con derechos" de Ishiro Izuka-senpai,** a pesar de ser Rfem!27 lo amo, **"Compatibles" de GriisleChan**, un Yamamotoxfem!Ryohei muy lindo y **"Cuestión de creer" de Aimi-Murasaki0798**, que nos presenta a una fem!Squalo y fem!Fran (aun hasta el momento sigo teniendo la idea de que esos dos son chicas en secreto), **todos estos son mi inspiración principal para el fic**, el primero con el manejo tan genial del genderbend y junto con la historia, el segundo con una historia tan linda partiendo de un punto de vista diferente aplicando el genderbend y la última, la más cercana al inicio de este fic (de hecho el primer capítulo de este se publicó antes de que este terminara) con las situaciones tan hilarantes que se podían conseguir con este recurso, además del manejo de los shipps.

Ahora cuando entro a ver que fics hay (solo para llorar por no tener tiempo de leerlos) veo muchos genderbend y eso me encanta 3

**Sé que me he atrasado muchas veces, que tampoco les doy la calidad de historia que se merecen como lectores otras tantas y siempre termino haciendo las cosas muy apresuradas y por eso hay muchos errores de redacción y ortografía, gracias por seguir a pesar de eso.**

**Dos años es muchísimo, ¿Cómo podría haberme imaginado esa tarde del 4 de agosto del 2014 que este fic llegaría a los 32 capítulos y contando, más de 110,000 palabras, 247 reviews** (unos 30 de Luka-sama, muchísimas gracias por levantarme el ánimo cuando lo necesitaba querida ¡te loveo muchísimo!, **todos a aplaudir a Luka-sama-sama**), **126 favoritos y 118 seguidores?**

**¿Sabían que desde el capítulo tres no hay ningún día en el que el fic no tenga visitas?,** eso es completamente increíble, o al menos para mí, que como ya saben empecé hecha a la idea de que el fic seria completamente ignorado.

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, por seguir leyendo y al menos regalarme una visita**, si dejan su favorito y/o seguidor aún más, pero **en especial** (no me pueden culpar) **a esos que hacen su buena obra del día y dejan su review, ya sea una vez o en cada capítulo (a esos los recontra amo con todo lo que se llama cora).**

**Y a mí senpai, a Luka-sama, a Witch Mix y a todos los amigos que he hecho en FF. Las hamoneo.**

**Gracias de nuevo y espero que disfruten esta wea hecha a base de gomitas de gusanito, kisses azules, pantis negras de lunares y el carácter song de Hori-senpai en un escritorio todo desordenado por la mudanza** (si, a parte de todo lo anterior que había dicho me estoy mudando).

Y agradézcanle a mi kohai, para enseñarle a como actualizar un capitulo es que me mate de nuevo para poder escribir este.

Recuerden, "los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¡Ayuda! El Décimo Vongola… ¡¿Se ha transformado en mujer?!**

**Capítulo 32 "Acuerdos"**

Sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear.

Todo esto solo era una tonta pérdida de tiempo, nada más los estaban entreteniendo de manera cínica.

Quien sabe que cosas el maldito de Byakuran estaría intentándole hacer a Tsuna en ese momento, pero confiaban en él…en ella…, no tenían por qué preocuparse, aunque no podían evitar hacerlo por su amiga que nada tenía que ver en eso.

Cada que querían lanzar un buen ataque para acabar con ese jueguito de una vez por todas la imagen de una Hana asustada aparecía en sus mentes y no les permitía culminar.

A unos les afectaba más que otros.

Cansados, hastiados y con una fuerte impotencia que iba creciendo.

Esa era una bomba que ni el mismo Gokudera podría manejar.

Sus enemigos lo sabían, pero solo se limitaban a sonreírles con superioridad y diversión.

El boxeador estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

Dejo que lo golpearan un par de veces para estar cargado y darle de lleno a su oponente de una vez por todas para ver si de esa manera dejaba de regenerarse como una maldita lagartija con esteroides.

No podía soportarlo más.

Apretó los dientes y se preparó para dar su mejor gancho.

—Onii-san—lo llamo una voz conocida, en un tono tan autoritario que su golpe se detuvo bruscamente a medio camino.

El sonido de los zapatos al golpear el suelo con cada paso rebotaba en las paredes y se clavaron en los oídos de todos los presentes.

Sea cual fuese su lado, pararon de pelar.

Admiraron frente a ellos la inusual escena, la Décima caminaba firmemente hacia ellos, sin perder el ritmo ni la compostura, la cabeza en alto y el semblante claramente molesto.

Completamente seria, los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Eso no sería mucha novedad, si no fuera porque sobre su cabeza no había ninguna llama y sus ojos eran de color castaño como siempre.

Inconscientemente, desprendía la misma aura que en su modo híper…estando completamente normal.

Los Vongola tragaron seco al ver a Tsuna así.

Siguió su camino sin detenerse en ningún momento ni abrir la boca, paso junto a ellos como si nada y no fue hasta que les dio completamente la espalda, incluso pasando a las verdaderas coronas fúnebres, que se detuvo.

Poco después los otros pasos que habían estado ocultos tras los de ella comenzaron a resonar por sí mismos.

Era Byakuran.

Sin embargo, el caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Fue suficiente chicos—les dijo como si anunciara el fin del día en una guardería—ya terminamos de hablar, ¿No, Tsunayoshi-chan?

Fue ignorado olímpicamente.

—Vamos—ordeno a sus guardianes la chica, aun con el tomo que uso antes.

Inmediatamente después siguió caminando en línea recta, hacia donde sabía que estaba Hana.

Los demás intercambiaron algunas miradas y corrieron tras ella al tiempo que sus músculos se relajaban.

—Juudaime, nos están siguiendo—señalo la tormenta mirando hacia atrás y encontrándose con la molesta sonrisa del peli-blanco.

—Déjalo—fue todo lo que dijo, acatando las ordenes todos intentaron ignorarlo.

…

—Creo que no debí haberte dicho nada—menciono la peli-azul con el índice sobre los labios, mirando a una molesta adolescente sentada en un rincón.

¿Ya dije molesta?

—¿En serio? —pregunto sarcásticamente.

Aunque, si ella no lo hubiera hecho probablemente los chicos nunca lo hicieran.

—¿Estas enojada con ellos? —respondió infantilmente con otra pregunta, de la cual ya intuía la respuesta.

—¿Enojada? no…—esa no era la palabra—creo que, algo decepcionada mas bien y algo irritada—contesto girando la cabeza ocultando su mirada.

Le era difícil asimilar toda la historia, ya veía extrañas las excusas sin sentido sobre el sumo y perderse en un picnic por tres días, pero siempre los creyó solo gente extraña.

Si se hubiera interesado tan solo un poco por acercarse a ellos lo sabría, habría estado allí, cuidando de su amiga y de las otras dos chicas extrañas, no dejaba de pensar que pudo haber estado allí al menos para ellas, debieron tener miedo, sentirse solas, estar en peligro.

Se encogió en sí misma, abrazando un poco sus piernas y

Ella se lo busco, no era nadie para ellos y era por su culpa, por levantar barreras tan altas.

—No tengo el derecho de estar enojada, no soy nadie para ellos…—susurro—solo la amiga de Kyoko.

—Así que eso crees…—comento la pequeña en un tono sospechoso, ganándose una afilada mirada de la mayor—esos no suenan a los Vongola que conozco, probablemente yo los conozca mejor que tú, eso no está nada bien si se supone que son amigos.

Genial, ahora una niña la estaba sermoneando, lo que faltaba.

Ese era justamente el problema, probablemente ellos no la vieran como una amiga, solo una conocida.

—Byakuran dice que si no pones de tu parte nunca harás verdaderos amigos, de esos que darían la vida por ti o te traicionan por tu propio bien, o algo así…

—Sí, ya escuché esa parte, la del pelirrojo con lentes—mascullo, para luego mirar al suelo—Poner de mi par… ¡¿Qué paz…?!

No pudo terminar.

Una violenta sacudida, fuerte sonido y el polvo levantándose interrumpieron toda acción dentro del cuarto.

….

—¿Qué le diremos a Hana? —pregunto algo cohibido el boxeador caminando tras la pequeña e imponente figura que Tsuna reflejaba en esos momentos.

Todos los guardianes contuvieron la respiración por un momento e intercambiaron miradas.

El paso de la Décima fue disminuyendo de velocidad hasta que por fin se detuvo y volteo a verlos.

—¡Ella va a matarnos! —se quejó poniéndose en cuclillas y jalándose el cabello,

Un suspiro común resonó por las paredes, allí estaba la misma Tsuna de siempre.

—Seguramente

—Lo más probable

—Estamos hablando de Hana

—Sin duda

Apoyaron solo haciéndola sentir aun peor.

—Ella se escuchaba muy molesta—aporto Byakuran.

Gokudera le lanzo un sonido demasiado parecido a un gruñido al peli-blanco.

—Ma ma, Tsuna, ya debe estar más tranquila.

—No creo, además…parece que ella ya sabe todo—agrego en la misma posición mirando al suelo.

Los Vongola contuvieron en aliento.

Era una posibilidad que hasta ahora no habían tomado en cuenta, una muy aterradora.

—¿Tan malo es?, a mí me parece una buena integrante.

Ahora todos fulminaron al Gesso.

—Onii-chan…

—Lo sé—la interrumpió—si tan solo hubiera tomada una decisión antes…

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que decides ahora?—pregunto la Décima volviendo al tono serio.

—No hay nada que yo pueda decidir por ella ahora…será su decisión, tendremos que aceptar lo que ella quiera, aunque eso signifique que no nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra…

Todos quedaron callados sabiendo que eso era lo más probable.

—Quisiera poder llegar a ser un hombre tan fuerte como tú, onii-chan—le dijo levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo no soy eso—respondió apretando los puños, para luego soltar un suspiro y tomar a la chica por los hombros—tú ya eres un gran hombre Sawada, a mi es a quien me gustaría ser como tú, ¡tan extremo!

Tsuna abrió completamente los ojos y sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de su guardián del sol.

Una tierna escena donde dos cabezas huecas sacaban a relucir lo mejor de sí.

—Pero ahora Tsunayoshi-kun es una chica—se atrevió a interrumpir de nuevo Byakuran.

—¡Ahora si le rompo la puta cara! —grito la tormenta, aunque no cumplió la amenaza al ser sostenido por el beisbolista.

La Décima se tomó su tiempo para llorar de alegría, hace demasiado tiempo que no lo trataban como un hombre.

—Bien chicos, vamos, ¡Kurokawa debe estarnos esperando!

—¡Hai!

En respuesta, se echaron a correr por el inmenso pasillo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pensando que era mejor darle prisa al mal paso y terminar con eso pronto.

Seguidos muy de cerca por cierto peli-plata impertinente.

…

Cuando el polvo por fin se dispersó aparecieron unas siluetas muy familiares para ella.

Allí estaban, los tan nombrados Vongola.

Jadeando para recuperar el aliento y acomodándose la ropa, también intentando ocultar sus pequeñas heridas con el cabello o sus mangas.

¿En serio habían pasado por tanto solo por ella?

—¡Kurokawa!—se adelantó hasta ella quien venía al frete.

Obviamente la líder de todos ellos.

—¿Estas bien, no te hicieron ningún daño? —pregunto rápidamente, notablemente nerviosa y dando vueltas a su alrededor intentando ver si tenía alguna herida.

—¿Qué daño le podría hacer una niña de cinco años? —señalo la pequeña.

No tenía ni idea.

Mientras, Chrome se acercó a liberarla rompiendo las cuerdas con la punta de su lanza.

—Blue…—la llamaron.

—¡Byakuran-sama! —grito mientras corría hasta él.

—¿Cuidaste bien de nuestra invitada?

—¡Por supuesto!, aunque es muy amargada.

—Lo parece, ¿verdad?, pero dime Blue-chan, ¿le contaste algo que no debías?

He ahí la mayor preocupación de los chicos.

—¿No debía?, ¿Por qué?

El aura depresiva inundo el lugar.

—Descuida, fue nuestra culpa de todas maneras—se disculpó la castaña.

—De hecho, fue suya, estos malditos fueron los que se la llevaron—mascullo Gokudera.

Al ser acusados los Gesso sonrieron con picardía, se dieron media vuelta, silbando y admirando la vista que les daba el enorme agujero de la pared.

Ya no había nada que hacer para ellos allí. Pero era divertido.

—_Bueno, también—_pero por el momento quienes eran los culpables a ojos de la pelinegra eran ellos.

Intentando ignorarlos, Tsuna y sus guardianes se pararon frente a la chica, agachando sus cabezas esperando la sentencia.

—¡Real-realmente lo sentimos Kurokawa! —soltó con gran nerviosismo la Décima—esperamos que puedas disculparnos por todo lo que te hicimos pasar.

—Nunca quisimos ponerte en peligro—agrego la ilusionista.

—Si nos odias está bien, es nuestra culpa—continuo el cielo—prometemos que nunca volverá a pasar algo así, tan solo no…

Subió la cabeza y vio a la chica evitando la mirada y con los brazos cruzados, lo habían arruinado, ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba perdido.

—Lo sentimos tanto—a penas salía un hilo de voz.

—Así que…Vongolas—fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Agacharon más la cabeza, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir, estaban a centímetros de estar completamente reverenciados en el suelo.

—Quien diría que…—fue interrumpida al encontrarse al boxeador frente a ella de repente, que hasta ahora no se había movido.

Ryohei, sin previo aviso, la abrazo por los hombros fuertemente.

—¡De verdad lo siento, Hana! —dijo en voz alta, tratando de no gritarle al oído—nos alegra tanto que es estés bien.

La chica se quedó sorprendida ante esa acción, en especial por la falta de la palabra "extremo" en esa frase y la voz tan áspera.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, el mayor aliviado de que por fin estuviera a salvo y ella shokeada sin saber qué hacer.

De repente, Ryohei pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Di-di-digo, ¡todos estábamos muy preocupados, nos alegra a todos!, si, ¡a todos al extremo!—comenzó a balbucear después de soltarla abruptamente.

Desde la parte trasera Chrome llamo a su jefa y le dijo algo al oído, esta después de escucharla sonrió con agradecimiento y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Tsuna se dirigió de nuevo hasta Hana, se quitó los auriculares y sin preguntar se los puso a ella.

—¿Pero ¿qué…?

Sin emitir palabra, la Décima solo se limitó a encender de nuevo el micrófono y sintonizar una señal en especial.

—¡Tsu-kun!, ¿ya tienen a Hana? —se escuchó por el auricular la voz preocupada de su amiga.

—¿Kyoko?

—¡Hana-san~desu!

—¡Oh, Hana!, ¿estás bien, no te paso nada?

—N-no, los chicos llegaron a tiempo—respondió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero rosado.

—Qué alivio, ¿ya vienen?, los estaremos esperando en la entrada, ¿está bien?

—N-no lo sé, pero…—tenía que preguntarlo ahora—ustedes, ¿sabían todo sobre esto?, ¿sobre ellos?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue su respuesta.

—Ya deberíamos irnos—señalo Dokuro.

—¡Te estaremos esperando, Hana!

Y la conexión se cortó.

Tsuna se rasco tras la cabeza y le extendió su mano a la chica para que los acompañara.

Esta, negándose a la invitación lanzándole parte de su cabello a la cara de todas maneras los siguió hasta la salida.

Caminaron mucho tiempo en silencio.

Aquellas extrañas personas los despidieron alegremente a pesar de las duras miradas que les regresaban los chicos, más adelante se encontraron con chicos aún más raros y en peores condiciones de las que estaban los Vongola. Tenían que haber peleado contra ellos.

Extrañamente estos también se despidieron tranquilamente, iba a preguntar, pero los otros estaban igual de consternados que ella.

Comenzó a prestarles atención.

Estaban sudando, sus cabellos y ropas eran un completo desastre e incluso seguían respirando pesadamente, aunque hace tiempo habían dejado de correr. También noto que en cuanto dejaron aquel cuarto, la castaña y el boxeador se apresuraron a estar frente a ella para escoltarla y los que habían quedado atrás seguían su ritmo.

Fue entonces que los vio mucho más altos.

Caminando erguidos a paso firme, con sonrisas algo agotadas y estirando los músculos.

Ellos también habían tenido que pasar un mal rato.

Entonces, comenzó a recordar todo lo que le conto esa niña, por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y todos los retos que afrontaron. Parecía increíble que esos chicos hubieran hecho todo eso, de hecho, parecía imposible que eso sucediera en la realidad, pero viéndolos en ese momento…podía ver que todo era verdad.

Las cosas extrañas, especialmente en lo que se refería a Sawada, comenzaron a tener sentido.

No cabía en su mente como pudieron haber superado todo.

Comprendió realmente lo que significaban, lo que ellos eran.

—Hana—la sacaron de sus pensamientos e interrumpieron su andar.

—¿Hmn? —le contesto al peli-plata, su orgullo la obligo a voltear la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tienes marcas de sogas en tus brazos, debes estar lastimada…

—Déjalo—le dijo—no es nada—después intento poner sus brazos tras ella para ocultarlas.

—¡Por supuesto que eso no está bien al extremo!

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar ya la estaba cargando cual costal de papas en su hombro.

La tomo con la guardia baja y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¡Bájame en este instante, idiota!

—¡Me niego!, ¡eso debe dolerte al extremo!

—¡No me duele mucho, yo puedo seguir sola!

—¡Eso comprueba lo que dije al extremo, no te dejare bajar!

—¡Ya ba…!

—M ama, chicos, deberíamos llegar a un punto medio…

Y así fue como Yamamoto puso fin a la pelea y como es que Hana termino siendo cargada por Ryohei en su espalda.

Resignada, sabiendo que no la dejarían bajar, mostro toda la madurez que presumía no dirigiéndoles la palabra en ningún momento.

—E-esperamos que puedas disculparnos…—le dijo el cielo acercándose hasta ella.

No recibió respuesta de inmediato y eso la deprimió.

—Parece que pasaron por mucho…

—Nos lo merecíamos, teníamos que hacerlo—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca— No solo porque fue nuestra culpa que te trajeran aquí, también eres nuestra preciada amiga.

Por lo que podía recordar, habían peleado contra un tipo dragón que controlaba la lava, un macabro ilusionista, un metrosexual fanático de las serpientes y uno que era técnicamente un zombie indestructible…solo para ir por ella.

Derrotada hundió la cara en la espalda del boxeador, percatándose de lo amplia que era, todos los músculos que tenía y el fuerte olor a sudor de hombre y colonia que desprendía. No le quedo más que esconder aún más su rostro.

Ellos eran simplemente extraños a mas no poder y amables a morir.

…

—¡Hana!—llego corriendo su mejor amiga hasta ella.

La azabache, ya en el piso, se preparó para el abrazo de la chica y cuando llego le acaricio el cabello y le limpio las lágrimas con una sonrisa maternal.

Poco después se le unió Haru que se aferró fuertemente a su cadera, llorando al igual que la otra.

—Bien, muchos abrazos por hoy—anuncio antes de separarse.

Las chicas hicieron un pequeño puchero y pusieron ojos de perrito.

—¿Pero estas bien, no te paso nada?

—Sabíamos que los chicos te rescatarían, desu~

—Entonces ustedes ya lo sabían.

El par de amigas se detuvo y trago en seco. Voltearon hacia atrás pidiendo ayuda.

—¿C-cuanto sabes? —le pregunto la Décima.

—Desde que él bebe es un asesino y llego para entrenarte como el próximo líder de la mafia más poderosa del mundo hasta que hace unas semanas lograron encontrar la forma de devolver a ese bebe y sus amigos a sus formas originales—sentencio molesta.

Y el balde de agua fría callo.

—Pasando por que fue el maestro de Chorme quien vino a romperle los dientes a los más fuertes de la escuela (*), la pelea de los anillos por la herencia con un escuadrón de asesinos, ese tal "torneo de yudo", su viaje al futuro donde conocieron a esos chicos, que los nuevos de la escuela pertenecen a otra mafia hermana, que un espíritu de los fundadores de su mafia vino a causar disturbios y de la pelea en equipos por la maldición de los arcobalenos y de la gran pelea que iniciaron para liberarlos a todos.

Ahora sí, estaban muertos.

—Se tardaron un bien tiempo, ¿saben?, aunque no tengo todos los detalles…

Y bien muertos.

—E-entonces Kurukawa, tenemos algo que queremos preguntarte…—como deseaba Tsuna que Reborn estuviera en esos momentos.

—¿Esta segura, Décima?

Asintió con determinación, miro a su senpai y este hizo lo mismo alentándola.

—Realmente no queríamos que las cosas terminaran así, en especial que estuvieras en peligro, pero ahora que lo sabes todo…—respiro hondo—será tu decisión si quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga o no.

El silencio invadió la carretera.

—S-si no quieres volver a hablarnos está bien, nos alejaremos de ti y no volverás a correr peligro, nos aseguraríamos de eso, lo entendemos.

Hana la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Los latidos de los hermanos Sasagawa estaba fuera de ritmo, eran los más preocupados.

—Pero, si de alguna manera quisieras quedarte con nosotros, ¡como una amiga, no como una Vongola! —se apresuró a aclarar moviendo sus brazos enérgicamente frente a ella! —bueno, entonces nosotros te protegeríamos siempre, no permitiríamos que vuelvas a pasar peligro, cuidaremos de ti como de Kyoko y Haru, eso si tú quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga.

—Comprendo…

—Entonces, ¿Qué decides Hana-chan?

—Si necesitas tiempo no hay problema y sabemos que tendrías muchos problemas quedándote con nosotros así que a pasar de que eres importante para nosotros no podemos obligarte a que…

—Calla—le ordenó extendiendo su mano frente a ella.

La azabache se encogió de hombros y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Supongo que ya estoy muy metida en esto como para volver atrás, ¿no?, creo que no me queda más opción que estar dentro, además no puedo dejar solas a estas dos.

Levanto la cabeza y esbozo una media sonrisa junto con una mirada cálida

Después de parpadear algunas veces todos sonrieron mostrando los dientes y celebrando a su nueva integrante.

—¡Genial!

—¡Bienvenida~desu!

Si, bienvenida.

—¡Yo sabía que Hana-san era la que tenía más apariencia de anne-san! ~desu

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Y fue hasta entonces, que comprendió lo que era ella para ellos, lo que significaba para esas personas tan increíbles.

Algo en el frio corazón de aquella chica tan madura se derritió.

—Bien, solo dos cosas—anuncio interrumpiendo la celebración—primero, más les vale estar cuidando bien de Kyoko, segundo, ¿Por qué es que la niña se refirió a Sawada con pronombres masculinos durante toda la historia?

* * *

(*) En el manga lo que realmente pasa es que Ken y Chikusa les van tirando o rompiendo los dientes en cuenta regresiva, en el anime lo censuraron y les pusieron un reloj en el pecho. Por si alguien se confundía.

(*) Anne-san. Forma de referirse a la esposa de un líder de la yakuza.

Ahh, que cansado, hace rato que no hacía algo así.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aquí cumplí uno de mis sueños sobre KHR!, que Hana se uniera a la familia.

¿Habrá mas de la shipp?, ni idea.

Myru está muriendo, claro.

Al menos tengo mis mangas, obviamente como súper fan obviamente ya tengo los cinco tomos que van publicados hasta ahora.

Y ya saben, todo con amor será bien recibido.

No prometo nada si llegamos a los 250 reviews, no podrá cumplirlo, pero me animaría que llegáramos.

Bye bye, nos leemos luego.


End file.
